Cursed
by Darkglare
Summary: AU teen Severus/Lily. This story begins October 1976, four months after the Worst Memory/Marauder OWLs. Abuse, language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

PROLOGUE, 1945

That Tom Riddle was the devil himself, and this only proved it all the more. Eileen knew the Head Boy had not invited her, an unattractive fifth year, to Hogsmeade to play gobstones, but the pain, blood, and shame made her swear never to let another wizard near her ever again.

She had tried everything short of shoving a dagger up herself to get it out. It was created with a magical binding so it was in there good and tight. The only thing that would kill this demon spawn would be to kill herself with it.

Eileen could tell. Of yes, she could tell. However, there was no benefit to telling. None at all. First and foremost, everyone loved Tom Riddle. Prof. Slughorn foresaw him as Minister one day. Besides, Slughorn had hitched his star to Dumbledore's and they were off celebrating. Maybe in Paris this week, Prague next week and so on. The substitute transfiguration teacher might be interested, but she was only here temporarily while Dumbledore accepted his thanks from all of wizarding Europe. And Dippet, well Dippet loved Tom Riddle so much, he might as well adopt him.

What would result if she told and someone cared? They weren't going to expel Tom Riddle. He'd only claim he was doing what blokes normally did. Jolly good for him. It was her reputation that would take the drubbing. Even if he wanted to do 'the right thing' and married her, Eileen Prince never wanted to become Mrs. Tom Riddle. Suicide would be better than that.

And lastly, there were no pregnant students at Hogwarts. Eileen would be chucked out. Her parents weren't young. She was an only child, not exactly doted upon, but they did have some expectations for her. Getting pregnant at fifteen, well, her life would only go downhill from there. Her dishonor would be their dishonor too.

Without being able to kill it, there was not much she could do. The likeliest spell that could help was this charm to halt its growth temporarily. It was for use by betrothed witches who got a little eager before their marriage, and ended up with a potion in their cauldron before their nuptials. It had drawbacks. It was temporary obviously. Eileen did not know if she could cast it indefinitely, or at least until she graduated. The other problem was that magical birth certificates revealed the name of the father. The real father. That last bit wouldn't be a problem since if it came to that, Eileen would find some sea cave somewhere, spew this cursed refuse forth, and then leave it there for the tide to wash away.

**Chapter 1: present day October, 1976**

Lily was frowning at a letter from her mother. Although she was no longer friends with Severus Snape, and her mother knew that because her no longer best friend was not welcome at her house all summer holiday, this was rather shocking news. No matter how it turned out. People were dead.

There had been a bad fire down at Spinner's End, where Severus lived. His house was untouched, but the smoke had been so bad that the town had attempted to do a door to door head count. It made sense to Lily, especially when some residents who were normally seen every day, such as Tobias Snape, seemed to be missing. From what her father had found out from his friend in the constabulary, the Snape house was locked up tight, and no one could break in.

Her parents could not tell them it was pointless due to magic, so her mother let Lily know that she had written to Prof. McGonagall at the address she had given them years ago, when she first visited to let them know that Lily was a witch and accepted to Hogwarts. Lily was not sure how the ordinary sounding post office box worked, but doubtless magic was somehow involved. Petunia's letter got through alright.

Lily looked over at the Slytherin table. Severus was reading a book, like he did at most meals. A bunch of those evil boys, Mulciber, Wilkes, Avery, were joined by Regulus Black and some of his young friends and were carrying on about something, but he only looked up, sneered, and then returned to studying. Rosier leaned over towards Severus, putting his hands on his book. From the way Sev had his lip curled, he didn't care for whatever Evan Rosier suggested.

Turning her gaze to the head table, Prof. McGonagall was in a lively conversation with Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. Flitwick. Lily bit her bottom lip in thought. It was not her place to say something to Severus. If his parents were alright, which was likely the case, she'd … well, she'd probably cause him unnecessary worry. His parents may not be likable, but they were his parents. It would also mean speaking to him. Severus had attempted to speak to her since he apologized and she refused, and since then, Lily ignored him completely. There was nothing he could say that would change who he was.

Severus had his Slytherin friends, books and Dark Arts to keep him company, and that was just dandy with her.

Severus sneered at Rosier when he jostled him causing the pain in his side to flare up. He did not like being touched. Why were they getting touchy feely? He had never noticed them doing that among themselves, and Severus certainly did not invite anyone to get physically close to him. After a miserable summer, he realized that the only ones that might speak to him were the Slytherins. September went well with him getting on speaking terms, if he ignored how idiotic normal teen males were.

He had not told them anything. It had gotten much easier not to talk. He had wanted to tell Lily so many times. Severus even gave her very broad hints so he would not technically say anything. He never thought of Lily as thickheaded, but she only had ears for what the Gryffindors said. After not telling Lily, it was somewhat easier not to say something to his mother over the summer. What could she do anyway? Help get him expelled? She couldn't do anything to Dumbledore.

Not that him attending Hogwarts or not truly mattered. For the past four months he had been friendless, and for longer Severus was considered worthless. Well, not entirely worthless because Potter was once again a hero. That must mean he saved something worth saving. If one were to apply any logic to the situation. So if he had worth, what was he worth? His life was worth less than … educating a werewolf, who transformed at a location accessible to those from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

Educating a werewolf was important to Dumbledore, who could not be bothered with minor matters such as others' deaths, becoming afflicted with lycanthropy, or receiving wounds that were cursed, as in Severus' case. Painful wounds that would not properly heal and that burdened Severus with unnatural cravings. Tell someone he was attacked and injured by Dumbledore's pet werewolf, and he'd be expelled. Expulsion would be a relief to Severus since he had reached a point where school was a prison sentence, but that would only be the beginning. Dumbledore knew a lot of people, even if he forgot who he knew, Slughorn would remember them.

The wounds were not necessarily healing, but they were no longer bleeding after coating them in cornflour and binding ground yarrow to them. Their horrible appearance meant little to him since his back was a melange of old injuries. They were still painful and gave him a crawling itching sensation that sometimes got so terrible when he was trying to sleep, it felt like something was burrowing under his skin. Craving rare meat and wanting to bite small animals to feel them twitch madly in his mouth until they went still was also driving him mad at times.

The idiots around him were talking about quidditch. Why would he want to stop reading to talk about quidditch? Severus was aware of the rules, the different teams and such, but debating over the merits of one team over another with the changing rosters and standings was really for someone who liked quidditch.

With a sigh, he closed his book, and left, rather than getting drawn into the daily quidditch nonsense.


	2. Chapter 2 Delegation

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 2: Delegation**

Delegation is an important skill that successful people use to make their workload more manageable. Some tasks are too important to delegate, and some just find it too difficult to relinquish control. However, in this case, when Prof. Minerva McGonagall received a letter as deputy headmistress causing concern about a student's parents, she properly delegated it to that student's Head of House, Horace Slughorn.

Horace received it, read it and put it aside upon finishing it. This was a task that could be delegated because he too was busy, and needed to make his workload more manageable. There were some students he would naturally handle personally, but Severus Snape, son of Eileen Prince … no. Maybe if it were in London, since he had a lot of people he could visit there but … no, this was not London.

Sometimes, he forgot the letter. Other times, he remembered, but there was no one around to delegate it to. And then, Hagrid looked at Horace … well, it was worth a try asking the games keeper to … or maybe not. Then the opportune moment presented itself. Horace had the letter and had cornered Prof. Kettleburn alone in the staff room while he was looking for plasters.

"Who?" Silvanus asked, not recognizing the name.

"Severus Snape."

"He's not my student, Horace."

"Is that important at a time like this?"

"Well … if the worse has happened, wouldn't it be better that a teacher that knew him was along?"

"Maybe not. He's not the sharpest quill in the drawer, if you know what I mean. A troublemaker. A stranger would probably treat him better."

"Really? But if his parents are ..."

"No, I really think you are the best for the job, Silvanus. You have such a degree of empathy, I'm positively envious."

Silvanus Kettleburn did not try to disguise the dubious look on his face. Horace was not even trying to convince him … convincingly. "Horace, this is a muggle town. I'm not sure I'd even know what to do."

"Evans' parents wrote this. I'm sure they'll help you out. See here, on the envelope, they even included their address in the upper corner."

"Well, I do have Lily Evans in class, and she is a prefect, and such a nice girl … so uh … maybe … this is all so irregular, Horace. Shouldn't you … ?"

"Come now, Silvanus. You know you've been here a long time. It's an opportunity like this that you've been waiting for. Just imagine how Albus will view it when he hears the magnificent way you've handled such a sensitive situation," Horace cajoled, putting on more charm and making very vague references to a possible pay raise or promotion. Convincing Kettleburn was taking longer than dragging Snape down to the armpit of England to sort this. Horace had to review his invitations for Halloween. He was entering his busy season with dinners, galas, balls, parties and other prestigious events.

What Horace was saying was true. With Dumbledore, a fellow who made a few honest mistakes stood a bit of a chance. Dippet had been always eager to suspend him without pay, resulting in Silvanus having to cover twice as much material in half the scheduled classes. Same amount of material, but he did not get the same pay. Dippet was drastically unfair, and Silvanus absolutely loved that book by Rita Skeeter, even if it contained very little truth. "I guess if you are willing to put in a good word for me, Horace. Your voice carries a lot of weight with Albus."

"Well, we've been companions for many years and bonded together over some difficult times," Horace said while nodding his head. "I can remember back when Grindelwald was giving us trouble how much Albus depended on me. Now, it's the day to day running of the school, though naturally I'm not one to seek titles and such, so I let Minerva have the Deputy chair. She's so good with all the paperwork. An efficient administrator."

Silvanus was afraid to agree, in case Minerva McGonagall was hiding in the closet. Calling the head of Gryffindor an efficient administrator? Why not declare open warfare on her? Horace was so full of himself sometimes. "Uh … maybe you should let me have the letter so I can have that address, in case I need assistance with something muggle-like."

"Sure thing, Silvanus, and I'll let Albus know. Don't you worry."

Rolling his eyes, Silvanus grabbed the letter and went back to looking for the plasters.

**SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS**

Not that Lily was the worrying type, but when almost a week passed without anything happening with Severus, she was wondering if her mother's letter was even received. It was entirely possible that the school went on their own to verify that his parents were alright, rather than causing him undue concern. Sev was in a lot of NEWT level classes. More than any of the Gryffindors in her year. Not that that was any of her business, but causing him anxiety without needing to would be terrible, whether they were still friends or not.

Then a couple more days passed, and at lunch Friday, Prof. Kettleburn approached the Slytherin table, and after some hostile looks was directed to Severus. Lily scrunched up her face. Kettleburn? Sev didn't have Magical Creatures. She knew because she was in that NEWT level class with Slytherins. Maybe he was arranging a detention. That hopefully was it because if Sev's parents were … and more than another week passed, that would be like really gross and very irresponsible of the school. Detention. It had to be from the annoyed look Severus was giving Kettleburn.

Severus was interrupted from his reading by one of the staff. He knew who Kettleburn was, but why was he bothering him?

Silvanus had no classes scheduled this afternoon so would have time to escort this student to … wherever it was. Finding the long-haired, sixth year, he addressed him, "Mr. Snape, perhaps we could go into the Front Hall to discuss a matter."

"Why? … Sir."

"It's confidential."

"I haven't done anything … sir."

"Please, it's better that you just escort me."

Severus had no clue what Potter and Black did now, but guessed he was going to find out pretty soon. It had to be bad if a teacher did not want to say in front of other students.

Reaching the Front Hall, Silvanus pointed out a corner near the door that was clear of loitering students, due to the draft from under the door. He turned, took a deep breath, and tried to sound sympathetic as he told the boy, "Your parents may have met with a misfortune."

"I'm Severus Snape. Do you have the right student, sir?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"My parents don't travel, and rarely go out together so it's unlikely that both of them together would meet misfortune."

"Well, I know this is difficult, but there's a chance they died at home. You see another parent wrote about a large fire on the street you live on … here's the clipping from the paper."

Severus took it and scanned the article regarding the fire in Spinner's End. He studied the grainy photo and said, "My house appears fine."

"They could have died from the smoke … but the locals don't know because your house while muggle is magically sealed."

"May I, sir?" asked Severus, extending his hand for the letter.

He looked at the envelope. The Evans would be the correct people to write and it was postmarked … two weeks ago. If his name was Potter or Black, Dumbledore would have talked to him weeks ago. Worthless student with worthless parents in a worthless town and finally tossed to a … mediocre teacher to handle. If something really had happened to his parents, what would he do? Or would he need to do anything? He'd be seventeen in January so Hogwarts would not care where he went after they put him on the train in June. He wasn't their problem. How conveniently lovely for them.

The boy read quickly, and Silvanus waited for him to refold the letter and place it back in the envelope before suggesting, "We can leave right away. Your teachers this afternoon already know you are excused."

Right away. Those two words were rather contradictory with the attitude he had perceived from the school. Probably this fellow just wanted to get him wherever, and then pop over to the Hog's Head for the rest of the afternoon. Hogwarts was such a crock of shit.

Staying in his dark mood, Severus had nothing more to say to Kettleburn as they walked outside the gates, and they did a side along apparition since Severus lived near nowhere on the floo system. Seeing the right smelly river in front of him, Severus trod through the reeds to get up on the walkway and headed for Spinner's End with Kettleburn following behind him. There was a rusted bulldozer wedged into the street, and some of the former houses had been knocked down to rubble, unless the fire had done that. The whore's house that used to be next to theirs was gone. She had a lot of children. Were they all dead?

Reaching his front door, Severus suggested, "Did you want to stay out here while I check?"

Silvanus felt uneasy, like many pairs of eyes were watching him. He saw no one out on the street, but he had a sixth sense for these things. Like something big was about to bite off his limb. "Perhaps I should ..."

Severus had already breathed a word on the door and opened it. The smell was overpowering. As Silvanus stepped back from it, Severus entered and shut the door. Oh no, what if the fumes overcame the boy, and he lost him? That wouldn't be good. Wouldn't be good at all. _Alohamora_ did not work.


	3. Chapter 3 Muggles

**Cursed**

AN: Yes, I admit I am terrible to Severus Snape, but I did warn in the poll 'after Severus once again gets hit with misfortune.' Perhaps I'll think up something just dandy for him, but that could turn out to be terribly boring. I'd do something to Lily, but isn't that a never spoken forbidden rule? ;^)

Re: Slughorn being called a big, fat idiot in a review. Who am I to argue? LOL Perhaps he has priorities, and people like Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, young Lucius Malfoy, and even Tom Riddle, even later as Lord Voldemort (making Horace move his piano all over England), are priorities. Life is short so why waste it on worthless people? Do you think I respond to a telemarketer 'I'm so happy you called'?

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 3: Muggles**

Silvanus Kettleburn tried a few more spells before the door reopened. Severus Snape exited, saying, "They are dead upstairs."

"What next then?" he asked.

The student looked at him, and suggested, "Since it was a muggle fire in a muggle town, I suppose the muggle authorities should be notified, sir?"

"Ah, well, um, I'm not exactly … perhaps we can ask Evans' parents to assist? They did write and sort of offered ..."

"We can walk over there. Evans' mother is home during the day, unless she has errands to run," Severus replied, getting very ticked that this professor was not even mediocre. Add to the worthless student with worthless parents in a worthless town a worthless teacher to sort things, and do not forget he was from a worthless school full of other worthless bastards.

"Excellent."

Severus shot a dark glare at the professor. The man was a complete idiot with his 'excellent'. There was nothing 'excellent' about this. Dead parents were excellent? Getting another student's parents involved was excellent? Severus had concealed the books and shelves so the muggle police could pass through, but this stupid ass didn't even think to ask if there was anything wizard about their house, even when the muggles were clearly locked out. To add the Evans to the mess was irresponsible. The school knew he lived in a muggle town, why not send someone who could handle muggle authorities? The letter was quite clear that the muggles knew there was a fire in another muggle house. He spent the whole walk over to the Evans stewing over 'excellent', rather than thinking about his parents or what their deaths meant. If Severus did not need Kettleburn to return to school, he'd lose him.

Considering he was not here on a social call for Lily, Severus went up to the front door, rather than round back. When Kettleburn did not do anything, Severus leaned forward and pressed the bell. It should be Kettleburn asking for the help. He was the incompetent adult put in charge of him for the day. Severus had no idea what Lily told her parents about him. Since people called him names all the time, it seemed rather shallow to allow that to dissolve their friendship since he had apologized as soon as he was able.

Mrs. Evans answered the door. She still had an apron over her dress. Severus hoped he didn't interrupt her in the middle of fixing dinner. Some days she started cooking her family's evening meal in the morning.

"Severus … what a pleasant surprise."

She was not smiling. This was a terrible idea. "Mrs. Evans," he responded. He was still wearing his uniform. Perhaps the dirty Snape boy wearing a tie was more than she could handle.

Jerking into motion, Silvanus extended his hand, "I'm Prof. Kettleburn, Mrs. Evans. I have your daughter, Lily, in one of my classes. Care of Magical Creatures."

Nodding, she took his hand, and said, "A pleasure. So … what can I do for you?"

"You had written, and I brought Mr. Snape home."

"Today?" she asked in disbelief. The fire had been three weeks ago, and then by the time they realized the problem at the Snapes and wrote, more time had passed.

"Yes, and well, the worst has happened."

"Oh," she said, putting her hand up to her mouth briefly, before saying, "I'm so sorry to hear that, Severus."

"Yes, well, uh, Snape said that the muggle authorities should be informed."

Her brow furrowed in concern. She asked, "You went into the house, Severus?"

"Yes, they're upstairs, Mrs. Evans. Prof. Kettleburn is unfamiliar with the way things are done."

"Please come in. I will telephone the police and let them know that you are here and can let them in the house to … do what needs to be done."

Mrs. Evans was not pleased. She wasn't angry at Severus, but so much time had passed, and to let him in the house when his parents were … he was a tough, sturdy boy, but there were just some things that even at the age of sixteen, one shouldn't put a child through. What if this happened to them, and Lily … she shuddered to think about such a thing.

She indicated where they should sit in the parlor, and said, "I'll be back in a moment."

She went into the kitchen to use the phone. After she rung the police, she called her husband at work. She may have to go out since this teacher was … she didn't know what to call him. After clearing the kitchen, she removed her apron, and rejoined the men in the parlor. Severus was sitting with his hands folded in his lap, and had his head tilted forward. She did not like when he did that. His hair was way too long and covered his face. The teacher was standing and looking at their photographs.

"They dispatch police cars by radio so they could be here at any moment, or I'd offer you tea. It depends on how much else is happening and how urgent it is."

"Thank you, Mrs. Evans." Severus replied, lifting his head to look at her.

"Severus, is there anyone you should call? You may use our telephone, if you need to."

Slowly, he repeated, "Anyone?" He needed a hint because he did not know who she could mean.

"Relatives? I suppose of your father's? Aunts, uncles, grandparents?"

"Oh. No, I don't have any of those, Mrs. Evans. Thank you."

She looked at this teacher fellow. He should handle Severus' mother's type, shouldn't he? When Lily was at school, that's where her owl was. Rather silly to use owls. They were slow and smelled bad. After all, they supposedly had magic. Why not crystal ball things to communicate? They'd soon all have telephones with little tv screens in the real world.

The police car pulled up. Since she wasn't sure of this man's competence, she decided she better go along. Besides, she was curious as to what was going to happen with Severus. Was this man just here for the afternoon, and would bring Severus back for the funeral? By now, it would have to be closed casket. Better not dwell on it, she'd only get herself worked up. "They're here. Let me fetch my coat and bag, and I'll come along in case there's any miscommunication."

After some brief introductions, and Mrs. Evans explaining her daughter went to the same school as Severus, they were asked to get in the back of the police car to all go over to Spinner's End. Luckily the radio was in use, covering Prof. Kettleburn's excitement over getting a ride in an automobile. A detective was going to meet them over there.

Mrs. Evans was sitting next to Severus and caught him manufacture an old, ugly key out of thin air. He glanced at her, and whispered, "They'll expect one. The door opens when I touch it, but that's not normal."

"No, it's not, dear. Tell them it sticks badly. That way, they won't take the key and think they can get in on their own."

He nodded.

They were the first car to arrive. Mrs. Evans had not noticed before, Severus was now taller than her. She missed him over the summer and worried that he was getting enough to eat. She felt Lily was not being entirely truthful about what happened. The different groups at school with four houses was explained before, but that did not seem to bother the two of them till this year. Her husband thought it might be that Severus tried to get a bit forward with his little girl, however Lily denied that.

A detective arrived and began questioning Severus while they waited for the coroner. Mrs. Evans noticed he was truthful until they got to his schooling. He was as close as possible to the truth, without saying he went to a school for wizards.

Severus claimed he attended a state funded boarding school because his parents could not afford to send him to a better one. He replied to the next question that of course it's for students with special needs. Severus has never gone to regular school, even when he was little. He comes home in July and August because the train is too expensive for him to come home for holidays. He believes the school is in Scotland, but has no address. It's near a lake and the nearest village takes close to twenty minutes to walk to.

Mrs. Evans supplied the Hogwarts' post office box to the police. Let the school sort it. She already introduced herself saying her daughter went to the same school. Obviously they had to go somewhere. This teacher should have been prepared with some sort of answers, but he was standing around like a dumb pillock besides not taking the opportunity to dress normally.

So far, the answers Severus supplied matched what the neighbors had volunteered. They knew there was one boy with long, black hair who was only home during the summer. The Snape family was poor so the state-funded school made sense, however none had ever replied they had him as a student. There was still an open child abuse case with numerous complaints over the years. They could get that closed today too, even though his parents were now dead. If he had a disability, that could explain false reports if he had trouble with coordination or something else that caused him to fall frequently. The detective flipped through the file, and scratched his head. The local hospital had no record of him, other than he was born there. How did he get into a school for special needs? Mental condition? If he had mental problems, it might be difficult for him to communicate where his doctors were. He seemed rather vague on the school issue, not even the name of the school. Mrs. Evans called it Hogwarts in her address book. There was a snake patch on his black robe thing with 'Slytherin', and the green and grey uniform. That might pull up something. There was a limited number of state-funded schools that boarded disabled students, especially in Scotland.

The detective got Prof. Kettleburn to the side and asked what disability Severus had, and the man replied he did not know because this was not one of his students. This Kettleburn fellow was mighty suspicious. He seemed to know nothing at all and was not even wearing trousers. When he questioned the son, he said he had gone into the house alone by himself and that his parents were upstairs, dead in their bed. What kind of teacher would send a student into a house to look at that? Although it had been cool at night, it was still warm enough during the day to need people with special gear to go in. As the detective, he'd have to go in himself, but he was not looking forward to it.

The coroner and the ambulance arrived and they suited up. The boy had to work a bit on the front door to get it to open. When they asked him about the lights, he told them there was a kerosene lamp on the table in the middle of the room and they could take it up with them. Kerosene? Luckily they had a couple smokers to light it, besides flashlights. The son said he did not light it before since he could not find the matches. Jesus Christ. Sending a disabled boy into a dark house with corpses of parents. When he got back outside, he was going to kick that Kettleburn's arse.

They opened the curtains in the bedroom, since it was the end house there was sufficient light … and ugh, the state of things. After getting a look at the condition of the bodies, an ass kicking would be too good for the Kettleburn fellow. Once the photos were taken, the detective got out of there. There was a lot of bagging needed since the corpses had collapsed and body fluids had been draining into the bed beneath them since death.

Removing the gear off his head, he went straight for this Kettleburn fellow. "You did not enter the house earlier?"

"No, I did not."

"Severus needs to go to hospital for an exam."

"A hospital? I am not authorized to allow that."

"I am not asking for your authorization. He's a minor and entitled to medical care. If he's been in that house, he could get very ill."

"We can give him something for that when he gets back to school. The infirmary is fully stocked."

"What is the name of your school again?" he asked, even though he already had the name of Hogwarts from Mrs. Evans. "And which train station is that near? The young man mentioned he travels to school by train."

"My school?"

"Yes, the one you teach at, but do not have Severus Snape as your student."

"Well, it's remote."

"I thought it was near a train station. Name the school and the station, or you are going to have a lot of time to reconsider."

"Oh well, if that's the case, I'll fully cooperate..." The detective found himself face down on the dirty pavement of Spinner's End, turning over he saw the back of the supposed teacher heading towards the river with a constable already chasing after him.

The detective shook his head. What was the need for all this mystery? He believed the son was somewhat disturbed, and that this teacher fellow probably realized he was going to be in deep trouble for sending the boy inside the house, in addition to wherever they had him for the past couple of weeks till now. But to leg it because he was afraid it would get back to the school's headmaster?

Severus and Mrs. Evans had seen Prof. Kettleburn cast a spell at the detective and run off. They looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to follow Kettleburn in his dash for freedom. They knew who Mrs. Evans was and where she lived. She's the one who called them. And Severus, although Kettleburn brought him here, and would supposedly take him back to Hogwarts, things weren't finished yet with the muggles. He couldn't just disappear, and show up at the end of June thinking they weren't going to be waiting for him. He heard a crack of someone apparating.

"Alright, let me get this off, and then we'll get you to hospital," the detective said to them as he passed, unfastened something on his protective suit. He hated running when he didn't need to, and he had the boy.

"Why?"

"You need medicine because there are diseases in the house."

"There is medicine where I go to school."

"Not your regular medicine. Between here and the hospital, concentrate on what medicine you take all the time, Severus. Even if it's just the shape and size of a pill. We might need you to stay at the hospital, and they'll need to know what you take every day."

Severus sighed and followed the detective, "I have to go back to school with Prof. Kettleburn."

"Don't worry. We'll let the school know that he ran off on his own."

He rolled his eyes. This fellow did not know Hogwarts. Severus got blamed for things that were in no way his fault. He did not even need to be present. Who cared if a muggle said Kettleburn ran off? It would be what Kettleburn said to whoever asked him, Dumbledore, McGonagall or best of all, if it was Slughorn, he'd embellish it like he did whenever he got into a dispute with the Marauders. Black and Potter came from good families and were going to have wonderful careers, besides their parents sending Slughorn a couple of bottles for the holidays for being so wonderful to their sweet, little boys.

Actually, Kettleburn could apparate back and act like he had no idea what happened to Severus. Would even a single Slytherin care if he disappeared? Those were the most likely witnesses since they saw him leave the Great Hall with Kettleburn at lunch.

Mrs. Evans was not helping him get out of this, instead she did the opposite by saying, "I'll go with you, Severus."

To her, he said, "I don't think I should go there, Mrs. Evans."

"They'll look at you, and maybe give you a shot. It'll hurt but be over quick. You didn't know when you went in your house. It'll be alright."

Severus doubted it. Things were very much beyond his control right now. Both his parents dead, he already lost the teacher that was supposed to watch him, and now he was being taken to a muggle hospital. Since Lily did things with a muggle doctor, he guessed there was nothing they would see that would make them think he was different. They played it a few times with her drawing X rays of him and pretending he needed shots or jabs. She would pinch his arm. He drew the line at getting his appendix taken out because she wanted to do "surgery" on his bare stomach with a red magic marker.

Until his life was in danger, he would not have an excuse to do underaged magic. He understood apparition, but did not have that class till January. There were no floos around here. He had the clothes on his back, since the rest were in his trunk at Hogwarts. Kettleburn may have left him royally screwed. Shit. And not just him either, he dragged Mrs. Evans into this when he and his parents had nothing to do with her.

"Maybe you can ask him to drop you off at your house, Mrs. Evans. With Kettleburn running off, this isn't looking good."

She shrugged, rather like Lily, "Eh, what's the harm in me tagging along? It'll save you writing me a letter."

"You'd want me to write you?"

"I'd like to know how this all turns out."

"If it involves me, badly."

Mrs. Evans quieted down. She was trying to cheer Severus up, but it apparently was not working. He was right that the teacher assigned to assist him taking off like that was not good. It was quite irresponsible. She couldn't help thinking, what if this happened to Lily. Oh my gosh, Lily knocking on the Snapes' door for help? Well, they were … shouldn't think bad things about those that were dead and all that. The detective was absolutely correct about Severus needing medicine or a check-up. Severus was never well cared for in the first place. Maybe this would help sort him.

During the ride on the way over to the hospital, she explained to Severus some of the tests they might perform. He understood listening to his chest with an instrument to hear his heart and lungs, taking his temperature, a needle withdrawing blood from his arm, but thought Mrs. Evans was barking mad if someone could tell something about his health by having him take a slash in a cup. He could simply tell them he pissed yellow.

The detective driving asked, "Haven't you had any of this done before?"

Doubting he could manufacture a convincing physical disability that would be convince muggle medical people and would keep them from wanting to touch and examine his body, Severus was thinking a mental disorder would be best for him. It would not be a stretch because he did not recognize all everyday muggle items. Lily knew a lot from watching television. He did not have one at his house, and the one at the pub was programmed to only show sports.

Mrs. Evans prevaricated , "Doesn't every hospital have different procedures?"

"Not really."

She looked at Severus. Mrs. Evans was not encouraging him to lie, but he did clarify, "I don't remember real things too well."

"Real things?"

"You know, I mean I get told all the time that this is real, but I know it's not important."

"It's not?" the detective asked, getting a better sense of how much he really hated that teacher. Once he found out where this Hogwarts was, there would be trouble. Although the police and another student's parent had been in the vicinity, this young man might wander into some serious trouble if he truly felt reality was not important. There was also the gutless act of sending him alone into the house to look around.

Mrs. Evans was worried. Was Severus going to come out and say something about the wizarding world?

"Well, we have to wait. Then everyone will know."

"What are we waiting for?"

Severus rolled his eyes and tsk'd disdainfully, "King Arthur's return, of course."

"Right," he agreed and tried to meet Mrs. Evans eyes in the rearview mirror. She was staring at Severus. She already knew he was disturbed, but was it always the same thing? Or was this King Arthur thing just today's delusion? "I didn't realize you were referring to that. All of England hopes it will be soon."

Mrs. Evans had no idea why Severus would pick something so barmy sounding.

He shrugged at her. His store of obscure knowledge suggested lots of things, but he needed to choose something that muggles knew about too. It was fine while Mrs. Evans was around him to explain things, but she'd have to go home in a couple hours. Then he'd be left with muggles and having little idea of what they wanted to do. There was only so much he could fake, and he did not put much faith in someone from Hogwarts coming to fetch him.


	4. Chapter 4 Hospital

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 4: Hospital**

Once they got to the hospital, Severus was asked to take a seat. Mrs. Evans stayed with him a while, then got impatient and went to see what was going on. From where he was sitting, Severus could see a lot of things going on. Both healers and patients were on the move with all sorts of muggle contraptions. He recognized some things like a wheel chair and a gurney, but there was a lot of beeping and electrical things running, tubes and hoses, and wheeled carts packed full of things. Pretending that he didn't understand muggle things should be best because he couldn't imagine what all this was.

Mrs. Evans returned after finding out that the detective were waiting for the physician they used for abuse cases. She had called that telephone number a couple times herself over the years for Severus. When nothing happened, she thought some magic whatever took care of it, but now she knew that the bureaucracy was so slow and dull that they never figured out when they could find Severus. She was worried what this could mean now.

"I don't think it'll be much longer, Severus," she said as she resumed her seat next to him. "He wants one doctor in particular because he won't rush through things. I suspect he'll be thorough and give you a good looking over."

"A good looking over?" Severus repeated. "Like x-rays?"

"Perhaps," she replied. She was not sure if Severus had broken bones at any point, but it was better that he was prepared. Mrs. Evans always found getting an x-ray to be annoying and uncomfortable. "It's a huge machine to take the picture, and they need to position you just right where it focuses. Like if they wanted one of your chest, you couldn't not lay on your side, or your arms would be in the way."

The silence stretched between them, and both of them were thinking about Kettleburn leaving Severus behind. If he returned, or sent someone else back for him, would they go over to the Evans' to look for him, or did they have a better way of tracking down students?

Severus also thought about his parents. What was being done with them? Although they had told him that he'd have to leave home once he graduated from Hogwarts, what happened now? The police had said they died in their sleep. Did they just stop breathing, or did it give them some horrible nightmare then they died?

Mrs. Evans asked, "Will you need an owl to contact your mother's family?"

"I don't know of anyone to contact."

"So it was just your two parents, and no one else?"

"As far as I know. I suppose I am related to other of those families since they are all related, but I don't know which ones."

"Hmm," she replied, remembering Lily said something like that. All the students without muggle parents were related. Sort of like the royals.

Eventually, a doctor came out, and introduced himself, "I'm Dr. Hirsch, and you are my patient this afternoon. Your name is Severus?"

"Yes."

"And you?"

"I'm a mother of one of the other students at the school, and live locally … uh, Severus' parents aren't with us anymore."

"Yes, I um, heard. So uh … let's get going, I have an exam room that you can change in."

"Change what?"

"Out of your clothes."

"What for?"

"I'm a doctor and I need to look at you."

"Can't I just get a jab and this'll be done?"

"I need to look at you before I know what medicines you need. You can get sick if I give you the wrong medicine."

"I don't want any then."

"That's not an option, Severus. Come on."

To Mrs. Evans, Severus asked, "How undressed do I need to get?"

"They have something for you to change into. The doctor needs to be able to see your limbs, and then put the thing to listen to your heart and lungs on your chest and back."

"My back? No."

"It doesn't hurt, Severus. It only listens to what's inside."

"No."

"You have to," Mrs. Evans insisted. Lily never mentioned anything about Severus' back.

"What if I don't? Can I go to jail instead?"

"Jail?"

"Since the police brought me here. They can put me in jail instead of getting undressed?"

"You don't want to go to jail, Severus. There's mean people locked up there. You don't want to be with them."

Severus shrugged, "So it's like school."

"Just do what the doctor tells you. You won't be the one in trouble. And we won't laugh or anything. This is serious. Due to the amount of time your house was closed, diseases could have built up and you'll be very sick. Didn't you see them wearing those suits?"

"I get in trouble for everything, Mrs. Evans."

"You won't. Your parents may have done some bad things, but that's not your fault."

"Bad things? I thought they died from breathing smoke."

"Not that. Before … to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Whatever has you afraid to let a doctor look at you."

"I was at school. How can they blame my parents?"

"I think we are discussing two different things, Severus. Just go in and do what the doctor tells you."

"Are you going home now?"

"No, I'll wait here for you."

Severus wished Mrs. Evans would leave now. It was nice she waited with him, but she could get into trouble. He didn't know how, but trouble was always waiting for him and right now, he felt it was going to pounce and try to rip him to bits. His parents were gone, and Severus didn't even know what they did with their bodies, or if they even shut the door when they were done picking them up. Everything he had was in a trunk in Hogwarts, except what his wand and what he was wearing. He couldn't perform any magic right now since he was in a muggle hospital. No one else was dressed like him. Maybe he could find out where they kept those white robes and take one to sneak out. Then muggles would be looking for him. They knew his name. Where the house in Spinner's End was. Who Mrs. Evans was and where she lived.

When Severus stood rooted to the spot, Mrs. Evans urged him, "Go head, Severus. I'll be right here."

Despite rumors to the contrary, Severus was not a bad person. He still liked Lily. He liked her mother too. Mrs. Evans was not here right now wasting her day when she could be taking care of her house, if she didn't want to be. Despite her fib earlier about Severus writing to her. Since he had no plan on how to get out of here, it would be premature to follow in Kettleburn's footsteps and make a run for it.

He cooperated with Dr. Hirsch's examination. It was worse than he thought it would be. The doctor asked questions, but Severus hoped that at some point someone at Hogwarts would come back for him, so he could not answer any questions. If he was expelled, no one would come for him. They'd probably keep his trunk to be spiteful. It wasn't valuable, but when one has so little, even that was a lot.

The police detective came back. At least this doctor was smart enough not to blame his parents, like Mrs. Evans suggested earlier. The werewolf wounds were cursed and still gaped so they thought it happened recently at school, rather than last spring.

Severus was skeptical when Dr. Hirsch explained sutures or stitches. Muggles did not have cursed wounds so he could not say why he did not think it would work. Severus was not sure how they would not heal since pulling both sides of the skin together to heal faster and cleaner made sense, in an odd muggle fashion, but when had he ever gotten a break and surprisingly something good happen to him?

Mrs. Evans was starting to suspect something was wrong. She could see the door to the examining room from where she sat. The doctor went in, a while passed, and he came out. He talked to a nurse, talked on the phone, went back in for a bit, then came out again. One nurse brought a cart of items that he looked over, and then wheeled into the room. The police detective returned, and the two of them stood in the hallway talking, before the two of them went in. She glanced around and scooted to a chair closer to the door, she couldn't even hear a murmur from where she was.

Another nurse arrived, and Mrs. Evans saw she had a camera. If Severus' parents abused him, were they just taking a photo for the file to show it was investigated? There was no one left to bring up on charges. Stupid bureaucracy. That's why every now and then, she heard about poor children starved, beaten or dead. They only acted like they did something way after the fact to make their numbers look good.

While she sat fuming, the police detective came out and headed right for her. Good. She had a few thing to say. "Hello again, Mrs. Evans. Earlier today, you said your daughter attends the same school as Severus?"

"Yes, but ..."

"What is your understanding of their corporeal punishment policies?"

"But Severus ..."

"He already told me he is frequently in trouble. I'm not alluding that your daughter's behavior is equal, worse or better than his."

"But … I don't understand the question. I'm sorry."

"What permission have you given that school to discipline your child?"

"Discipline? Lily's mentioned boys getting detention in her letters."

"And what happens at those? I realize that back in our day rulers, pointers, and switches may have been the norm, but those should be phased out with modern methods, especially when you have students like these who cannot explain what happened."

"Can't explain …?"

"I believe his honesty since he confessed he gets in trouble. Rather than the usual teenage or boyhood denial that they did nothing wrong. He will not say how he is punished. It's clear that food is withheld. He's been severely beaten in the past, and he currently has a number of open, serious wounds that need medical treatment, rather than the home remedy that was applied to them. That's why I am asking about the school and what methods were described to you as appropriate discipline. I also want to know more about this infirmary and what kind of medicine they are giving the children, based on their curative to bind ground herbs to open wounds with bandages. Dr. Hirsch did look up yarrow, but this is the twentieth century. Antibiotic ointment is readily available at any chemist's for a modest price."

Couldn't they cure things with magic and potions? Lily had mentioned an interest in that, but if it was some hocus pocus about leaves, how was that any comparison to a doctor? Not understanding, Mrs. Evans asked, "Severus had injuries under the leaves and bandages?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. They're going to stitch them up, once they're cleaned out. Dr. Hirsch thinks Severus was telling the truth about cornstarch to stop them bleeding too."

"He needs stitches," Mrs. Evans stated, trying to understand but failing. "Can I speak to Severus?"

"So you know nothing about what goes on that school?"

"I guess not. Today was the second time I met a teacher, and this one was nothing like the one that visited our house years ago."

"You've never visited the school?"

"Um, no, it's not close but it's a specialty school."

"I guess you can talk to him, if he wants. He's face down because the stitches are needed on his back and side. Looks like he was mauled by some animal." With a condemning shake of his head, he added, "People are the worst sort."

Mrs. Evans swallowed and stood. Severus would tell her. Maybe once everyone was out of the room, in case it was some magic thing that he couldn't talk about. They could come up with something if they put their heads together. They shouldn't be beating children at school, even if Severus did get into trouble. He needed stitches for pete's sake, not a plaster or leaves or whatever nonsense about cornstarch. She vaguely remembered something about cornstarch, but that was for itchy rashes, wasn't it?

The detective knocked on the door, and received a reply. He opened it, and stood aside for her. She stepped into the room. Severus was laying face down, and the back of the hospital gown was untied, with the one side pulled open for the doctor to work. The sheet was pulled up to his waist, covering everything beneath it.

Mrs. Evans suddenly felt faint. There were four parallel, nasty wounds that started from under Severus' arm somewhere and that crossed over onto his back as they headed downward to his bottom. His ribs were protruding,even on his back, and his shoulder blade stuck out in an obscene fashion. His spine was all knobby. The boy's skin color was a horrible yellow against the white sheets and there were marks from previous injuries underlying the current mess.

The detective got his attention by saying, "Severus."

Mrs. Evans had initially noticed his eyes were closed before her own feasted on the miserable sight of his body. He opened them but did not move since Dr. Hirsch told him not to earlier. This sewing was painful, but not unbearable.

She shifted where he could see her, and said, "Is it alright if I come in here to keep you company, Severus? I was told this could take a while."

"Alright," he muttered. Severus had not imagined something like this when she cajoled him into this examination, but maybe she had. This might be normal, everyday muggle treatment.

She shifted a chair nearer to the head of the bed so she could see Severus' face. He had his hand under his face and was holding his wand in it. Perhaps he told them some story about it, or they just let him hold onto a stick as some nervous condition?

Unable to resist, she asked, "You were hurt at school?"

"Yes."

"Can you say how?"

His eyes focused on hers and he replied, "I'm not allowed to, Mrs. Evans. I was threatened with expulsion if I ever talked about it."

"But this has become a police matter. You can tell them."

"What can they do?"

"We can shut the bloody school down," encouraged the detective.

Mrs. Evans saw Severus' mouth quirk in amusement, but he did not respond. Muggles shut down Hogwarts? People like Dumbledore answered to no one. They did as they damned well pleased. If he ended up dead, the school would still be open. What were a couple cursed scratches? Some lazy ass piece of rubbish that got his job thanks to Slughorn would mutter 'tsk, tsk, tsk' over tea with the two of them. If he was a smarter sort, he might get a little money out of Black.

The detective repeated, "So you were threatened with getting expelled?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't that be better than all the pain you've undoubtedly gone through?"

"Maybe. I have less than two years to go. It might be better to stay where I am for now. I don't know any other schools that would have me."

Something wasn't right. For a student that supposedly had trouble understanding real things from imaginary, he seemed clear enough on the importance of school. Was it the beatings? That was an antiquated belief in getting a message through to a lad, beat it into him. Obviously this young man had plenty of lessons administered. There was something in his detective course work too about a victim feeling helpless. That might be why he was afraid that there were no other schools that would enroll him as a student.

After Severus was stitched up, Mrs. Evans was informed they would be keeping him at hospital for now. At sixteen, without knowing of any relatives, he would normally not get assistance from the government, but the complication regarding the mental illness might qualify him for a program.

Mrs. Evans returned home not liking any of this.


	5. Chapter 5 Stitches

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 5: Stitches**

The next day, Severus was worried, unhappy and dreading more pain from his injuries.

After Mrs. Evans went home, he was admitted to the hospital and was still here. There were two other boys close in age nearby in the room. One was very ill with a lot of tubes. The other was a spoiled brat who laid about complaining and pressing his button to request ice cream from whatever nurse showed up.

Before falling asleep, Severus had given his situation some thought. Hours had passed since Kettleburn apparated, stranding him here. Someone from Hogwarts was unlikely to come retrieve him. This was easier for them than having to formally expel him. No one from school would care if he was there or not.

He no longer had the uniform he had been wearing earlier today. They took all that. Severus had managed to keep his wand. Being perceived as mentally disturbed did have its advantages.

During the night he woke in serious pain. Whatever they did to his back with the sewing was bleeding, but he couldn't see what was wrong with it so he used the button to get help, rather than trying to sort it on his own in the lavatory. He did not like walking around in the flimsy garment the hospital had provided for his use.

The nurse was quick enough to see the remainder of the wounds reopening with the skin tearing itself free from the sutures. She had never seen anything like it.

Since Severus was not a muggle medical expert, they ignored him and eventually another doctor came and sewed it all back up. That lasted until after breakfast, and now he was on his third set of sutures. He didn't like the sound of the discussion regarding the skin back there, and tried to see it when he went to take a slash. The mirror was small and it was not easy to see detail, but they were red and angry looking wounds, like when he first looked at them after being dismissed as a worthless sack of rubbish from the headmaster's office. At least muggles cared enough to try and fix them. Unfortunately, he could not tell them anything about cursed wounds so he was going to have to be patient until they gave up trying to sew them closed.

A woman who identified herself with the government came to see him with a lot of questions. Severus could stay in hospital till he was physically better. She thought more was wrong with him than reopening sores on his back. He did not know since he was only told by the doctor that they'd run tests on his blood and piss. They were red and yellow, respectively, so he didn't know what kind of muggle maladies could be detected.

Mrs. Evans arrived promptly at ten. The beginning of visiting hours. She was carrying a full paper bag, besides her large handbag.

"How are you, Severus?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Oh, did they provide you with supplies?"

"Supplies?"

"You do shave at your age, don't you?"

"Oh, right, Mrs. Evans … um, I took care of that earlier in the week," he replied while manipulating his wand to indicate he did not actually use some sort of specialized muggle blade.

"Well, I also have a few other things like a toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, deodorant, soap and maybe some other things you use in this bag. I wasn't sure what they were going to lend you."

"Thank you. All my things are at school."

"Is someone coming back for you?"

"I'm not sure," Severus answered neutrally.

"Is the food tolerable here?"

"It's fine," he lied. It was better than what he ate over the summer at Spinner's End, but even cursed wounds did not recognize the substance served last night as meat. Mrs. Evans had already gotten too involved with this whole mess. If she thought he had nothing to eat, she'd be here at least three times a day until that government woman came back to retrieve him. Severus did not understand what she wanted with him or what she was talking about for when he was released from the hospital.

"Hmmm. You know, it's alright if I bring you a couple treats. You aren't on a restricted diet for something … are you?"

"I don't know."

She looked around then lowered her voice, asking, "What happened to you?"

"I really can't say."

"Could it happen to Lily?"

Severus hesitated before answering as truthfully as he could, "It's an unlikely possibility."

"Were you the only one hurt?"

"I don't know. If anyone else was, they might have been similarly threatened."

"Wouldn't you rather go to another school?"

"If I'm expelled from this one, I doubt I'd be able to get into another. Or even be able to get to it. It would be in another country. I think the other two European ones are in France and Bulgaria."

"Bulgaria?" Mrs. Evans repeated. When she thought of sophisticated learning, or even fairy tales, Bulgaria didn't even make her list.

"I'm not positive because they keep their location secret from each other."

"I don't think you should go back there, Severus."

Severus only responded by making a face. He had considered it briefly, but he needed his NEWTs. There were wizards who attended Hogwarts their entire seven years who ended up with none. Severus had considered himself brighter and talented than them. It wouldn't matter now. The school dumped him like rubbish once his parents were dead. Now muggles were all he had left, and he could not tell them to stop sewing up cursed wounds. He wasn't legally allowed to cast spells for almost three months till his seventeenth birthday.

After Mrs. Evans left, promising to return later, another muggle lady came to see him with questions about his parents, school and also asked how he felt. Severus did not bother talking much about his parents. He told her he was in school ten months out of the year for over five years. They did not write each other often, and he stayed at the school for the short holiday breaks for Christmas and Easter.

How he felt about his father and his mother? He did not like that they died without warning in their sleep. He didn't care to discuss how they treated him. In the bigger picture, they treated him better than people at Hogwarts did. He was given train fare to come home in June, and if his uniforms required replacing for the beginning of September or another new textbook was needed. All that was at school. They didn't care that his parents hadn't the money to afford it.


	6. Chapter 6 Deputy Headmistress

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 6: Deputy Headmistress**

Prof. Minerva McGonagall was looking out over the gloomy students grumbling over their Tuesday morning when the mail arrived. She had a delivery from the muggle post office again. Two things actually, there was a brief note clipped onto the envelope.

She looked at it, puzzled by what the squib at the Royal Mail office had written – '_Muggle constable waiting to arrest whoever picks up mail from this box.' _Why would a muggle constable be waiting for someone from Hogwarts? All the families of muggleborn students were given the post office box to write, if there was any emergency. As far as she knew, all the muggleborn students were well.

Glancing at the return address on the letter, Minerva wondered the Evans again?

She opened it, read, her nostrils flared as Minerva's eyes narrowed. What the heck was going on? She glanced at the Gryffindor table. Miss Evans was sitting there, eating breakfast and looking perfectly fine. Her parents wanted her home because they were concerned for her safety here. There was no place safer for a young wizard or witch right now than Hogwarts.

After breakfast, she asked Miss Evans to step aside and told her, "After class today, I am taking you home to your family at their request, Miss Evans."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"They expressed concern about you. Hopefully, I can allay any of their misgivings and you can return tonight."

"Isn't that kind of strange? I'm in sixth year, and they've never asked for me to come home like this."

"I'm not sure, Miss Evans."

Lily spent a while fretting, wondering why her parents wanted her home suddenly. She'd rather go now to find out what was wrong, then have to wait till Prof. McGonagall was free.

It clicked for her when Prof. McGonagall asked in Transfiguration where Severus was. Rosier responded that he'd been gone since Friday lunch. Could Severus have something to do with her parents wanting her home? That was pretty mean if he tricked them like that. Oh, maybe they wanted her home for his parents' funerals. That was probably it. Lily knew Severus would know how angry she'd be if he was messing around with her parents. Besides, how could he be out of school since Friday without an excuse? That's terrible that his parents were dead. Not that they were good parents, but she did not know if Severus had any other family. He had never mentioned anyone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Potter, Black and Pettigrew sharing one of their stupid jokes and laughing. Then she heard Black bark out "Snape". Yeah, they would find it hilarious if Severus' parents were dead. They didn't have an ounce of humanity between them. Potter said he hated Severus simply because he existed. Well, he must hate Sev's parents too for ever having him.

Minerva was annoyed. There was a list that Heads of House used to notify teachers of students who were not in school. Horace was notoriously lax. If it had something to do with that letter about Mr. Snape's parents .. oh, that was maybe two weeks ago. Never mind. She had no idea why Mr. Snape was out of school. He had always been here, even for Christmas and Easter, unlike Mr. Lupin's family who seemed to bother the headmaster for every family member that got a sore throat.

Wanting to get this settled as soon as possible, Minerva met Miss Evans before dinner and they walked to the gate to apparate. She used the walk to ask Miss Evans about her family so she had an idea of them fixed in her mind since it had been a few years since she went to her home. If was unusual for muggles to be worried about He Who Must Not Be Named. Minerva had heard it plenty of times already from wizarding parents.

She vaguely recalled the tidy house when they arrived and rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Evans answered, "Oh thank goodness, you're home, Lily."

"Mum, what's this about?"

"What goes on at that school of yours. We had no idea."

"What are you talking about?" Prof. McGonagall inquired.

"Come in." After she closed the door, Mrs. Evans said, "Another professor came here last week, attacked a police detective and ran off leaving Severus. His parents are dead, and it took them weeks to even bring him home, Lily. Severus was taken to hospital and they saw all those wounds on him that he got at the school. He wouldn't tell them how they were caused, but he said he gets into trouble a lot. The injuries are getting worse. I think they were inflicted with magic by your kind because they kept stitching them up, and the skin kept tearing itself loose."

"What do you mean Sev was hurt at school?" Lily asked.

"I saw them, Lily."

"Some of the other students get rough with Mr. Snape," Minerva suggested, starting to wonder if that's why a constable was watching the school's muggle post box.

"No. No, when I got him alone, when he could talk about it with me since I know about magic, Severus said he could not talk about it because he'd be expelled. I've tried to tell him that that was not important. Why should he protect your school when you dump him out on the street as soon as his parents are confirmed dead?"

"There must be some misunderstanding, Mrs. Evans. Where is this hospital? I can talk to Mr. Snape and sort this."

"He's so thin, I couldn't leave him there. I worked it out with the hospital that he could stay here. I drive dad to work in the morning so I have to car to take Severus to his appointments."

"How can he stay here?" Lily asked.

"Severus has no one, Lily. That's what made me so mad at the way he was abandoned last week. I kept thinking what if it was your father and I, and they treated you like this."

"I can also work on finding who's related to Mr. Snape," Minerva suggested. "His mother was from an old family. I don't think there's anyone left from the Princes, but they surely married into others over the years. May I speak to him?"

"I was just about to wake him for dinner. He's on so much medication that he sleeps most of the day. They said he'd adjust to it in a few days or a week."

"Muggle medication?"

"Hm, there's something for the pain, an antibiotic, an anti-inflammatory and there's also an anti-depressant."

"An anti-depressant?" Lily repeated. "Mum, Severus is normally moody."

"His parents are dead, Lily. When he was little, Severus could not wait to go to that school. What does he have anymore? He's keeping some secret for them, when he's not even sure if he's still a student."

"Mr. Snape is still a student," Prof. McGonagall clarified.

"Really? He seems to have no idea when he is going back to school or how. I don't think he should go back at all."

"That's not your decision," Minerva informed her.

"I know Severus is bright, and I don't even understand what it is you study there. It won't matter if he doesn't live to enjoy it. He's not fed and he's badly hurt."

"Mum, you shouldn't be getting involved with all this. Severus needs to stay in school. As you said, he has nowhere else to go."

"That's what he was thinking too.. I'd prefer the unknown to what could happen there."

"Just leave him alone, mum. And why am I here?"

"Besides the funerals of your friend's parents? Your father and I want you home for a bit. We're considering putting you in another school."

"What? Because of Severus?"

"Haven't you been listening to me, Lily? Severus might not be the only student in this situation. They could be hurting others and threatening them also."

Lily rolled her eyes. Hogwarts couldn't hurt Severus worse than his parents. What could they have done, used a switch on his bottom? Her mum was talking crazy about stitches. Maybe something the Marauders did to him, but Sev wouldn't keep that a secret. No one would believe his word against their four, but Sev did try to tell people.

Mrs. Evans excused herself to go upstairs and wake Severus to let him know that Prof. McGonagall was here. He had expressed his concern a couple of times regarding the school keeping his trunk which had all his things in it. At the very least that could be sorted, along with an explanation whether Severus was still a student or not, now that his parents were dead.

If she had not written that letter asking for Lily to be brought home, when would they have bothered coming back for Severus? He had sullenly said never, but they left him with his wand and Severus was sure he could do all the magic he wanted once he hit his seventeenth birthday. Lily had mentioned that before too. That was only a short while off.

Severus was out cold again. Waking him on these medications was not easy. Maybe he could take a lower dose during the day? The doctor said he'd adjust, but Severus was not used to taking any medicine. At least he said that he did not feel any real pain. He was aware of the injury, but it was not bothering him. They had decided to stop using stitches since each set ripped out made his wounds progressively worse.

**MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM**

It was late that night when Minvera McGonagall apparated back to the school gates. She had known that Horace was bamboozling her when he recommended she'd do a wonderful job as deputy headmistress, but why was she cleaning up his messes? Even Horace's glib tongue would have a tough time coming out smelling like a rose on this one. Albus better get his story straight too. Why did Mr. Snape think he was going to get expelled? She'd do more than sort that with Albus tonight so she'd have the right answers for the Ministry tomorrow when she met them at St. Mungo's with Mr. Snape. She saw Mr. Snape's back. She saw the photos the muggles had taken when she motivated a couple people at the Ministry to take over the investigation. If she did not know better, she'd think he was attacked by a werewolf. How else to explain that pattern of wounds that would not close? She was no fan of muggle medicine, but she did know that stitches worked slowly but efficiently to close up gaping sores and cuts.

By the time Minerva reached the school and climbed the stairs to the headmaster's office, if Albus Dumbledore described her as spitting mad, like her animagus form, that would have been an understatement.

She began immediately, "First off, Albus, I need you to cover my classes tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Uh ..."

"Yes, tomorrow," she interrupted, "or find someone competent who can."

"But ..."

"Albus, I don't know what you and Horace got cooked up between you, but between muggle authorities and now the Ministry you better give me a chance to handle this or this is going to blow up in our faces."

"Couldn't I …?"

"I don't need you swanning into the Ministry and using your charm and smiles to say everything's just peachy, Albus. I want to get to the bottom of this."

"The bottom of what?"

"Let's start with you first."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Have you ever said anything to Mr. Snape to lead him to believe that he would be expelled if he did not answer a direct question from me?"

"Absolutely not … oh, what was it regarding?"

"Is that a maybe, Albus?" Minerva growled. "I asked Mr. Snape how he had gotten injured at school."

"Injured ..." Albus repeated to give himself time to think, "uh … I don't think so."

"Good … then write out a note to him saying he can tell me, St. Mungo's and the Ministry why his side is all torn up like that," Minerva directed imperiously while flicking her finger in the direction of the ink and quills on the desk in front of him.

"Torn up?" Albus asked, not making any move to write anything.

"Yes, four deep and wide parallel wounds. The muggles tried to work on them but they kept opening up. I think they're cursed. So I got the Ministry involved to take over the case in their official capacity from the local muggles authorities, and I'll take him to St. Mungo's ..."

"Muggles?" Albus asked, interrupting Minerva. Had Mr. Lupin … no, Mr. Snape had not been hurt and that was months ago. Poppy could have taken care of that sort of thing. There'd still be scarring, but there would be no open wounds now.

"Yes, Albus. Muggles. That's the other thing I need to … _discuss_ with you. Miss Evans' parents wrote to me twice so far this year. The first time was to pass along a disturbing piece of local news. Mr. Snape lives near the Evans, and the street he lives on had a terrible fire. The houses are the attached sort that share a common wall between them. His house was structurally fine, but his parents had not been seen and the muggles were getting no answer when they knocked on the door. They could not get into the house, probably due to magic. His parents were suspected dead due to smoke inhalation. Now they wrote weeks ago, and I promptly gave the letter to Horace.

"Friday, just this past Friday … one … two … three … four days ago," she counted out for Albus, "Horace finally has the time to take Mr. Snape home. Well, from what the muggles said, the teacher with Mr. Snape sent him into the house alone to find his parents' bodies, rang Mrs. Evans doorbell, then refused to explain anything and attacked a muggle constable before running off, leaving Mr. Snape with only the clothes on his back.

"Given the circumstances, Mr. Snape and Mrs. Evans needed to improvise. Mr. Snape is familiar with some muggle things, but his knowledge is limited. He is also known to live in an impoverished area so was afraid to lie and say he attended a private, boarding school on an academic scholarship since he could be tested, besides never having attended any muggle schools to confirm he was bright. So Mr. Snape attends Hogwarts, a state-funded boarding school for troubled students, primarily with mental disorders."

"He does?"

"Oh yes, he could not change the name of the school since Mrs. Evans said it earlier. At least it's still remotely located somewhere in Scotland. And now thanks to him being mentally challenged, the muggles did not find it odd that he could not say exactly where it was."

"Could he have been still in this uh, role, when he said he could not say how he was hurt?"

"Why would he act that way towards me, Albus? Both myself and Mrs. Evans know what Hogwarts really is."

"Oh … well then … please continue," Albus urged, waiting to hear how it was discovered that Severus was injured.

"Having entered the closed up house that had the bodies of his parents rotting in it for weeks, the muggles took Mr. Snape to their hospital. They also wanted to investigate prior complaints of abuse against Mr. Snape."

"Abuse?"

"Yes, like getting knocked down flights of stone stairs, being suspended upside down and dropped on his face, breaking his nose, getting his head submerged into a toilet till he loses consciousness … that sort of routine thing that's part of daily life here at Hogwarts that muggles are too small-minded to understand. However, since those sorts of things leave no _lasting _damage since Mr. Snape is so experienced at casting _episkey_, the muggles zeroed in immediately on any open wounds, anything still healing up and the vast number of scars on his body. Being muggles, and not understanding our wizarding ways, they tried to render Mr. Snape medical assistance, besides alerting the muggle police of the problem so they have a constable sitting in a chair next to our muggle post box waiting to arrest the first Hogwarts employee they see."

"Oh my, but uh …."

"What, Albus? You think Mr. Snape enjoyed multiple applications of sutures or stitches, as muggles commonly call them, taking over an hour each time to close those horrible wounds, just to have them painfully rip open, and have them try again? He had no choice in the matter since he's still a minor so he can't cast anything legally while off the school grounds."

"I see," Albus weakly replied, starting to worry about Horace's future well-being. And his own.

"So Mrs. Evans is witnessing all this, and guess who got pulled out of Hogwarts because we look like a bunch of sadistic butchers? Miss Lily Evans. So now we are missing two students, and the Ministry is now taking over the muggles' investigation of abuse of students at Hogwarts. I suggest you start writing that letter to Mr. Snape now, giving him your permission to answer all questions put to him, before you try my patience any further, Albus. I've had a long day, and another long one tomorrow, but I _will_ get answers."

"Uh … maybe I should speak to Mr. Snape first?"

"And say what? Whatever you can say to him, you can say to me."

Albus' eyebrows lifted. Minerva was not being cooperative. "Just to let him know that everything will be alright."

"I'll pass that along. Now let him know in your own hand that he is not about to be expelled."

"He gave no indication …"

"How many times have you threatened to expel him?" Minerva demanded.

"Well … he may have taken it out of context ..."

"You and Horace better get your stories straight because I am not lying about students getting injured. His refusal to answer makes it look worse than anything that might have really happened, Albus."

"I'd rather speak to him first … he may have misunderstood a conversation we had."

"I guess it must have been some conversation. You are severely disappointing me, Albus. I suspect you are going to ask Mr. Snape to lie or not reveal everything that relates to his injuries. I'd hate to think that of you. Horace, yes, that's what he excels at. But … you? Albus Dumbledore?" Minerva sadly shook her head.

Once Minerva left, Albus looked at the clock. Horace would be in bed, or probably already in his nightclothes enjoying a good book and a fine drink. He could talk to him tomorrow. Attacking a muggle constable? Horace usually handled problems verbally.

He used his pensieve to review that evening when Mr. Potter had saved Mr. Snape. They were here in this office. He did tell Mr. Snape if he every told anyone about Mr. Lupin he'd be expelled. Albus had remembered that correctly, and walked around in the memory studying Mr. Snape. Was he hurt? It seemed unlikely. Mr. Snape was not crying. He was angry. His side? Minerva had not said which side. Mr. Snape had on his black school robe. Unlike other students, he did not change out of his uniform after classes.

Albus restarted the memory and followed Mr. Snape. He had a bad habit of muscular jerks that did not make it easy to discern if something suddenly pained him. He also barely sat on the chair, preferring to perch on the edge. Albus groaned as he knelt down to get a better look at the school sweater beneath the robe that he noticed Mr. Snape had purposely pulled forward before pressing his elbow against his side to hold it in place. Maybe … it was dark, and Albus could not move anything in the memory to pull the robe out of the way.

Unfortunately their meeting had been short, and Mr. Snape stood, walked through him and strode out through the door, while Mr. Potter remained behind to enjoy a bite to eat with him for a job well done at averting such a disaster.

Failing to get to his feet on the first attempt, Albus rested a moment, tuning out his conversation with Mr. Potter on quidditch, and studied the path Mr. Snape had taken. There was a possible spot, he thought as he narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. Near the door, where Mr. Snape stopped to open it. Reaching it, Albus saw it was dark red and still wet.

Mr. Potter had not mentioned that Mr. Snape had gotten that close to the Mr. Lupin as a werewolf. When he said entrance, Albus thought he meant at the Whomping Willow, not the Shrieking Shack itself. Mr. Snape normally exaggerated when he described what happened to him so it was understandable that Albus misunderstood the degree of danger he had been in, but why didn't Mr. Snape go to the Infirmary when he left his office that night?

* * *

_Author's Note_: One of my reviewers reminded me about silver nitrate. I had my 'darn!' moment there.

Colloidal silver and silver nitrate are no longer used medically due to the introduction of antibiotics, overexposure leading to argyria, and it can also interfere with the body's absorption of regular medicines.

I do know a person that swears by colloidal silver for both people and pet treatments. She actually mixes it up herself with a machine that uses an electric current to dissolve the silver into purified water.

Its historical use was effective because it does kill bacteria.

Please read about argyria before getting overexcited and getting some colloidal silver. I'm too chicken so I've only used it for antibiotic resistant feline eye infections, and the cats don't like it.

_Second Author's Note_: Hogwarts tuition for students? It was never mentioned if there is tuition. Harry may have been on an automatic withdrawal system from his vault, but the Weasley family never complained about that cost in front of Harry. The cost of books and uniforms was mentioned, especially in Chamber of Secrets with all those sets of Lockhart books for Defense.

The cost of running the school should be high since there are expenses such as staff salaries, supplies for classes and the grounds, and food. Endowments from families such as the Malfoys? The Board of Governors is comprised of the financial backers of the school? The Ministry may foot the bill, but other than fees and fines, where does the Ministry obtain its revenue?


	7. Chapter 7 The Evans

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 7: The Evans

Lily was sitting on the sofa after Prof. McGonagall left her here, leaning forward with her hands clasped between her knees and her lower lip thrust out … waiting. Mum had gone back upstairs. Prof. McGonagall had not sorted it out. She was supposed to come home, say 'hi', and go back to school. What did Severus say? What could he say? Prof. McGonagall was too smart to get fooled by a Slytherin. Even Sev. She'd make him sorry if he tricked her mum.

Her father and Petunia came in through the front door.

"You're back," Petunia said looking over her sister.

"Yeah, uh … hi."

"You alright?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Yes," Lily said insistently. "It's all some sort of mistake."

Petunia rolled her eyes and muttered, "Sure, and your ex-friend is the lowliest among the freaks too. Don't have gutters good enough in that freak street of yours behind the wall for him?"

"Petunia," warned Mr. Evans.

"What?" she snapped. "_They_ dumped him down at Spinner's End."

"I'll have none of that. If something happened to us while Lily was at school, who knows what they would have done to her."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"That those freaks toss you out on your ass when they find out your parents are dead, you little nitwit," Petunia clarified. "With gran dead, who would you call?"

"Prof. McGonagall said that Severus is still a student," Lily corrected her sister.

"Uh, in case you didn't realize it, they left him in the middle of the street, not allowed to do that freak stuff, and they have all his clothes back at your freak school. He didn't even have money to catch a train down to London to go to King's Cross to get back to your freak school, or pocket change to use a telephone, if he had anyone to call."

"That train doesn't run every day. It's set up by the school," Lily said, annoyed that Tunie was acting so superior. Someone would have come back for Severus. He probably had not been paying attention.

"Keep it quiet," Mr. Evans advised.

"Why?" Petunia asked. "He hardly moves."

"That's the medicine, and you know it."

"Dad, they've given him too much. They can't suddenly give all that medicine to someone who's never ever seen a doctor before. What if it kills him? Here in this house," Petunia stressed the location by pointing towards the floor with both hands.

"Your mother has let them know."

"It was a big mistake taking him out of the hospital."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest. She'd have to wait and see. After that fight with Severus, it was odd to have him in her house. Why had her mother … well, her mother had said. It wasn't anything new. Mum was always pressing food on Sev. If he was senseless on all this medicine, he probably had not eaten at the hospital and her mum swooped in to sort it herself. Her lip quirked thinking of mum pureeing food in the blender of using a funnel to get whole meals into Severus.

Severus did not join them at the dining room table for dinner. Mum said he was too tired, and she'd bring a plate up to him afterwards. Lily made a face. If Sev was faking it to get her mum to wait on him hand and foot, Lily was going to put her foot up his bony ass.

This was not the first night that mum took Severus' food up to him. Petunia took care of clearing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, and dad disappeared upstairs to help mum when she called him. Lily went into the kitchen. Tunie did not like Sev so she'd have plenty to say.

"So how bad off is Severus?"

Petunia stopped to stare at Lily a moment, but decided not to bother the princess by telling her to help out. She'd drop a dish just to prove how much she did not want to do anything. "I don't know. You freaks might think it's normal."

"What's normal?"

"Whatever your freak school does for discipline. I knew he was a freak, but to be the whipping boy of freaks … is that why you stopped having anything to do with him?"

"No," Lily snapped.

"You cared about Snape before. How much food have you given him? What did he do that you was so bad that you thought he didn't deserve your pity anymore?" 

"There's plenty to eat at school. He's old enough to feed himself."

"Perhaps in a couple months he would have filled out after a summer of deprivation. Mum's upset with you, Lily."

"Why's she upset with me?"

"You know he's not fed over at Spinner's End. What he do to you to deserve two months of mum not trying to shovel food into him? Must have been terrible."

"I don't like who he hangs out with at school."

"What?" Petunia mocked. "His every day was not revolving around Miss Perfect? Well, by all means then, starve the bastard."

"Oh shut up."

"Oh that's right, none of you are allowed to talk about it or you'll be expelled. Well, I don't have to worry about that. I'm just one of the lowly muggles cleaning up the mess."

"What are you cleaning?"

"Besides having the freak in _our_ house bleeding all over things?"

"You don't have to have him here."

"Than mum's at the hospital all day, and dragging me along if she can find me."

Lily couldn't help but laugh at mum making Petunia visit Severus in the hospital.

"You won't be laughing when dad takes you out of that freak school, Miss Frog Spawn."

"He's not taking me out of school."

"If not him, than mum."

"You're mad," Lily declared. She stomped out of the kitchen, through the dining room into the lounge. Dad was not back downstairs yet to watch television. Lily's eyes darted to the stairs. Go up? She was a Gryffindor, and whatever Severus was doing to her parents, she better find out.

She ran into her mother carrying the tray out of the guest bedroom. Seeing her daughter trying to see past her, Mrs. Evans stated, "You are going to have to wait, Lily. Your father is assisting Severus in the bathroom."

"What?"

Her mother sighed, "I told you, he's hurt. We're trying to keep water out of his wounds, but he needs to get good and clean for the funeral tomorrow. Severus is also unsteady on his feet with all that medicine. It's alright for him to skip it tomorrow morning, and I suppose later till your sort's hospital looks at him."

"Mum, he shouldn't be on muggle medicine at all."

"Bandaging plants against his wounds is not hygienic, Lily. Thinking that because Severus has not gotten an infection yet, does not mean he won't get one. He also said the pain reliever gives him some comfort."

Lily could here water running in the bathroom, but neither her father or Severus were talking loudly for her to hear anything.

"Could you go back downstairs, Lily? You'll just be in the way when they come out. I already made up his bed."

Lily gave her mother a look. She was not up here to make up Sev's bed.

Her parents kept telling her to sit back down all evening because Severus needed to sleep. Even if he was hurt, Lily was ready to strangle him because even Petunia was grinning and agreeing with mum and dad that Lily had to wait till tomorrow.

Well, tomorrow Prof. McGonagall was supposed to be back. She'd sort out Lily's parents, and then take the two of them back to school.

Undeterred, Lily did sneak in to see Sev after everyone went to sleep. He snored. Kind of loud too. She turned on the small lamp on the nightstand, but he didn't flinch. Was he faking or did those medicines really render him so senseless? Lily poked him a few times before pulling the covers down. These were an old pair of her dad's pajamas. The shirt was way too big, and Lily could see before she unbuttoned it that there was bandaging across Sev's chest. Guessing from the bare skin exposed on one side, that the other side was where he was hurt, Lily tried to pull the bandage down to take a look. It was wrapped too tight so she tried rolling it, before finally getting the top elastic bandage to peel back a bit to see a cotton bandage beneath it. Lily had pulled at it tentatively, but then got scared when red started soaking through it. Oh crap. She hadn't even done anything.

Calming herself because Severus was not waking up, even when she hissed his name, Lily got the top bandage rolled back up and then buttoned the pajamas back in place. Should he still be bleeding? When had Sev gotten hurt? If he had been here since last week, something was wrong. Lily rolled her eyes because her mother had said something was wrong with him, but she had not said what, just carried on about Hogwarts. If a teacher had done this, which was the only reason Lily could think that Dumbledore would threaten to expel a student, then why was it up here? Wouldn't someone get hit across their bottom? Did Sev move when he was getting punished? What could he have done to get punished hard enough that someone was allowed to draw blood? And why didn't Madam Pomfrey take care of this, rather than letting him walk around bleeding? And why did the Slytherins let him bleed all over? Something like this could be seen. Not that Lily looked directly at her roommates while they changed, but even in Gryffindor with all the red, this would make a noticeable mess.


	8. Chapter 8 Funeral

Author's Notes: Petunia has not gone OOC, she just has an ax to grind with her perfect sister, Lily. Sometimes in a sibling war, the unlikely happens to get the upper hand. Also, who is scoring the parent brownie points in that situation?

This is a teenage Lily, not Lily Potter, candidate for sainthood, who sacrificed herself for Harry. She is pretty, popular and can be nice to others. Her perceptions of Severus changed over years at Hogwarts which is why she did not accept his apology. She does not wish him harm, but she's cautious of whatever Slytherins and dark wizards could get up to because she's been brainwashed by the Gryffindor propaganda campaign, besides witnessing evil Mulciber doing something to MacDonald which is infinitely worse than the harmless pranks of the Marauders.

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 8: Funeral

If Minerva was not due somewhere, she would have tracked down Horace and smacked him over the head with Mr. Snape's trunk. Bad enough that a student was left in the middle of nowhere, with dead parents, with only the clothes on his back, but now that Minerva had his trunk, after the smirks and leers of the sixth year Slytherins who shared his room, she was ready to dish out some punishment, in addition to the week of detention she gave each of those four boys. It was unfair, as they said, but she had no time to sort out which was the worst of Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes and Rosier. If only one of them carved all this into Mr. Snape's trunk, then perhaps the other three would not stand around like a bunch of grinning baboons next time. It was highly unlikely that Mr. Snape did this to his own trunk, as they claimed.

Horace did not realize how lucky he was, since he was in the midst of explaining to his friend, Albus, over breakfast in the Great Hall, that he had no idea what Minerva could be referring to. Silvanus Kettleburn had done him a personal favor and taken Mr. Snape home on Friday afternoon, and Horace had thought everything was all sorted. He was not even aware that Mr. Snape had not returned to school. Albus mentioned that Horace might have noticed Mr. Snape missing from Potions class, but Horace explained he rarely took attendance for his NEWT level classes.

Minerva arrived back at the Evans home and offered to take both trunks upstairs to enlarge them there. Miss Evans was already awake and downstairs, but Mr. Snape was asleep. Mrs. Evans had just brought up his breakfast when Mr. Evans let Prof. McGonagall in, since she was expected back.

If the disapproval radiating off of Mr. Evans was not enough, the graffiti on Mr. Snape's trunk was given Mrs. Evans immediate judgment. She knew his trunk did not look like that when she had seen it earlier. She could guess what half-blood meant. She may not know what 'blood traitor' or 'mudblood lover' meant, but there was no tricking her into thinking they were compliments.

They had already purchased some items for Severus, so although it was a comfort that his belongings had been returned, it was a little late on behalf of the school. Couldn't expect people to wait till the morning of his parents' funeral to get a change of underwear.

Minerva offered to assist Mrs. Evans with Mr. Snape. She could see clothes had already been laid out for him, along with freshly polished shoes.

Although it was close to twelve hours since he last took anything, Severus was tired when they woke him. Mrs. Evans planned to get a lot of tea into him, and brought an entire pot, rather than one cup.

He felt that sleeping days away was comforting, but Severus was concerned to see Prof. McGonagall again. What was she doing here? Or here still? If she was simply passing on the message that he was expelled, that did not take long. What could he be in trouble for now? Probably something Kettleburn and Slughorn cooked up between them. Could it be worse than expulsion? He recalled McGonagall said something about the Ministry yesterday, or did he dream that?

"Come on, Severus, tuck in," Mrs. Evans insisted as she got his tray in place.

He was not hungry, but there was bacon this morning, besides the soft boiled egg, toast and juice. Bacon changed everything. Wait a minute ... is that why Prof. McGonagall was here? Severus would not say he was happy to be here, but he was fed by Mrs. Evans, who was an excellent cook, there was meat with every meal, the lovely muggle medicines, no Potter or Black or anyone. The only person that did not like him here was Petunia, and the few times he remembered seeing Tunie the past couple of days, she was quiet. She was raised with the sort of manners that made it hard for her to laugh out loud over his parents being dead. McGonagall was sent here to ruin it all for him.

Noticing how Mr. Snape kept looking at her, Minerva let him know, "I talked to the headmaster last night, Mr. Snape. You are free to tell us everything when I take you to St. Mungo's later today."

"Everything?" he repeated.

"Of course. There's no reason for you to hide anything."

"Are you going to put me under some spell to prevent me from talking … ?"

"No, Mr. Snape. The headmaster said you must have misunderstood him. He did not mean he would expel you from school."

Severus knew what he heard and from the delight on Potter's face, knew that Potter believed Severus was very close to getting thrown out of school for being attacked by his friend the werewolf.

If they supplied no plausible lie for him, what was he supposed to say? Perhaps Mrs. Evans was right, and it was not worth going back to Hogwarts.

"You want me to say that Remus Lupin is a werewolf and that other students know that? That Dumbledore threatens anyone he hurts? That Dumbledore does not care if someone ends up dead? That he keeps a werewolf next to Hogsmeade with no one guarding him or a silencing spell because he finds it exciting? A little taste of adventure for his Gryffindor favorites every month?"

"Mr. Snape?" Minerva asked.

"Just trying it out before you make me forget. Remus Lupin is a werewolf. Students can go through a secret passage that's blocked by that whomping willow to reach him. I was told Lupin was not home, but hiding out in that secret passage. It was true. However, I was not warned he was a werewolf. He was there and attacked me."

"A werewolf?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yes."

It sort of made sense to Minerva. Lupin was absent so frequently, and she had told the headmaster that it was highly irregular for him to go home so often. "When were you attacked?"

"April. The wounds were slowly healing over, before the muggles tried to aid me."

"Why did you not go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"The headmaster forbid it. He said if I told anyone about Lupin, I would be expelled. At this point, I figure I might as well be expelled."

"You will not be expelled," Minerva swore. St. Mungo's would be able to tell if these really were werewolf wounds. She did not want to jump to any hasty conclusions since this was so wrong. Albus would not have done such a thing. Perhaps the muggle medicine was playing tricks with Mr. Snape's mind, or he was so incensed over something those Gryffindor boys did … but why claim Remus Lupin was a werewolf? That was easily disproved. Also, it was usually Potter and Black who harmed Mr. Snape, not Lupin. Though Mr. Lupin was the poorest prefect that Minerva ever had in Gryffindor.

"Werewolves are dangerous … correct?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yes," Minerva agreed.

"So Lily is in danger?"

"I need to look into this further. This news is new to me, but Severus here will be seen by our hospital today after the funeral. I have a portkey to take the three of us directly to the hospital in London at 12:30 this afternoon. We are meeting a doctor and someone from the Ministry, who has taken over the investigation from your local constabulary."

"What about that teacher?" Mrs. Evans asked. "Was he even from your school?"

"Yes, and I did tell the headmaster about his behavior last night."

"I can't help wondering if something like this happened to us. Would Lily have been left out in the street out there, without even change to make a telephone call?"

"As Miss Evans' head of house, I certainly would not have done something like that."

"Drink some more tea, Severus," Mrs. Evans urged while refilling his cup. "Can't have you falling asleep this morning."

Minerva had begun pacing. This made sense and made no sense at the same time. There would be answers at St. Mungo's this afternoon.

Severus was steady enough to use the loo by himself this morning. He was disappointed that he had bled through the top part of the bandage under his arm last night. Mrs. Evans had gotten it perfect the two nights before that. The special bandage on top was stretched tight over his wounds and seemed to work when put on properly.

The ladies even let him change his underpants in the loo, before he slipped back into the same pajama pants. Mrs. Evans had seen him undressed enough now that it did not matter, but Severus was trying to limit how many people saw him disrobed. Lily's mother wanted to be sure he was dressed as properly as possible this morning, so changing his own underpants was about as much as he could get away with.

He returned to the guest room. Mrs. Evans had laid out what was needed to efficiently clean his wound and rebandage him. It appeared Prof. McGonagall would be assisting her this time. She had been here last night, but Severus remembered being in the bathroom with Mr. Evans. That was the downside of such mind-numbing medication, he was not sure what had happened.

Minerva was patient and allowed Mrs. Evans to lead with this since she had done it a number of times. Mr. Snape was more patient than she had normally seen him, though his annoying twinges still chafed at her. From the number of scars on him, perhaps he had some nerve damage at some point, or it was simple anxiety from constant worry over physical injury. The only current injuries were these horrible ones down his side. Having her guess of last night that it looked like a werewolf attacked Mr. Snape being confirmed was not satisfying. Werewolf wounds were cursed and also led to other problems. She could not believe that Mr. Snape was injured six months ago and because Albus threatened him, Poppy was not allowed to aid him.

**SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS**

Prof. McGonagall was also at the funeral. Was she going to watch him all day? Severus was nervous enough because he had never been to one at all. Mrs. Evans took care of whatever choices had to be made because he had no idea what his parents would have wanted. They never talked about this sort of thing with him. Mother made it sound like once he graduated from Hogwarts, he was on his own. That sounded cruel in a way, but his parents really did not have anything more to give him. He did not live like other families with their big houses, grounds and house elves. So what he overheard about big funerals and feasts from other Slytherins really would not apply in this case. They had burned his parents' bodies because there was nothing to see, and his house in Spinner's End needed something done to get rid of any disease so he nor anyone else could go in it. There was also something about money. Nothing was free. He was aware that Mr. Evans had paid for this, but wasn't sure what was said about insurance. He had no idea what was going on about a fire in someone else's house or what his parents had. He had been worried, but then after he took that medicine, it didn't seem to matter. He did not take any pills this morning so bits of it were coming back to him. Besides, Lily was here and staring at him. Was that her way of warning him not to talk to her? Or was she just waiting for him to do something all evil and Dark Arts?

Mrs. Evans sat him in a chair in front. Severus was not sure why Petunia chose to sit next to him, rather than choosing a corner to stare down her nose at everyone that entered the room.

Minerva had not realized that Mr. Snape's father was a muggle soldier in the war against Germany. If she and Mac had a child, she'd expect he'd be in his late twenties by now, or at least the eldest if Mac hadn't been killed in that war.

Tobias Snape had been a marine with some impressive medals and somehow they knew he fought in all these battles both in Europe and Africa. Other than being married to Tobias, Eileen Snape, formerly Prince, had no history. Among muggles, nothing could be said.

Severus knew the visitors from the pub that his father frequented. Not personally, but from the number of times mother sent him round there to ask father to return home. Petunia told him he was allowed to take any cards or money they gave him. Just try to keep track to write thank you notes.

Lily was sitting on the side of the room with her arms crossed. Mum asked her to pay her respects than sit quietly. Dad and her were at the door. Why was Petunia sitting next to Sev? They hated each other.

Prof. McGonagall talked to her briefly. This afternoon she was taking Severus and her mother to St. Mungo's hospital. They couldn't make any decisions until after that. Prof. McGonagall then sat behind Severus and Petunia, leaving her on her own.

**MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM**

Minerva was partially relieved at St. Mungo's that Mr. Snape's claim that he was injured by a werewolf was true. He still claimed it was Remus Lupin, rather than an unknown werewolf he met by accident. That the werewolf was kept accessible to Hogwarts students every month, other students knew about it, and tricked him into seeing for himself. Also, that Albus Dumbledore knew and did nothing about it other than assign detention to Sirius Black, and threaten Mr. Snape with expulsion if he ever told. It was not until Prof. McGonagall became involved once muggles noticed his injury and continued to aggravate it with stitches that the threat was lifted.

The fellow from Magical Law Enforcement wanted to question Lupin, Black and Potter. Minerva offered to notify their parents so they could all meet at the Ministry tomorrow morning. She might also bring Pettigrew. Sometimes he was a weak link to the boys' stories, though if Remus Lupin was a werewolf, then there was little reason to doubt the rest … except where Albus was concerned. It simply did not make any sense to Minerva at all.


	9. Chapter 9 Discovery

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 9: Discovery

Lily was somewhat annoyed that she had to stay home with dad and Petunia. If anyone should be going to St. Mungo's, it should be her. What was mum going to do there? She knew nothing about magical healing.

On top of that, Petunia was starting up again. She was acting like she was eight, rather than eighteen. "Who would have thought that old drunk was some kind of war hero? Do you think any of those other rat-arsed sods got a drawer full of medals?"

"That's not a nice thing to say."

"What do you care?"

"Stop being a toerag."

"All that schooling, and that's still the best you can come up with?"

Lily had been up in her room a while, by the time her mum came home. She supposed Prof. McGonagall got her back here, but had left.

"When can I go back to school, mum?"

"Not yet. Your teacher's getting some things settled before either of you are going back there."

"I'm not hurt."

"Did Severus mention anything to you?"

"When?"

"He said he was injured in April by a werewolf. One of your fellow students. Strangely enough, his name is Lupin?"

"Remus Lupin? Sev was always saying something was odd with him, and that he kept missing school during the full moon."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Didn't you listen to him?"

"Why?"

"Lily, how can you be so dense? Severus said he was threatened with expulsion if he ever told that this student was a werewolf. He tried to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Yes."

"Mum, Sev's always goes on about what's wrong."

"Well, this time he was telling the truth. He really was hurt that long?"

"How long?"

"Severus said he was injured in April."

"I guess. It was uh … let's see, I stopped talking to him in June."

"And what was that about?"

"What?"

"Your fight with Severus? He was bothering you too much with what was wrong at the school?"

"No."

"Than what? Is it what your father thinks about you know … him being a boy and you being a girl?"

"Nooo," Lily groaned. "I told the two of you Sev has always been polite to me. God."

"None of that. What was it? You didn't even say anything to him at the funeral. What could have been so bad that you can't even pay your respects?"

Lily opened her mouth, then closed it. That had been a mistake. Then mulishly, Lily said, "Severus said he didn't like certain kinds of witches like me."

Her mum's eyebrows went up. That was the lamest excuse she ever heard. In fact, it sounded more like an outright lie. "Really? He told you he didn't like you?"

"Not like that, mum."

"I didn't think so."

"He called me a mudblood."

"So?"

"That means my blood is dirty."

"I think I could figure that out for myself. The part that is not sinking in for me, is if you are a mudblood, and Severus is a mudblood lover, then why are you mad at him?"

"I didn't call him a mudblood lover."

"Blood traitor? Half-blood?"

"Where'd you hear all that?"

"It's on his trunk, Lily. I can read."

"Oh."

"Well, he called me a mudblood."

"And?"

"And what?"

"It seems like you are not telling me something still."

"No, he rooms with a lot of bad boys."

"I guess I'd have to agree after seeing what they did to his trunk."

"No, he doesn't tell them when they're wrong."

"I think Severus finds enough trouble without picking fights with other boys."

"He does pick fights, but with boys from my house."

"Lily, I don't know why you are making all this up. What is it really? Did Severus fancy another girl?"

Lily made a face, then answered, "Why do you and dad keep thinking like that?"

"We think that way because even though you are off in some fancy boarding school, there's boys there. You think Petunia waited till she was eighteen to open her eyes and notice fellows?"

"Ugh." That thought was as bad as Severus fancying some girl.

"Anyway, Prof. McGonagall is fully cooperating with the investigation. Next time, I wish you'd use your brain. What if you were attacked by this werewolf? Would your last thought be that maybe you should have listened?"

"Why would I get attacked?"

"That's what Severus said, and your teacher's looking into it besides your sort's police."

"Lupin could be in trouble? I mean if he really is a werewolf. That's a really big IF."

"If he is, shouldn't he be?"

"I guess, but why would he even at Hogwarts?"

"From what your teacher's trying to uncover, it seems the headmaster is involved."

"Oh right, you said that he threatened to expel Severus."

"If Severus came right out and told you, maybe you too. Could have been a blessing."

"Mum! I like going to school there."

"You really like going to school where they hurt your former friend, and let him suffer for so long? Is that why you really stopped talking to Severus?"

"No, stop asking so many stupid questions."

**MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM**

It was purely by coincidence that Minerva passed Mr. Lupin patrolling the hall. She held her hand up to stop him, and asked, "By any chance, Mr. Lupin, are you a werewolf?"

"Me? A werewolf?" Remus repeated nervously.

"Yes," she said, studying her student through narrowed eyes. "Maybe I should walk you back to Gryffindor tower. There's something I need to let you and your classmates know."

"Oh?" Remus replied in a high voice.

"Yes, I need to send a letter to your parents so don't worry. They'll be at the Ministry with us tomorrow morning."

"The Ministry?"

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Mr. Lupin?"

"Uh … I don't think so." Remus was told never to say anything without the headmaster's permission.

The sad thing was that Minerva didn't know if Mr. Lupin was hiding that he was a werewolf, or he was using his prefect duties to cover a lesser crime that either he or his friends were in the middle of perpetrating. She was actually surprised that the others, Pettigrew, Black and Potter, were in the Gryffindor common room.

When she got the four of them in their room to have a private talk, Minerva baited her trap with, "Mr. Snape accused Mr. Lupin of being a werewolf today."

Their reaction was rather surprising. Black, Potter and Pettigrew all whooped for joy, and started slapping their hands together in a signal of victory as Mr. Pettigrew crowed, "Ha ha, Snape's gonna be expelled."

"At last! I knew he couldn't keep it a secret," Mr. Potter laughed.

"It makes every minute of that detention worth it," Mr. Black agreed.

Albus had lied to her. Again. Minerva knew she had developed a thick skin for some things, but why did Albus continue to hurt her? Everything Mr. Snape said, including Black only getting detention was apparently true.

"Very well then," Minerva replied. "I'll let all your parents know to meet us at the Ministry. Do not go to your first classes tomorrow, we'll be flooing to London."

"What for?" Mr. Black demanded. He didn't want to meet his parents anywhere.

"Your involvement with a werewolf attack. You don't think Hogwarts should be held responsible?"

"Held responsible? Just expel Snape and it's done with," Mr. Potter stated. It was all rather simple.

They did not expect her to spell it out for them, did they? Mr. Lupin appeared to realize what the problem was, but was staying silent. She rolled her eyes, and quipped, "There's always paperwork."

Leaving them to their own devices, Minerva did overhear Mr. Pettigrew complain as she exited, "Why couldn't Snape do us all a favor and let you kill him, Moony?"

Now Mr. Lupin's nickname made more sense, and if she remembered correctly, that was his nickname for years. How long ago had Albus revealed to them that Mr. Lupin was a werewolf? If she had known, she would not have stored him in the Shrieking Shack unwatched every month. What had Albus been thinking? Perhaps Mr. Snape's wild accusation that the headmaster enjoyed the excitement it would cause was close to the truth.

She decided to write the four letters to the boys' parents first, before visiting the magical quill that recorded the name of every witch and wizard born in Great Britain in Hogwarts book of future students. The Evans were taking proper care of Mr. Snape, but Minerva thought it best if Mr. Snape had some family found somewhere, even if it were on his muggle side of the family.

After casting a charm to capture any possible names while she was using the quill for one of its other purposes, Minerva took the blood she had collected last night and cast another charm on a blank piece of parchment.

The quill had not been writing long when an unexpected surprise was transcribed. Severus Snape's father was very much alive. It was not Tobias Snape. His father's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he was born December 31, 1926. Minerva knew who Tom Riddle was, of course. She stared at the name while the quill continued. Her mouth open as her mind soaked in this piece of information. Who knew? Mr. Snape appeared not to know anything. He lived in a muggle town and seemed comfortable among them. His fellow Slytherins certainly did not recognize the relation.

Albus … now things were making sense. But even if Albus knew, why would he do all this to Severus Snape? Horace had to be in on it also. Why else would he take Mr. Snape back to that muggle town and abandon him? She had planned on speaking to Albus tonight about covering her classes tomorrow morning. Minerva had claimed to him last night she would get answers today, and she had uncovered much. She did not want to know for sure what Albus and Horace were up to between them, but Minerva was a firm believer in the truth.

When she reached the headmaster's office, Albus was disarmingly cheery with his greeting, "Ah Minerva, how did everything go?"

"As you can expect, Albus, once I told Mr. Snape that you wanted him to fully cooperate with any questions put to him, and he had no fear of being expelled."

"You did?"

"Of course."

"Oh, and what did he say?"

"I think he told the truth. What do you think?"

"Well, I wasn't there, but if you told him to tell the truth, I'm sure he did his best to comply."

"There's a group of Gryffindor boys that are quite disappointed, but that will be the least of their worries."

"Why's that?"

"Messrs. Lupin, Potter, Black and Pettigrew will be at the Ministry tomorrow morning to answer some questions. I've sent letters to their parents, and I suppose you will have to cover my classes again tomorrow morning."

"Oh … perhaps I should go, and you stay here?"

"I'm sure there will be plenty of questions for you, Albus, based on Mr. Snape's perception that you knew Mr. Lupin was a werewolf. However, as their head of house, I would like to see this through to the end. It seems when this all occurred, I was not consulted, and it was handled horribly. Did this really happen back in April?"

"April? I suppose then, or maybe a month before or after."

"I see. I'd like to ask you something."

"What's that, Minerva?"

"Is this some game between you and Tom Riddle? You really have no ounce of compassion in you?"

"What game?"

"With Severus Snape, Albus. You dislike of him must be extraordinary to let him suffer like this for six months."

"I had not realized he was suffering."

"You consider him that inhuman?"

"You are confusing me."

"Let me clue you in then. I was attempting to aid Mr. Snape by finding his relatives since he has no memory of any. I used the quill."

"Ah."

"So I know exactly who his father is now, Albus."

"His father?"

"You are not a very good actor, Albus. I know who Tom Marvelo Riddle is. What I don't know is why you would be so cruel to a student here because of who his father was. I would have considered it a golden opportunity to show Mr. Snape a different sort of life, Albus."

Minerva was making absolutely no sense at all, so Albus explained, "Minerva, no, Tom is incapable of love."

"What does love have to do with it?"

"But how else would Tom have fathered a child?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, and suggested, "The usual way, Albus."

"Oh."

"Quite."

"Do you think either of them knows?"

"It's a little late to wonder that, Albus. I don't think Mr. Snape knows because he's comfortable around muggles, and he'd certainly have an easier time in Slytherin house with that sort of connection."

"What about Tom?"

"It's a bit late to wonder about that, Albus. If you've been trying to get a rise out of your adversary, to get him to do something rash and foolish, it seems this method is failing. So what is your ultimate goal for Mr. Snape? Kill him before he graduates?"

"What?"

"All this torture is leading up to him merely thinking back to his time at Hogwarts fondly?"

"There's no need for sarcasm, Minerva."

"Don't change the subject, Albus. I want to protect students, no matter who their parents are, even if it's from you."

"Me?"

"You seem to be the problem. I see you behind the curtain, pulling the strings for Potter and Black. Detention for setting a werewolf on another student? Threatening the victim with expulsion?" Minerva pointed her finger at the headmaster and stated, "My eye is on you, Albus Dumbledore."

"Minerva, there's no need to get carried away with all this."

"You're the one that got carried away, Albus. Students are not pieces on a chess board. You set this in motion when they were first years. Don't think I've forgotten."

Armando Dippet had stopped pretending to be asleep when Minerva mentioned that Tom Riddle had a son. The Snape boy had been in here a number of times. Looked nothing like Tom. Armando had always liked Tom. Bright boy. Polite and one of the finest head boys Hogwarts ever had. Could hardly believe the things he heard about him now. A love affair gone wrong? Some of them had advised Albus of such a thing, rather than Albus' theory of a loveless existence. Albus was totally clueless when it came to passion and affairs of the heart.

Albus did not ask for Armando's opinion after Minerva left. This news changed everything.


	10. Chapter 10 Bartemius Crouch Sr

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 10: Bartemius Crouch Sr.

Albus felt a bit naughty canceling Transfiguration classes today, but what else could he do? Horace did mention that acting as headmaster might stretch him a bit thin with classes and his head of house duties, but Albus did remind him it was only for a few hours. The floo system was working after all.

Unfortunately, Barty happened to be passing in the lobby of the Ministry when Albus stepped out of it.

"Ah, Dumbledore," he greeted as he grabbed the headmaster's elbow to insist he accompany him.

"Barty … uh, I have some students …."

"I know all about it already, Dumbledore."

"All?" That was a troubling word. Barty Crouch was difficult to bamboozle, even with liberal amounts of liquor. The man was … well, if someone believed in reincarnation, maybe he was Salazar Slytherin returned to them. A keen intellect, ambitious, and ruthless and sometimes even on Albus' side.

"Of course. What a mess with the muggles. They're a persistent bunch up north, wizard and muggle alike. A bit tricky and it might lead to Obliviators working over the town."

"Obliviators?"

"I know. They didn't really see anything, but the amount of information they have is mind-boggling. I blame their compoo-things. They have Snape's records all the way back to when he was born. I helped with some of the story for that. Some medical records were faked for them, and we had to add that to yet another thing we answer that telepone thing for. Dealing with muggles is going to turn into a whole department soon," Barty said as he guided Albus into the elevator. He did not release the velvet-clad elbow, but used his other hand to press his floor button.

"Mr. Snape broke the secrecy act?"

"No. No, not at all. It's just that it's difficult these days with all their records to have wizards and witches living among muggles. They're so nosey.

"Well, they know he was born. There's no denying that. Then they have nothing except all the complaints that he was mistreated. No hospital, no doctor, never went to school as far as they can tell, and they can't find him. Then this damned fire, and there he is."

Since Barty paused, Albus supposed he expected some reply, but he really did not know what to say. Luckily, they reached Barty's floor.

"Oh yes," Barty continued. "Right in the middle of the street after one of your staff attacks a muggle constable and runs off."

"Prof. Kettleburn got a bit flustered by all the questions."

"Flustered by questions? Why did you send Kettleburn in the first place, Dumbledore? The man's judgment has always been debatable."

"I'd rather not go into that."

"He is an adult wizard and should know better. Snape and a muggle parent of one of your other students were left in a difficult position, but their answers weren't so bad. It was your Kettleburn and then the muggles taking Snape to their hospital that were the problems. He's not seventeen. Kettleburn should have gotten him out of there, or notified the Ministry. Especially with all you've done to him at Hogwarts. A werewolf. A werewolf?"

"Has that been proven?"

"Proven? Remus Lupin was infected as a child. We have records at the Ministry too, Dumbledore."

"Uh, no, I meant were you sure it was that?"

"Get in my office, Dumbledore."

Albus really had no choice, unless he planned to forcibly remove Barty's grip from his arm.

Barty released Albus and closed the door. "I had mentioned some names to my wife last night, thinking she could write my son at Hogwarts for his impressions. She didn't need to, Albus. Why would my wife know James Potter and Sirius Black's names so well? Could it be they attack students all over the school, and my own son has scars on his body from them?"

"Sometimes the students ..."

"What are you dithering about? I don't want to hear some nonsense about schoolyard scuffles. St. Mungo's certainly doesn't find a student getting mauled by a werewolf to be a boyhood prank. I don't find it excusable that you knew there was a werewolf and shared it with your darlings in Gryffindor to escalate their attacks on the rest of the school."

"You're mistaken, Barty," Albus firmly corrected him.

"So what's your story now, Dumbledore? Snape was not attacked by Lupin six months ago, and denied any sort of medical aid because you threatened him with expulsion?"

"There was a bit of miscommunication on that. I had said tell no one, but did not mean that Mr. Snape could not get his wounds tended to."

"You've spent too many years with the Wizengamot if you think someone can perceive that difference. How can he show up at St. Mungo's and not admit there was a werewolf involved?"

"Well, no, I didn't mean St. Mungo's."

"You tossed him a box of Kettleburn's plasters?"

"Can you stop with the leading questions, Barty?" snapped the headmaster.

"Well, I could quote the report, if you insist, Dumbledore. You congratulated Potter on a job well done? You gave Black a week's detention? Threatened Snape with expulsion if he talked?"

"That's taken out of context."

"Out of … you then did not bother to move Lupin to a cage the following night or month, and still keep him where his cohorts can send him a tasty treat whenever they can drag a fellow student into that secret passage because Lupin has a taste for human flesh? That could be my son, Dumbledore."

"That's conjecture."

Barty stood and pointed his finger at Albus, "No, it's not. Sirius Black regularly attacks his younger brother, Regulus, along with any other Slytherins that get in the way. My son is in the same year as Regulus Black, and has gotten caught on the lawn on their way to or from Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures. That's Kettleburn again. He's not going to do anything if he sees those horrible boys dragging bodies over to the whomping willow."

Why did these boys have to get into so much trouble? Barty's concern was legitimate, but Albus could not even assure Barty that they wouldn't expose Lupin as a werewolf because they had done it before and got away with it … till now.

After his ordeal with an unreasonable Barty was finished, Albus shuffled out of his office and saw Minerva from across the room. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted him. Oh no. He stood his ground when she headed his way, it was too late to act like he had not seen her.

"Who is teaching transfiguration?"

"I canceled your classes today, Minerva."

"You couldn't trust me to handle things?" Minerva asked, looking at Barty Crouch's door. Albus did not bother with the little people. He went right to the top and smoothed it over with the head of Magical Law Enforcement. Why not stop by the Minister's office too?

"No, I have every faith in you, Minerva."

"Obviously," she tartly replied.

"So how do things stand?"

Minerva's mouth twisted before she replied, "As far as I know, they already know that Mr. Lupin is a werewolf, and his family admitted it also. Mr. Lupin's parents were under the impression that you made some sort of verbal guarantee to them that something like this would not be allowed to happen."

Albus' mouth opened a bit as he thought. He did promise the Lupins that their son would be kept safe, and his arrangement would have worked if students had not tampered with it. Perhaps he should have confiscated Mr. Potter's invisibility cloak? Assigned more detentions? What would have made these boys act more responsibly? Was it a lack of good Defense education that led them to believe werewolves were not dangerous? "Minerva, you have to realize that if Mr. Lupin did not cooperate that there was little I could do."

"How does a werewolf cooperate?"

"Not while he's transformed, but when he's aware that his friends know he's a werewolf and where they could find him during the nights of the full moon. He never informed me that they knew. I had no idea until Mr. Snape was attacked."

"So you admit you are aware that Potter, Black and Pettigrew had a hand in this?"

"Yes."

"So why didn't you punish them?"

"They seemed to regret it."

"Regret it? Those four boys lie about everything, Albus. They'll sing 'I'm sorry' to avoid detention, then run off and blow up another toilet. They regret nothing. Just last night I heard them lamenting that it was a shame Mr. Snape was not killed. How much simpler would that have been for all of you? His parents may have complained when he did not return home this past June, but it's obvious no one pays the least bit of attention whether he's present at school or not. He was missing for days before I found him this time."

"Technically, he was not missing."

"Oh, because a staff member left him somewhere with no indication of whether he was coming back or not? I'm deputy headmistress, Albus, and I have responsibilities. When _I _ don't know where a student is for days, he's missing. Or would you like to say you knew where he was all along, Albus? Another of your secrets? Actually, an outright lie. You kept telling me Mr. Lupin flooed home from your office all those times."

"There's a simple explanation for everything, Minerva."

"Not unless you're willing to admit you could be wrong sometimes, Albus."

"You are being a bit harsh on me. Where are the boys now?"

"Mr. Lupin is remaining here. I have suspended the other three, and they have gone home with their parents."

"That was rather quick."

"Their entire defense rested upon you implied permission for them to do such things at Hogwarts."

"What?"

"They were accused of a criminal act, and you told them you'd take care of it by silencing the victim."

"That's not what happened."

"You told your buddy, Barty, that something else occurred?"

"Barty had something to discuss with me."

"Well, I have another matter to investigate before I return to the school. I'll resume this discussion with you there, Albus."

Albus did not want to resume this discussion. How could everything get so twisted around? If Severus Snape was Tom's son, Merlin knew how he added just enough truth to turn this into a debacle. Albus could admit he had not been clear while not realizing that Mr. Snape had been injured. Rather than getting Mr. Lupin released now, he decided to come back later. He needed Mr. Snape to tell the complete truth.


	11. Chapter 11 St Mungo's

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 11: St. Mungo's

Albus was thwarted at the reception desk by the Welcome Witch. He remembered Alastor Gumboil as a student, but why would he limit who could visit Mr. Snape? Or if he did, why wasn't his name on the list? Oh, who else was in the hospital right now? Albus only needed to get past here and nip up to the first floor. Dilys was not in her portrait to give him a hint so he turned to go out the front entrance.

The floo flared green and Sirius Black stepped out with his wand at the ready. Seeing Prof. Dumbledore before him, Sirius mumbled, "Must of gotten out at the wrong grate. Sorry," and returned to the still-green flames.

Now Albus was going to have to stop by the Blacks when he was finished here. Their son was not on suspension to go hopping about through the floo system being a nuisance.

Once out of sight, Albus disillusioned himself and moved into the hospital. The creature induced injuries ward was on the first floor. It wasn't very big and he was able to find Mr. Snape's room without problem. Mr. Snape was the only patient in this room at the moment, there was no staff in here, and his student was sleeping. Other than dark hair, there was no resemblance to Tom. Perhaps Minerva cast the charm incorrectly, or Tom had tampered with the quill at some point.

His blue eyes flicked over what was visible of Mr. Snape's bare arm. That did not look any worse than any other boy his age. Some old bruises, a healing scab, a couple thin scar lines from some childhood mishaps, a bunch of minor scratches on his hand. Those weren't the problem though.

Albus glanced at the door and waved his hand to have it slowly close with a barely audible click. He peeled the blanket back and magicked the couple of ties on the back of the hospital gown undone. He slowly exhaled. Before he even moved the gown aside, Albus could tell why this looked so bad for the school. Mr. Snape had been injured prior to Mr. Lupin catching hold of him. The werewolf scratches on his side were healed over now, but still quite visible. How did Mr. Snape hide these? Why hadn't he said something?

Someone was at the door. Albus was still disillusioned and moved away from Mr. Snape.

"Someone in here?" Hearing no one answer Minerva asked herself aloud, "Why's the door shut?" Seeing no one in the room with Mr. Snape. "What? … Hello? Is someone in here?" Was the healer or staff in the middle of something and got called to an emergency? She looked both ways out in the hall. Everything seemed quiet.

Getting closer, it was doubtful Mr. Snape had pushed his covers down, untied the back of his gown and threw it open. Minerva shook her head as she muttered and pulled the covers back up. Fixing his gown would border on inappropriate, even though Mr. Snape seemed to sleep just as soundly here as at the Evans'. Did they give him something here too? Mrs. Evans seemed to think the muggle medications caused his lethargy. Severus muttered something yesterday about liking those pills.

Not satisfied, Minerva walked around the room slowly investigating the lavatory and behind every curtain. She had only told Albus about Mr. Snape's parentage so there was no reason to be so suspicious of something dangerous. Perhaps the Ministry had sent someone round to follow up, and whoever it was was careless how they left things when they departed.

Albus wondered what Minerva was up to as he shifted to avoid her walking into him. He had to admit that leaving Mr. Snape's scarred back, bottom and side exposed was a mistake, but what did Minerva think was going on in here?

Minerva sat down in a chair and when more than a couple minutes passed, she grew impatient. Albus canceled her classes, left the school with who knows who in charge, and was probably sharing candy and a laugh with the Minister now to smooth everything over before taking Lupin, Black, Potter and Pettigrew back to school overriding her judgment regarding those four yet again. She had to agree with Albus that they were brave, but in an audacious, stupid and reckless manner. If they had killed Mr. Snape or another student, would he had covered that up for them too?

At least Albus realized that Lupin was not an innocent victim. He knew that if his friends knew of his condition and where he was, they would be tempted to use him.

After seeing the Black family in action this morning with their threats and posturing at each other and the Ministry, only a fool would think that Sirius was an oddity in that family. The conceit that he and his parents exuded was thick in the air. Minerva had seen it at Hogwarts, coupled with Potter's ability to lie like a rug and claim he was saving people. Life debt? If Potter claimed Snape owed him that one more time this morning, Minerva would have put it to the test by choking the life out of Potter to see who showed up. Potter was an absolute embarrassment to wizarding tradition if he thought that made Mr. Snape his slave for the rest of his life and excused any crimes Potter or his friends committed against him.

Potter's and Pettigrew's parents were a bunch of blind idiots believing the thestral droppings that all this was sanctioned by Albus Dumbledore. Albus may have allowed it to go on, but when push came to shove, Albus could be a slippery character. At least Mr. and Mrs. Black had no faith in Albus, and resorted to their own Merlin-given rights without coming right out and saying it was their duty to harass mudbloods, blood traitors or half-bloods.

Minerva stared at Severus Snape asleep. She remembered Tom Riddle. He had also been a prefect at Hogwarts, a year behind her. There was no resemblance. Riddle had good looks, charisma, and beautiful skin for a boy. She barely remembered Eileen Prince, a Slytherin perhaps three or four years younger than her. From seeing Severus for the past few years, her fuzzy impression that Eileen had looked like him may be mistaken. Not the type of looks that would have a schoolmate looking her up a dozen years later.

This went against everything Albus hypothesized about Riddle as the Dark Lord. Minerva was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and did some errands over the summer holiday for the group, and also heard a lot of Albus' theories about Riddle's motivation. A love interest or even a fling had never been mentioned. Love was not necessary to have a child, but as a witch, Eileen Prince would not been forced to keep a child that was not her husband's, unless she wanted it. If it was a one-sided affection, why would Riddle succumb to her, or even allow Eileen Prince to find him? It made no sense.

Minerva had thought it over and was suspicious that Albus knew about this all along. Why else would he allow Black, Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin do whatever they liked to this particular student? It started first year. Minerva had never had first years get into so many fights as those boys. It was also proof that Mr. Snape was more than just knowledgeable about spells with the number of times he faced multiple opponents who also had their own repertoire of jinxes and hexes. If Albus' plan was to toughen Mr. Snape up for his own use, she did not see how treating him like dirt was going to accomplish getting him on the right side, unless Albus thought that by the end, Mr. Snape would crave any attention he could get. Albus was driving Mr. Snape to quit school and take the talented Miss Evans with him. Minerva was not going to allow that, especially when Albus concentrated his talents on opposing her and the punishment of the four Gryffindor boys who were already too far out of control.

How much longer was he going to sleep? Minerva doubted Mr. Snape was faking, unless he was really good. The snoring was not uniform, there was drool, and his eyelids flickered now and again. His skin tone was dreadful looking with its yellow tinge and shadowing under his eyes. With all the sleep Mr. Snape had been getting, why did he have that additional discoloration? They did check him for other medical problems here, other than constantly bleeding from werewolf scratches, didn't they?

After glancing at her watch one more time, Minerva decided to wake him so she could get back to Hogwarts before things got out of hand there. She had promised to stop at the Evans to update Lily Evans' mother today.

She barely touched his arm and said his first name, "Severus," and he started awake with a shuddering breath.

"Professor?"

"Are you alright?"

"I suppose. Was I doing something?" he asked as he sat up.

"When?"

"In my sleep. You asked me if I was alright."

"I was only inquiring since you came awake so suddenly, Mr. Snape. I have to tell you, I checked and do not think you have any suitable living relatives."

Across the room, Albus' eyebrows raised. Minerva did not lie and say he had none.

"Thank you for checking, Professor. I doubted it since my parents never mentioned anyone."

"Having said that, I could stand in as your guardian till your seventeen and even beyond since you'll still be in school at least another year."

Albus' mouth dropped open. What was Minerva doing? Why hadn't she asked him or Horace? Why was she rushing into this? Was she expecting him to decline in order to suggest suitable people?

"You, Professor? Is that typical?"

"No, but I would not mind."

"But … I mean I know I should be grateful and … thank you, but you don't know me. I don't do anything. I read for fun."

Minerva's eyebrows drew together as she replied, "I prefer quiet people."

"What if I'm not returning to Hogwarts?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Mrs. Evans doesn't think it a good idea."

Albus frowned. Why would Miss Evans' mother advise Mr. Snape not to return to school? Probably along with her own daughter. It was little wonder that Minerva was upset, but to become Mr. Snape's guardian to keep Miss Evans at school was extreme.

"I would have a personal interest in your well-being, Severus … if I may call you by your first name?"

"If you want, Professor. I'm not sure about school or going with you. I might also owe the Evans money. They explained it to me about the cost of my parents' funerals, but there's money expected from someplace because of the fire. I'm not sure of the amount."

"It's nothing to worry about now."

"It might be. If you are offering to be responsible for me, wouldn't you risk my debts becoming yours?"

Minerva thought it a strange thing for him to think of. With Severus being a Slytherin, wouldn't it be better to keep that a secret? Was he trying to scare her off? Why would he want to do that? Clearly he had no one. Perhaps it was the lingering effects of the muggle medication.

"I'll talk to the Evans about it. If you need time to think it over, that's fine, Severus."

"Thank you, but my initial impression is it's not a good idea."

"Give it some more thought for me."

"Alright, Professor" Severus conceded, not in the mood for an argument or for drawing out this conversation much longer. Why would Prof. McGonagall care about him at all? She never did before. She was probably feeling a huge amount of pity for him. That would not last much longer because the bleeding was fixed now. Although he could benefit from the pity a number of people were expressing, when their attitude changed back, it was better not to have taken advantage of them or else they would expect some sort of payback.

"I'm not sure if I can get here tomorrow, Severus. I will get you back to the Evans when St. Mungo's is ready to release you."

He nodded. He did not know when he'd be let out. His home and the Evans were nowhere close to here, or even a local floo. He had seen one in the hospital lobby.

"Get some more rest then, Mr. Snape."

He nodded again and watched her leave.

This was a lot to think about. Both his parents were dead, and he wasn't of age. From what he gathered about wizards, especially Hogwarts, was it had not mattered about his parents because the school did whatever they wanted without worrying about his mother ever complaining. She said she had written a letter to Slughorn and Dumbledore in his first year. He'd rather think that she had put that in a note to him because she actually wrote a letter, and they ignored it because she was unimportant. Severus liked to believe that, instead of the possibility that she lied to him.

Some Slytherins' parents were very vocal and therefore their children received better treatment. Severus remembered that when he had just started, one of the prefects' fathers was a member of the Board of Governors. Lucius Malfoy could do whatever he wanted, and Prof. Slughorn invited him to dinner weekly and even took him on a trip. He had been jealous at the time, and it had diminished as he grew to know Slughorn. However, Severus did wish he was invited to those dinners with Lily. The Marauders were not welcome after Potter and Black started throwing food at the only one they had been invited to, or so Lily had told him first year. She had been worried she would not get invited again because she was also a Gryffindor.

Anyway, there were no wizard adults that liked him. There really were no muggle adults either because Lily would not want her parents having anything to do with him, and she was home now. She did not even say anything to him at his parents' funeral. Petunia had been friendlier, though her mother had told Tunie to stay close to him. Lily must still be very angry at him. She might do that Gryffindor thing of lying and making up stories while he was in hospital, and then when Prof. McGonagall returned him to the Evans, he'd find he was not welcome and his trunk waiting for him on the curb.

Albus watched Mr. Snape. Minerva was gone, but there was no grin of triumph or that Slytherin habit of smirking as a plan came together. When Mr. Snape lay back down on the bed and pulled the covers up, Albus got closer. Was he laughing? Oh … he was definitely not laughing, Mr. Snape was crying. Why was he crying? Did he dislike the head of Gryffindor that much? Albus grew angry at the thought. Mr. Snape was not exactly in the position to be so choosy about who would give him shelter. Minerva was too good for him, and he was a fool for not realizing it.

Although disillusioned, Albus strode out of the room at an incautious pace. Like Tom Riddle, Severus Snape had little understanding of good people. For days now, Minerva had been doing everything possible on his behalf, and he did not appreciate it.

In his foul mood, Albus decided to return to Hogwarts, forgetting about both Black and Lupin.

***** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *****

Albus did not see Minerva again till dinner, and casually mentioned to her as he passed her the gravy, "I think you may have been too hasty with Mr. Snape."

"Too hasty?" she snapped. "You think that taking him to St. Mungo's was unnecessary? Are you daft, Albus?"

"Not that … though if ..."

"I don't want 'if's, Albus. It was the thing to do, and it should have been done months ago, rather than threatening him for bleeding in your office."

"Minerva, he was ..."

"You better choose your words carefully, Albus. I've had it up to my eyeballs with this whole affair. I do not give a rat's ass what you and Horace are cooking up between you now."

"That's understandable, Minerva. You have done your best, and he doesn't appreciate it a bit."

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who does not appreciate it, other than you and whoever else you've involved in this scheme?"

"Mr. Snape."

Minerva's eyebrows rose, and she inquired, "What makes you think that?"

"He does not like you at all."

"Oh, so he confided that in you, eh? That sounds rather juvenile, Albus. You'll have to come up with something better."

"Don't you see? He has the two of us fighting. That's exactly what he'd want."

"Your logic is flawed. What makes you think Mr. Snape threw himself on a werewolf, got threatened by you so he had to walk around bleeding for six months from cursed wounds, and arranged to have his parents die just so I could have a few heated words to share with you? Seems a bit over the top, Albus. I can have heated words with you on a number of subjects without someone going to that extreme."

A number of the staff had ended their conversations to tune in on the one between the headmaster and his deputy. Any who had Mr. Snape as a student knew he was missing from school, but the werewolf and his parents dying were news to them. Prof. Kettleburn knew about the parents bit, but had not shared his information with anyone.

Oblivious to the row a few seats away, Horace Slughorn continued telling his tale about a dinner he had attended over the weekend to Hagrid.

Later though, in the privacy of the headmaster's office, Horace was agreeable to transfer Severus Snape to another school. Albus did not need to share any information regarding the newly discovered secret that Tom Riddle was Snape's real father. Horace was very cooperative and agreeable, and commented that Snape had never really fit in at Hogwarts. He had plenty of contacts, and felt that the small, undistinguished magical school in South Africa would be perfect.

Horace would take care of the transfer and enrollment, Albus would take care of the paperwork at the Ministry, and as soon as St. Mungo's was ready to release Mr. Snape into his hands, Albus would hand him a portkey and that would be that.


	12. Chapter 12 Lily

Author's Note: Plural is Evanses? Well I'll be … It would be a lot easier without so many names ending in an 'S'. LOL

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 12: Lily**

Lily had been moping about the house with nothing to do. Even Severus' trunk was locked so she couldn't look through it for something interesting to read. She doubted he did this to the outside of his own trunk to prove some point. Severus would not have known in advance about his parents, Prof. Kettleburn and every little stupid thing that had happened since then.

Severus was supposed to be coming back here. Prof. McGonagall would bring him when St. Mungo's released him. When her teacher stopped by yesterday, Lily had asked her when she'd be returning to school. She had not liked Prof. McGonagall's reply that it was up to her parents and perhaps Severus. Severus? Why would Severus have anything to do with Lily going back to school?

Her mind kept dwelling on that day after their Defense OWL. Severus had been agitated about the OWL testing beforehand, and she knew because she had joined him to study a little. His study and reading habits were too much for her normally, but she did admit these were important tests. He was already injured, and from what mum said, badly. Lily had to believe it was bad because she saw for herself he was still bleeding months after. Severus was also probably frustrated with trying to give Lily hints that something was wrong. Then after probably doing really well on his test, his relief was shattered by Potter and Black attacking him, hoisting him up on display in front of everyone and removing his trousers. Probably destroying them so there was the extra worry about having to replace yet another uniform item thanks to her fellow Gryffindors. Lily coming over and telling them to stop might have been the last straw. She was a prefect, but the Marauders did not listen to prefects. They didn't care how many points they lost Gryffindor as long as they were having a big laugh.

Mudblood. That was a word that was sure to get Lily's attention. However, how did Severus really feel about it? Ever since they got to Hogwarts, he kept insisting that Lily was his best friend even though he knew exactly who her parents were. He certainly did not pretend to be something he wasn't either. His last name was not a known last name. Severus was with the Slytherin boys in his year. They were together a lot. She was not going to forget that, and he was around when they did bad things. Not funny things, but bad things.

Someone that could get to Sev's trunk did carve 'mudblood lover' into it. Was that referring to her or another muggleborn? Severus himself was the half-blood. Lily had heard blood traitor, but was not sure what it meant in this case exactly. If Sev was a half-blood, who was he betraying? If they meant his mother, then what was he doing that was traitorous to witches and wizards?

One thing was for sure … all boys were crazy with that name calling crap. They used some words so often they lost their meaning. Hogwarts was terrible. There was the pureblood nonsense, and not only with Slytherins. There was the whole vocabulary regarding someone's looks that went back to acting like a toddler. There were also words regarding someone's magical ability. Then there was the teenaged sex vocabulary that introduced Lily to some words she didn't even know existed, and starting looking up on her own after she asked Sev in second year what a dildo was. How was she supposed to know at twelve? Lily thought they were talking about some magic thing, and she had gone along with it like she knew … how embarrassing! With Sev though, it was alright. He sighed and defined it in plain English. Why would anyone call another person that? Why did something like that even exist?

If Petunia smiled at her one more time, or commented how nice it would be to see Severus well in front of mum, Lily was going to … do something about it. Why was Petunia even around? She finished school so shouldn't she be doing whatever it is she did besides hanging around here and talking on the telephone for hours?

After helping her mother in the kitchen clear up after breakfast, Lily's newspaper finally came. Since she was home, Lily had been reading every word in the paper. It was either that or slip into a coma watching daytime television. They only had one, and her mum had her shows to watch. Petunia watched them too so there was no way Lily would get to change the station.

After paying the owl, and unfolding the paper, Lily was flabbergasted. There was some commotion at St. Mungo's with damage to the hospital, specifically the creature induced injuries and magical bugs and diseases wards. She had been studying the article carefully for hints if the patient injured was Severus since the name was not disclosed because the victim was a minor. The two people caught by the healers were also minors, and were turned over to the Ministry for underaged magic, trespass, property damage and assault. Lily was sure it could not be Severus. Everybody they knew was at Hogwarts so why would anyone break into the hospital to hurt him?

Lily had not even made it off the front page when the doorbell rang. She did not move since her mother was already standing and Petunia was probably closer. However, when she thought she heard Prof. McGonagall's distinctive voice, Lily thought she better get up and investigate.

Upon seeing her, Prof. McGonagall asked, "Miss Evans, do either Mr. Black or Mr. Potter know where you live?"

"I should hope not," she replied tartly. Severus was with her. He did not look well.

"Very well then. I'm going to leave Mr. Snape here then. They may already have gotten their families to spring them, and I would hope that while I'm visiting their homes, they are not already loose to cause more damage."

"More freaks coming here?" Petunia gasped.

"Not by invitation," Prof. McGonagall informed her. "Miss Evans, you and Mr. Snape have my permission to use magic to defend yourselves from them, but try not to make it obvious to the entire street."

"Defend ourselves?" Lily repeated.

"Yes, one of them _reducto_ed the ceiling over Mr. Snape in the hospital. He had already thrown up a shield, but the child with dragon pox in the room above was not as fortunate."

All three of the Evanses' mouths dropped open, even though Petunia and Mrs. Evans could only guess what a _reducto _spell accomplished. Lily added a noise of disgust because she knew that Potter and Black would not care.

"They also forgot that healers are also very accomplished wizards and witches so they were caught on their way back to down to the floo."

"Did you want to lay down upstairs, Severus?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yes, please."

"Wait, if he's not well, what if those others show up?" Petunia asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's unlikely they will know where to go," Prof. McGonagall pointed out. "I rather hope that they are actually still in custody."

Lily felt it was a little late for people to start taking Black and Potter seriously. Hogwarts was light on punishment for not only Black and Potter, but also the Slytherins. Mulciber and Avery were just as bad, but for some reason, they had Slughorn wrapped around their little fingers.

***** Padfoot and Prongs *** No, Prongs and Padfoot *** Heck no, Padfoot and Prongs *** No no no, it's Prongs and Padfoot *** Listen, Padfoot and Prongs has a better sound to it *****

James paced. This was so stupid. His parents said they'd get him out fast, but this was taking too long. The breakfast here was terrible. The least Magical Law Enforcement could do was let his own house elves bring him something decent to eat, a change of clothes, and maybe a wireless to listen to.

Sirius, on the other hand, was not as eager to have a Black house elf shuffling and muttering about him. That was why he suggested they have a little fun with old Snivellus at St. Mungo's, rather than sitting around Grimmauld Place. Since they were suspended, the Potters did not want Sirius over their house as part of punishing James. They never said anything about Prongs leaving the house though.

The plan had been simply brilliant. Sirius had thought it up himself. Peter had overheard that Snivelly was at St. Mungo's. No one would expect them, and there was a convenient floo right there. He had flooed over in the afternoon, but Dumbledore was meandering about so that's when he thought how lovely it would be for Prongs and Wormtail to join him later, after visiting hours were over.

After talking to them through the floo, everything was all set. They all flooed there at the same time, Peter transformed into a rat, and James pushed past the Welcome Witch, guiding an 'injured' Sirius with creature still attached to the creature induced injuries area. Since it was only on the first floor, it seemed that providence was shining on them because that would make their return to the floo easy.

In retrospect, it was probably Peter talking and laughing as they walked down the hall, looking in each room, that tipped Snape off. They should have known he was only pretending to be hurt to get Moony in trouble. Slimy cockroach.

Anyway, Snape was ready for them when they found the room with his name beside the door. He was so pathetic looking in that hospital gown with a thin blanket half-draped over his grotesque body that the greasy git got off the first jinxes while they were busy pointing and laughing.

Things got serious then, and when Snape sent a bed sliding across the floor to crush them, either Prongs or Wormtail jostled his arm as they tried to get out of the way, and Sirius' _reducto _hit the ceiling. It hadn't been that bad, but the room above was laid out different. The weight of the bed directly above the spot that Sirius hit was enough to let gravity due its job and bring it crashing down into Snape's room, along with the green girl in it.

Unbeknownst to them at that moment, Snape took advantage of their shock to adhere their shoes to the floor. That had not stopped Wormtail from going rat and scurrying to safety. The crash and the girl's screaming brought a lot of people running both to this room and to the hole above them.

Remus heard both James and Sirius from where he was locked up, but he could do nothing except verbally agree that the accommodations were lacking. This certainly was not the time for levity. Although Remus appreciated them keeping him company, he did not approve of whatever they did to land themselves here. Neither Prongs or Padfoot made much sense because they were complaining about Snape and some girl with dragonpox. If they were suspended and at home, how did they meet up with Snape?

***** Best Laid Plans *** Best Laid Plans *** Best Laid Plans *** Best Laid Plans *** Best Laid Plans *** Best Laid Plans *** Best Laid Plans *** Best Laid Plans *** Best Laid Plans *** **

St. Mungo's had already contacted Minerva by the time Albus was aware of anything. He should have been suspicious from the note on his desk asking him to cover her classes again, when he arose this morning. Then there was _The Daily Prophet_ which made him sure that something was going on.

Rather than covering Minerva's classes, he canceled them again. He flooed to the Ministry to find out what was really going on, and to prevent this from getting any more out of hand. There had not been a student as troublesome as Severus Snape in years.

Barty Crouch sensed something, and Albus knew it. Of course, Sirius Black's claims that the slimy Slytherin had lured them to St. Mungo's did not help things. Crouch was a Slytherin and could think circles around most of them, but there was no conceivable reason why someone in hospital would invite suspended students who were the cause for him to be in hospital to drop by after visiting hours for a duel of some sort. Couple that with even the dimmest Gryffindors should not accept whatever challenge was issued when they were already in so much trouble, and it was a terrible lie that only brought to the forefront the suspicion that Albus heavily favored Gryffindors, as many Slytherin students accused him of doing.

Albus was positive he would never forget about Sirius Black again. What had Black been thinking, attacking someone in a hospital while he was suspended from school? Why did Potter agree and go along? Albus wanted the Ministry to forget about Severus Snape and routinely stamp some paperwork for him, but instead these boys insisted that a bright spotlight shine upon him.

***** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** **

When it came time for Lily to get up her nerve and either go upstairs to talk to Severus or say something to him at dinner, she couldn't. What was she going to say? Maybe if he tried looking for her and apologized again, it would be easier for her. That's right, she was the one owed an apology, so it was up to Severus to do something, rather than her making the first move.

So that night, Lily was laying in bed staring at the ceiling, wondering why Severus had to be so stubborn. If going back to Hogwarts depended on him somehow, then he better stop jerking her around and do whatever he needed to do.

Growing angry at the thought that Severus was doing some sneaky Slytherin thing to keep her out of school, Lily got up and went over to the guest room to at least take a look at her former friend.

He stopped snoring when she stood at his side looking down at him in the near darkness.

Severus spoke first and asked, "Mrs. Evans?"

"No, Sev, it's me."

"Oh. What's wrong, Lily?"

"I heard you were better now."

Severus frowned in the dark. Why was Lily waking him up for something that she could say during the day?

He sat up and replied, "St. Mungo's was able to heal the injury I had."

"How painful was it?"

"It did not hurt like the stitches."

"No, I meant while you were injured."

Severus paused, then explained, "It hurt, but I got used to that. It's the times when I could not find meat to eat that was a problem. That's part of the curse."

"Meat? You hardly eat that."

"That's because I wasn't used to it before Hogwarts. My parents don't serve big cuts of … beef or ham like at your house."

"So now you eat it?"

"It no longer makes me ill, like it did at first. It's the only food I crave, and like you said, since I did not really eat that much of it, I had to control myself at school because Dumbledore said he was going to expel me."

"But he's not now?"

"That's what Prof. McGonagall said. I guess that's the case or else Black, Potter and Pettigrew would not have been at St. Mungo's last night. If I was expelled, why would they bother?"

"Pettigrew?"

"I think he got away, but I definitely heard and saw him there."

"So Dumbledore changed his mind?"

"I'm not sure. I think I got dropped off in Spinner's End with the intent of not formally getting expelled. So what did I have to lose by exposing their secret? Especially when I had muggles poking at me, but I'm forbidden from telling them the wound is cursed so they were going to keep trying to sort it. Ultimately, the school is doing illegal things and covering it up by threatening expulsion."

"But what about Prof. McGonagall?"

"What about her? Dumbledore annoys the shit out of her. Every time she tries to punish his favorites, they go running to him and he lets them off."

Lily's mouth screwed up as she rolled her eyes. That's exactly what the headmaster did for his favorite Gryffindors. He even awarded them points for being toerags so Gryffindor could still have a shot at the cup each year.

She asked, "So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do now?"

"About what?"

"Hogwarts."

"I'm not sure."

Severus' eyes were adjusted to the dim light to see Lily cross her arms over her chest as she stated, "Well you can't stay here."

There was a sudden ache in his chest. His intention was not to stay at the Evanses' for long. Severus did not know where or what he was doing. He had only gotten out of the hospital this morning. He had thought Lily was in here talking to him because she forgave him, but did not want to say it. Or if she had not really forgiven him, was at least going to be somewhat nice, or maybe just civil. If Petunia was capable of it, why not Lily? She crept in here while everyone was asleep to tell him to get out of her house. It was not his fault that he was here. Kettleburn started it, and Lily's mother was very insistent.

He muttered a reply, "I'm aware of that."


	13. Chapter 13 Lost Opportunity

Author's Note: My impression is that Gryffindors are never wrong so rarely apologize. There's always a justification, even if it's terribly weak or botched due to their lack of planning.

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 13: Lost Opportunity**

By morning, Severus had made up his mind to accept Prof. McGonagall's offer. No one else was lining up to help him, except Mrs. Evans which was making Lily angrier at him. What was Lily going to do if he did not leave? She did give him an ultimatum that he could not stay here any longer. Lily could cast a number of nasty charms when someone annoyed her. She was definitely more restrained than the Marauders and in her effort not to speak to him, left him alone before now. It would be simple for her to do things to him or just make a mess somewhere in the house, and tell her mother that he did it. Mrs. Evans would believe Lily over him, and then Mrs. Evans would hate him too.

He did not know what Prof. McGonagall really had in mind. It would be simpler if she had not made any offer and left him to languish with the muggles. Severus would trip himself up with not being able to perform magic, not able to apparate and not having any money to take a train anywhere. He didn't even have an owl, and apparently no one cared enough to send him an owl to ask how he was either.

Habitually prompt, he informed Prof. McGonagall of his decision when she arrived to visit him. He also let her know of his worries about the house in Spinner's End. Severus had not gone back there, so was worried about it being locked up, the magical items not visible to muggles and about whatever diseases the muggles tried to discuss with him.

***** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** **

Lily woke feeling much better in the morning when she got up after finally getting to sleep after talking to Severus. She did not know why she had not bothered speaking to him sooner. Maybe sometime this morning, she'd go talk to him again and clear up the problem with them going back to school. Just because he was attacked by the Marauders, could have gotten killed actually, then threatened by the headmaster … crap. That did not sound good at all. They'd have to come up with something, but first breakfast. She was famished. It was so late already, it was actually almost lunchtime.

Once she got downstairs, she sneered as she passed a slyly grinning Petunia. Really, what did Tunie do with herself all day? Maybe she should get a job or something.

In the kitchen, her mother greeted her with, "You're up."

"Yeah. Any chance of some breakfast, or am I too late?"

"I kept a plate warm for you. Your newspaper and two letters are on the table."

Mrs. Evans brought her breakfast over, and hesitated after she put it down.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Did you … did you talk to Severus late last night?"

"It was only talking." Lily did not sneak in to see Sev and do something else.

"Hmm," her mother replied in a negative tone before turning to put on water for tea.

"Why?"

"Oh nothing. I should have listened when you said you wanted nothing more to do with him, but … I just didn't think you'd take it upon yourself to tell him he was not welcome here."

"What?"

"Did you tell Severus you wanted him to leave?"

"What? Well he can't stay here forever. Why'd he go blabbing that to you?"

"Never mind where I heard it ..."

"Petunia?"

"Her room is right next to the guest room, and she said you were loud."

"I was not loud. She probably had her ear pressed against the wall."

Mrs. Evans sighed. Lily was turning into a stranger. She had been Severus' friend before they went to that school, even though he was odd and people picked on him as a child then. Was finding out that the boy from Spinner's End was even tormented among his own kind enough to turn Lily against him?

Dissatisfied that her mother only had Petunia's point of view, Lily added, "He had his own friends. Just wanted to make sure he knew to bother them for Christmas, other holidays and the summer."

Her mother turned away from the kettle to give her a look.

"What?"

"Which friends are these? The ones that graffitied his trunk with their warm wishes? The ones that can't be bothered to take off school to attend his parents' funeral? The ones that can't pick up a pen to write their condolences or a letter asking how he is? I would have noticed more owls, you know." Mrs. Evans tutted, turned away, then warming to the subject, turned back, "And if I had not made you go, you would have been the same, Lily. Too busy to observe the manners we brought you up with, or would you have joined those boys attacking patients in hospital? Prof. McGonagall said those boys and you are all in her house at school. You told me the houses were chosen for your common traits."

Lily suspected Petunia had gotten off the phone from the perfectly timed cackle coming from just outside the kitchen.

"I'm nothing like them. Those boys are horrible. If the headmaster did not find them so amusing, they'd have been chucked out. They are constantly picking on younger students or ganging up on ones they can get alone."

"So it's lucky for Severus he has all these friends of his? And the hospital was the first time they could find him alone? Oh, except for when he got injured and this headmaster threatened to expel him if he talked."

"You're blowing this all out of proportion. I'll talk to Severus and get it all sorted," Lily huffed.

"Bit late for that. You should have sorted it before you told him to get out."

"What? Where did he go? How … he can't use magic. His birthday is only a couple weeks before mine. I can only use it outside of school for an emergency."

"Shouldn't you have given that some thought prior to telling him to get out of _your_ house?"

"Where is Severus?"

"I think he's back at Hogwarts."

"What? What about me?"

"Maybe with some tutoring from Petunia, you can resume normal school."

"What?!?"

"You haven't been taught normal subjects in years, Lily."

"That's because I have other … talents."

Mrs. Evans chose to not answer her daughter. It was likely that Lily would have to return to Hogwarts, but her parents were not going to make it seem as if they gave in easily. Even if Severus was no longer Lily's friend, her attitude was terrible. Her daughter did not care if he was killed by the horrible people at her school, did not give any thought to them attacking others, even her, covering up their crimes, and she was disrespectful.

Annoyed that her mother chose to end the conversation, Lily continued, "You know I'll be seventeen at the end of January. I can go back to Hogwarts then."

"That's what you think."

"What's that mean?"

"I've already talked to your teacher."

"But you can't ..."

"You'd be surprised at what I can do."

"But …," Lily searched for some reason to appeal to her mother, "... but what about Severus?"

"You have an owl. Write him a letter."

"What's that supposed to do?"

"An apology would be appropriate."

"For what?"

"Telling him to leave, when I said he could stay here."

"You said Severus went back to Hogwarts. That's where he belongs, mum, and so do I."

Petunia entered the kitchen, and the conversation renewed itself with her sister siding with their mother.


	14. Chapter 14 Hogwarts

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 14: Hogwarts**

Severus returned to Hogwarts with Prof. McGonagall after they went by Spinner's End. It was locked, she added some additional wards, and said they'd have to either research or ask Prof. Flitwick or Madam Pomfrey about cleaning disease out of the house.

Prof. McGonagall had not liked what she had seen of the house, however, there were plenty of poor students at Hogwarts so it was not entirely surprising. She had trouble understanding why Eileen Prince would end up with a muggle husband living here. Was she hiding from Tom Riddle? Was she hiding from Albus Dumbledore? If she was, why allow Severus to attend Hogwarts? At this point, Minerva was ready to say good riddance to the whole lot of them. Her loyalty may lay with Albus, but this was a side of him she rarely glimpsed.

She asked Severus questions during their walk from the gates to the school doors, but he knew little specific of his mother's life other than she had attended Hogwarts, been in Slytherin, and played gobstones at school. The only other information she could glean, hidden amongst other questions, was that his mother rarely received an owl and hardly ever left the house. It could all be lies. Severus being in Slytherin and Tom Riddle's son would make him a natural.

Being sometime between breakfast and lunch, they passed few students on their way upstairs to her rooms, between her office and Gryffindor tower.

Severus was tired of all the questions. His parents were dead, so what did it matter now what they did? It would not change anything.

He signed the paperwork allowing Prof. McGonagall to be his legal guardian.

The new arrangement with him rooming up here was met with suspicion. Why would Prof. McGonagall want him living in her rooms? He had his own bedroom with an attached bathroom. It seemed too good to be allowed. Perhaps he was misunderstanding and he'd return to Slytherin when he returned to classes, and he'd only be up here during holidays.

What Severus was currently unaware of was a hole in the wall underneath his bed, large enough for a cat to pass through. Minerva did not plan on watching Severus when he was dressing or bathing, but to keep a clandestine eye on him. It was one thing to be idealistic and think she was doing a good thing, but there was a lot she did not know about her student. She was not as negative as Albus, thinking the only good thing a son of Tom Riddle was good for was the victim of deadly or injurious pranks.

For now, Severus was allowed to go to his room so he went and laid down. It was probably best to stay out of Prof. McGonagall's sight.

With the dispatch of the signed documentation to the Ministry, Minerva was able to request the records from St. Mungo's to consult with her friend, Poppy. Severus Snape looked unwell, and anyone who professed to enjoy lying in bed all day and muggle medications that made him lethargic, may have other problems, even if they were only in his head. Of course, the sudden death of both his parents may be the only thing currently steering him towards this path, but she'd like to have a second opinion.

Minerva only caught Severus out of bed once when she used her secret entrance into his room. She had told him that if he did not feel like dining in the Great Hall, he could summon a house elf for something to eat. He had already agreed to return to class on Monday. She had only suggested it in order to get him out of bed. Although he had claimed he was as dull as dishwater, Minerva would prefer he did not lie about thinking about his parents all day. There was enough sniffling going on to let her know he was not deeply engrossed in a book. He needed the distraction that schoolwork would provide. If his grades or work suffered, she had already discussed it with his other teachers to be on the lookout for it and let her know.

Her parents had not died together, but she did understand the feelings associated with the sudden death of a parent. She had only briefly discussed it with Albus, and ended up walking out. Even if the seed was from Tom Riddle, that did not lessen how Severus Snape felt about the muggle he thought was his father, or any feelings he had about his mother. Albus may be right that Severus was faking, but there was no evidence to support his hypothesis as far as Minerva could see. She had even snuck out from under the bed to look around when she heard Severus snoring.

For now, she could remain objective, either Albus was entirely wrong and had no worthwhile theories about Tom either, or he was correct and Severus was bamboozling her. Patiently waiting till the time was right to spring with his nefarious plot.

With Severus staying up here, all his mail was even going through Minerva since she knew his windows were sealed and had checked the wards a couple times already. Albus and his suspicions were going to drive her crazier than any teenager ever would.

So far, Severus had written one letter to Mrs. Evans. There may have been something folded into it for Lily, but Minerva did not view her student, Miss Evans, as the sort that would be involved with some Son of the Dark Lord shenanigans.

Severus was worried about that last house elf. After last night's large platter of bacon that he consumed, he did not want to risk that again. He had found he could not stop eating it until it was gone. Today, he was not having bacon or that rare beef roast either. Both were very good, and in a sick way well worth all the discomfort he felt overnight from his stomach, but he knew that the more he ate the more he'd want. Food was not an unlimited resource outside of Hogwarts.

Minerva had entered to see Mr. Snape's bare feet facing a pair of house elf's, and overheard him complain, "Why did you bring all this?"

"Master Severus is hungry."

Minerva's whiskers twitched. Her instructions to the house elves to fatten up Severus Snape seemed to have struck a nerve with them.

"Not this hungry, and I told you stop with the master thing. It's creepy."

"It's special for you, mas … sir. We knows you had to eat in the kitchens being not allowed at table during holidays and now you can have a Christmas goose of your own any time you want."

Since cats never appear confused, Minerva wondered what that was about to herself. She remembered Mr. Snape being on the list of students staying every year for Christmas, since there were so few that remained behind. However, any memory of seeing him escaped her recollection.

"I don't want a goose. It's too big."

"You don't need to eat the whole thing."

The house elf apparated, leaving Severus alone with his unseen feline companion.

"Stupid elf is going to get me in trouble."

Minerva wondered how he perceive the enthusiasm of a house elf as getting him in trouble? Unfortunately, Severus did not talk to himself to explain that one or the elf's delight at presenting him with a Christmas goose out of season.

He sat down instead of launching into some speech or throwing himself back onto the bed in a sulk. She lowered her head and peered out. Severus was eating. She tilted her head back and forth in exasperation. Why be so difficult if he was going to eat it anyway? Teenagers and their dramatics. Perhaps it was teenagers that Albus could not relate to. Not everything was made better with a piece of candy.

Minerva took another peek. Severus was still eating. Now he looked more like a teenaged boy who thought no one was watching him, or one that didn't care. He was using both hands to eat, rather than the plate and utensils. When she saw him take a momentary break, sigh deeply and then continue, she considered that maybe the house elves should keep track of how often he ate. There was a definite dent made in that goose, and only one person was eating it. She was wondering if he had anything to eat earlier in the day.

Severus slid the chair back and hurried into the bathroom. Minerva waited, rather than risking watching him if he thought he was alone and neglected to close the door. Then she heard an unexpected sound. Severus was throwing up. She got lower to the floor and rested her chin there to try to see more. All she could see now was his feet, eventually they moved, followed by the sound of water.

She was confused because Severus stopped at the table and sat back down. Minerva crept forward and saw that Severus had resumed eating the goose. What the hell was he doing?

It continued, with Severus needing over three hours to strip the flesh off the goose, with multiple trips to the lavatory to empty his stomach. Minerva had never seen anything like it, and waited till Severus flopped back onto the bed before sneaking out.

She went to the infirmary to discuss this problem with Madam Pomfrey. Poppy had a couple of opinions regarding this, but wanted to wait to see Severus' records from St. Mungo's. Her primary thought was the curse from getting mauled by a werewolf caused Severus to gorge himself unhealthily on flesh. Without anything stopping him, he would continue to eat until there was nothing left.

Minerva countered that she had never noticed it occur in the Great Hall, but Poppy said there, there were plenty of people watching him. They needed to wait till St. Mungo's got a copy of Severus' tests to Minerva so she could review them. If Mr. Snape had a disorder where he gorged then threw up everything for a period of time, then there should be some sign.

***** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** **

Lily could not believe she was still at home two days after Severus had left with Prof. McGonagall. Why hadn't McGonagall come back for her, or at least attempt to talk some sense into her parents?

She received more letters from Gryffindor girls. They knew the four Gryffindor boys had been suspended by Prof. McGonagall. Lily had already written to let them know she was not suspended. She told them she was home due to a family emergency. It worked for years for Lupin. She left Severus out of it, since her correspondents hadn't mentioned him at all.

While thinking about Remus Lupin, Lily could not help feeling betrayed. She had been nice to him, and he had this huge secret that he only trusted to his immature friends. He had attacked Severus. Not that that was so surprising because that seemed to be the mission statement of the Marauders was attacking Severus, but Lupin could have killed him. Lily had heard it enough from Potter and Black that Severus deserved it simply because he existed. Did they feel the same way as whoever messed with Sev's trunk? That he should be killed because he was a half-blood, mudblood loving, blood traitor?

Lily was also angry because Severus was hurt for so long and it wasn't until muggles found it to be a problem that the school thought it might be worth sorting out. It was predictable that immature toerags would treat Severus like that, but why did Dumbledore go along with it? He was supposed to be the good guy. At least, Prof. McGonagall was man enough to face up to responsibilities. Lily believed she'd be back soon to talk to her parents again. They weren't listening to her, even though Lily was the only one talking sense around here.

She was not angry with Severus, even though he got her in trouble by leaving suddenly. When she said he could not stay here, Lily had not meant that he had to immediately go, just that he was not moving in with her family. Petunia had probably already hissed it at him a hundred times.

He had sent mum a letter. Mrs. Evans had let them know that he was alright at Hogwarts, and would not reply to Lily's queries about when she was going back. If Sev was back there after both his parents dying, there was no reason for her to be here any longer for their funeral.

All Lily's fears were for naught by the next day. Prof. McGonagall did return and tell her parents that Severus would be returning to class on Monday, and her suggestion that Lily return at the same time so both of them could receive extra help together from their instructors seemed sensible. Both Mr. and Mrs. Evans were still concerned about Lily's safety, however her absolute refusal to consider normal schooling and threats from their very stubborn daughter that she would leave home at seventeen in a couple months had them at their wit's end. She was a completely different person to them than their Lily.

** **Hogwarts is rubbish without the Marauders **** **Hogwarts is rubbish without the Marauders **** **Hogwarts is rubbish without the Marauders **** **Hogwarts is rubbish without the Marauders ****

Between the Potters and the Blacks using their influence with the Ministry and spreading money around to make generous donations to St. Mungo's, dragonpox and children's charities, both James and Sirius were back home and being incessant nuisances to the point that their parents then contacted the Hogwarts Board of Governors and headmaster to get their sons out of the house and back to boarding school where they belonged.

Peter Pettigrew's suspension had come to an end since he claimed to have heard about the werewolf incident after the fact and was not caught at St. Mungo's. There was no reason to bar him from school when the conspirators were allowed to return.

On the other hand, Remus Lupin was not as fortunate. He had been sixteen when he had attacked Severus Snape so the responsibility lie with his parents to keep others safe. Although they had a verbal assurance from Albus Dumbledore when Remus started school, the headmaster could not be responsible for Remus' negligence when he was in his right mind and revealed his condition and his hiding place to his friends. That was not quite the way things happened, but Remus saw little point in arguing that they had discovered it on their own. He had known it was no longer a secret and had not reported it to Prof. Dumbledore.

Further damning was Remus being aware he had attacked someone and showed no remorse. Although Remus was sorry and tried to verbally apologize, school records showed him present at further attacks upon Severus Snape and other students. A sure sign that Remus' predatory werewolf tendencies were always present and he lacked self-control. Magical Law Enforcement pounced upon the incident by the lake after the Defense OWL, claiming that the Marauders limited themselves to removing only Snape's trousers due to his injury. Remus did recall some of the other incidents that were documented against younger students, mostly Slytherins in the gents, with removing more than just trousers and other hijinks that were used as evidence to prove that James and Sirius were restraining themselves that day.

Remus tried to explain the situation to his parents, but they were so sorely disappointed in him that it only made things worse. Any idea to improve his situation would also mean exposing his friends. They were illegal animagi, they had constructed a map that could be used to target specific individuals such as Severus Snape and Regulus Black, they were out of bounds, they cared nothing for rules, and they certainly were cruel. So the only thing Remus had to fall back on in his thoughts while he waited for days and weeks was why had he never stopped them? Why had he gone along with their ideas? Was friendship worth this?

Bartemius Crouch Sr. was as disappointed as the Lupin family. Out of four perpetrators, only one was going to receive real justice. Between the Potters, the Blacks and Dumbledore pulling strings, the other three were already welcomed back at Hogwarts, as if nothing had occurred. However, now he had verified his son's ravings regarding how Dumbledore was running the school. This was bigger than favoritism and bullying. Threatening students with a werewolf? He had always known Dumbledore was never one for rules, but this was lunacy. It was little wonder that He Who Must Not Be Named was able to recruit so easily. There would always be disenchanted and immature youth, but this plan of Dumbledore's to set up his Gryffindor favorites as the 'good guys' while opposing both the real enemy and the Ministry was nothing more than a madman's dream.

***** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** **

Lily was nervous, even though it was an invitation from Prof. McGonagall and she'd be present. She could believe that Severus was upset, not in good health, and probably did not want to live under the head of Gryffindor's nose and vigilance. Even though Lily liked Prof. McGonagall, she wouldn't want to stay with her either, but dinner before resuming classes would be alright. Maybe she'd apologize to Severus, if he behaved himself. Lily had to be prepared for that since the professor would be there too.

She met Prof. McGonagall at her office, as requested.

"Was there any trouble in Gryffindor?"

Lily made a bit of a face. Why would there be trouble in Gryffindor? She was friends with everyone.

"No, professor."

"Hm, I suppose they are either not back yet, or hiding out in the their room scheming."

"Who?"

"Potter, Black and Pettigrew. The headmaster decided to allow them to return this evening, rather than next week, as I advised."

Lily's upper lip lifted, they hardly added anything to class, except distractions and excuses. She had a few classes with Potter and Black. Less with Pettigrew.

"I can wait till after dinner to mention it to Severus. The staff is aware of keeping them apart, due to Mr. Lupin's legal troubles."

"How is that Severus' fault?"

"It isn't, but when has that ever mattered? Those three's immaturity will have them blaming their mistake on Severus. The headmaster changing his mind regarding the matter is unlikely to change their beliefs."

Lily lifted her eyes towards the ceiling. Since when did the headmaster not encourage his darling Gryffindor vandals? Prof. McGonagall just finished saying he was ending their suspension early.

Not wanting to talk about the Marauders, Lily asked, "How is Severus?"

"He's catching up on arithmancy at the moment. You don't have that class so I asked Prof. Abstractus to pop in and see him. That's supposed to be one of his best subjects."

"Sev's got several classes at NEWT level."

Minerva nodded, and said, "I've already caught him up in Transfiguration. He only owes me one homework assignment. You can arrange to catch up in Charms, Defense, Herbology, Runes and Potions with him, since those are the classes you have in common. I'd prefer he stay up here when he's not in class, but obviously I don't have a greenhouse or a laboratory in my quarters."

"Why isn't he back in Slytherin?"

"It's my personal decision, Miss Evans."

Not sure if Prof. McGonagall was saying it was not open to discussion, Lily probed, "I'm sure he'll be happy to see his friends tomorrow."

"Perhaps. Class will get him out of bed. Severus enjoys learning."

"You're not telling me anything new, Professor. I think he reads too much."

"Would you be uncomfortable with Severus in the evenings for the classes you share?"

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"For review of the material you missed, Miss Evans. You did attend three days of class that he did not, so you would have an advantage."

"Oh, no … it's alright. I know Sev gets some things quicker. Sometimes, I get them faster. It's not a competition."

"You could also opt to get back up to speed with Messrs. Black, Potter and Pettigrew, if you prefer, Miss Evans."

From Prof. McGonagall's tone, Lily doubted that was what she preferred, and if Lily was to be honest, she doubted there would be much learning with any of those boys in the room.

"I have History and Care of Magical Creatures without Severus so I can join the other Gryffindors for those, Professor."

"For History, borrow someone's notes, Miss Evans. Prof. Binns has other pursuits in the evening. I believe Prof. Kettleburn was suspended during your absence."

"Suspended?"

"Yes, for abandoning a student off grounds. He's the one who left Severus with your mother on that first day."

Lily did not know what to say to that. She would not have chosen Prof. Kettleburn in the first place.

When they entered Prof. McGonagall's rooms, the sitting room had a large slate board in use by Severus, while the old fellow that taught Arithmancy, Prof. Abstractus, was seated in an easy chair smoking a pipe while he observed his student's progress. The low table in the midst of the chairs was covered with used parchment, several immense tomes, quills and a couple bottles of ink.

That was the scariest part about Arithmancy to Lily … doing it in ink, even though there were charms and devices to erase it, she was prejudiced that any sort of math be done in pencil. She had been quite sharp at math in primary school, but her roommates had influenced her to take Divination instead.

There was also how one looked while performing the calculations. Severus was pretending not to notice that they came in while he worked whatever spell it was. It was a lot to say because he was talking lowly, mostly to himself, as tiny writing filled the almost completely full board. Lily recognized the numbers and some symbols, but there was a lot up there that was not part of what she had seen in math by the age of eleven. Since Prof. Abstractus had not asked Severus to stop and sit down, Lily guessed that him slightly swaying while he performed the calcuation was acceptable.

Severus ended with a deep intake of breath and crossed his arms over his chest. Lily noticed he looked at her sideways as Prof. Abstractus stood and walked past him.

After a few moments of studying the work, while clicking the stem of pipe against his teeth, Prof. Abstractus commented, "So you used delta for change. Tau for time. Then you went all Slytherin and added all of this. Theta's temperature, I think, but what are rho, alpha and beta?"

"Wind speed and direction for constantly blowing and maximum gust, and also altitude since that would effect atmosphere density, professor."

"Hmm," was his brief reply as he took out his own wand and started poking at the equation on the board to highlight certain parts and then a conglomeration of figures would appear in midair next to it. After he was satisfied, he muttered, "You are always skipping steps."

"The board's only so big, sir."

"That's not what I mean, Severus. Remember to include all your conditions on parchment."

"Was this sufficient to show the principles of this lesson?"

"More than, but if you really wanted to impress me, you should have included the phase of the moon," the teacher replied with a grin.

"Why?"

"Tidal effect."

"You stated that this event would occur somewhere in the Alps, sir."

"So I did. Never mind."

"Would you care to join us for dinner, Atlas?" Prof. McGonagall inquired.

"It's that late?" he inquired as he pulled out a watch that projected a display of orbiting spheres around it when opened.

Severus was already using his wand to gather together the mess to bring into his bedroom. Prof. McGonagall mentioned she wanted things kept neat, which he had no problem with. It's not like he had toys and clothes to spare to throw all over anyway.

"Perhaps you can assist Severus, Miss Evans. I'll set the table out here, once the two of you are out of the way."

Lily looked around and picked up a book, since it appeared Severus had picked up everything else and was levitating it into through a door he had just opened.

Severus was standing at his desk,with his back to her, sorting the parchment by hand.

She took a moment to look around. The bed was a little wider and higher than their beds in the dorms, but without the curtains. The spread upon it was a deep brown color with flecks of green and blue. Their was a large wardrobe of the same dark, honey-colored wood as the bed in the corner, and Sev's trunk was next to it under two long shelves that had upright dividers to form ten separate compartments, five on each shelf. It appeared Severus had separated his texts by subject into some of them. Lily did not think he had ten classes, but was not sure. She knew he was not in her Magical Creatures or History class.

Lily moved to stand next to him to get a better look at Severus, besides to remind him that she did not want to carry this huge book around for him all evening.

He was wearing his Slytherin uniform, even though it was Sunday, including the black outer robe. Due to his attention on the surface of the desk as he sorted the parchment into piles, his head was leaning forward and his hair was in the way, both for her to see him and probably for him to see her.

She thrust the fat book under his face, asking, "Where's this go, Sev?"

Severus took it, placed it upon the desk, and opened the front cover. He responded, "This is Prof. Abstractus' book. I'll give it back."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"How was I supposed to know you picked it up? I already had everything when Prof. McGonagall told you to help me. I didn't see the point of putting some things down for you then, and came in here to put everything away. Don't worry, if he was worried about his book, he should have said something."

"Guy's a bit daft."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm a prefect, you know. I've talked to all the staff at one point or another."

Severus preferred not to answer that. It appeared to him that Lily was spoiling for an argument, either over carrying a book from one room to the next, the fact that she considered Prof. Abstractus to be daft when compared to someone like Prof. Kettleburn, who Lily had for Magical Creatures, or just because she was not through with getting even with him for his parents dying and her parents getting entangled with that. Or now that Prof. McGonagall was involved, Lily had a new reason to make him look bad because that was her head of house.

Lily asked, "So why aren't you back down in Slytherin?"

Shrugging, Severus answered, "I don't know. Prof. McGonagall told me I'd be staying here."

"Why?"

"I just said I don't know why."

"Didn't you ask?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"If you say so."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest. So Sev was going to be like this all night?


	15. Chapter 15 Gryffindor

Author's Note: I had a few thousand words written in advance, but I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to keep up with these frequent updates. I also have four part-time work assignments in the next three days that'll keep me off the computer. Still unemployed in my normal field. :^( This is just something to keep me from slipping too far into the hole, and keep me somewhat mentally active.

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 15: Gryffindor**

Lily returned to Gryffindor tower in a uncertain mood. She did not do anything she had not wanted at dinner. That's what had worried her most about accepting the invitation. That she'd be asked to apologize or something to Severus by Prof. McGonagall. It's not that Lily hated Severus, but things were just not the way they were before between them. Lily could simply not turn a blind eye to all the horrible things that those Slytherins got up to. Severus would not have been sorted into Slytherin, and looked forward to it, if he did not have the capability for doing terrible things. Everyone knew that dark wizards got sorted into Slytherin.

Maybe it was for the best that Prof. McGonagall was going to be keeping a close eye on Sev now. It's not like he could do whatever Dark Arts things the Slytherins got up to right under her nose. Was he still allowed to go down to the Slytherin dungeons and sit in their common room for whenever they got together to plan something or talk about He Who Must Not Be Named?

Initially, Lily was heading through her common room to head upstairs and get caught up on some homework, but the lazy drawl of Sirius Black stopped her cold, "... gotta pay. Sneaky snake framed Remus."

She stopped and looked over to see a bunch of fellows, including seventh years, around Black, Potter and Pettigrew, as Pettigrew added, "And he got James and Sirius locked up for a day. Can't forget about that."

"Forget about that?" Lily exclaimed, walking into their midst.

She ignored, Potter's "Alright, Evans?", and accused, "You lot attacked patients at St. Mungo's. You blasted a ceiling and a girl fell through it to your floor."

"That was all Snape's fault."

"How can it be? You lot were suspended for setting a werewolf on another student, and you went to St. Mungo's to silence him when the headmaster let you down, you bunch of buttwipes."

"Buttwipe?"

"Yeah, buttwipe. You used Remus Lupin's secret for your own amusement. He was as much to blame for trusting you, as if he planned to attack students on his own."

"Hey!"

"You're a bunch of lying cowards."

"What? Take that back, Evans."

"No, the truth's out what disgusting lowlifes you are, and how the headmaster tried to cover up for you."

There was so ooh'ing among the audience.

"Shut your cake holes. Dumbledore's as much a deceiver as these ones. How could he let a werewolf sit around unguarded every month, and the only people that know are these three? It was only a matter of time before they used Lupin, and both Lupin and Dumbledore should have known that. I'm glad a bunch of muggles caused him so much trouble."

"Muggles?"

"Yeah, muggles. They started such a big stink the Ministry had to get involved due to the secrecy thing."

"It's Snape that should be in trouble for talking, not us."

"He didn't say anything, you morons."

"Then how'd they know?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Because they kept trying to fix cursed wounds using non-magical methods."

Pettigrew laughed, "Muggles."

His laughter stopped suddenly as Lily's hand smacked him across the face, "Yes, muggles."

Peter jumped to his feet. She couldn't smack him.

"Whoa," yelled James, grabbing Peter.

Sirius stuck his foot out to trip them. Evans was in the wrong for smacking Wormtail, but you couldn't go smacking a girl back.

He commented, "Snape's got your knickers all in twist, eh Evans?"

"My knickers are none of your business."

James' mouth had dropped open. Whatever was going on with Evans and Snape was long over. Ever since she saw his ugly, grey drawers and he called her a mudblood. Agreeably, he said, "That's right, Padfoot. None of your business."

Using the distraction to try to get even, Peter taunted, "You're falling for his lies all over again, Evans."

"Lies? What lies?"

"Whatever gets you to take his side."

"How about you're wrong? You're terrible people. It isn't even about Severus. How about Remus Lupin? You used him. You were probably trying to come up with a scheme to stash him in a toilet to attack more students."

Some of the younger Gryffindors gave that some serious thought. The Marauders would do something like that. If Lupin was a werewolf all this time, and Potter, Black and Pettigrew knew it, someone was bound to get attacked, probably killed. It was just that they found it funnier to attack Slytherins, when they were available. Bored Marauders would use anyone for fun.

"It's all about Snape, Evans," Sirius declared. "If it weren't for him ..."

"It would be your brother then. I have no doubt you'd have found someone else."

"Evans," appealed James, "Snape's lying. He was never hurt by Remus. I was there. I saved him. Don't you remember all those points I got Gryffindor in the spring?"

Lily did see blood. Lily knew her parents and maybe Prof. McGonagall saw more. St. Mungo's agreed. Not having seen anything concrete, other than blood, she bluffed, "You're the one that's lying, Potter."

"Oh come on, Evans. Do you really think that slime would walk around hurt for months? That the headmaster would allow it?"

"Yes," Lily agreed. That she could believe. Her mum was right that Sev had been trying to tell her something, and she knew Sev got hurt all the time. The only thing that made sense was all the times Sev got hurt must have made him a bit mad since he was suffering but nothing could be done. Prof. McGonagall never said Sev was lying about what he claimed the headmaster told him. Tell anyone he was attacked by a werewolf and he'd be expelled. Him not saying anything was worse once people found out he was hurt. From what she overheard, the Ministry thought all his injuries were from Hogwarts. That was not true, but it's not like they could do something to Sev's parents now.

"You're an idiot, Evans," Sirius argued.

"I doubt that," was the reply as the head boy, Frank Longbottom, passed, returning to Gryffindor tower after a bit of a date.

Lily suspected that the meeting among the Gryffindor boys to get even with Severus was planned while Longbottom was out.

Frank turned, and added, "By the way, I find the three of you despicable, if you didn't know that already."

"I'm crushed," was Sirius' sarcastic reply. Longbottom was a total ass.

"Yeah," agreed Peter, then asked, "Where were you when Evans slapped me?"

Some of the fellows looked at him. Was Pettigrew trying to hint that Evans' little girly slap hurt? What a wimp! Not that they didn't already know that, but if he was going to go whinging to Longbottom over it, he just reasserted his status of crybaby of Gryffindor.

"Fetching my camera."

A couple of the boys laughed at Longbottom's quip. Potter, Black and Pettigrew were interesting, but they were dangerous and did not care who they dragged down with them. If what they heard about McGonagall keeping Snape close by in her tartan pocket was true, they were not about to do something reckless and stupid. Like Evans said, it was their fault that Lupin and his parents got in trouble, not Snape's or whoever else they chanced upon when the spoiled and bored rich boys thought using a werewolf to attack someone seemed like jolly good fun.

Not that it was her story to tell, Lily felt that the boys' misinformation needed to be combated. Severus did not tell anyone how he was hurt until Prof. McGonagall gave him permission, and he did not go blabbing about cursed wounds to muggles at the hospital, or even her mum, who was bandaging him twice a day, until he had it.

Sensing this was not the correct audience, since they hung on Black's and Potter's every utterance, especially for hours of quidditch talk, Lily asked, "Frank, if you have some time, I could tell you what really happened."

That got the attention of more than just the head boy. The Marauders rarely told the unvarnished truth. Even when they lost, they claimed a victory. Well, not in quidditch, but Potter was always quick to point a finger at the keeper, seeker, beaters, and the other two chasers with Black's and Pettigrew's support. Damn … why did Lupin have to be the werewolf? He was the only one of them that could act halfway decent. Except of course, Potter and Black did provide really good stuff for parties. Crates of butterbeer, loads of food from the kitchens, they'd even have some flown in via owl order.

"We don't need to hear what Snape told you," Sirius argued.

"Told me? He hardly told me anything. I was there, except at St. Mungo's, but I would guess from the Ministry catching you two that you really were the ones casting _reducto_ at the ceilings and walls."

"What do you mean you were there?" Potter demanded.

"I had to go home for his parents' funeral, you nits."

"Who's?"

"Who's what?"

"Who's parents died?"

"Severus Snape's. You were laughing about it in transfiguration the day I went home."

Usually, Gryffindors would believe another Gryffindor's version of how things happened, but to leave out the part about both Snape's parents dying was pretty low, even for his worst enemies, the Marauders. Laughing about someone's parents dying? Evans might be too bossy, but she was no liar.

"You're lying," Peter refuted. Evans was a pain in the rear. Taking points, yelling at them … if Prongs didn't fancy her, they'd show her who's boss.

"You've had your say, Pettigrew," Frank snapped. He was interested in how Lupin was a werewolf after all this time. No one had told him, and he was a Gryffindor prefect prior to being head boy. If Evans knew something of the facts, he was interested in hearing them. At least she had her head screwed on straight.

"Let's go up to my room, since I won't be able to concentrate with these buffoons interrupting."

"Oooh, going up to the head boy's room," Sirius sing-songed, earning him a punch in the shoulder from Prongs.

"You are such a toerag," Lily muttered as she went up the stairs to the boys side of the dormitories.

The three of them made faces at a bunch of students who followed her. Like Evans knew something, they didn't. She already admitted she was not at St. Mungo's when Snape got them in trouble with the healers. That was proof enough of what a scheming Slytherin he was, besides what he did to Moony.

Frank followed along sadly shaking his head over the lack of manners. Laughing at someone's parents dying. Believable in that lot. Even if things were nasty between them and Snape, his mother would never stand for that sort of behavior. Actually, the Gryffindors had to be the nastier, since Frank never heard of Snape doing anything comparable to a werewolf or attacking patients at St. Mungo's.

Lily was a bit overwhelmed by how many students joined them. No one liked Severus, so what did they really need to know, other than the Black, Potter and Pettigrew were lying?

"Um, so like I said downstairs, Severus' parents died."

"Who's Severus?"

"That is Snape's first name."

Lily rolled her eyes at the exchange, and with a huff continued, "Yes, Severus Snape is his full name. I usually call him Severus since I've known him so long. Before we even came to Hogwarts, alright?"

Since that question was rhetorical, Lily did not wait for a response. "My parents wrote me that there was a fire on the street he lives on that effected multiple houses and families ..."

"What kind of house?"

"Uh ..." Lily did not want to give the Petunia description, so settled for, "it's crowded there, so the houses share an interior wall, rather than having space between them."

"Oh, like the Blacks in London."

"I don't care where Black lives," Lily responded. "Anyway, no one had seen Sev's parents after that so my parents wrote me, and also wrote another letter to Hogwarts. The constables were unable to check his house because it was locked up. The only person that might be able to unlock it is Severus, if something happened to his parents."

"Aren't your parents muggles, Evans?"

"Yes, so they have to use the post office box that they were given for Hogwarts when I first got my letter."

Lily paused for the next stupid question, which did not take more than a few seconds to get blurted out, followed immediately by another, equally as asinine.

"Can't someone have used the floo?"

"Why couldn't someone have sent an owl?"

"Who?" Lily asked in disgust.

"Like another wizard?"

"My parents are muggles and live in a muggle town. There's only an owl around when I'm home for the holidays." 

"Doesn't Snape have one?"

"No, he's never bothered with a familiar," Lily sniped. This is not what she wanted to talk about.

"Potter'd kill it."

"Anyway," Lily loudly interrupted, not wanting to talk about Severus not being able to afford clothes, much less taking care of an animal that would be a target for the same people that wanted Severus dead, simply because he existed, "weeks passed, so I thought Hogwarts found out Sev's parents were alright. But then, Prof. Kettleburn got chosen to take him home to check."

The Gryffindors present made faces and looked at each other. Prof. Kettleburn? The nutter who taught Care of Magical Creatures?

"So they get there and Severus finds his parents dead. Then the Professor takes Severus over to my house and rings the bell. My mum calls the police for them since something needs to be done. But then Prof. Kettleburn got flustered when the police asked him some questions so he attacked a muggle detective, ran off and apparated back here."

Frank clarified, "Alone?"

"Yes, he left Severus behind. So that's why he got suspended, once Hogwarts found out. I'm not sure, but I think it wasn't until my mother wrote the school again the following week asking about bringing me home for the funeral, that someone put the pieces together and realized Severus was missing from school. Thank goodness for Prof. McGonagall."

"What did he do till then?"

"Well, once they found out that Severus had been in the house that had his parents' bodies rotting in it for weeks, the muggles took him to their hospital because they wanted to do some disease prevention. That's when they found that he was injured by Lupin, but he couldn't tell them that's what was wrong so they tried to sort him with muggle medicine by sewing the wounds closed. That didn't work since they're cursed, so they kept ripping open, and then they'd sew them closed again."

"Sew? With thread?"

"Yes, it works on regular, open wounds that are too big or deep for a plaster."

"Why did Snape let them do that?"

Frank answered, "He can't do magic in front of muggles. Is he even seventeen yet?"

"No," Lily answered. "He also hasn't learned apparition yet, since he's in sixth year, like me.

"And then there's my mum. She knows Severus and knowing that things have really gone tits up here, she's checking on him in the hospital, and things are pretty terrible till they decided to change from stitches to bandaging him tightly to stop him bleeding."

"I thought Lupin attacked him months ago."

"I'm getting to that. So Severus would not even tell my mum why he's hurt. He would only say he wasn't allowed to talk about it because he'd get expelled. So she's working on getting him to talk, and my mum can be pretty persistent, along with my dad, and probably my sister too. By the time, I got there with Prof. McGonagall, they almost had him convinced no one from Hogwarts was coming to get him. They even bought him some clothes, since all he had was his school uniform that he was wearing when Prof. Kettleburn left him."

"Wait, he was taken to a muggle town to speak to muggle police while still wearing ..." Frank let his question sputter out. Well, of course, why would Prof. Kettleburn think anything unusual about that?

"Yup," Lily simply agreed.

"What did Prof. McGonagall do? Other than getting Kettleburn suspended?"

"A couple things. She told Severus that he was still a student here. He got some idea that if his parents were dead, he was chucked out."

Lily waited a moment until the murmuring died down. With He Who Must Not Be Named, there was a great deal of uncertainty about families being safe.

"She also told him that she would take him to St. Mungo's, got the muggle police investigation regarding his injuries at school transferred to the Ministry, and got Prof. Dumbledore's permission for Severus to answer questions regarding how he was injured."

"Wait," Frank interrupted, "you mean the headmaster really told Snape that if he told anyone he was attacked by a werewolf, he'd be expelled?"

"Apparently. I wasn't there, but Severus would not even tell Prof. McGonagall what happened, until she talked to Prof. Dumbledore."

"But that's illegal to cover up a crime like that," announced the future auror.

"It may be," agreed one of Frank's fellow seventh years, "but who would you believe?"

"That's why it helped that St. Mungo's confirmed that Severus was attacked by a werewolf. The Ministry also had a record from when Lupin was attacked as a child, so they knew he was infected."

"What I'm not understanding if Lupin was at home, how did Snape get attacked in the first place?" Frank stated. Everyone knew that Lupin missed a lot of school, and now they knew why.

Lily replied, "Because Lupin was not at home. Prof. Dumbledore kept him here, and Potter, Black and Pettigrew knew it."

"What?" was repeated from several of the audience.

"But who knew?" Frank demanded. "Who was supposed to be watching him when he was a werewolf? Did one of them distract Prof. Dumbledore and then sneak Lupin out, or dump Snape in with him?"

"I'm not sure of all the details, but I think Lupin was kept in the Shrieking Shack, and there's a secret passage that leads there. Black tricked Severus into going into the secret passage during a full moon."

The Gryffindors were disturbed by this news. They all loved exploring the castle and finding new or long forgotten secrets. Finding a new secret passage should be fun, not lead to a werewolf or other death trap.

"Then the Ministry got involved. When they talked to Lupin and his parents, who are responsible for their child still, and found out that Lupin cooperated with the others knowing the secret of where he was kept when he was a werewolf, there was trouble. However, they all complained that Prof. Dumbledore promised them that he would cover everything up for them. Now that the headmaster wasn't, they decided to go to St. Mungo's and get rid of the witness."

"It doesn't work like that," Frank announced. "If Lupin had killed Snape, it would have still been a crime. So doing him in while he was in hospital would not help."

There was an outburst of discussion over the Marauders and their lack of sense.

Lily said, "And that's where we are now. Severus and I are back at school. I'm not sure how Black and Potter told St. Mungo's or the Ministry that they were innocently blasting things at a hospital. And I don't know what's happening with Lupin, his parents, or anyone else involved."

"What about Prof. McGonagall? She canceled classes over this."

"She did? Well, I'm not sure, but I am happy at least someone from Hogwarts could be bothered going to Sev's parents' funeral."

"Why not old Sluggy? He'll take off to go to anything."

Lily suggested, "Maybe because of the muggles?"


	16. Chapter 16 Coming and Going

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 16: Coming and Going**

Severus joined the Slytherins at breakfast in the Great Hall. He was going to see them all day in class so he might as well get it over with. At least he did not have every class with all four of them.

Mulciber grunted, Avery sneered, Wilkes quirked an eyebrow at him, and Rosier said, "Hey."

All things considered, that went pretty well. Severus had been dreading questions and insults.

As the day went on, other students said things to him. Odd things, like 'Alright, Severus?' As far as he knew, he was the only student with that first name, but the only person that ever called him by that in the past was Lily, and now Prof. McGonagall, outside of class.

Thanks to Mary MacDonald telling Bertha Jorkins, Hogwarts was buzzing with the curious tale of the death of Snape's parents, Lupin being exposed by as a werewolf by muggles after he attacked Snape, Potter and Black trying to kill Snape at St. Mungo's after that, and how the headmaster had condoned it all. The two things that did not sound unusual was Prof. Dumbledore approving of Lupin, Black and Potter's actions, or the Marauders out to literally kill Snape.

At lunch, Lily overheard Severus' name at the Ravenclaw table as she passed. She slowed to listen.

" … and the headmaster sent them to St. Mungo's to get rid of the snitch."

"It's not snitching if he's injured by a werewolf, and Lupin is free to attack others. It's a legal duty to report it."

Did Severus tell someone what happened? Lily sat facing the Slytherin table. He was sitting with those horrible boys in his year, but he was reading a book.

When some girls joined her, Lily became distracted. However, she continued to look over to see what Sev was doing. He read for the entire lunch break.

She could ask him in Potions what was going on. Actually, Sev was getting up, and she could follow him and ask him before he rejoined Wilkes and Rosier, who also scored well enough on their OWL to take NEWT level Potions.

Lily emerged from the Great Hall through the same door that Sev had gone out, but reached the dungeon stairs and saw he had actually gone up another staircase, rather than down.

She called, "Sev, wait!"

Severus stopped on the landing, and took the time while he waited for Lily to catch up to study who else was in the area.

As Lily came up the stairs, she asked, "Where are you going?"

"To get my books for class."

"Oh, you don't carry them? You could lighten your bag with a charm."

"No, I don't want anything to happen to them when I'm going back and forth to Herbology."

"So you're going upstairs?"

A look passed over Sev's face. Lily knew it was an unnecessary question, opening her up to abuse, but Severus restricted his answer to, "Yes, I am."

"Alright, let's go, Sev."

"I can fetch my book by myself," Severus stated. He did not know where he stood with Lily. She seemed to still hate him. She hardly spoke to him last night at dinner after pestering him about why he could not go back to the Slytherin dungeons.

"No, I think I should come too. I overheard Potter and Black last night, and they might be up to something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I missed that part."

"They don't do much in the way of planning. They prefer to take advantage of opportunities as they arise. Prof. McGonagll already put a tracer charm on me so she can tell where I am in the school."

"Why doesn't she places tracers on them?" Lily grumbled. As a prefect, she knew they were out past curfew many nights.

"I doubt they'd tolerate it."

"But you are?"

"If I do not go out of bounds, what's the harm?"

"But how do you stop Prof. McGonagall from knowing where you are?"

"I don't."

"That's not very Slytherin, Sev."

"Why not? If she is not doing it to protect me, than it will drive her crazy."

"Protect you?"

"Prof. McGonagall is upset over me. She'll get over it eventually. Everyone does."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Not much. She thinks my situation is unfair."

"It is."

Severus chose not to reply. Lily had gotten tired of him. It had taken longer with her, but eventually she gave up on him. He was not much at apologizing, but he had meant what he said. Lily forgave so many other people. He was judged not worthy of her kindness or absolution. Severus expected Prof. McGonagall would tire of him sooner rather than later so it was best not to burn bridges because he'd be back in the dungeons in due time.

When they reached the rooms that Severus shared with Prof. McGonagall, he commented, "I'm not sure if you are allowed in without the Professor's permission."

"You're right, I should ask for it. However, you're only going in to get your books, Sev."

In Severus' room, when Lily noticed they had plenty of time to get to the dungeons, she asked, "Can I ask a favor of you, Sev?"

"What?"

"This is going to sound odd, but can I see what Lupin did to you?" Lily had been disturbed by Potter saying Sev had faked an injury. He was undoubtedly lying since St. Mungo's confirmed Severus was injured by a werewolf. Was it only a little scratch that had kept bleeding with the big deal being made over it only being from a werewolf?

"You mean you want me to get undressed?"

"Can't you just pull your shirt tail out?"

"I have layers of clothes on, Lily. Why do you need to see anyway?"

"I'm curious."

He frowned at Lily, but shrugged off his black uniform robe. After placing that on his bed, he pulled off his grey uniform jumper, She was unreal. If Severus asked Lily to take off her clothes, he'd be slapped across the face.

When he loosened his belt, Lily exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"The marks are on my back, but I can't pull my shirt loose while my belt's this tight."

"Uh ..."

"I'm not dropping my trousers, Lily, nor do I want to take off my shirt entirely."

"Of course," Lily agreed.

"Is there a reason why you're curious?" he asked as he pulled at the back corner of his white shirt and dug out his thin undershirt from the back of his trousers

"I … I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Listen to me?"

"When you tried to tell about Lupin. You were already hurt then, weren't you?" 

"Yes, but I had told you before that something was strange about him. There was no reason for you to start believing me." He paused a moment, then said, "It's here."

Lily looked and did see the four parallel still red marks gouged into Sev's skin just above his waistband. They were horrible, deep furrows. This was what they called healed?

"These go all the way up?" she asked, while tentatively touching them.

"Lily, you look with your eyes," Severus warned. "They go a bit diagonally to the side under my arm."

With the thumb of his right hand, he bent his arm to indicate where they ended.

Undeterred by Sev's warning regarding her hands, Lily placed her hand flat on the marks to feel the warm, puckered skin and then slid her hand upward under his shirt, tracing them higher.

"Stop that."

"I'm not doing anything, Sev," Lily protested. Feeling that the scars did go higher than he indicated, close to where she had rolled the bandage back last week.

"Your fingers are chilly."

"Do they extend lower?"

"Very little. Don't go shoving your hand down the back of my pants."

"You wish," Lily scoffed.

Aggravated with Lily's sudden interest in him without any explanation, Severus complained, "You pulled my shirt out too much. I'm going to have to lower my trousers to get it all back in and lying flat."

"Why? Most of the boys have their shirt tails hanging out."

"I'm not going to lose points from Slytherin for something so avoidable."

Lily gave a snort, "Ah yes, you've discerned my plan to get points docked from Slytherin, Sev."

"I suspected that was it, rather than getting my trousers off, Lily. Can you give me a moment alone?"

Rolling her eyes, Lily complied with Sev's request. It's not like it would be the first time she saw a boy loosening his trousers to tuck his shirt in. Boys did it in the Gryffindor common room frequently. It was a pity they did not bother to do it before leaving because they ended up looking like slobs in the halls anyway. The girls thought they did it when they felt like being disgusting since they weren't too particular about how far down their trousers fell. Especially Peter Pettigrew.

Sev came out of his bedroom fully dressed in his uniform. He asked, "Did you need to go back to Gryffindor tower?"

"Nope."

Suspicious that Lily only came up here with him to look at his scars, which really made no sense since she could have seen them when he was at the Evans' house probably without him even being aware of it, Severus asked, "Then we'll go down to potions?"

"Yup."

He remained silent as they went down to the dungeons. Why was Lily even bothering to speak with him? His mind dwelt on her earlier request. Was she just testing to see if he would still do anything she asked? She needed some revenge for the inconvenience he put her and her family through because his parents died and all the stupidity that followed that? It was not his fault, but when did he need to be the cause when someone craved mindless payback?

Lily let the quiet settle between them. There were so many times in the past that she was with Sev and did not say anything because she didn't need to. This time she did not know what to say. Her attempt at an apology upstairs was not received with any understanding. As Sev said, there was no reason for her to start believing him. Did he find her to be that distrustful of him, even before their big fight?

"Can I sit next to you?" Lily asked as they entered the potions classroom.

"Alright."

Prof. Slughorn was in the midst of talking about today's potion when he spotted Severus Snape sitting amongst his class. He had already told Albus everything was settled with Capetown Conjuration so why was Snape back? Albus said he was going to give him a portkey and send him straight from St. Mungo's to his new school.

"Snape, pack your things and go to the headmaster's office."

"Yes, sir," Severus replied.

Lily was annoyed at Potter and Pettigrew snickering. She knew that Severus had not done anything today, since they were only separated when she was in History. They better not have set something up to get him in trouble.

Severus took his time getting upstairs because he knew the headmaster would not have good news. He told. Perhaps he'd still be expelled, but what would happen? If Prof. McGonagall was now legally his guardian, would she dispute his expulsion? Or did she become his guardian so no one would dispute it? That second thought was rather stupid, since there was no one else interested in being his guardian. He did not think Prof. McGonagall was so impulsive, but she must have been sorted into Gryffindor for some reason.

The griffon did not shift aside when he arrived so Severus waited. Eventually, he went to the wall opposite the entrance and leaned upon it. He could have brewed the potion they were assigned in this time, but that would only make sense to let him stay and complete his classwork, rather than standing in a hallway until the headmaster was ready to see him.

Mrs. Norris paused to give him a good looking over, but it was hardly out of bounds to stand out here when his head of house told him to see the headmaster, unless Slughorn conveniently forgot he sent Severus up.

Severus missed Mrs. Murray. She had been killed third year. She had been a very bright feline and caught the Marauders frequently. He was not happy to have been a suspect in her death. It was simple to surmise that someone levitated her when she was in the Owlery, and outside to plummet to her demise. He didn't take it as hard as Mr. Filch, of course. The caretaker took two years before he got little Mrs. Norris. She wasn't so little anymore. She might even still be growing. It was hard to tell with all that hair.

Maybe once he left Hogwarts, Severus could find a companion. He was not partial to cats, but he had to admit that Mr. Filch's were loyal. It would be nice to feel like someone was not using him, about to turn on him, or was counting the days till they were rid of him. Perhaps a half-kneazle to keep him company as his Half-Blood Princess. Actually, he should wait till he had a place to live and a secure position so he did not worry about making sure they both had enough to eat. She would not deserve to suffer due to his inadequacy. Rosier had mentioned he thought he knew someone that might sponsor him for an apprenticeship in potions, since Slughorn favored some other students in seventh and sixth year. It was a big 'maybe'.

The sky outside the window was starting to grow dark when the griffon moved aside. Since no one was exiting, Severus assumed it was to allow him entrance and rode the stairs upwards to the door and knocked.

Albus had waited till he could speak to Horace to confirm the reason why Mr. Snape was out there. Something must have gone awry since Mr. Snape was not supposed to return to Hogwarts. As soon as Horace confirmed his place at Capetown Conjuration two days ago, Albus had gone to St. Mungo's and altered his record. He erased Minerva's name and replaced it with his own as the person to contact when Mr. Snape was ready to be discharged.

However, in his haste, Albus had not read that Severus had already been discharged the morning following Potter's and Black's apprehension at St. Mungo's. Although Minerva had spoken of Severus, she had not specifically said she had already returned him to the school and was rooming him outside of the dungeons for the foreseeable future. Hence, Albus was unaware that Severus was back at Hogwarts until he turned up outside of his office.

"Ah, Mr. Snape. How are you?"

Severus was not sure how he should answer that so shrugged. Either he was supposed to be annoyed for being kept waiting for over two hours, saddened by the death of his parents, angry over Black and Potter, or doing whatever Slytherins were expected to do whenever they overcame a Gryffindor such as Lupin, Dumbledore or even Prof. McGonagall. He could also be tentatively hopeful since Lily spoke to him today, but surely the headmaster was not interested in that.

Albus lamented that Minerva projected so many of her own feelings onto Mr. Snape, rather than realizing he was devoid of any positive ones. He should have recognized it sooner. It made absolute sense that he was Tom's son.

Lacking any response, Albus commented, "I was sorry to hear about your mother's passing. I have something here of your father's that I'd like to give back to you."

The elderly wizard was pleased with Mr. Snape's sudden startled expression. Now he knew that Albus knew.

Severus started at what the headmaster said. His father? Why would Dumbledore have anything of his father's? He had seen him dressed in one of his 'muggle' outfits. His father wouldn't give him the time of day. That hair, that beard, colorful clothes. No. Absolutely not. A fist to the face or a kick to any exposed body part were the only things he would have gotten from Tobias Snape, without resorting to magic. Did he trick him? Steal from him? Did Dumbledore go to their house after his parents died and look through it? Is that why it took so long? Was that why Kettleburn was chosen? Did Dumbledore have something to do with the death of his parents? Not just his parents, but the other people that died too? Why was Dumbledore telling him that he had something of his father's? Was it to intimidate him?

His curiosity won out. What did Dumbledore have? It was still in his hand, but Severus caught a glint of gold.

One of father's medals? Was Dumbledore insane? Even if father opened the case while blind drunk, he'd notice that one was missing. They fit in there perfectly, each in their own space. It was only of value to his father, and he'd immediately conclude that only one of two people had taken it. Either mother or himself. If father had bothered to look since he returned to school, he might conclude Severus was innocent, but after he beat mother and it still wasn't returned, Severus was next in line.

It no longer mattered now that father was dead and mother would never be beaten again, but why would Dumbledore flaunt that he was a sneak thief who broke into the homes of students?

Satisfied by the amount of emotion Mr. Snape was allowing to escape now, actually it may have bordered on panic for a moment, Albus held up the galleon he was holding.

A galleon? What kind of sick game was Dumbledore up to? His parents die, and he claims that he might have stolen from them?

"That does not belong to my father."

"Perhaps not this particular coin."

"Not any wizarding coin. May I go, sir?"

Mr. Snape was not fooling Albus. He knew what he saw. He had been truly worried before he resumed his facade.

"Take this."

"It's not mine," Severus replied firmly. He did not like the jests that he would do anything for a galleon. Homework was one thing, but the headmaster did not need assistance with his schoolwork. Now that his mind was so firmly on his father, Severus couldn't help hearing his voice rattling in his head listing the various things his son could do for a galleon.

Now that he had Mr. Snape looking directly at him, Albus probed lightly … and was surprised, very briefly. It had only been a while since Aberforth had resorted to using such language. 'Filthy cocksucker'. It was a message as clear as day. So Mr. Snape thought he had some advantage over him?

"Take it," Albus insisted with a sharp edge to his voice. The sooner Mr. Snape was out of Hogwarts, the sooner the poison would be out of his school.

"Why?"

"Must you question everything, Mr. Snape? Take it. Now."

Sensing the sooner he played along with the headmaster's game and took the coin, he could leave, Severus reached for it.

As soon as Dumbledore let go of it, Severus realized his mistake. A portkey. Probably illegally cast, rather than procured from the Ministry, but that was the least of his worries now.

Well, it wasn't the middle of the North Atlantic. Or even the North Pole. Somewhere warmer. Where they spoke garbled English, and all their autos looked like shit, except for one gleaming black Mercedes sedan with a uniformed driver reading a newspaper while parked with the engine running and his parking and interior lights still lit.

Cornwall? No, this was warmer than southern England, and Severus had never heard of that brand of beer on the billboard advertisement. Australia? Wouldn't it be light there, if it was growing dark in Scotland? Something was odd. The muggle learning he gained from his father pointed out there was a large number of dark-skinned people about. Severus looked and did not see any Pakis or Chinese, only those with family from African countries. All three types attended Hogwarts. It did not really matter there as long as they were pureblood. It mattered greatly to muggles, if Severus' father knew what he was talking about. Sometimes he didn't. Did Dumbledore know that when he sent him here? Severus tried to remember why it was important, rather than his father did not like them. His father did not like people for the least of reasons, so someone's ability to not burn under the summer sun like Tobias did was undoubtedly a reason for jealousy.

Severus moved to stand in the deeper shadows along a building a short way from where he arrived to observe what was happening. Was this spot chosen randomly or intentionally? If intentional, was there someone waiting for him here? Shit. He threw the galleon across the road into the gutter. It was satisfying when someone noticed the gleam almost immediately and picked it up.

He may have thrown away the only serious money he had, but no one around here was waving a wand about. It appeared Severus was among muggles. Probably foreign muggles.

His father hated all foreigners, though these ones were more tolerable since they were in their own country. Tobias Snape preferred them to stay put, rather than taking jobs, using English hospitals and doctors, serving food that put chip shops out of business, and whatever else he deemed a crime. Severus smirked at the idea of opening a chip shop in their country. The only drawbacks were he hardly ever sampled any food from a chip shop, certainly never anything freshly made, and he did not know much about how it was prepared except with oil to give it that greasy feel, which was more of a congealed coating by the time his father tossed something at him.

The driver in the Mercedes made a move. He got out of his car and was looking around. The light was better in the street where Severus first arrived, but there was no well-dressed people about in the street or on the cracked pavement in front of the dilapidated bicycle shop where he was parked. Posh people had cars like that with drivers. There was nothing posh around. Past the bicycle shop was a sort of corner grocery. That's where most people in the area were coming and going from.

The fellow took out a gold device from the car and started turning while holding it. He found a direction and made some adjustments. It was not until he took out his wand to turn the vehicle off, along with the lights, that Severus knew he was a wizard. When he walked away, still studying his gold object, Severus transfigured his clothes to now wear a plain, black jacket with a zipper, instead of robes with a Slytherin house crest, and a green tie, instead of his striped one. He then started walking in the opposite direction, trying to stay in the shadows with his wand still in hand.


	17. Chapter 17 Bon Voyage

Author's Notes: I have an unreal attitude towards the power of pets so it translates into the expectation of a familiar's place in a wizard's or squib's life.

Am I the only one who has a mother who makes threats, whether they are realistic or not (and they have not stopped, just slowed)? Lily's mother could threaten to keep her out of Hogwarts even when she reaches her seventeenth birthday all she wants.

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 17: Bon Voyage**

Minerva had received Severus' medical records at lunchtime, and gave them to Poppy. Madam Pomfrey commented that she may have time to review them this afternoon, if things remained quiet.

She knew it was more than Severus that was bothering Poppy, but her friend had still not chosen to confide in her. Minerva suspected it was Mr. Lupin. True, he had not led Mr. Snape to his hiding place, but if his friends knew for years that he was a werewolf and he did not bother to tell the headmaster that his secret was compromised, what could he expect? A werewolf was dangerous. He suffered every month knowing that, and chose to ignore what he was capable of doing to others.

Her mouth quirked during class when she noticed on the parchment upon her desk that Severus had left Potions class barely as class began and was outside the headmaster's office. When he remained outside the office at the end of her class, Minerva was thinking of sending one of her newly arrived second year students to fetch him, but decided if Albus had something to say, he might as well say it. Though keeping Severus waiting all this time would not make the Slytherin receptive to any apologies or condolences. Of course, he'd blame that on the student, rather than his own desire to control the situation in a blatant fashion.

The second year students in Transfiguration got some short answers from their professor as class progressed each time she passed her desk, noting that Mr. Snape was still awaiting the headmaster's pleasure. Now Severus had yet another class to make up.

By the end of class, Minerva had decided to go over to the headmaster's tower, and either bring Severus up herself, or take him to dinner, depending upon whether Albus was in or not. He better not be in.

When she was done untransfiguring items, boxing them and storing them in her office, Minerva glanced at the parchment once more. Severus had entered Albus' office almost five minutes ago and was now off the grounds. What madness was this?

Albus had barely finished a long sigh of satisfaction when his floo turned green.

"Albus!"

"Minerva?"

"Where is Severus?"

He frowned. How had Minerva found out so quickly? Did Horace go blabbing … no, he had only spoken to him maybe ten minutes ago. Horace could stall longer than that. Why would Minerva even care? She already knew who Severus Snape was, and saw all the trouble he caused.

"There's nothing to worry about, Minerva. He's transferred to another school."

"Another school? He can't transfer to another school. I still have all his things."

"No, Horace said he would send his trunk ahead."

"How would Horace get his trunk without talking to me?"

"Isn't it kept down in Slytherin?"

"It was, but I thought Mr. Snape would like a change of clothes while he was away from school. Really Albus, don't the two of you stop plotting long enough to think?"

So annoyed by the headmaster's incompetent answers to what happened to a student that was now legally her ward, Minerva crossed through the floo without asking permission to enter his office.

"Minerva," Albus addressed her, while rising as she entered.

"I am Severus' legal guardian. He cannot leave Hogwarts without notifying me, or a medical emergency that has been approved by Madam Pomfrey. Where did you send him?"

"Legal guardian?"

"Yes, all the forms were filed with the Ministry, and Horace's records should have been updated. Mine reflect the change."

"When did this happen? Mr. Snape told you he did not think it was a good idea."

"What?" Minerva asked.

"I know you generously gave him time to think about it, but he was definitely against the idea, Minerva."

"You know everything that happens to him and listen to all his conversations?"

"Uh no, I think you ..."

"No, I didn't tell you anything about our conversation at St. Mungo's or at the Evans. You keep that close a tab on him? How long has that been going on? Were you watching when Lupin attacked him? Did you enjoy seeing his trousers and underpants removed for the entertainment of the school in June while he choked on a mouth and throat full of soap foam? How many injuries have you laughed at? How many candies have you joyously popped in your mouth while he was knocked senseless?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You claimed to know what I specifically discussed with only Mr. Snape. I did not tell you nor Horace since I do not trust either of you. Now what have you done with him?"

"Let's not be hasty. Procedure needs to be followed. Let me see if Horace is available."

"Should I floo Magical Law Enforcement to see if someone is available to take a statement to track him down?"

"That's not funny, Minerva."

"It's about time you realized that it's not, Albus. You can't just ship students off without notifying their guardians. Where is he?"

"Technically, Mr. Snape does have a parent."

"Let him petition the Ministry and bring it before you and the rest of the Wizengamot."

Albus shook his head slightly at Minerva's obstinate attitude while throwing some floo powder into the grate, calling, "Horace, are you in?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Could you please double check Mr. Snape's record? Was there a change in guardian and when was that?" Albus did not want to take any chances, in case Minerva suddenly arranged it before entering his office. She could be a sly pussycat sometimes.

The answer was given shortly. "Ooooh, I see. Minerva's been his guardian since last week, Albus. You should consult with her before transferring Mr. Snape to another school."

"Ah ..."

Minerva interrupted, "Transfer to what school, Horace?"

"It's a lovely place, Minerva. Once Albus fills you in, I'm sure you'll agree."

"Lovely place? Am I to guess it's not Durmstrang than?"

"I'll see you at dinner?" Horace asked. He did not wait for a reply before disconnecting his end of the floo.

"So how much of this plan was yours and how much his?"

"Horace only used his connections to find someplace suitable."

"Suitable, Albus? Did you find some way to send him to Azkaban?"

"Minerva," Albus protested.

"Well?"

"Another school."

"Beauxbatons?"

"Why do you keep guessing?"

"Because you won't tell me."

"You haven't even heard the first thing about it."

"Except he was sent there illegally. Did you even tell him, or just shove him in the floo?"

"Portkey, actually."

"Did he have any idea?"

"It's best that a clean break be made. The new school was expecting him."

"Where?"

"You are remarkably persistent, Minerva."

"Why shouldn't I be? I take responsibility for someone, and then you hand him a portkey and won't tell me where you sent him."

"There's no worries over that, Minerva. You know my connections with the Wizengamot."

"Oh, is that why you can make students disappear? Finishing what Mr. Lupin failed to do in April? I need to know where he is now."

With a shrug, Albus answered, "Capetown Conjuration."

"Capetown …?" Minerva repeated slowly while she thought. "In South Africa? That's nowhere close to the level that we teach at here. Why couldn't you and Horace try a bit harder? Why not Rome or Alexandria? Mr. Snape is very bright."

"Oh no, I think Mr. Snape would enjoy being a big fish in a small pond for a change of pace."

"Don't pretend to be so obtuse. Get him back."

"They are an hour ahead of us, Minerva ..."

"I don't care. Floo them and get him back."

"There's no direct connection."

"That's mighty convenient to keep Severus from sneaking back. Just give me a portkey then."

"But Minerva ..."

"And an address, you bloody choob."

"Perhaps Horace ..."

"If he doesn't slow me down, Albus."

"Right," Albus replied, throwing another pinch of floo powder into his grate.

*** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM ***

Minerva's initial view of Capetown led her to quip, "So where's the quidditch pitch, Horace?"

"Albus must have gotten the location slightly off."

"Really?" she queried, as she turned to sense which direction her tracer charm went before setting off.

"Where are you going?" Horace asked, as his wand pointed another way. "The school is this way."

"Don't you think we should retrieve Mr. Snape prior to going there?"

"Why wouldn't he be there?"

"Horace, he's this way."

"How are you so sure?"

"Are you doubting me?"

"Never, Minerva."

She sighed as she gave her head a brief negative shake. Horace may be firmly Albus' man, but when Albus was not around to prop him up, he had the fortitude of jelly. Horace may have been the one to remember he knew someone at the school in these parts, but the master plan had Albus' name all over it. Minerva was not quite sure that Horace knew much about his student, other than Albus desiring to be rid of him.

"Does Mr. Snape bother you much, Horace?"

"Bother me?" Horace repeated. "What do you mean by that, Minerva?"

"You supported Albus' plan to transfer him so far from home."

"He's always been unhappy at Hogwarts, Minerva. With his parents dying, there was no reason for him to stay. A fresh start would be good for him. Look how different it is here."

"It's dark, Horace."

"Did you even ask him?"

"Albus handled that part with visiting him in hospital and discussing it."

"Seems strange to me that Severus never mentioned it when he returned to Hogwarts with me."

"What happened that you are now his guardian?"

"Do you think I made a mistake?" Minerva asked, hoping that Horace would confess what he knew.

"You're angry at Albus. He keeps secrets."

"A werewolf is a big secret, Horace."

"Quite."

"Is there another secret in this situation that applies?"

"Albus does favor Gryffindors. Always has."

"That's not a secret. What about Eileen Prince? She was younger than I so I remember little about her."

"Prince? Not really."

"Is that a not really, you can't say, or there was nothing memorable?"

"Gobstones. She was the school team captain."

"Were you disappointed she married a muggle?"

"Not particularly. There was so much going on back then that many witches and wizards wanted change. There was Grindelwald, of course, and I think she was friendly with that girl from Ravenclaw that snuffed it in the loo."

Minerva could not help making a face. If Myrtle was not part of the school, it would be easy to pretend to forget her, but 'that girl from Ravenclaw' had taken over a prime piece of real estate. It was the only public girls loo between the ground floor and sixth. Due to Minerva being a student prior to it being haunted and gradually growing unusable, she realized how conveniently located it had been. Now a girl would rather trudge up or down a few floors to avoid the whinging ghost, puddles, and sudden surges of cold water on their backsides or into their faces.

"This way," Minerva said, indicating a darkened alley.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you a wizard or aren't you? After hearing all your exploits, Horace, I think a simple alley would present no dangers."

"I'm not as young as I used to be. Besides, there's a little nip in the air tonight. Wouldn't it …?"

"We just came from Scotland."

"Where dinner was about to commence," Horace muttered. He was not happy in this role. Albus was up to something, Minerva was openly opposing him, and Horace found himself in the middle without a clue as to why anyone would consider Severus Snape the prize. Additionally, Silvanus deserved more than a week of suspension for dragging Horace deeper into this mess. How could one man be so consistently incompetent?

Minerva called, "Severus?"

Suspecting the tracer charm worked here just as well as Hogwarts, Severus did not bother wasting any time pretending he did not hear her and replied, "Yes, professor?"

Horace pretended he had been startled by the voice so close to his elbow. He may be wise enough not to walk around with his wand lit in a muggle town, but Horace was not letting Minerva blindly lead him down a dark alley without him taking note of everything around him. His wand was ready. Muggles could be every bit as dangerous as wizards.

However much he wanted to blame his student for making him look like a fool in front of Minerva for not getting to his new school, it was likely his finger really needed to be pointed at this friend, Albus. Someone should have escorted Snape here. When he heard that the headmaster merely handed Snape a portkey because he expected someone to be waiting for him on this end … well, Minerva said enough for both of them in response to that. When it came to Severus Snape, expecting nothing was the best thing to do.

Severus stood completely still as Prof. McGonagall threw her arms around him and hugged. Her reaction seemed overly dramatic. He had not been missing long, if she was expressing her relief at finding him. Surely the headmaster could have come up with some plausible lie for the Ministry. Severus doubted anyone would find it believable that a couple of days after Prof. McGonagall accepted legal responsibility for him that he'd already be missing.

Horace gave a brief thought that Minerva's need to get one over on Albus had gone a bit far. Obviously it was better to have Snape's cooperation, but she didn't need to pretend to get all mushy over finding him.

He suggested, "'Bout time we popped round to that school."

"Severus is not going there."

"Unfortunately, my dear, I have no clue where there's a floo or where these fellows keep their portkey office."

"Lead on," she instructed, taking hold of Severus' forearm. Even with the tracer, she did not want him out of her sight until they returned to Hogwarts.

Minerva tried to remain polite at the so-called school, but she ended up looking like she was squeezing enough lemons with her mouth to make a large pitcher of unsweetened lemonade. Capetown Conjuration had a total of eleven students, and Severus would have made it an even dozen. He would have been oldest, most advanced, and the curriculum did not go to his age. The only thing he did not know yet was apparition. What the hell had Horace and Albus been thinking? Other than they would be rid of him, and no one would know where Severus was nor would he have an easy way to return to Great Britain. None of them had an easy way of getting back to Great Britain because their government portkey office was closed for the night.

Horace was disappointed by the facilities. It was twofold. The facilities were not all they were advertised. The only thing Capetown had admitted in advance was there was no quidditch. Paired with a lack of students, specialized teachers, a greenhouse, grounds, and lack of a Potions laboratory, actually made it more of a school for locals who were not concerned about being able to pass the equivalent of British OWL level, much less NEWTs. The second level of disappointment was the quarters he was loaned for the evening so he could rest prior to Minerva queuing them up to get a portkey as soon as the office opened.

Severus had remained silent. Both his teachers were under the impression that the headmaster had transferred him to this school. It would have been alright if he was seven. The same age as the youngest student here. Prof. McGonagall cut through every protest verbally, but she was sane enough to allow the school to keep the deposit that the headmaster had paid. Who's money was that? Would Dumbledore actually be so anxious to be rid of him that he spent his own galleons? No, that was probably proof of some sort. When Severus met with some accident here, the headmaster could pretend heroics, approach a podium to make a speech about how he did the right thing, and tell some story of how he did everything he could, even spent his own money, while holding up his receipt. Fifty points to Gryffindor.


	18. Chapter 18 Thrown Under the Knight Bus

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 18: Thrown Under the Knight Bus**

Minerva was not placated when they returned to London. The closest destination available from South Africa's portkey office. Since she was already at the Ministry, she decided to go to Magical Law Enforcement and file a complaint. Albus had gone too far again, and nothing seemed to deter him.

Horace was against the idea, but he accompanied Minerva and Snape. He could at least answer the questions regarding his part in this affair. It was all Albus' idea, except Horace chose the school based on what was commonly known about it and had not visited it until last night.

There were a few questions that resulted in differing answers. Horace was under the impression that Albus had spoken to Severus Snape, which is why the sudden and unusual transfer was approved. He thought they spoke at St. Mungo's, but Snape said he had not seen the headmaster during his absence from school. It was a simple matter to check the visitors' log at the hospital.

Between this new complaint and the gathering of depositions regarding the werewolf attack and the assault at St. Mungo's, Barty Crouch did not need an inner eye to know that there was something about this Severus Snape. What, he did not know. There was nothing of interest about him. He lived amidst muggles until he attended Hogwarts, his parents were dead, he had no other relatives so Minerva McGonagall volunteered to look after him for the next year and a half … that was strange. Snape was in Slytherin, and in all her years of teaching, Prof. McGonagall had never done something like this before. Snape was not the only orphan with He Who Must Not Be Named killing whole families while their children were away at school. Yes, damned strange.

Albus may eventually explain it once there was enough pressure on him, or he may exert his influence with the Wizengamot to wave away the trifling case presented to them. Barty did not like that sort of thing. He did not normally see Albus as his opponent, simply a hindrance who trivialized anything that did not involve He Who Must Not Be Named. He instructed his people to continue performing their tasks of filing reports, completing their follow up, and continue building the case. It may be that Barty would need the Wizengamot to suspend Dumbledore for the duration of this. He would only be allowed to speak in his own defense, rather than directing the body as to what was important and what was not.

How he could claim that a werewolf, kept on school grounds, unguarded by any of the staff during his transformation within a stone's throw of Hogsmeade was not important? Albus only admitted that three of his students were let in on the secret. None of them were even a prefect. The werewolf's parents claimed they had verbal guarantees from the headmaster before they would allow their son to attend boarding school. They were willing to let him come home for a week each month to keep him safe, but they asserted Dumbledore said it was unnecessary.

There was an obvious contradiction on why Severus Snape came in contact with the transformed werewolf. The boys claimed it was because Snape was nosing about where he did not belong, but Snape said he overheard that these Gryffindors were going to play a nasty prank on a female student. Barty felt that it was mighty suspicious that one of the boys that Snape claimed to have overheard was also out of bounds after curfew in the remote part of the grounds where the werewolf was kept. He did not believe in coincidences.

The next contradiction was between Potter and Dumbledore. Potter told Dumbledore that Snape had encountered Lupin as a werewolf. Potter had deferred to the headmaster's judgment regarding the seriousness of Snape's injury. Dumbledore had dismissed Snape after warning him not to tell anyone about the incident with the threat of expulsion if he did. That matched what Snape said, and neither Potter nor Snape heard that the school nurse, healers at St. Mungo's or anyone else was exempted from the warning. Albus claimed that Potter never told him that Snape had gotten close to the werewolf. Another gossamer lie since there would be no reason to threaten Snape if he had not been near it.

After that, things seem to happen at the school that were possibly criminal, but the headmaster also excused. Then the muggles got involved, and the supposed breaker of rules, Snape, followed the law as far as Barty could tell. He did not use underaged magic, or try to get the muggles to stop repeatedly sewing up his cursed wounds by breaking the secrecy statute. Yes, quite odd that someone who Albus claimed never followed a single rule could avoid doing it for days while muggles tortured him. Snape also did not reveal to another student's parents anything other than he was threatened with expulsion if he talked, as far as anyone could tell.

Then Minerva McGonagall got involved when another student was pulled out of school. That's when things became interesting. Barty guessed that Albus did not give her any instructions on how to handle the situation, and she followed her instincts.

By the time Albus realized how everything was spiraling out of control, he instructed his suspended students to eliminate what he saw as the problem using the incentive that Lupin would be released if a victim could no longer testify. It was in Black's deposition that Dumbledore had met him earlier at St. Mungo's in the lobby on the afternoon that the students were suspended, or the day after Snape was admitted to the hospital.

When the boys failed spectacularly, it was simply a matter of waiting for Snape to return to school, make an illegal portkey, and hand it to the student to once again get rid of him. The nonsense about transferring to Capetown Conjuration Barty saw as a complete fabrication. Both McGonagall and Slughorn agreed that they found Snape in an alley, not even close to the school.

Just when Barty had thought he heard enough, there was a further complaint that Snape's records at St. Mungo's had been tampered with. Someone had replaced McGonagall's name as his guardian and replaced it with Dumbledore's. Just in case, Barty confirmed that Minerva McGonagall was still Snape's guardian. Albus could be extraordinarily underhanded for a Gryffindor, and it would not be beneath him to file some documents, but this time, it was not the case. Minerva McGonagall was still the witch responsible for Severus Snape.

*** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS ***

Lily was not sure whether to be annoyed or worried when Severus did not show up for their Herbology lesson after dinner. She wanted to be annoyed, however after Prof. Slughorn sent Severus to the headmaster's office, she had not seen him. He did not eat dinner with the Slytherins.

Sev may have dined with Prof. McGonagall. She was not at dinner in the Great Hall either. Neither was Prof. Slughorn, and Prof. Dumbledore had arrived late.

What did relieve Lily was when she looked, Potter, Black and Pettigrew did not have huge smiles plastered on their faces while they ate.

After her make-up lesson, Lily went by Prof. McGonagall's office and then her quarters. There was no answer to her knocks on either door. Lily stayed out past curfew, taking advantage of being a prefect, but there was still no answer when she passed by her head of house's doors later in the night.

Severus missed Charms the next morning also. Lily knew something was up, but again, Black and Potter did not appear elated.

He joined the class for Defense, and Lily purposely moved to sit next to him, ignoring the Slytherins around him.

"Where've you been?"

"Good morning," Severus replied with an annoyed glance. "The headmaster handed me a portkey yesterday, and Prof. McGonagall had to retrieve me from South Africa."

"What?"

"Quite a prank," muttered Severus. That is what Gryffindors called this sort of thing.

Lily huffed. Prank? Prof. Dumbledore was over a hundred, and if Prof. McGonagall had to follow Severus to get him back, it was not the least bit funny.

The Slytherins exchanged glances, but did not speak since the snooty Gryffindor mudblood and Snape were in their midst. Dumbledore's targeting of Snape was getting monotonous. Letters had been written and answered, but no one could come up with a good reason why this was happening, other than Potter and Black.

Usually the headmaster did not join the Gryffindor students with harassing other students. Snape was not their only target. They also went after Regulus Black, since his older brother was such a prat. Was Dumbledore going to join them in the toilets casting wedgie jinxes and knocking first and second years into the urinals?

Before that happened, the Ministry or Board of Governors were going to have to do something. The old wizard was out of control. Actually, it was something a lot of their parents had been looking forward to for years. Dumbledore was the worst thing to ever happen to Hogwarts.

*** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD ***

When the Board of Governors suspended Albus Dumbledore, Albus was surprised. There were always rumors about his misconduct in the past, but by the time anything got far enough along with parents or the Ministry, the Wizengamot's way of dealing with things pretty much took care of any nuisance.

A couple of mistakes were made, but there was no need for it to be blown out of proportion.

So an out of bounds student had a minor accident with a werewolf. It was the student's own fault for being where he shouldn't be, and then for failing to properly report his injury. He was not bitten, maimed nor killed and would perhaps act a bit wiser in the future.

Other than that, Albus had not known that a member of his staff had abandoned the student on a muggle street, but when his deputy was made aware of it, Minerva had taken care of getting the Ministry involved to clear up the problems with the local muggles. It was hardly worth making a stink over since the student was sixteen and was gone only a few days.

He had nothing to do with the incident at St. Mungo's. While on suspension, their parents were responsible for those students. Even if he did see one at the hospital earlier in the day, that meant nothing. With regards to changing a couple names in a record, there was no proof that Albus did anything. Besides, it was changed too late for it to effect anything.

The illegal portkey. It was simply a case of his word against the student's. Albus said that Severus Snape no longer wanted to attend classes at Hogwarts and asked a knowledgeable colleague for a recommendation of where he could finish. Albus even paid the fees to Capetown Conjuration. Surely that was proof enough that he simply did not ship him off blindly to a foreign country.

Author's Note: It is not in anyone's best interest to tell the complete and honest truth when questioned by the Ministry.


	19. Chapter 19 Don't Count Your Blessings

Author's Note: I'm starting to feel bad that I've made Dumbledore both so ignorant of the other side, and continuing my viewpoint that he is a master manipulator *twinkle* *twinkle* so now I got another teen Snape/Lily story idea. Grrrr! I haven't even written any Snape/Lily action yet here!

Never fear, I like writing the Marauders in all their glory (?!?), and perhaps I'll stay away from the Shrieking Shack so Lupin has a chance to meekly point out to his friends that they could, just maybe could be an teensey weensey bit wrong.

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 19: Don't Count your Blessings**

Albus Dumbledore getting suspended as headmaster of Hogwarts was an interesting development. What was the old fool up to now? It was normally difficult to tell if he was at the school or not, since Voldemort was unable to get a spy onto his staff. Students could write their parents, but by the time the information reached him, it was out of date and insufficient. Dumbledore did not let students know what he was up to. The Dark Lord wanted to know when the headmaster left, where he was going, when he returned and what condition he was in.

It was undoubtedly some ruse of his. The man had no sense for subterfuge. The rumors were ridiculous after all. A werewolf, a portkey and a Slytherin student.

One of his new Death Eaters recognized the name of the student, Severus Snape.

Lucius smoothly commented, "My Lord, it has been years. I was in seventh when he was sorted into Slytherin."

"Is he a foreigner?"

"Foreign, my Lord?"

"The name Snape."

"I can only suspect a muggleborn father. That's certainly no name I know."

Even those without masks sneered.

"Mother?" the Dark Lord inquired.

Lucius' grey eyes shifted. How was he supposed to know? The mudblood or half-blood was hideous, even for a boy. Not the sort that he'd ask if he had an older sister or female cousin. Little Snape was good at fighting other first years. There was a crop of real snots sorted into Gryffindor that year. His Narcissa's cousin was one of them. Even the Blacks had rotten fruit.

"Anyone?" Voldemort asked, spreading his hands upward in a questioning gesture.

After a moment of silent shifting, he suggested, "Why do none of you know anything about this boy that Dumbledore is using as a scapegoat to free himself from the shackles of Hogwarts? A Slytherin of questionable origins, apparently not related to anyone of consequence. Am I the only one that finds that a bit too convenient? The muggle-loving fool would never believably attack one of his precious Gryffindors, a lowly Hufflepuff, and who would notice one less Ravenclaw … and there are only one or two Slytherins that have unknown pasts."

Jabbing his long finger at a couple of those present, he demanded, "You are at the Ministry. Find out."

"Yes, my Lord."

It actually took the Dark Lord's spy in the records department only minutes to open a drawer, open a file, read and copy down some information. Severus Snape was no one.

Severus Snape, born in 1960, was the son of a muggle, Tobias Snape, and Eileen Prince, a witch. His parents died about a month ago on the same date. Minerva McGonagall became his legal guardian a little over a week ago.

The thing that piqued Voldemort's interest when he got the information was Eileen Prince. Years ago, when he was still in a very experimental phase, he briefly gave sex magic, the darker sort, a bit of a go. Prince was one of the ingredients he had used. Could there have been some residual magic left in that sour cow's gut that transferred to her son? Probably not, considering all the years that passed.

No, the interesting thing was McGonagall. A Slytherin is orphaned, left with no magical family, the candy-sucking fool gets another hare-brained scheme, and convinces one of his minions to look after the boy … well, sixteen year old who probably had his mind on things such as money, a roof over his head, and anything else he would need to get by. Obviously this Snape had to be mercenary in his choices.

He had one of his lackeys repeat all that was known about the charges. Werewolf, punish the victim, threaten expulsion, injured with gashes down his side for months … how much did that cost the old man? … muggles sewing the cursed wounds repeatedly … wait, those really were cursed wounds then, not fake, not fake so that meant, no, why would anyone let a real werewolf that close? That was before the parents were dead. Dumbledore needed the parents out of the way to get full control of … did the old man kill them? Kill a witch and muggle? Fire … killed other muggles. With everything else in his list of alleged crimes, Voldemort thought it would not be too unbelievable to suggest that maybe the Ministry investigate this 'accidental' fire. Let the whisperers start the rumors … at the very least, the old codger should focus his attention on his own problems rather than sticking his crooked nose where it was not welcome.

*** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS ***

Lily was given permission by Prof. McGonagall to visit him in her sitting room only. Severus had been subjected to a lengthy talk about propriety. It was rather disgusting what Gryffindors got up to when they were bored. Some Slytherins did too, but they were not caught by their head of house frequently enough that Slughorn gave such speeches about snogging, shagging and mussed robes.

Lily's request to see what Lupin did was wrong, but it was not some ruse to get him undressed for whatever Prof. McGonagall suggested, no matter how Severus had joked with Lily.

Prof. McGonagall had also given Lily the same warnings when she had asked permission. She was disgusted that her parents had obviously talked to her professor with their crackpot theories about why she was not speaking to Severus. Her friend was a boy, and she was a girl, but that did not mean there was an irresistible force that they had to fight every moment of the day to keep their lips from bashing into the other's. Actually, Lily doubted that whole bit of nonsense about Petunia too because her sister always had the telephone receiver next to her mouth. Tuney snogging. Utter rubbish.

Tonight they got caught up in Runes, and Lily stayed around to do her homework with Severus since they already had their books and dictionaries laid out.

Prof. McGonagall had returned, nodded at them, then left. Lily sneered at the closed door after she left. What did she expect to see? Stupid talk about snogging. She couldn't snog Sev, she thought, as she glanced in his direction.

Severus was silently mouthing out something with his finger tracing the squiggles on the page. He then used his free hand to flip through the pages of the large dictionary.

His upper lip was thin and turned down at the corners. Lily guessed his lower lip was alright, if he didn't frown so much. At least he kept his chin shaved, and Sev was not all spotty, unless someone jinxed him. Sev wouldn't laugh either, if she did it wrong. Not that Severus would know, since he never had a girlfriend or anyone to snog. Besides, his lips were always dry-looking. Not chapped, just not moist and inviting.

Perhaps Prof. McGonagall thought they were kissing lips since Sev's looked a bit like hers. Thin, dry and disapproving.

Lily was further distracted as Severus wrote, pausing to think. He did not chew on his quill, but it touched his upper lip and the skin under his nose a couple times while he concentrated.

Prof. McGonagall and her parents were nutters if they thought that made Severus look irresistible. He was her friend, who she barely spoke to. She was only in the same room with him to catch up on lessons and to make sure he was alright. Lily was not heartless.

Severus was attempting to work on his homework, but Lily was sitting around doing nothing but watching him.

Was she waiting for him to say something? The 'not talking' was not really over. Lily only made conversation to start an argument of some kind. Another reason why she asked to look at those marks Lupin made. Her parents had seen them, along with Prof. McGonagall and half of St. Mungo's. They existed, but if he declined to let Lily see them, what? She confused him.

He decided that maybe she expected something, so suggested, "I can summon a house elf while I'm here, if you're thirsty, Lily."

"What can you get?"

"You'd have to ask the elf. Summon it?"

"Alright."

That went well enough, Severus thought to himself as he summoned the elf.

"What's can I gets for Master Severus?"

"Whatever Lily wants."

"May I have a butterbeer please?"

"And sir?" the house elf pressed.

"Nothing. Thank you," he choked that last bit out because Severus was wondering if it was possible to grind bacon finely and mix it in with the hot fat from the pan to make a drink that would know no equal.

"We could share a pot of tea, if that's what you'd like, Sev."

"No. No."

The elf suggested, "Cornish game hen or squab for a little snack?"

"No."

"Only one butterbeer, miss? Any nibbles? Plate of crispy bacon?"

"No, thank you. Just one butterbeer would be lovely." Lily replied.

As soon as the elf disappeared, Severus muttered, "Bunch of tosspots."

"Who? The elves?"

"Yes. They keep trying to take advantage of my curse."

"What curse?"

"I was mauled by a werewolf. I crave flesh." 

Lily drew back before she realized Sev meant to eat. He had mentioned it before. "Why don't you eat what you want than?"

"The more I give in to it, the worse it becomes. I could spend all day and night eating, if I let enough food get close to me, or there weren't others around to stop me."

"But don't you get full?"

"I vomit it up and continue eating."

Lily's mouth dropped open. Vomit?

The elf returned with her butterbeer.

Talk about vomit took the thrill off getting a free, cold butterbeer at Hogwarts without implying that she thought Potter and Black were absolutely brilliant. Toerags and their common room wrecking parties.

Once the elf was gone, Lily chose not to ignore what Severus said, but replied, "Well, that's uh … terrible. Isn't there something you could take?"

"There's potions for sweet cravings, but none for meat that I can find. I would think there would have to be between hags, werewolves and those cursed by werewolves. Perhaps something for vampires too."

Lily nodded. It did make sense. She suggested, "Maybe a pass to the restricted section?"

"You have one?"

"No," she laughed in reply. "I meant you could ask Prof. McGonagall."

Severus looked down at his parchment before muttering, "She's rather busy right now. I don't want to bother her. I'm alright as long as I don't eat outside the Great Hall."

"What happens in the Great Hall?"

He gave her an affronted look, then explained, "Slytherins do not eat like animals."

"Huh," was Lily's reaction. She wished there was a rule like that over at the Gryffindor table. How would someone even pick out a werewolf or someone cursed by a werewolf among the boys there? All of the were … werepigs.

"So uh … Prof. McGonagall's busy?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

"She is deputy headmistress."

"So what do you think about all that?"

Severus sighed rather than answering immediately. Then he complained, "It makes more enemies for me. Some people are happy, but they know I didn't really do anything so … it's just everyone that thinks I did something, and that lot see me as the wrongdoer."

"What did you do? He made that stupid portkey. Why did that idiot think that would be fine to send you so far away, after Kettleburn got in trouble for only leaving you in front of your house? I mean everything went through the Ministry and the Board of Governors. It's not like you needed to give a … I don't know, like an interview to _The Daily Prophet_."

"They've written too," Severus murmured. "I don't want to be bothered. I've seen how they make stories out of next to nothing, and Dumbledore's a war hero. It wouldn't turn out good."

"Maybe ..."

"No, no one ever believes me so it's better not to say anything."

Lily squashed her objection. Severus was right. Since he got to Hogwarts, even she stop believing him.


	20. Chapter 20 Collection of Flawed Bits

Author's Note: Well, I've reached the point where I am no longer at least a chapter ahead in draft form. So a chapter a day is about to become a thing of the past. :^(

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 20: Collection of Flawed Bits**

Nothing ticked Aberforth Dumbledore off so much as his brother's self-assured, righteous attitude. His elder brother, the holier-than-thou, Albus, had stopped in regarding some Order business. It seemed like an opportune time to mention that the oft-proclaimed savior had greatly exceeded a couple inappropriate charms with goats, and the tosser had the nerve to waft his hand in the air dismissively.

Well, that was only more fuel for the fire, and Aberforth let him know what he thought about keeping a werewolf in Hogsmeade that gave the Shrieking Shack its reputation. Big difference between someone or a couple kids checking out the howls and screams that came from it. Haunted could be dangerous, but werewolves were definitely dangerous, especially if some adventure-seeking clod broke in expecting ghoulies and ghosties and found himself face to face with a salivating lycanthrope. Not even in a cage. Not even on a leash. And thanks to that, free to roam outside that shack. Ghosts had a habit of staying home, but not werewolves when they could smell sweet little innocent goats down the way. His babies would have been merely an appetizer for that monster, before it found some passed out sod lying a stone's throw from the Hog's Head because if there was one thing Aberforth would not tolerate in here, was someone sleeping in the tap room. He had rooms to let, and if they were too cheap to take one, than out they went.

Even at his age, Albus had to roll his eyes at Aberforth's rant over his goats. They had never been in any danger, at least from Mr. Lupin. Speaking of goats, if Aberforth were not so obstinate, Albus could have met Dung here, rather than elsewhere.

"Enough, Aberforth," Albus replied, holding up his hand.

"You going to try that one on Crouch?"

"What?"

"Enough, Barty," Aberforth whinged, while holding his hand up and twitching his fingers like a schoolgirl seeing her mate across the room. He then adopted what Albus feared was a coy grin, winked and let his hand fall limply at the wrist.

"Act your age."

"When you act yours. You're going to make your little legal problem into a spectacle, aren't you? You've been stacking that court with your cronies for years now. I mean Doge? You think Dog Breath's got enough sense to be on the Wizengamot?"

Albus let out a disgusted huff. Some things never changed. He asked, "Can we return to business here?"

"Yeah, you popping about the countryside, like some lavender leprechaun. I haven't heard much lately. I think You Know Who's either on vacation or planning something pretty spectacular that'll lead to a new crop of recruits to his cause. They ain't been doing it in here since the summer."

"Have any of the ones I listed been in at all?"

"Of course not. I don't get people like that in here," he objected. Albus' list of Death Eaters was mostly conjecture, but even Aberforth could tell all he did was get together a list of the wealthiest and oldest Slytherin families and then took out Barty Crouch. Blasted Death Eaters only made public appearances wearing black robes and horrid masks. Could be anyone, even foreigners, since they weren't big talkers when they were spotted.

Albus was attempting to use his forced vacation to encroach further on Tom's activities, perhaps lure him out in the open, but his colleagues were distracted by the triviality of this little setback at Hogwarts. How many times was it proven that no one could trust what they read in _The Daily Prophet_?

*** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS ***

For years, Severus had been an outsider, and now that he was sitting at this big round table with others that Slughorn invited to dinner, perhaps he should not have accepted the unexpected invitation to the dinner party. Besides Lily, who sat next to him, everyone else present was a world-class wanker.

Horace smiled at Severus Snape, and then was displeased when the lanky turnip turned to look who was behind him. He had not believed Minerva at first. Of course, who would? Look at him. Tom had been a good-looking, well-mannered lad who excelled at everything he set his mind to. After Minerva's revelation, along with the supporting documentation, which left Horace scratching his head since he could not remember one attractive feature about Eileen Prince even when she was in the blush of youth, he looked at Snape's records. He was smart. Got good grades, even in Potions. More than decent OWLs, passing every subject he tested in. It was simply that he was so … look at him. He was … repugnant. Ill-groomed? Was that the word for lack of a haircut in Merlin knew how long, lack of shampoo, maybe soap, that nose, those teeth … overall, a collection of parts that may be alright as the one interesting flaw exhibited by a person, but with Snape, he was a collection of flawed bits.

What neither Severus or Lily knew was that Minerva McGonagall decided to see if Horace Slughorn was in on this particular secret of Albus'. She had done it because she was angry. Actually, she had been angry at Albus, but since he left with the parting words of how disappointed he was in her, she was left stewing with her rebuttal circling round her mind without an outlet. _He_ was disappointed in _her_? If Horace had not known, he put on a very believable act so was spared her wrath, other than the one regarding what a numbskull he was for following Albus so blindly.

Lily was annoyed that it took the death of Sev's parents to get him invited to one of Prof. Slughorn's dinner parties. Sev was good at schoolwork, a Slytherin, and certainly did not toss dinner rolls about or forget the purpose of either a napkin or silverware. It was about time Prof. Slughorn noticed him, and she was not going to be happy if this was simply a pity invitation that was not going to be repeated.

Severus did nothing to earn himself a future invitation. He watched the others dully as they preened whenever they got a word of praise from old Slughorn. How they raptly hung on his every word as the professor regaled them with tales of his former students' accomplishments, as proud as if he had performed them himself. They smiled as Slughorn dropped names left, right and center. The air was cloyingly thick with sycophantic fumes. To avoid succumbing to them, Severus responded with four different replies when addressed: 'yes', 'no', 'I don't know', or when pressed 'how should I know?' with the words 'in the bloody hell' felt but not actually verbally expressed.

Frowning, Lily was wondering what Prof. Slughorn's game was. Yes, Severus was invited, but all those questions directed at him. What did he expect Sev to say? Sev was not someone who talked at length to anyone but her, and he didn't even do that anymore.

Afterward, she walked along with Severus, through the hall and up the stairs, even though they were not conversing. It was on the way to Gryffindor tower, but when they reached the point where their paths should diverge, she turned with him towards Prof. McGonagall's rooms.

Afraid that he was going to ask her what she thought she was doing, Lily started a conversation with, "You know, usually Prof. Slughorn likes to ask a lot of questions of someone who's new to his gathering. Makes them feel more welcome."

"Really?" he replied laconically.

"I think he should have cut his questions short when you appeared not willing to talk."

"Why? My short answers gave him more time to speak of himself."

"True," Lily agreed with a chuckle.

As they walked into Prof. McGonagall's sitting room, Severus asked, "Did you want a butterbeer?"

"No thanks," Lily replied. She had gotten well-hydrated at the dinner party. That reminded her … "Can I use your loo?"

Severus knew Lily was not allowed out of this room, but if he stayed here, Prof. McGonagall could not think that the two of them were doing any of that stuff she suggested, so he answered, "Yes."

His room was the same. Sev's and the library's books sorted into stacks, lots of parchment with numbers on his desk, along with some ink and quills. Books. Sev and books. No quidditch magazines or posters. No clothing left out of place, but with house elves coming in here, it was not surprising how tidy everything was, including the bathroom. His bathroom was rather dull. No illicit dark potions were spewing poisonous fumes, or whatever else she imagined him doing with some private space of his own. What were the Dark Arts supposed to look like, other than books with dark or black covers, along with skeletons, skulls and the Dark Mark?

Lily returned to the sitting room. Severus was sitting quietly on the sofa with his hands folded. He did not even look in her direction.

"Is the professor in?" she asked.

"I don't think so. She has a lot to deal with."

Lily nodded. Prof. McGonagall's way of running the school differed from Prof. Dumbledore's.

She sat next to him, and noticed his hair move slightly as he acknowledged where Lily chose to sit.

"So how are you?" Lily asked.

"I guess alright."

"You have to be happy about Prof. Dumbledore getting suspended."

He shrugged, "I'd rather none of it happened."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but knowing he's punished is something."

"I'm not sure he's really punished. It's some bad press, but he's on a paid vacation and many people support him."

"He's still got the Ministry on his case."

"He's a member of the Wizengamot."

Sev's logical and negative take on things was expected. That's the way he had become since entering Hogwarts. Prior to Hogwarts, he told her the most wonderful and exciting things.

Searching for something to say to fill the silence, Lily cheerily said, "Well at least the headmaster took your mind off your parents."

Severus did not know what to reply. What Lily said was untrue. Actually, it annoyed him that she believed she knew what he thought about. Why wouldn't he think about his parents? He had been close enough over the summer to have being killed or at least severely injured by his father when he longingly contemplated taking the full-portioned chop off his old man's dinner plate. A nice cut of meat was within reach, and using the element of surprise, Severus could have taken it. Perhaps taken a bite out of it, before paying the price. There was no thought then of it something happened to his father or his mother that he would have gotten more to eat because he knew his father worked, earned wages and whatever was on the table was paid for with part of that money.

He had slipped into a daydream of food again so that gave Lily the opportunity to continue with her musing about the Snapes.

"You know if it was the other way around, your parents would not mourn you dying, Sev."

"Could you please go now?"

"Huh?"

"Leave me alone."

"What? What are you getting mad about? You didn't have very good parents, Sev."

"You don't know anything. Just go."

Lily did stand, but chose to cross her arms over her chest, rather than using her hands to open the door. "Just 'cause they're dead doesn't make them nice people all of a sudden."

"Get out."

Severus glared darkly at the door after Lily left. She never met his parents. If she knew the first thing about them, she'd know they'd be sorely annoyed if he died. At the very least, they had invested their time and also money into feeding him for years. They did not have to do that. Didn't have to let him be born at all. They could have thrown him in the river, left him outside in the cold, or just let him starve.


	21. Chapter 21 Friends

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 21: Friends**

Minerva did not return to her rooms till late, grumbling to herself about the mess in the Front Hall that needed to be sorted. She suspected certain Gryffindors but they were nowhere to be seen. The paint had not been there before curfew. Minerva might have to charm the portrait entrance to her own house to catch those boys red-, or purple- and orange-, handed. Of course, she'd have more time to run down students if she was not doing Albus' job while fielding all the nonsense from parents about the running of the school. Hogwarts had existed for a thousand years without Albus Dumbledore popping candy in his mouth while sitting in the headmaster's office, it would survive this.

Although Severus was not a prefect and needed to be back by curfew, Minerva had briefly considered him as a suspect earlier in the Front Hall. During his previous infractions though, Mr. Snape was not usually the one who made such a bloody mess of things unless he was bleeding or pipes broke from the accidental magic he released when others were trying to drown him in a toilet.

Things were very quiet, and Severus' door was shut. He normally closed it, both when he was inside, and when he was out.

Still not trusting the Slytherin, since Minerva felt she hardly knew him, she used her secret access to his room as a feline to see if he was within.

Cats could not frown. She could hear Severus sniffling and making other noises of distress above her in bed. It was dark so she stalked out to look around. He really was in bed, rather than some trick. His room was still neat, along with the bathroom. For the most part, Severus was correct that he was boring, but this crying … it was foreign to a Gryffindor. The house of Godric did feel things, but crying never helped. A little crying was alright, but weeks was too much. The problem with a Slytherin, or at least from Minerva could gather in this situation, was that Severus waited till he was alone to cry. Perhaps it was a boy thing too, but the Slytherin's were different in public so he hid his pain during the day, much like he did with the wounds inflicted upon him by Remus Lupin.

She left the room, pondering how Albus could be so wrong about Severus Snape. She overheard enough to know his insulting nickname was Snivellus for years. Perhaps he cried on the train the first day he came to Hogwarts?

Not content to leave him alone, Minerva lightly tapped on his door, pretending she did not want to wake him, if Severus happened to be asleep.

Severus heard Prof. McGonagall at the door and decided he shouldn't pretend to be asleep since she deserved better than that. After a deep breath and wiping his face on the back of his hand, he opened the door for her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Severus. I simply wanted to make sure you were back from Prof. Slughorn's soiree."

Minerva studied his face as she spoke. Severus did not look well. His eyes and nose were reddened. How long had he been crying tonight? Had he left Horace's party early?

Severus nodded silently, then considered that if Prof. McGonagall had a tracer charm on him, she knew he was here, instead of roaming around the school after curfew like her Gryffindors.

"How did that go, Severus? Prof. Slughorn usually has a hidden agenda in his head, and may have used the opportunity to pester you."

"He did most of the talking," Severus replied in a low mutter.

"Of course," Minerva readily agreed.

He did not know what she really wanted from him. Was she expecting him to spend time insulting Slughorn? She knew the opportunist longer than he did, so she probably could go on for hours about what a pompous arse he was. Tentatively, Severus tried, "Good night?"

"Oh yes, good night, Mr. … I mean Severus."

*** PP *** PP *** PP *** PP *** PP *** PP *** PP *** PP *** PP *** PP *** PP *** PP *** PP *** PP *** PP *** PP *** PP *** PP ***

Peter was in the kitchens enjoying another serving of pudding. What he wouldn't do to get some house elves at home. Prongs had a few at his house. To James, they were even worse than this lot at Hogwarts. Always so eager, even to the guests, to fix a snack, sandwich or find a little something leftover. Perhaps he should move in with the Potters too, like Padfoot. Mum would miss him, but he wasn't home much now anyway.

Mrs. Potter didn't nag him like his mum. She was nice. Everything about the Potters was nice. They didn't need to go to bed at any time, or get up early, could eat whenever and whatever they liked, go flying in the field, walk around Godric's Hollow and do whatever they liked. Sirius definitely had the right idea.

"Oy, another," Peter called. Elf-made pudding always got him in the mood for going to the Potters.

His head turned. The door. Crap, he had been daydreaming so much, Peter had not kept an eye on the map.

He quickly hissed, "Mischief managed," at the parchment and tranfigured to hide under the table.

"A nice catch, my darling. That certainly deserves a reward."

Ugh, it was Filch with his hideous cat in his arms. Peter could not wait till he caught her alone somewhere where he could drop her down the middle of the central staircase or out a window. Peter hated cats, and cats hated him. This one was more resistant to magic than the last one, but even if it was part kneazle, it couldn't have more than nine lives.

Peter's whiskers scrunched in disgust as he heard the caretaker ordering a dish of organ meats for his foul feline minion, then they twitched in concern as he heard Filch asking, "Who's dish is this?"

"A very hungry student, sir. Very hungry. That was from his fifth pudding, poor boy."

"Student! Where is he?"

"He must have lefts while I was getting him another pudding. Poor boy. So's hungry."

Filch was growling to himself. He must have just missed the glutton. Probably a Hufflepuff, since Mrs. Norris and he had come from the other direction. He spotted a soiled, folded parchment and opened it, hoping the rule breaker left behind a bit of homework, with his name proudly written at the top. No such luck, it was blank, yet dirty. Still, it was evidence. He could file it to use against the filth later.

Mrs. Norris was set down on the table to enjoy her treat that the house elf presented on a Hogwarts plate. She enjoyed a mix of livers and kidneys for a few bites, but then caught a whiff of something faint yet unpleasant. Nothing was visibly wrong, but that smell. She had smelt it about the school, but had not yet found the cause. Her instincts told her it was something that needed to be found and killed.

Argus noticed his darling was not eating and peered at the plate to see if something was off, when Mrs. Norris dove off the table in a long leap landing an admirable distance from where she launched herself, and used her momentum to keep moving.

The caretaker's mouth dropped then his upper lip and nose curled in revulsion. There was a disease-ridden, flea-infested, fat rat scrambling in front of his darling Mrs. Norris. Instinctively he cheered, "Get it!"

House elves were horrified at vermin in their kitchen, and the ones that were not screaming and waving their hands in the air took immediate action to catch it.

Peter found the house elf magic preferable to whatever Mrs. Norris could do. However, when they directed his body into the open fire and shielded him from jumping out, Peter needed to transfigure back in order to save his very life. The stupid house elves didn't realize he was a student animagus.

*** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM ***

Although Minerva could be proud one of students achieved an animagus form, especially a fellow Gryffindor, she was not pleased. It was bigger than her form being a cat, and his a rat. Learning it on one's own was very dangerous.

Despite the law, Pettigrew was obviously using his form underhandedly to benefit his friends. Undoubtedly the main reason Potter and Black included Pettigrew in their mischief, using him as a spy. It certainly explained why Severus thought Pettigrew was also at the hospital when the other students attacked him.

She suspended Pettigrew, notified his parents to fetch him, and also informed the Ministry both that there was an illegal animagus that should immediately register, and that the different versions of what occurred at the hospital could possibly be reconciled.

Was this something else Albus knew of? Pettigrew denied that anyone helped him, and lied bold as brass to her that no one knew of his ability. She had the boy in her class for six years. He could decently transfigure, but was no natural.

Minerva did not mean to slight her other colleagues, but the only other teacher of transfiguration at Hogwarts was Albus. Why would he single out Pettigrew for individual instruction? She doubted he did. His friends were more gifted at the subject than he.

Both Potter and Black complained and pulled the covers over their heads when the lights blazed bright in their bedroom.

"Both of you get up," Minerva instructed sternly.

"Wha ..?"

Sirius had looked and recoiled at the sight of Prof. McGonagall in her plaid dressing gown, "Sweet Merlin," he muttered. "Don't you know what time it is?"

"I know exactly what time it is. Don't you wonder at a certain time each evening where Mr. Pettigrew is?"

"Snape ..." James started, ready to put the blame squarely on the bane of his existence. Dark Arts loving turd was kissing up to his head of house by acting like the good boy. They had seen him on the map for days retreating to her area of the castle whenever he was not in the library, Great Hall or in class. He was making them all sick with his devious plan to con Prof. McGonagall.

"Don't speak unless you know what you are speaking about, James Potter. Pettigrew was caught. I don't mean caught eating in the kitchens. I mean caught as an illegal animagus. He had a lot to say once I got my hands on him."

"What are you talking about?" James demanded. Peter wouldn't tell on them, would he? No, never. They were best mates.

"I mean he talked. Pettigrew was afraid, much like his form. He's a rat, and I'm a cat. Get the picture?"

"So?" Sirius bluffed. Obviously, she did not know he was a dog which trumped a cat.

"Pettigrew's information reduced his expulsion to a suspension, pending whatever action the Ministry takes."

"The Ministry?"

"By law, one is required to register their animagus form. If not, it's illegal. There is also the matter of Pettigrew possibly being at St. Mungo's. A small animagus form could have been overlooked."

"Peter wasn't with us."

"That's for others to determine," Minerva replied, suddenly inspired by the thought that perhaps these boys were paying Albus back for the secret training by performing tasks for him. Could she trick them into confessing that? "What concerns me at the moment is the two of you. You've also trained to become animagus."

"Hell no," Sirius denied.

"No? Prongs? Padfoot? Are you going to stand there and deny it, wasting my time? Or shall I merely force you into your forms against your will?" she asked, while taking out her wand. "You two have lied to me repeatedly for years. Don't think I am fooled by your confidence in the dishonorable way of conducting your lives."

"I have more honor in my little finger than the whole of my family."

James knew this was not the time to talk about the Black family since the bulk of them were rubbish. This was all Snape's fault. He undoubtedly nagged after Prof. McGonagall every day with his whinging about how terrible the Gryffindors were, and wore their professor down while she was doing all this extra work.

"Don't let Snape trick you with all that, Professor. He's no good. Always doing Dark Arts and attacking others. You can tell immediately what sort he is."

"How does Mr. Snape have anything to do with your animagus training?" She left her attitude regarding the Gryffindors attacking others unsaid.

"He doesn't. He can't do that kind of thing because it's good magic, and he's utter trash at that."

What kind of nonsense did Albus tell these boys? Tom Riddle, and his current identity of He Who Must Not Be Named, was skilled at all sorts of magic, not just Dark Arts. It was not true that someone versed in the Dark Arts could not perform any other type of magic with skill. Perhaps there were some advanced spells that by their very nature were the anathema of what they stood for, and dark wizards were reluctant to cast them, but the Dark Arts did not hinder a wizard's ability to do regular magic.

"Stop bringing Mr. Snape into the conversation then, if he has nothing to do with the lot of you breaking the law, yet again."

"What law?"

"I just told you. It is illegal not to register your animagus form."

"That's only if we're animagus," James replied.

Nonverbally, Minerva cast the spell that would force an animagus into their form. She was not here to teach them that trick. However, they could not lie to her again, especially in her own area of expertise.

James' bed broke under the weight of the large stag, and his antlers then the rest of his head got wrapped up in the hangings. Potter transfigured himself back and fought his way free.

"Must you lie about everything?" Minerva asked, before changing Sirius into one heck of a hideously large black dog. If she ever saw the Grim, it would probably be handsomer.

"We did not use our forms at St. Mungo's," James stated, now standing next to what was left of his bed and trying to straighten his hair.

"That's right," Sirius agreed, once again himself.

"That hardly matters. You are animagus, despite your denial to me just minutes ago. The only thing the two of you are good at is lying. I'll notify your parents immediately to come get you, so pack."

"I'm not going there," Sirius protested.

"You're not staying here."

Minerva did not care what sort of deal Albus had with them. He was not here to contradict her.

She stewed over how many things she had uncovered in a short time. Deputy headmistress was hardly the honor it used to be, when she so many of Albus' plots swirled around her unknowingly. These were hardly the candidates she would have chosen to learn the difficult animagus transformation. By the time she studied at Hogwarts, it was virtually eliminated from the curriculum, even at NEWT level. In previous centuries, many gifted witches and wizards were trained in the art.

When Severus arose the next morning and left his room, Prof. McGonagall was seated in the sitting room, with breakfast on the table.

She invited him to join her, and informed him, "I suspended Potter, Black and Pettigrew last night, and also notified the Ministry of their illegal activities. Did you know they were animagus, Severus?"

"Animagus?" he repeated. That might fit with the number of unexplainable things that Severus had happen to him over the years, but without more information, he did not know for sure. "No, ma'am. I hadn't noticed anything unusual, unless it's the way they eat."

Strange that would be the one thing Severus noticed, but that was hardly the case with most of the Gryffindor males, who would probably applaud the amount of bacon Severus just dumped on his plate.

"In case you did not know, it is illegal for an animagus not to register their form with the Improper Use of Magic Office."

"It's improper magic?" Severus asked. Confused, since he knew Prof. McGonagall was an animagus.

"Not at all, but there is a chance that a less noticeable form could be abused, and there's also risks to the caster so that gives the Ministry a chance to be aware of an alternate form."

Severus considered that a less noticeable form could be more easily killed by accident. Though he knew killing curse practice was usually cast at something small so clean up was easier. He used flies in his room at home. He hated those, along with rats along the river. However, he could not go casting spells outside the house due to being underaged.

Minerva was not looking to get into a pissing match with Albus, but she needed to do something with Severus.

"Would you like to learn something of the transformation, Severus? It would take time, but you are quite good at your studies."

Him? Why would she want to teach him? If the Marauders could do it, he could. If Pettigrew could do it, he could. Was this some trick to set him up for failure to prove he was not as good as Gryffindors, even one as poor as Pettigrew? If Prof. McGonagall was serious and Severus couldn't learn it, would she be disappointed in him?

Severus replied hesitantly, "I don't know, professor. That's not my best subject so perhaps I should get better at it first, before attempting something so advanced."

A cautious Slytherin thinking of all that could go wrong, rather than a Gryffindor boldly trying something new, Minerva contemplated. There had to be something or someone that could take Severus' mind off his sorrow.

She responded, "Give it some more thought, Severus."

Lily was initially pleased when Prof. McGonagall asked to speak to her, since she was quite fond of her head of house. It evaporated once she was comfortable in her head's office, with a cup of fresh tea and a tin of ginger newts open when the first serious question of the conversation was asked, "Did someone say something to Mr. Snape at Prof. Slughorn's dinner last night to upset him?"

"It was rather boring, but Prof. Slughorn did ask Sev a few questions, but you know, I don't think they bothered him. Probably Prof. Slughorn was bothered more because Severus was not giving him any good or entertaining answers. You know? Like a host is supposed to ask at a gathering like that to keep conversation flowing and give everyone a chance to say something?"

Miss Evans' answer matched what Horace had claimed. Except Horace spent more time questioning if Minerva was even correct about Severus' parentage. He accused Severus of being all Eileen Prince and having not a dot of Tom Riddle in him. Outside of dinner parties, she sarcastically surmised, that was preferable.

"Did Severus mention anything to you afterward, or even before, about why he'd be so upset?"

"Upset?" Lily repeated. Did he tell on her? Wait, if Sev told, why was the professor asking what upset him? She knew Sev was unreasonable when she only told him the truth about his parents. Being dead didn't turn Mr. and Mrs. Snape into a pair of saints.

"When I checked on Severus last night, he appeared to have been crying." Minerva was not going to share that she had actually spied on the boy.

Rather than admitting anything, Lily commented, "Severus has been going through a lot lately."

"Is he normally so emotional, or has it only been since the death of his parents?"

"Not really," Lily answered. She did not want to say that Severus would mostly get angry and sulk because that's not what the professor meant. Besides, why should she be a snitch on her former best friend? Even in class, Sev was not an outgoing, happy person so Prof. McGonagall had to know that before she went adopting him or whatever. She should have also known that Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. Slughorn didn't like Sev either.

"Out of the medications the muggles gave Severus, there was a mood-altering substance. Does that normally make the imbiber lethargic?"

"They gave Sev too much medicine. He didn't need it. And he's not used to taking any medicine at all. That's why he couldn't get out of bed."

"How are things going between the two of you?"

"Between? Um, well, there's really not the two of us anymore. With Sev being around Slytherins all the time, it's you know, we don't have anything in common."

"That's a shame. I had suspected Severus was lonely."

"Lonely? He still eats with them and sees them in class. You should let him move back to the dungeons."

"He's complained to you of that, Lily?"

"No, but I'm sure he'd like to be back with his friends."

"As we know, Slytherin is not the same as Gryffindor. I'd rather wait to hear it from Severus, than take your recommendation, since you claim to no longer be a friend of his, Miss Evans."

Lily frowned, "It's not that. I mean … I can talk to him, but you know, he has different interests."

"Oh, such as quidditch?"

"No, Sev doesn't care about quidditch much."

"He does not follow your interests then?"

Lily's lips quirked to the side. Sev pretty much did what she asked when they were younger, even when she asked him to play with dolls. It was when he took up with those boys that the trouble started, and all that fighting with Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin. Lily did not like any of that.

"I suppose if the two of you two are not getting along, I cannot offer to privately instruct you in the animagus transformation with Severus. It would be too stressful."

"What?" Lily blurted out. "I mean, we're not fighting or anything, and I'd really like to learn how to be an animagus. I wouldn't mind learning with Sev, and I doubt he'd want to learn by himself."

*** BC *** BC *** BC *** BC *** BC *** BC *** BC *** BC *** BC *** BC *** BC *** BC *** BC *** BC *** BC *** BC ***

Bartemius Crouch Sr. ran his hands through his hair, messing it, as he contemplated the latest updates to the cases of which he wanted to have firsthand knowledge. Albus Dumbledore's erratic judgment was baffling. Now the boys who he used to run errands and bully others at Hogwarts were animagus, probably trained personally by the headmaster. What else had he taught them?

Perhaps they'd start talking if they realized their mentor was suspended from the Wizengamot and unable to obstruct their easy sentencing to Azkaban for failing to obey the law. Perhaps for their parents too.

The muggles found the fire that killed the Snapes to be suspicious, but had found no chemicals to support their theories. There would be no chemicals if it was _incendio_. The only leaning in that direction was barely circumstantial since Dumbledore's own father spent time in Azkaban for attacking muggles. Would Albus do that too?

What was missing was the motivation for such crimes. Why was Albus Dumbledore going through all this trouble?


	22. Chapter 22 Blind Conceit

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 22: Blind Conceit**

Lily was not going to let her mother ruin her mood. She had her first animagus lesson so she could properly answer her mum's question about how Sev was doing. She claimed that he had written her saying he was fine. How did her mum know he wasn't fine? Lily did not include anything about him in her last letter.

When she got upstairs to the Professor's rooms, Severus let her in. Even though it was Saturday, he was wearing his Slytherin uniform, including the tie and black robe.

"Prof. McGonagall should be back soon. There was something she needed to do."

"Thanks, Sev. So you excited?"

"About what?"

"About becoming an animagus?"

"I might not be able to do it, but I'm willing to take the lessons for you."

"What?"

"Prof. McGonagall said you were interested in learning."

"What about you?"

"She went into some long explanation about it was too late to try it with seventh years, and that the other girls in your house were not as good at Transfiguration, and something about you couldn't learn without another student who you were not comfortable around. Anyway, she said if she didn't have any other students interested, she would not be able to make the time for you, so I said I'd do it."

"It goes both ways, Sev. She wouldn't be teaching you without me." Maybe he should have thought about how good a witch she was before he dared to call her a mudblood.

"Why are you bothering to start another argument? I don't care if I can become an animagus. I'd rather study something else, if all you are going to do is fight with me."

"I'm not fighting."

"Whatever. Did you want anything to drink or eat?"

"No, thanks."

"I'm going to wait in my room then."

"What?"

"I'll come out when she's back."

"What am I going to do till then?"

"Did you want something to read?"

"Read? What about the two of us talking?"

"We did, and I'm not seeing things the way you are so I think it best to end the conversation."

"What do you mean not seeing things?"

"I do not feel grateful to you to be included as the second student for your animagus lesson."

"Prof. McGonagall wouldn't have even have offered to teach you if you weren't lurking about up here all the time."

"I know," he responded as he closed his bedroom door, leaving Lily alone in the sitting room.

She folded her arms over her chest in annoyance. Why did he have to be so stubborn? From what Lily had read, a person's frame of mind was important to learning the animagus transformation, and now Sev had just gone and ruined it for her.

Prof. McGonagall did not keep her waiting long.

"Ah, you're here, Miss Evans. Something unexpected came up, and I had to take a moment to deal with it. Where's Severus?"

"His room," Lily indicated with a tilt of her head.

"Is he alright?"

Lily shrugged. She doubted Sev was going to complain about her, so she decided to not to tell Prof. McGonagall that he was in there sulking. She'd see soon enough that Sev had the wrong attitude for these kind of lessons. Not everything was potions or dark arts.

The professor tapped on his door and called, "Severus, I'm back."

Severus opened the door quickly enough and came out. Lily was glad he was not going to be difficult.

Prof. McGonagall had them sit down and began lecturing about the basics of the animagus transfiguration. Lily knew most of this from her reading, but the professor did make some interesting points and even added things that Lily had not read.

"Now, back to what I was saying," Minerva continued, "your animagus form is unique to you, but other wizards or witches in the past may have had the same animal form. Every form is useful in some way, so do not get discouraged. Not everyone can be a lion. Your form is beyond your ability to change since it is already within you."

Severus smirked since Prof. McGonagall's form was feline, but definitely did not have the exterior appearance of the king of beasts. Perhaps she had been disappointed at first, but a lion could not just stroll down a street and expect not to get noticed.

"This collection is by no means complete, but perhaps if you carefully view these photographs, you will both see the usefulness of every creature, and perhaps get a sense for what is within you."

Lily frowned at the top photograph of a bee. It was a magical picture so the bee was busy working on a flower before it took off, hovered, then landed on another, before the photograph placed it back on the first.

"If I was an insect, I'd rather be a butterfly," she commented.

"Neither would be good in this sort of weather, but alright inside, I suppose," Severus murmured. 

"I don't know of anyone who has transformed into a bee, but what are the traits that you think you have in common with one? Hard workers? Working in a team? Bringing things back to the hive or home?"

"Well, we both work hard, professor," Lily admitted, "but I don't think either of us are part of a larger group most of the time. I don't agree with Gryffindors, and Sev doesn't do everything with Slytherins."

"Would we be able to eliminate some possibilities such as if we are sensitive to cold, heat or light?" Severus asked. "For instance, bees do not go out in the winter. I'm not sure if they hibernate or die off, but either way, if Lily or I are sensitive to cold and want to stay in bed then, would that give a hint that we might be something that is only present in the summer? Or conversely in the winter or lives somewhere cold, like a penguin?"

"Maybe you're a polar bear," Lily suggested. "You don't like it too hot, Sev."

"Not more than most people. I wouldn't say your ability to get freckles and burn is necessarily meaning you are something with a sensitivity to light since you get those tendencies from your parents."

Lily waited for Severus to say something mean, like pointing out that her parents were muggles, but he didn't.

"Do either of you think you are more sensitive than others to some stimulus?"

"Not I," Severus muttered.

"Me neither," Lily added.

"It was a fine thought," Minerva encouraged. "That does not necessarily mean you are not a seasonal creature so let's continue."

The next animal was a thrush.

Severus was not knowledgeable about different types of birds, but this one looked small and vulnerable.

"If we're something that swims or flies, does it come naturally, professor?" Lily asked.

"There's instinct. However, it takes practice to become adept at it."

Recalling what the professor said about taking things in small steps until a transformation was repeated until it became as natural as breathing, Severus knew not to throw himself off someplace high to try out flying for the first time, if that was an ability he possessed.

Severus was not sure what the next picture was of. It wasn't pretty. An ant eater? He studied it moving slowly on its four feet. It had a huge nose. Ah, it used it to pick up some food that could be hay or dried grass. Was it domesticated? Was that what he could be because he had a big nose? If it did not eat bugs, than he had no idea what it was. How large was it in comparison to other things?

When he glanced at Lily for a hint as to what it was, she huffed, "I am not going to be an elephant, Sev."

At least Severus had heard of elephants. They were pretty big and had good memories. Elephants were also strong and used by Hannibal's army. An animal that was big, strong and smart would be nice, but Severus did not like that there was no way to hide as an elephant. The best animals at hiding did so out of necessity since they were so easy to kill. If Severus ever found his form, there was going to be a lot wrong with it. He should just poll others to find out what was ugly and stupid, and that would be what he was.

Lily frowned at the next picture. A goldfish? What use was that? She better not work hard and then find out she was some kind of fish. Even something nice, like a dolphin, wouldn't be much use everyday.

It was Severus' turn to be upset with the next photo. A wolf. He did not want to be a wolf. Would the curse from Lupin force him into that shape? Lupin had turned him into a ravenous beast with hardly any control over the cravings that drove him. He did not want animagus lessons if that was going to be the result.

Minerva realized that Severus lost interest in the exercise of viewing the photographs after the wolf. She could ask to end the lesson here, but Miss Evans was still interested in continuing so she did.

After a couple hours, Lily commented, "I'm not sure, but I think I have a feeling of having red hair or feathers or something."

"It will take time for it to become clearer," Minerva responded. "If you concentrate on a specific animal, one at a time, perhaps each evening as you prepare for sleep, one might stand out from the others, or share a characteristic with your form. Such as paws from a fox."

"A fox? No, no, I think it will be better than that. I think I'll start with a phoenix."

Severus could not help but stare at Lily. Prof. McGonagall had said that magical creatures were very rare. Lily had not displayed anything phoenix-like, and he knew because he knew what her singing sounded like. Perhaps Lily could teach Dumbledore's gaudy chicken that Henry the Eighth song she was fond of.

"And you, Severus?"

"I don't know, professor."

"Let's try some more photos. I have plenty here. How about the guardian of Slytherin?"

He glanced at the snake. She thought he had something in common with a snake? Was it the unblinking black eyes or that it was cold-blooded and scaly?

Prof. McGonagall continued, "Even if you feel some affinity for a form, it needs to be refined. Using a snake as an example, they are not all the same. Some just live out their lives, others are poisonous, and there are the gigantic variety which encircle their prey and squeeze it before swallowing it whole."

Severus had sort of known about that last bit, but that would mean touching someone. He did not think he'd be very good at wrapping himself around another person. This one seemed alright in the photograph. It was not eating or killing something. Simply lying there, sunning itself.

Maybe he could swallow his prey whole, if he was a smaller species.

"What if we're something large and eat more than we could as humans and transfigure back, Professor?" Severus asked, not taking his eyes off the snake. Maybe a snake wouldn't be too bad.

"Severus?" Lily inquired, not understanding what noises he was making. Was he pretending he could hiss like a snake?

"Yes?" he responded, looking up to see what Lily wanted.

"Don't play around like that."

"What?"

"Are you a parseltongue, Mr. Snape?"

Severus turned his gaze towards Prof. McGonagall and answered her inane question with one of his own, "Why would I be a parseltongue, Professor?"

"What's a parseltongue?" Lily asked.

"A wizard that can speak to snakes," Severus answered. It was an ability of Herpo the Foul and Salazar Slytherin, but it was extremely rare. Getting sorted into Slytherin did not give a wizard or witch that ability, even though Lily thought all Slytherins were Death Eaters because that's where the sorting hat put them, just like the rest of the dunderheaded Gryffindors. The gormless wonders could not even think of a time before He Who Must Not Be Named and realize that Death Eaters were quite new, with respect to the entirety of history of wizarding England. Slytherin house had been part of Hogwarts when it was founded a thousand years ago, and prior to that there were wizards and witches. Merlin didn't go to Hogwarts.

Minerva was scared frankly. Not all parseltongues were dark wizards, but her natural abhorrence of snakes did not translate this into something favorable. Was Riddle a parselmouth? It was hard to discover if one never went near a snake.

Lily retorted, "Who'd want to speak to snakes?"

"It's not a question of wanting to," Severus replied. "Salazar Slytherin was noted for it. I guess it would be useful if a wizard had a snake for a familiar."

"Ewe," Lily commented in disgust. "They're slimy."

Severus asked, "Are they? The one here isn't shiny like it's wet."

"Of course they're slimy. And cold, scaly and disgusting. And they're cold-blooded too."

Miss Evans had quite the knack at changing the subject, Minerva thought to herself, as she turned the snake photo over to move onto the next one.

Later, once she asked both her students to think about specific animals as they drifted into slumber, Minerva caught up with Horace and started, "I was giving Miss Evans and Mr. Snape an introductory animagus lesson earlier. Have you ever noticed if Severus may be a parseltongue, Horace?"

"A parseltongue?" Horace repeated. Although he was a Slytherin, Horace did not consider that a complimentary trait to possess.

"Did Tom Riddle ever do something like that?"

"Not that I ever noticed. Even in Slytherin, snake familiars are rare, Minerva. It gets chilly down in the dungeons so it's not good for them. Besides you know the rules, only owls, cats or toads."

"There's always exceptions," Minerva reminded him.

"Even Hufflepuffs who bring their puffskeins first year outgrow them and get a decent pet."

That left Minerva with little choice so she wrote Albus a brief letter asking if he knew if Tom Riddle was a parselmouth. She gave him no details regarding Severus, but doubtless Albus would guess why she was asking.

She was not sure if Severus knew, even though she had asked him. Miss Evans saying that it was not good to speak to snakes should have goaded Severus into defending the gift, if he had it. Minerva could not believe her Gryffindors at times. The things that came out of their mouths led her to believe they could speak without the slightest thought or impulse from their brains.

*** SB *** SB *** SB *** SB *** SB *** SB *** SB *** SB *** SB *** SB *** SB *** SB *** SB *** SB *** SB *** SB *** SB ***

Sirius was royally pissed now. His parents were not letting him go over to the Potters, and blocked the floo. He lived with the Potters since last summer, not here in this gloomy shack with muttering house elves who were too good at dodging frying pans when he found he wasn't allowed to floo to his real home.

"Mistress is upset with the traitor of the Noble House of Black. Oh dear. Oh dear."

"Shut it," Sirius snarled and then flipped the large kitchen table over with his wand to crush Kreacher beneath it. Little cockroach.

"What is going on down there?" was shouted from above.

"Oh dear," Kreacher repeated in a different tone of voice from his position of safety atop the counter.

"The floo's broken," Sirius yelled back.

"You are not flooing anywhere. It cost us plenty when you tore up St. Mungo's."

"That wasn't me."

"I don't care who it was," Mrs. Black replied as she entered the kitchen. "Both you and that filthy Potter boy were caught. And you were caught again breaking the law. It would be a valuable lesson if your father and I let you go to Azkaban this time."

"Like you even care. Goblins are nicer to their children. It was over between us when I spewed forth from your fetid womb and the cord was cut."

"Such manners they teach in Gryffindor," Walburga sniffed, while nonverbally casting _expelliarmus._

Sirius had not been expecting that, and yelled, "Oi" as he regained his feet.

"I'm not going to let you ruin our meals by destroying the kitchen, young man."

"Then open the floo."

"I don't think so. You are not welcome anywhere."

"James' parents were only saying that for old McGonagall's benefit."

"Yes, I'm sure they are proud as I am that their son is such an audacious criminal. I always told Dorea that Potter blood was no good, and that bespectacled cretin is certain proof of that."

"Who the hell is Dorea?"

"Your cousin, and your fellow hooligan's mother. Now get up to your room and stay there."

"No way."

Sirius protested the heavy-handed treatment he received till his mother gagged him and dragged him up the stairs with Kreacher following behind muttering about his mistress' blood pressure and not letting the loathsome cur bring about one of her migraines.

Locked in his room, Sirius transformed into a dog to try to find another way out, including clawing at the bottom and side of his door. It was satisfying to see the damage he was doing to the fine wood, but that did not get it open.

Kreacher was more than pleased to serve Master Sirius dinner as a dog and left him two bowls. One of water and the other of dry kibble. He dearly hoped that the ideas being discussed downstairs would ease his poor mistress' suffering.

It was not until the next morning that Sirius' door opened. His high and mighty father standing framed in the door, scowling at him.

"What are you looking at?" Sirius demanded.

Orion sighed. Sirius was such a disappointment. However, he could be of help this once.

"We're going to the Ministry, and you will confess everything."

"Like hell I will. I'll tell them your a Death Eater."

"That is a tiresome accusation. _Imperio."_

Going to the Ministry sounded like a good idea.

*** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD *** AD ***

The news from Minerva regarding Severus being a parselmouth merely confirmed what Albus suspected all along about that boy. Tom had been proud of it when he first met him so long ago in that orphanage.

Alas, he did not have time for that now. There were a couple of unexpected twists to the case the Ministry was making against him, and Albus needed to concentrate his efforts there, rather on things that were more important.

He regretted he would have to share information with Bartemius Crouch, but there was no helping it at this point. Barty seemed to be on some sort of crusade against him, rather than Voldemort, their true enemy.

It was simple enough to find Barty. He spent most of his time at the Ministry after all.

When he knocked on Barty's door, he called, "Enter," then added, "Dumbledore, what brings you here?"

"It's about this whole mess of a case, Barty. It had developed a life of its own."

Barty nodded. It was stunning that Albus Dumbledore could really get up to so much against a boy, rather than who should be his target.

"May I take a seat?"

"If you feel that what you say may have some bearing on this, Dumbledore. However, I must fairly warn you that I take my job very seriously."

"Of course, and I would not be telling you this if I did not trust your discretion."

"Discretion?"

"Yes, discretion. I have a bit of a secret, and I'm sure you'll understand once I tell you."

"Are you under the influence of something, Dumbledore? You rarely share your secrets with me, unless it's some public spectacle to make me look foolish in front of the Wizengamot."

"This cannot be public knowledge."

"Very well. What is it?"

"Sometime back in 1959, I'm not sure how long it had been going on or when it ended, Eileen Snape, formerly Eileen Prince, a classmate of Tom Riddle's, became physically involved in a relationship and Severus Snape is the result."

The only indication that Barty heard and understood was a slight twitch of his mustache. He understood that it was a motive. Not a very good motive, but criminals usually thought that breaking the law was less important than their scheme.

Albus continued, "So you see, there's no reason to believe a single word Mr. Snape said."

"Dumbledore, this is not a case of what you said being disputed by a student. Severus Snape is the victim, and what he said was verified by your own people."

"My people? Minerva has been hoodwinked ..."

"Not Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore, I mean your people. Remus Lupin is a werewolf and agreed he was left unguarded during his transformations in the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. James Potter agreed that Severus Snape was injured. Peter Pettigrew is squirming since his father works here at the Ministry. Then Sirius Black caved and confessed everything to avoid going to Azkaban."

"Azkaban? But I thought that incident at St. Mungo's was all cleared up."

"But being an illegal animagus was not."

"Animagus?"

"Yes, your boys were caught, Dumbledore, and two of them are cooperating. Pettigrew hardly knows anything since he was never your muscle, only your spy, but Black was willing to talk about the animagus lessons, your rewards to them, the perks you allowed them for harassing students, especially Slytherins, your idea about using the werewolf, you meeting with him the afternoon of their attack on St. Mungo's and your coy reference about a certain fire. In addition to promises about their brilliant futures with your recommendation."

"No, Sirius Black? There must be some mistake."

"I don't think too much of your confession as to why you specifically targeted a boy, starting at the mere age of eleven, nor why you killed the two people that he thought were his parents, along with the neighboring muggles, Dumbledore. If this young man was committing crimes, you know the procedures for reporting and prosecuting them, as a member of the Wizengamot. Instead, you choose to turn it into some sadistic game. In addition to that, your bully boys have attacked my son, also targeted the heir to the Black family fortune, now that Sirius has been disinherited and can only become heir again once his brother, Regulus, is dead, and countless other children at Hogwarts.

"If it were only Slytherin victims, I could perhaps see a pattern to your plan, but Black said they were under instructions to target Snape, Slytherins and any student weaker than them, especially if they could get him alone to take advantage of superior numbers besides the additional personal training you gave them."

"There was no training," Albus denied.

"Oh, I suppose they learned to be animagus from a book than? It was Minerva McGonagall who reported them to the Improper Use of Magic Office."

"I didn't ..."

"Who than?"

"I have no idea, Barty."

"Since both Pettigrew and Black said you gave them lessons, I suppose it will be your word against theirs. Is He Who Must Not Be Named their father also? 1959 must have been a very busy year for him."

Author's Note: Just a reminder that Dumbledore did not know about Tom Riddle and Severus Snape until Minerva uncovered it and told him. Since Crouch hates dark wizards, telling him was an attempt to gain his sympathy. Training up and directing the Marauders, and Dumbledore killing muggles were uncovered during the Ministry's interviews with people other than Severus Snape unbeknownst to Dumbledore.


	23. Chapter 23 Gryffindor's Master Plan

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 23: Gryffindor's Master Plan**

Class was a bit boring for Lily without Potter and Black, but at least they got a lot accomplished. There was no dirty transfigurations that looked like boobs, stupid prank charms, exploding cauldrons or flung manure.

She had tried to think of a phoenix every night for a week, but did not even get the sense of flying or feathers. Lily did not sense anything. She tried a goldfish for about five minutes, but it was so boring.

When she went for her next lesson, Lily was alone with Severus again because there was another emergency. Things would get better for Prof. McGonagall when Dumbledore got back.

"Any luck?" Lily asked.

"Oh, with the form? No. The professor said some people take years, if they ever find it at all."

"Well, if those three clowns can do it, we can."

Severus gave a bit of a nod mixed with a shrug. He supposed it was a challenge to prove he was a better wizard than Potter, but there were loads of things he did better than any of them. Being an animagus was nice, but it was more of a show-off skill, especially if he could not turn into something useful. It was such a waste of time.

Not satisfied with Sev's silence regarding his progress, Lily pressed, "Nothing at all?"

"No."

"Are you even trying?"

"I guess. I didn't sense anything from looking at those photos."

"Do you think we're going to have to look at more today?"

"I don't know. Prof. McGonagall did not give me any clues about today's lesson."

"I mean it was alright, but I was hoping for something more. What about you, Sev?"

"I believe her when she says it takes a long time to learn. Did you want a butterbeer or something else?"

"A butterbeer would be nice."

A house elf came when Severus called it, and after trying to tempt Severus with all manner of poultry, beef and swine products, reluctantly fetched the one butterbeer.

After it left, Severus commented, "Although Prof. McGonagall said the form was already within us, I cannot imagine being something that is not carnivorous."

"Hmm," Lily responded. She did not find Sev's injury and subsequent curse amusing. The more thought she gave his situation, the more inclined she was to believe that they really wanted to kill him. Her friend did not scare or respond to threats so the least harmful outcome was the unlikeliest. Changing Sev into a werewolf or injuring him like this was a huge headache for everyone involved so killing him was the only sensible result of their idiot scheme. As Lily looked back on it, Potter had been too smug and considering his record about lying over every little thing, she was not entirely sure he meant to save Severus at all. He was probably there to watch, got in the way, and had to do something to save himself, not Sev.

"It would be helpful if I was something that was not carnivorous so I would be inclined to eat other things. Madam Pomfrey put me on a daily potion that tastes horrid, but it's to compensate for my dislike of fruits and vegetables."

"How long have you been on that?" Lily asked. Sev still looked unhealthy to her.

"Almost a week."

"So you'll have to keep taking that?"

"I guess. Maybe later on my own, I can find something better. Perhaps once a week or month."

"Wouldn't it be better to eat vegetables?"

"It's not so simple. The curse may be getting worse since I now wretch if I try to eat like I used to."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest to show her displeasure, but she did have faith in Madam Pomfrey and Prof. McGonagall.

Severus sat down. Lily was not necessarily arguing with him. However, their conversation was not friendly. She still hated him, but had more self-control than most Gryffindors.

Prof. McGonagall returned and their second lesson was worse than the first because she reviewed the actual laws of transfiguration regarding an animagus transformation. The charts made Lily cross-eyed after an hour. She remembered that Potter, Black and Pettigrew used to complain to Lupin that none of these charts with the circles and symbols were necessary if someone was a natural.

Severus understood the charts better, but found what was on paper did not translate well into what he needed to transfigure. The charts were important for tests, and also for explaining why one thing flowed more smoothly into another, or to explain a basic principle. The proof of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration was a bloody nightmare. It was much simpler to remember what could not be created such as food, love or bringing people or a beloved pet back to life.

*** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, oh yeah, and tell the absolute truth too *** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, oh yeah, and tell the absolute truth too ***

James agreed with his parents that the Ministry and the Wizengamot had gone too far this time. So what if he was an unregistered animagus? It's not like he was something tiny and taking advantage of people. That was the only reason someone needed to register. Besides, Wormtail was never caught in the girls' bathroom. He was in the kitchens, and a student could get in there on their own two feet.

His dad had filed a bunch of motions since James should not be involved with whatever Dumbledore was in trouble for. There really was no trouble at all since it was only Snape. Who cared about him? It's not like he was dead or something. In fact, James should be congratulated for saving his worthless life.

The courtroom was pretty stupid looking with all the old geezers wearing the same robes and funny hats. This was such a waste of time. When he shot Dumbledore a thumbs-up, some of the old farts made faces at him. They should lighten up already. It's not like they could send Albus Dumbledore to Azkaban because if they did who would fight He Who Must Not Be Named? He could do whatever he wanted, and Dumbledore was not going to let James get in trouble over something as petty as this. James couldn't wait to see McGonagall's and Snape's faces when they got back to Hogwarts.

Merlin, Crouch's dad was a real idiot. Little Crouch was in for some payback after James was forced to listen to this pinhead drone on and on. Baby Barty would need to ask for all new underwear for Christmas once they were done giving him wedgies every chance they got. Give his greasy head a good wash in the toilet for extra measure too.

Sirius was pretending not to see him, but Peter shyly waved back. It was a real shame James' parents wouldn't let his friends come over to their house. It's not like they got suspended on purpose to have a sleepover at the Potters. It was all Snape's fault. He was driving old McGonagall insane.

"... James Potter."

James returned his attention to Crouch's crabby old man when he heard his name.

His father nudged him, and instructed, "I filed for you to be questioned first and then to move for dismissal for all charges against you so we can leave."

"Great," James replied agreeably.

"You need to go down to that center chair, and simply tell them the truth."

"Oh."

James ran his hand through his hair, stood and took his time strutting down to the witness chair. That's why everyone was here. For the show. If they really wanted to watch something, they should have set up a quidditch match.

"State your name for the record," Crouch impatiently requested. Potters were a nuisance, and here was another one firmly on the path for being a frequent law-breaker. Fortunately, they usually did something stupid enough to get themselves killed so there were very few Potters left to clog up the justice system with their nonsense.

"James Tiberius Potter … and the crowd goes wild at the youngest chaser ever to play for England. Again, single-handedly winning the World Cup. Woot!"

James' mother put her hand over her face. She had told her son to answer the questions without elaborating on anything.

"James Potter," Crouch repeated to clarify who this was, without the additional words. "You, James Potter, have had a rivalry with another student at Hogwarts since first year. What is the cause of the problem between you and Severus Snape?"

"He exists."

Crouch gave a slight look over to Dumbledore. Was his foot soldier about to reveal to everyone that Severus Snape was the illegitimate son of Lord Voldemort? He, himself, had given this motive careful thought. However, with so many witches and wizards interrelated, there was always a dark wizard in the family, unless one was muggleborn.

"Could you please elaborate on that, Potter?"

"Snape's known the Dark Arts since before he even came to Hogwarts."

"The Dark Arts? Could you give us some examples of dark spells Snape uses?"

"He cut my face when I debagged him in front of everyone."

"Could you point out where on your face this disfiguring mark is from his curse?"

"Madam Pomfrey took care of it. It was here on my cheek, a little over an inch long."

"What dark curse did he use to cast it?"

"I don't know. He casts a lot of things nonverbally."

"What other dark spells have you witnessed Snape casting?"

"He's jinxed our toenails to grow like crazy so we can't walk."

"Obviously that's been reversed. Do you have any serious examples, Potter?"

"Snape's always reading books."

"Severus Snape reads books?" Crouch repeated. His frustration growing.

"Yeah, Dark Arts books."

"Do you have any titles?"

"No," James sneered. What a stupid question. "Those sorts of books don't have titles or pictures on the outside. They're all bound in black or dark covers."

"How do you know these books contain the Dark Arts?"

"Sirius told me. His house is full of them."

Orion Black clearly exclaimed, "Hearsay."

Sirius added, "Hear, hear, I say. Pip, pip and cheerio, old mate."

"Potter, you are telling me that you are judging the contents of books merely on the appearance of the cover?"

"Well, only dark arts books have those kinds of covers."

"I have a book here that pertains to Ministry law, and it is clearly covered in black leather, Potter."

James made a face at Crouch. So what if he had one book with a black cover that was not Dark Arts? He believed Sirius. Besides, Snape was a Slytherin, and that's all Slytherins read was Dark Arts.

"So Potter, you are telling this court that you have continually concentrated your attacks on students who read books at Hogwarts? Is there any other reason why you chose Severus Snape?"

"He's a greasy git."

"I can see you've been rehearsed on your motive to sound like an imbecile, Potter, so let's move on to the crimes. You were aware that your school friend, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, arranged for him to transform monthly in the Shrieking Shack. That area is accessible through a secret passage under a whomping willow. Is that correct?"

"Yeah. So?" How dare this nutjob call him an imbecile. He should listen to himself speak sometime.

"Severus Snape was lured there during the full moon?"

"Yeah, but I saved him from getting himself killed."

"He was injured by the werewolf?"

"Yeah. So?"

"What did you do about the injury? Since you claimed to have saved him."

"I told on him to the headmaster. He was out of bounds."

"Are you a prefect, Potter?"

"No," James replied in disgust.

"Then weren't you also out of bounds?"

"So? If I wasn't there, Snape would have been dead."

"Were you punished with a detention or losing points for being out of bounds?"

"No, the headmaster gave me points for being a hero."

"Being aware that Lupin is a werewolf and that Snape was lured there during the full moon, do you think it would have been safer to do this saving prior to any injuries occurring?"

"I don't know. I mean if Snape didn't get hurt, how was he going to learn a lesson to not put his huge nose into other people's business?"

"Who's plan was it to lure Snape to a werewolf to teach him a life-threatening lesson?"

James shrugged. He wasn't going to snitch on Sirius, even if Snape already told them.

"What did headmaster Dumbledore do regarding Snape's injury?"

"Nothing. He deserved it."

"Are you aware, Potter, that werewolf wounds are cursed, even if it isn't a bite?"

"Yeah, that's why I got points for saving Snape."

"What else did headmaster Dumbledore do regarding Snape being out of bounds?"

"He told Snape that if he told anyone that Remus was a werewolf that he'd be expelled."

"Did he make any arrangements with the school infirmary to have his injury treated?"

"Not while I was there. He told Snape to get out of his office, after he told Snape he was going to get expelled if he made any more trouble."

"Months later, Snape was admitted to St. Mungo's due to the cursed wound being reopened by muggle treatments. While he was a patient, you were suspended from school. Why were you at St. Mungo's instead of home?"

"Visting."

"The floo record between the Potter residence and St. Mungo's indicate you arrived after visiting hours. You did not identify yourself as a visitor, give the name of the patient you were there to visit, sign into the visitor log, or obtain a visitor pass. You entered under the pretense that Pettigrew, in his animagus form as a rat, bit Sirius Black and rushed past the Welcome Witch, claiming it was an emergency."

"If you already know that, why are you bothering to ask me questions?"

"Who told you to go to St. Mungo's and attack Snape?"

"No one."

"There were floo calls all that afternoon between the Black, Potter and Pettigrew residences. The three of you arrived at the same time in order for you all to lie your way past the Welcome Witch."

"I was bored and wanted to talk to my mates. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Did you happen to discuss a certain fire?"

"What fire?"

"Severus Snape's parents were killed in a fire of a suspicious nature."

James shrugged. They probably set it themselves to get away from Snivellus.

"What about your animagus training, Potter?"

"What about it?"

"Who taught you?"

"I picked it up from a book."

"I do not believe that, Potter."

"Sorry, but you're going to have to admit I'm a great wizard, and at more than just quidditch."

Crouch took a couple minutes to talk to some members of the Wizengamot, then took a moment to speak to Potter's parents. 

"Is this normal behavior for him?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'd say your son was under the _imperius _curse for giving such bizarre answers. Has he no idea of the severity of the charges?"

"James had nothing to do with the fire that killed all those people, he had nothing to do with setting up the plan with the werewolf, he only went to St. Mungo's for a lark, and I admit he's an animagus," Mr. Potter stated. "Can we just get sentenced a fine, pay it and get out of here?"

"I cannot be hasty with this, Potter. There's more afoot here than you realize. I'll refer you to Dumbledore since he has made a private confession to me, but asked that I withhold that from evidence. I believe your son already knows what it is from the way he carried on that Snape deserved this sort of treatment simply for being born."

James sullenly returned to his seat between his parents. There was no reason he had to stay for the rest of this.

Sirius was next. He was smiling, and James smiled back at him. Padfoot knew what a farce this whole thing was too.

"Please state your name."

"Sirius Black, heart breaker," Sirius replied with a few suggestive lifts of his eyebrows.

Considering the lack of respect from these boys, Barty wondered what Dumbledore had up his sleeve. He obviously shared some of his plot to embarrass him in front of the Wizengamot yet again.

"You have already supplied a full confession, Black. My questions will be based on what you have already stated for the benefit of the whole Wizengamot."

"Black, you were instructed to bully certain students at Hogwarts and given additional training, points, priviledges and other benefits for doing this?"

"Yes."

"Did this include training to become an animagus?"

"Yes."

"Who were you instructed to target?" 

"Specifically Severus Snape, and we were asked to attack any younger Slytherins. The other students were just a bit of fun."

"Who gave that instruction?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Was any reason given?"

"They're Slytherins."

"Why would you agree to that, Black?"

"I can't stand Slytherins. My whole family was sorted into that scumbag house."

"You were asked to turn against your family?"

"Yeah, but as I said I can't stand them. I'm glad I was disinherited, and I'm going to live with the Potters. Their money is better."

In addition to Sirius claiming that Dumbledore told them to target Slytherins, which might be how Padfoot took Dumbledore's enjoyment of their pranks, James thought this was an odd thing to say. Money was money. Ask any goblin.

"You were involved with the problem with the werewolf, Black?"

"Yeah, I was. It would have gone a lot better if James didn't get in the way. I was the one who had to tell Snape a story to get him out there."

"Did you tell him there was a werewolf out there, Black?"

"No, don't be daft. He could have hurt Remus. The plan was simple. Snape fancies a Gryffindor girl, Evans, so I talked really loud about Evans going on a date with Potter, using that secret passage after hours to get to the Shrieking Shack, and Potter was going to get her drinking and then have his way with her. Hopefully, she'd pass out and wake up the next morning naked and no longer a virgin. That's what a mudblood slut like her deserves for talking to Slytherins."

James yelled out, "Oy!" and stood, but his father grabbed hold of him.

"Sit down and shut up. You're in enough trouble already."

"Potter went out there to stop him?"

Sirius laughed, "No, he insisted on going to watch. James wasn't in any danger in his animagus form, but he's too big to get through the tunnel."

Albus was hurt. Disappointment was not a big enough word for how he felt. These boys purposely sent Snape into that tunnel to kill him? On top of that, Black was saying he sanctioned everything they did. There was a huge difference between encouragement and lack of punishment.

"Were you punished for tricking Snape into going out like that?"

"The old bugger gave me a whole week of detention. Talk about stabbing someone in the everloving back!"

The headmaster could not believe the poison coming out of Sirius' mouth. He had done so much for that boy when he made a stand against his family.

"Were you aware that Snape was injured?"

"Yeah, we had to be careful when we stripped Snape's clothes off in front of other students so we didn't show off his injury."

"This year, Snape's parents died under mysterious circumstances. Do you know anything about that?"

"I was at school so I'm not involved with killing a bunch of worthless muggles. It was supposed to be a magical fire and an ashwinder let loose next to their unwarded shacks."

"Why would someone do that?"

"Maybe so Snape didn't have any siblings. He's a fucking oddball. Don't want any more of them running about."

Crouch was confused. Both Potter and Black were against the fact that Severus Snape existed, but neither gave a reason. Did they follow Dumbledore that blindly to hurt Slytherins? Was it as easy as Voldemort claiming muggleborns were the enemy?

"What happened before your attack at St. Mungo's, Black?"

"I went ahead to look around and meet with Prof. Dumbledore. We were suspended by Prof. McGonagall earlier in the day. She always trying to mess up our plans."

"What was your goal later that day?"

"Silence the slime."

"What went wrong?"

"When I _reducto_ed the ceiling, Snape got out of the way, instead of getting crushed like the filthy cockroach he is. The girl that fell through screamed bloody murder so we decided to get out of there."

Albus elected to question Sirius Black. He had waived it with James Potter, since Potter had not accused him of anything. Just made himself appear unbalanced.

"Sirius Black, what incentive do you have to say these things?"

"I was told if I gave the truth, things might go easier on us."

"Then why aren't you telling the truth?"

"I don't have a list of dates and times, but you had us up to your office all the time for tea, cake and candy. And we'd talk while we were up there."

"What about?"

"What a great job we were doing. Families that normally sorted Slytherin would send their ugly bastards to Durmstrang so you could eventually get rid of Slytherin house altogether. We don't want that sort at Hogwarts. They ruin everything."

"Why would I do that?"

"They're horrible. No good ever came out of Slytherin."

"Your entire family was sorted Slytherin."

"I'd be better of if they were all dead. I asked if you could set them on fire too, but you blew me off claiming they'd have better protection than a pack of worthless muggles."

"This witness is lying," Albus stated.

"Oh come on. Just because you never liked any of my ideas doesn't mean they weren't any good. This whole mess could have been avoided if you collapsed Slytherin tower overnight while they were all sleeping and crushed them to death. It was a waste of time just going after a couple students here and there. Kill them all. That'll take care of the problem with any of them learning Dark Arts or becoming Death Eaters."

"But your brother is there," Albus protested.

"Who cares how he dies? He's got to go if I'm to inherit. The whole timetable with killing my parents is all hosed up now that I've been disinherited. Regulus has got to die first. Then my parents so I can have the money by the time I turn seventeen. Then the Potters so James can get his money, rather than them restricting him to a measly monthly allowance and making him get a job. You know what your problem has been all along, Dumbledore? Too much talk and not enough action. Take care of the Slytherins with a few killing curses, instead of all this screwing around. You didn't even expel Snape like you promised. You're letting a slimy sneak run this whole show here, so now you have to _obliviate _the whole room. Kill Crouch, and stop wasting our time."

Pandemonium erupted, and many members of the Wizengamot, not just Barty Crouch, were banging on the tables for order and employing the _sonorous _charm instructing everyone else to be quiet.

Rita Skeeter, seated quietly in the back, already took out a second quill and notepad to keep up with all this.

Both James' parents were shocked, but in their minds, they remembered how their son's attitude had slowly changed since he started Hogwarts, and whenever Black and his other friends came over, there was always some sort of trouble.

The Blacks, Orion, Walburga, and Cygnus, all appeared equally stunned by these revelations, even though Orion was putting the words in his son's mouth. Slytherin house had not been the same since Orion and Cygnus were classmates with Tom Riddle. Sure, Horace Slughorn was still there, but he did not have the right head for this sort of thing.

Author's Note: Minerva McGonagall is not so old in the 1970s, but old from a sixteen year old's viewpoint.


	24. Chapter 24 I call to the stand

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 24: I call to the stand ...**

Albus was sure he was missing something about this whole affair. Although Sirius Black was angry regarding detention, the suspensions and the lack of expulsion of Severus Snape, why make up the rest of this ridiculous tripe? What could the Ministry have promised him for these lies? It was sure to drive a wedge between him and his friends. It certainly did not help matters. Potter's testimony was no help to anyone, but at least he sort of pointed the finger back at himself with his personal beliefs regarding Slytherins and Dark Arts.

It was entirely unreasonable to expect him to answer for the injury of a student who did not make it clear that he was hurt in the first place. It was crystal clear to Albus that Severus Snape was able to hold a grudge with little cause and personally suffer in order to carry out his plans for revenge. He was a very dangerous young man.

Peter was torn. His parents did not want him in trouble. Then there were his friends. But his father worked at the Ministry. Then there was what James said. Then there was what Sirius said, even when Dumbledore asked him questions. How was he supposed to know what to say?

It was his turn.

Peter gave his name with no descriptions, job titles or awards. His father already told him about the older Crouch, and the fellow did not appear to enjoy frivolity. He was also in the newspaper a lot. Crouch played as nasty as the Death Eaters sometimes, but that's what they needed against Voldemort and his lot.

"What was your part in the werewolf attack, Pettigrew?"

"I did not know about it until after it happened. James and Sirius were betting that Snape could not avoid telling. Probably because of how hurt he was. So they were counting on him getting expelled."

"Is that the outcome they were hoping for, when they set up the werewolf attack?"

Peter gave that a moment's thought, and tried to clarify Crouch's question with one of his own, "I don't think so. How could Snape have been expelled from meeting a werewolf? Unless it was something they had planned in advance. I didn't overhear any of the planning so I don't know what they hoped to gain."

"Other than this particular time, were they usually attempting to get Snape expelled?"

"I don't know."

"Pettigrew, was the intent to lure Snape into out of bounds situations?"

"I guess, he always would try and fight back."

"Most people in life-threatening situations do. Is it true _scourgify_ was cast into Snape's mouth, in an attempt to suffocate him?"

"Yes, but I didn't cast that."

"Snape's head was held underwater in a toilet in order to drown him?"

"Well, I … you know his hair could always use a washing."

"Was his nose broken?"

"Maybe. It bled. But it's huge. Any time he fell on his face, it got in the way."

"Based on my questions regarding injuries, would you think it more likely that the attacks on Snape were to injure or kill him, rather than get him expelled?"

"Perhaps."

"What about the other Slytherins? Was the intent to expel them or hurt them?"

"That was for fun," Peter replied. Sirius' idea about getting rid of Slytherin sounded pretty good, but the methods he suggested were out of line. Getting sorted Slytherin and getting immediately transferred to Durmstrang at the first feast would be alright.

"Did Albus Dumbledore frequently meet with you boys?"

"Frequently? I wouldn't say frequently. We got sent to the head's office a bit, and whenever a teacher was unfair, we'd go talk to him. Nothing special."

"Which teachers treat you unfairly?"

"They're not terrible, mind, but you know, we can't do anything if we're in detention all the time. There's Mr. Filch, the caretaker, always yelling at us about some nonsense like tracking mud into the Front Hall, and Prof. McGonagall has no sense of humor, Prof. Flitwick cause he's so short, Prof. Slughorn cause he's so fat, Prof. Sprout cause she's a Hufflepuff, Prof. Abadabba or whatever cause his brain's addled from Arithmancy, that old Runes fellow cause he can't watch where he's going because he's always got a book in front of his face, that Divination hag cause none of us take her stupid class, Prof. Kettleburn cause he's a wimp, but you know, we did learn our lesson about doing anything to any of Hagrid's pets. He's all bark, like his dog, but some of them got a wicked bite, sting, or a stink cloud of spray to shoot into our faces."

"Any time a member of the Hogwarts staff assigned a detention, you were allowed to go see the headmaster to get your punishment reduced or eliminated?"

"Sure. He knows it isn't our fault that he can't find anyone decent to teach. Sometimes, he'd make us serve it, but most of the time, it was no problem to get points back and get assigned to do something fun, rather than clean, if we had to waste an evening in detention."

Viewing Pettigrew's testimony, Albus wondered if all the witnesses listed had been tampered with in some way. He may have fixed a few things to get the boys out of a punishment, but they still lost lots of points and definitely did serve detention, if they deserved it. It was easy enough to see that they were constantly in trouble from the list of all the teachers Pettigrew supplied. He had omitted Miss White who taught Muggle Studies, but their punishment was fully justified since they had blown up her classroom, and the window glass had showered down into a courtyard full of students taking an outdoor break last spring. The stone wall across from the door still bore the marks from the impact when it launched free of its hinges.

"Who instructed you in the animagus transformation, Pettigrew?"

"James Potter."

"Who did he learn it from?"

"He said he learnt it from a book."

"Your form, as a rat, is small. Did you use it improperly?"

"I go to the kitchens a lot, but anyone who wants to go in there. The elves don't like students to go hungry."

"Students are allowed to roam the halls after curfew if they are on their way to the kitchens?"

"Not really, but there's ways around it. A prefect could go down, and bring food back for everyone. But when Remus was working on something else, we didn't bother him, since it's not like he became a prefect to be our servant our something, so we'd go down and eat and bring him back up a bite too."

"Your witness, Dumbledore," Crouch indicated.

"I'll waive my cross examination of this student, Barty," Albus replied. Sirius Black had said plenty when asked to tell the truth. "Before my turn though, I'd like to question another student who is not listed."

"Who?"

"Severus Snape."

If Snape was at Hogwarts, than no one would have prepared him for this trial, since the Ministry was relying on the reports from St. Mungo's and other students to describe his abuse at Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore," Barty started, curious as to what the pupper master was up to now, "you are accused of abusing that student and killing his parents. Why would you want him as your witness?"

Leaning closer to Barty, Albus whispered, "You must believe, as I do, that these witnesses have been tampered with. Give Snape some _veritaserum_, and the truth will come out."

"_Veritaserum_? What will that prove? St. Mungo's word is not good enough for you that he was injured? Our records that Lupin is a werewolf are mistaken?"

"Not that. The nonsense about me wanting to get rid of Slytherins."

"How would Snape know? Did you invite him to your planning sessions with your Gryffindors?"

"I had no planning sessions."

"I'll send word to Minerva McGonagall to have him brought down, Dumbledore. I don't want to delay this trial till he is here, so I'm offering you the chance to take your turn in the chair, and if you still need him, you can call him. I'm against the idea of _veritaserum _for any trial, or setting a precedent to use it on children."

"He's hardly a child, Barty."

"I doubt anyone would be once you got through with them," Barty quipped. He should have paid more attention to his son when he was home. His wife tried to tell him how Barty Jr. was harassed at school.

After a brief break so Mr. Crouch could send a message to Hogwarts, the trial resumed with Dumbledore taking questions to defend his decisions.

Albus stuck to his story denying any wrongdoing. It was Lupin's fault for not reporting that others knew where he was hidden along with Snape's for being out of bounds and not making his injury known. Any other matter regarding abuse was caused by other students who were appropriately disciplined, which was an internal matter for Hogwarts, not the Ministry.

Of course, members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors who were in attendance, such as Abraxas Malfoy, were not impressed by the headmaster's claim to handle school matters, even when illegal, privately at Hogwarts. It was simple to not even make it about Dumbledore, Gryffindor or Slytherin. A seriously injured student, no matter what house, should have his or her parents notified, and be given medical care, even if they need to be flooed to St. Mungo's. Slipping an unprepared student a portkey to some backwater was unacceptable. It seemed with all these students either treats or threats were given by the headmaster to have them keep secrets from their parents. Although the plan to rid Hogwarts of Slytherin house may seem like a fantasy, his Lucius agreed that things had taken a turn for the worse when this favored group of Gryffindors, including the craziest Black either of them had ever seen, arrived for their first year.

Albus' supporters, such as Elphias Doge, had been waiting patiently for their wily friend to reveal what was really going on and were sorely disappointed by Dumbledore's testimony. It was not the least bit entertaining.

Minerva McGonagall was not pleased by Severus being summoned by the Ministry. The note did clarify it was at Albus' request as his witness. Considering Horace's protests when left in charge, Minerva notified Filius that she needed to go to London. She was not letting Severus go on his own.

Severus was asked to wait while Barty Crouch spoke to her privately. Unlike the headmaster, he consulted legal guardians prior to doing whatever he liked.

"Prof. McGonagall, the Ministry's stance was not to call Mr. Snape as a witness since the medical records and other student witnesses were more than sufficient. However, the three students questioned did not provide favorable comments regarding the headmaster's actions and indicated there was a plan to harass all Slytherin students to eventually have most of them attend Durmstrang and reduce Hogwarts to three houses."

Minerva opened her mouth to respond, but hesitated while showing her open disbelief, "I doubt that, Barty. These boys enjoyed attacking more than only Slytherin students. They even bullied younger Gryffindors at times. This is the wrong time for Albus to figure out what I've been saying for years about them being a pack of liars, on top of everything else they do."

"During a trial? Hasn't Dumbledore bent over backwards to help them over the years?"

She shrugged to show her disgust at having those boys in her house, "Barty, they are spoiled. Those boys expect everything to go their way, and it when it does not, it's everyone else's fault but their own. They may be lashing out at Albus for the disappointment they feel over his lack of protection. Once Lupin's condition and the attack became public, Albus could not move heaven and earth for them behind the scenes any more."

"I suppose I am not seeing this level of vindictiveness in people so young," Barty commented, adding a shrug of his own. "Dumbledore wants _veritaserum_ given to Snape for his questioning. Is there any reasons for or against that, that you recommend?"

"I thought that was not allowed during a trial. Don't some wizards overcome it?"

"That's true. If Snape does overcome it, it certainly will not help Dumbledore, but he is the one insisting that _veritaserum_ be used. Very well, no more than three drops, and if Dumbledore tries to turn this into a circus with nonsense questions, I'll put a stop to it."

"If you don't, I will," Minerva assured him.

Severus had already realized why he was here. Prof. McGonagall had told him that it would not be necessary for him to have anything to do with Dumbledore's trial because the Ministry was handling it. He was disappointed that wasn't the case, but Prof. McGonagall was not in the position to guarantee anything where Albus Dumbledore was involved. It would only be worse when Dumbledore, Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew returned to Hogwarts.

Albus was pleased when court reconvened and Severus Snape was instructed to sit in the interrogation chair. It was unpleasant, but the truth needed to come out regarding this matter.

As his witness, Albus was allowed to ask his questions first.

"Please state your full name for the court."

Severus looked dully ahead without paying the headmaster any mind.

"Mr. Snape," Albus said to attain the student's attention, "please state your full name."

"Severus Tobias Snape," was the monotone response.

"What is your mother's name?"

"Eileen Snape."

"What is your mother's maiden name?"

"Eileen Prince."

"What is your father's name?"

"Tobias Snape."

"Let me clarify. What is the name of the man that fathered you?"

"Tobias Snape."

"Did your mother have lovers other than Tobias Snape?"

"No."

Sirius Black burst out in laughter, "Not if she looked anything like him."

"Did your mother ever have men visit your house, other than your father?"

"No."

"They'd have to bring their own paper bag for her head!" crowed Sirius.

"Did you mother frequently leave your house without explanation?"

"No."

"What sort of people did your mother visit when she left the house?"

"Grocer and butcher."

"Any others?"

"No."

Crouch interrupted, "Dumbledore, what does this information have to do with the case?"

"Please indulge this line of questioning for a bit longer, Barty."

"Just get to the point, Dumbledore."

"Have you ever met Lord Voldemort?"

"No," Severus answered, while there were many gasps among the spectators due to the name being casually said by Dumbledore.

"Have you ever received any messages from Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"What did your mother tell you about Lord Voldemort?"

"Nothing."

"Are you knowledgeable and skilled with dark arts?"

"No."

"Have you ever cast a dark spell?"

"Yes."

"Which dark spells have you cast?"

"The killing curse."

Albus paused to allow that reply to sink in.

"Why were you out of bounds the night you were attacked by a werewolf?"

"Black was telling a bunch of others how Potter was luring Evans out of the school to rape her."

"Why didn't you tell Miss Evans?"

"I tried. She did not believe me."

"Why didn't you believe she could protect herself?"

"She does not believe how terrible the other Gryffindors can be."

"You think James Potter would rape Lily Evans?"

"Yes."

There was a loud thunk as Mr. Potter put his son into a body bind when he jumped out of his seat and over the railing to the center of the room to throttle Snape.

Albus looked over and his concentration was broken. He recovered with, "Why didn't you tell me about your injury from the werewolf?"

"I heard Potter already tell you."

"Why didn't you repeat it when I did nothing?"

"You have ignored my injuries in the past and taken points from Slytherin when I've purposely bled in your office."

"That was when you wiped your bloody nose on your hand and flung it onto the paperwork on my desk."

Orion Black grinned. If it were him, he would have added some spit into the old fool's face.

"When you left my office, still injured, why did you not go to the Infirmary and see Madam Pomfrey?"

"You said if I told anyone, I would be expelled from school."

"How could you think I included Madam Pomfrey?"

"You listed no exceptions."

"How did you make Minerva McGonagall responsible for your care?"

"She asked me."

"Did you trick her?"

"No."

"Did you hide something from her?"

"Yes."

"What did you hide?"

"I had nowhere else to go. Lily Evans told me to get out of her house."

Minerva gasped. Why didn't Miss Evans tell her things were that bad between them, rather than letting Minerva keep putting them together with the belief that they were friends? It was small wonder that Miss Evans' usually kind presence was not helping cheer Severus.

"What bearing does that have on your problems, Albus?" she demanded.

"Not now, Minerva."

"Dumbledore, I do not see the relevance either," Crouch added.

"Mr. Snape used the death of his guardians to manipulate others," Albus responded.

"I remind you, Dumbledore, that you are questioning the victim of your crimes, and you have illegally handed him a portkey out of the country since Prof. McGonagall has become his guardian without her permission."

"Not that again," Albus whinged.

"Why not?" Minerva asked, working herself into a fine fettle. "He's been left in the middle of England with no money and the clothes on his back before by Hogwarts. The second time you threw him into a foreign country."

"That's neither here nor there, Minerva."

"If you're done, Dumbledore," Barty suggested.

"Can I reserve the right to ask follow-up questions to yours?"

"If you must," Barty replied, "but no more nonsense." He did not like the direction of the questions regarding Snape's mother. If Snape knew nothing, Dumbledore's repetition and leading questions almost sounded like he was trying to make her out to be someone of questionable reputation, as if that was the reason to kill the witch along with all the damage to her son.

Turning to Snape, Barty asked, "Mr. Snape, can you successfully cast the killing curse?"

"Yes."

"Who did you kill?"

"Houseflies."

"Any people?"

"No."

"Why kill houseflies?"

"My mother does not keep house well, and when I returned home for the summer holiday, the place was thick with them."

"Have you ever cast the killing curse at a person?"

"No."

"Have you ever cast it at any bigger animals?"

"No."

"I have no further questions."

Albus was not ready for that. Why did Barty clarify Snape's use of the killing curse?

"Mr. Snape are you capable of loving another person?"

"Yes."

"You can love a person beside yourself, Mr. Snape?"

"Yes."

"Can you name people you love?"

"Eileen Snape, Lily Evans ..."

"Stop it," Minerva said while casting a _silencio _on Severus. "This is not a popularity contest, Albus."

"I concur," Barty agreed. "There is no point to those questions."

"I don't believe Mr. Snape understood what I was asking."

"Heh?" Barty scoffed. "I understood the questions well enough. What are you trying to prove here, that his mother deserved to die because Snape did not love her enough?"

"I am tired of you twisting my words, Barty."

"Than you should learn to think, Dumbledore," Crouch retorted. "You are trying to usurp the Ministry's laws regarding the safety of others for reasons that are solely yours. Any wizard or witch here knows that a werewolf is dangerous and vigilance is needed during their transformation to keep themselves safe along with anyone they could encounter."

Sirius let out a long fake wolf howl.

"Will someone shut him up?" Barty insisted.


	25. Chapter 25 A Pair Bigger than Godric's

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 25: A pair bigger than Godric's**

Although Sirius Black laughed like a madman while sentenced to two years in Azkaban, no one, not even Dumbledore's friends and allies, found it amusing when the headmaster decided to escape by using his phoenix familiar to aid his swift exit from the Ministry.

James' outrage over Remus getting sentenced to five years, especially since he was unfairly shipped to Azkaban without the trial even taking place yet, was quickly overshadowed when he also got five in Azkaban. They couldn't do that! All Snape got was a couple scratches thanks to James saving his worthless life.

Peter sat quietly with his parents as the lengthy court protocols were followed leading to each person involved getting time in Azkaban, including Remus' parents getting one month each. When Prof. Dumbledore made his flashy exit, he was sad that the headmaster did nothing to help them but only saved himself. As it turned out, Peter only received a one month sentence for Azkaban, but his parents bemoaned that he would not be able to get a job with the Ministry due to his criminal record. He never wanted to work for the Ministry, but they rarely listened to his idea of living with James, like Sirius did. The Potters didn't work. The Blacks didn't work. Why should he?

Minerva stood next to Severus with her hand on his shoulder. He had not been formally dismissed. The veritaserum should have worn off, but he was sitting as still now as he had earlier.

Things were bad. Severus frequently felt he had been born only to suffer. Each month brought something new to poke him into thinking things had not been so bad earlier. Why was he here at the Wizengamot to answer Dumbledore's questions designed to portray his mother as an unloved whore? Even his old man, for all his shouting and raging about everything he hated, sometimes admitted during that brief moment of happy drunkenness prior to his descent into the depths that he was fond of mother. Tobias may have only said that so she did not let him choke on his own vomit later, but Severus was aware there was some warm feeling between them, besides the yelling, screaming and crying.

In addition to the normal problems at Hogwarts, including unguarded werewolves, there was the accusation that Dumbledore had murdered his parents. Severus had stayed quiet about his injury so there was no need to involve them in any of the old manipulator's schemes. If he was to plan their demise, killing neighboring muggles would confuse things, but was wasteful. None of them deserved to die, unless someone condemned them due to the shabby location of their residences. Considering Dumbledore could kill his parents based on some whim of his, Severus guessed he would not mind murdering muggles too.

It had not been proven that Dumbledore did kill them. However, it was repeated that Sirius Black confessed the headmaster's plan to kill them. Black also claimed that the Blacks and Potters were on Dumbledore's list of people to kill. Considering the outrageous lies Black could tell, Severus would not take that as the only proof that Dumbledore spent his spare time engaged in murder. However, if Dumbledore did, it was easy to surmise that he used the current problems with He Who Must Not Be Named to hide his crimes. So many people were murdered by the houseful, that a few other families would not be unusual. If Dumbledore was as great as everyone claimed, why wasn't he doing something about He Who Must Not Be Named rather than encouraging Gryffindor attacks at Hogwarts?

He could think like a Gryffindor some of the time with regards to their sense of entitlement and feeling that laws and rules were for lesser beings, but when they actually needed to think was a problem. Not impulsive things such as 'I'm bored, let's see what happens when I …', but a true scheme.

Severus was only surprised that Dumbledore did not take Potter, Black and Pettigrew with him when he made his dramatic exit. As if Albus Dumbledore would stand around and allow his Godric-endowed privileges to be curtailed. He defeated Grindelwald, the Scourge of Europe, thirty years ago so Dumbledore felt he was above the law now as he was then. Probably before he even fought that duel too, considering how he encouraged Black and Potter to emulate his behavior.

*** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM ***

Prof. McGonagall was quickly raised to the position of Headmistress of Hogwarts by the Board. Although she was as much a Gryffindor as Albus Dumbledore, she was not that sort of Gryffindor. After considering her options, Minerva chose Filius as her deputy headmaster. Horace had more years at Hogwarts, but his neglect of most of Slytherin house, including Severus, made him unsuitable, especially with the amount of work needed from the deputy. Hufflepuffs needed a lot of hand-holding so that is why Minerva had not given serious thought to Pomona being her deputy.

Now that she officially had the title of headmistress, Minerva needed to decide who would be the next head of Gryffindor. Out of the staff, on paper she was fortunate to have three who attended Hogwarts and sorted into Gryffindor: Rubeus Hagrid, Silvanus Kettleburn, and this year's doomed Defense instructor. None of them was truly qualified for the position, however out of the three of them, she would normally pick the newest member to the staff, except giving him the position as head of Gryffindor could trigger the curse on the Defense position and end with the students injuring or killing him. Silvanus was more accustomed to life-threatening situations, however neither Silvanus or Hagrid exerted a strong hand with the students.

She did not move immediately to the head's quarters, which did have room for Severus too, because her charge was not well after his appearance in court. If he did not snap out of his funk soon, Minerva was tempted to allow Poppy giving him mood-elevating potions. Severus had not even left his room to know how much information had gotten into Hogwarts nor to hear the jibes or reassurances of his peers.

Minerva could tell Severus was worse than before since she caught him lying about in his undergarments twice. Even at night, Severus had been fully dressed when she had checked on him. There was also the unwashed stink of male teenager that was only getting riper as time progressed. She had been hoping his own disgust would kick in to make him take care of that.

She contemplated what Albus had been up to with his stunt at the Wizengamot while she packed his things, not caring if something broke in the process. It was more satisfying than asking an army of house elves to pack his things for storage. Technically, Albus was now a criminal and was sentenced to ten years in Azkaban, due to the Wizengamot's attitude that he dared to leave prior to hearing what they decided. They also reserved the right to add more time, depending if Albus turned himself in or not.

If Albus truly meant the direction of his questioning, it would have no effect on the trial nor Severus, if Severus was the unfeeling creature that Albus asserted. However, Minerva knew better and had tried to tell Albus that Severus was not like that. Albus had responded that it was merely an act, so if he truly believed that, why the show for the Wizengamot? Was Albus really so petty to use the excuse of the trial to attack Severus directly, rather than using his favorite students?

She had almost forgotten about Miss Evans when the student approached her about an idea for her animagus lesson.

"Professor, I was doing some further reading, and it was suggested by one author that an animagus form almost always matches the form of someone's patronus."

"Not always, Miss Evans. If it is something different, it usually condemns the person to never find their animagus form."

Undeterred, Lily continued, "But that's rare, so it could save a lot of time."

"Miss Evans, at the moment, I doubt Mr. Snape could learn the _patronus_ charm. Additionally, I do not like you second guessing my methods."

"I'm not second guessing you, professor. I'm only suggesting an aid to finding my form. If Severus cannot learn the charm, there's no reason why I can't. I read up on it ..."

"Miss Evans, don't try my patience."

"I realize that the sudden turn of events with Prof. ..."

"Don't assume to know anything, young lady. My disappointment with Gryffindor may have been initially limited to four selfish individuals, but is quickly spreading."

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"Your inhospitable request to Severus."

Lily knew what inhospitable meant, but it was for Sev's own good. Annoyed that Sev snitched on her to Prof. McGonagall, she explained, "Professor, you know those boys in Slytherin are no good. Just look at the evil things they do to other students. It's better if Severus has nothing to do with them."

"When did you ask Severus to no longer have any association with his fellow Slytherin students?" Minerva asked. Was that why Severus was no longer coming out of his room? When he said he loved Lily Evans under the influence of _veritaserum_, Minerva had no idea that Miss Evans was actually responding to his feelings, other than telling him to get out of her house or her life. That Minerva could almost understand since Miss Evans was a lovely, popular student, usually known for her kindness, and may have chosen an entirely inappropriate moment to spurn Severus. However, if she was using Severus' feelings to dictate how he lived his life, and did not allow him to associate with students from his own house while she dangled the hope of her friendship or perhaps something more in front of him, that was wrong.

"Back in June. He obviously did not listen to me."

"Was it some ultimatum, Miss Evans? Conversely, did Severus ask you to stop talking to Gryffindors?"

"What? Why would I stop talking to my friends? They're good people, professor, not like Mulciber and Avery. Wilkes and Rosier are not so nice either. Even the younger students like Black and Crouch are nuisances. I've caught them ..."

Minerva raised her hand, "I am not here to listen to your complaints about the whole of Slytherin house, Miss Evans. Perhaps you can make an appointment with Prof. Slughorn to discuss your ideas. In the meanwhile, I'd prefer if you left Severus alone with dictating who he can and cannot speak to. You have been a pretty poor friend to him for asking him to leave your house, without any concern about where he would end up."

"What? Why'd he tell you that?"

"Severus was dosed with _veritaserum_ for Prof. Dumbledore to question him. Every question was irrelevant to the actual trial, but Severus was asked why he accepted my offer to become my ward. He stated he had nowhere else to go because you told him to get out of your house."

"Not immediately."

"He may have assumed the worst since you seem to prefer to dictate terms to him, rather than having a normal discussion. Your lack of patience with him may have led to him getting mauled by Lupin."

"What?"

"Severus was under the impression you were in danger, based on what he overheard from Black. Did he try to discuss you going on a date with James Potter?"

Lily made a noise and commented, "Sev kept saying things like that. Like Potter fancied me and to be careful, but it's none of his business who I talk to or date."

"Even so, you instructed Severus on who he may associate with?"

"No."

"He may associate with any other student besides one in his house than?"

"Professor, I know Sev's upset, but he's twisting my words."

"You were the one that confessed you asked Severus not to associate with anyone in Slytherin back in June."

"I know he has to eat and go to class with them and things. And it's not wise to ignore those kind of people."

"Somehow I think Severus being aloof to Slytherins is a bit much to ask, Miss Evans. What had he responded when you asked him to do this for you?"

"It's not for me. It's the right thing to do, professor."

"Did Severus ever ask you never to speak to Potter and Black?"

"That's different," Lily huffed. "He thought they fancied me."

"Given that I know what Severus' answer was to a very personal question from Prof. Dumbledore, I am not surprised."

"What he say?"

"I think it's time for me to state the terms, Miss Evans, rather than repeating fodder for the gossip mongers. I am suspending the animagus lessons till the new year. Severus is not well at the moment. I would also appreciate it if you can keep any of your discourse with him civil once he returns to class. It is hardly his fault that the headmaster insisted on _veritaserum _and then took advantage to ask inane questions, rather than taking the trial seriously. Only Mr. Pettigrew behaved properly, although I suspect he tried to make himself look better by not admitting he knew anything until after it occurred."

"I read about it in the paper."

"I think Albus Dumbledore is going to be in the paper every day until he's caught."

"They can't, professor. Without Prof. Dumbledore, nobody will stop He Who Must Not Be Named."

"How has Albus Dumbledore stopped him to date?"

"I'm sure he's working on it."

"He better be, because if he's not, he'll have to answer to me," Minerva replied, referring to Albus' machinations towards Severus.

*** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE *** LE ***

Severus had missed a couple of days of classes and now the professor was canceling their animagus lessons for a month. What had he told Prof. McGonagall that could have made her so cross with Lily? Lily was a Gryffindor prefect, and frankly, never did anything wrong. She had not even lost a point in over two years for Gryffindor and never had a detention at Hogwarts.

Lily was not sure if Severus was well or not, even though that's what Prof. McGonagall claimed. He should be happy that the trial went the way it did, even if Dumbledore was a jerk and had Sev take _veritaserum_ to answer his stupid questions in front of everyone there. What did he make him say? Did Dumbledore phrase his questions to get Lily in trouble too? She had to find out more of what actually got asked and said than was printed in _The Daily Prophet_.

Perhaps it was a mistake to inquire from Mary MacDonald what she knew. The only person who knew more gossip was Bertha Jorkins, but Bertha was not a Gryffindor and if Bertha knew something, she wasted no time in making sure as many people as possible were informed.

Mary's view sounded like a bedlamite had whispered it to her in a bad dream following the house elves declaring Curry Takeaway Night. From what Mary heard, Snape's mother was an insatiable witch who were drawn to muggles because they had bigger things. Of course, Lily had to stop her there because that was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard. Mrs. Snape, from the little Lily had seen of her or even heard from Severus, was not some loose woman. To which Mary admitted perhaps Snape's father had enough 'meat' to keep her happy, and then overrode Lily's objection by pointing out that Mary had seen Snape in June after the Marauders debagged him and even hanging upside down, he was hung like a muggle. Lily had not stayed to see that. She had only seen Sev's briefs and had not looked that closely at them to try to discern what they hid. Lily protested on multiple levels as to why any of this conversation was improper and was rather insulted that any man that was blessed with any sort of endowment down there was said to be 'hung like a muggle'.

Mary explained to Lily that 'hung like a muggle' was similar to saying 'hung like an animal'. There was also the phrase 'hung like a hippogriff', but that was even bigger. Since Mary did not get a good look at Snape's thing because Potter dropped him before she could see it properly and right side up, she could not say whether he was of hippogriff proportions, but if he wasn't, he might get bigger since he was still not full-grown.

Since Lily could only sputter and turn red at that, Mary assured her that it was alright if someone like Lily was interested in that since she was muggleborn and might have urges for an indecent amount of sexual activity. Pureblood wizards were decently sized and did not expect their pureblood wives to suffer from urges in excess of creating children and special occasions like wedding anniversaries.

Mary returned to the original topic that because Snape's mother was a witch, she must have been depraved to do it with muggles. That's why Dumbledore brought it up and questioned if Snape's mother would do it with one muggle, than it was likely she was shagging other muggles and probably had no idea who Snape's father really was. Not that she should care because once she wasn't pregnant any more, she could return to having all that barnyard style sex with muggles.

Although it was insanity and Lily was naturally angry that Dumbledore would even question someone's dead mother's private activities, especially since she did not see why that should excuse setting a werewolf on Severus, trying to kill him in St. Mungo's, or portkeying him to South Africa, she was also upset that Mary and maybe others were repeating this nonsense. Is this really the way wizards and witches thought about personal matters? Besides, how did decent people even know these sort of things before their wedding night?

Last summer, one of Tuney's friends, who had that kind of reputation, so wasn't a close friend, was telling jokes or something about boys' things, and as far as Lily could tell from what she overheard, she would do something to her date in advance to find out how big he was, before deciding to 'go park'.

Seeing that her friend was confused, Mary quickly dug through her things to set her straight about the quaffle and the hoop. She held up a good-sized ink eraser and stated, "Normally, a wizard's cock should not be any bigger than this. Like a large, fat flobberworm."

Lily's mouth dropped open. Mary said that word. She had to be wrong. Lily was no expert on the size of such things, but the eraser Mary was holding was barely as large as her middle finger. Lily had changed a couple diapers while helping Tuney babysit and some of them were not that size but close enough. Of course, Lily would never innocently look at a flobberworm again.

"So if a wizard's got something the size of a banger, it's said he's hung like a muggle. You might need something like that since you're muggle sized and a wizard would hardly fill it and his cock would just fall out."

"What do you mean I'm muggle sized?"

"You know," Mary insisted with a downward point at Lily's lap. "Where the wizard puts it in you."

"That's stupid," Lily replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "How does a baby get out of a witch if it doesn't fit through there?"

Mary huffed, "You don't know much do you? It can, but usually that only works for someone with a lot of muggle blood in them, so almost all witches make an appointment with St. Mungo's to have the baby safely removed when the time is right. That even gives the family a choice of birth days, in case one's better than another."

Lily was sure Mary was having her on. This was one of the stupidest things she had ever heard. Making a hospital appointment to pick a baby's birthday. It figured that Mary would use something like that as a reason, since she took Divination.

It was hurtful that even while playing such a joke on Lily's unwillingness to discuss more than dating and hand holding that someone she considered her friend would pick on her for being muggleborn. With Mary being a Gryffindor, it was not as surprising that she'd make up such nonsense about Sev's mother, but highly inappropriate.

*** Morsmordre *** Morsmordre *** Morsmordre *** Morsmordre *** Morsmordre *** Morsmordre *** Morsmordre *** Morsmordre ***

Lord Voldemort had much to consider. He could not underestimate his enemies, and it would be too simple to consider that Dumbledore had lost his mind by declaring war on at least a fourth of the wizards and witches of Great Britain. This involved more than only Gryffindor and Slytherin, since others were tired of the decades of Gryffindor favoritism, culminating in their leader deciding he was too important to serve time in Azkaban, or perhaps that he was not judged by wizards and witches that he considered to be his peers? Or was that only what Dumbledore wanted people to think?

As a student, Voldemort realized that Dumbledore was hardly chained to Hogwarts, even as the transfiguration instructor. As headmaster, he could come and go as he liked, while using the heavily warded school as a private fortress. It was ludicrous to think that the wizard intentionally gave it up. Yes, it was obviously all a ruse.

The transcript was also full of nonsense. He already knew Orion took care of what his son, Sirius, had to say. James Potter was as idiotic and fat-headed as his Gryffindor father, a former head boy, and recalled with amazing clarity by Voldemort. He had been five years behind that spectacled, grinning, quidditch player. The funniest thing about little James is Lord Voldemort did not do anything. The self-righteous idiot got himself sent to Azkaban with help from Saint Albus.

It was difficult to read between the lines on what Dumbledore was doing with that last witness. Voldemort already knew that name and who Severus Snape was. A half-blood Slytherin in the same year as Avery's boy. In reality, Voldemort had no feelings regarding whatever Eileen Prince did with herself once he was done with her. However, the insinuation that she craved the depravity of muggles was a bit of a stroke to his male pride that after that one time, Prince spent years trying to find something to compare to him. It was a bit sad really that she lost her virginity with the best shag of her life and slowly turned into a immoral witch spending her final years grunting beneath animals.


	26. Chapter 26 Did you hear?

AN: I do like reviews. Just wanted you to know I do laugh at some of them.

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 26 Did you hear?**

Alice flopped onto one of the comfy red sofas and let out a huge huff of annoyance.

"What?" Frank asked, not really looking up from a transfiguration diagram in his textbook.

"What? I'll tell you what … by Merlin's ever loving … toe jam. I swear I'm going to dock more points than any other Head Girl in the history of Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"I was minding my own business in the ladies' when I could not help but overhear Jorkins braying. Why is she even still here? I mean all she has at NEWT level is History, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures."

"So? There's some students with less. It's not like Jorkins is aiming for a Ministry job."

"As if!" Alice retorted. "Just look at the NEWTs we need to be _considered_ for the auror program."

"You know how Jorkins is, Alice. Why let her bother you?"

"Because she's such an idiot!"

"Prof. Slughorn likes her."

"That's only because she knows every person's name that he drops into a conversation, and responds with an 'ooh'."

"What tale is she spreading now?"

"Remember how you told me about Dumbledore and the other Gryffindors at the Wizengamot from the letter from your father?"

"What about it? Why would Jorkins defend that lot? She's not a Gryffindor."

"No, she's not as bad as the little Gryffindors that idolize Black and Potter and them with how evil Snape and all Slytherins are for sending their heroes to prison."

"They broke the law, Alice. There is nothing helpful about werewolf attacks or casting _reducto_ all over St. Mungo's."

"Jorkins supports Dumbledore. She's repeating and elaborating unsuitably about Snape's mother. The woman's dead, and probably killed by the old headmaster."

"It wasn't proven."

"Frank, why else would Snape's parents suddenly be dead, along with all these other things? If Dumbledore was sincere and gave even the littlest amount of care for his former student or the mother of a current student, than he would not have accused her of being morally weak."

"Morally weak?" Frank repeated.

"Yeeesss," Alice stressed by replying slowly. "Remember how you thought it strange that he tested out the effectiveness of the _veritaserum_ by asking Snape those odd questions about his parents? Jorkins took that to mean that Snape's mother might have been a prostitute for muggles."

"Huh?" Frank uttered, unable to follow how that conclusion was reached.

"Her other theory is that Snape's mother did not get paid, but was … oh, what's the word?"

"For what?"

"Oh … insatiable."

Frank drew back in disbelief. After a moment, he commented, "That's hard to believe." One did not discuss a recently deceased mother in such a way, even if Dumbledore hinted at it. Proper people did not repeat that sort of thing. Of course, Jorkins was never proper. Without someone to snitch on, she made up her own ridiculous tales to break up couples, embarrass those not dating, and perpetuating all sorts of mischief like every student in Slytherin house from second year up was a Death Eater.

"MacDonald was there too, and I had to take points from Gryffindor. She was even worse talking about how muggles … well, you know."

"Muggles what?"

"She said that Evans told her all about muggle mating."

"Evans?"

"I haven't heard Evans ever mention it, but she is roommates with MacDonald so who knows what they talk about in there."

"I don't know. Evans? Maybe, but why would MacDonald repeat it? Besides, we already know what MacDonald is capable of. Last year when Mulciber asked her to go with him to Hogsmeade, remember she told him off and got _histedius _cast on her, and she went screaming to everyone that he cast a _cruciatus_ on her?"

Alice sighed, "Mulciber's bad news. She just should of said something like 'no thank you' or 'I'm very flattered but I need to concentrate on my schoolwork'."

"Are you still angry?"

"Yes, Frank. I can't believe they have nothing better to do with their time than spread these sort of tales. It's like nothing ever happened with Black, Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin."

"I guess not. Evans said they were laughing in class when they heard Snape's parents were dead."

"Have you even seen Snape lately?"

"No, I think the professor's giving him some more time off. She went with him to London."

"Between you, me and McGonagall, I think there's only three decent Gryffindors."

"Our parents?" Frank prodded.

"Yes, them as well, but I meant currently here at Hogwarts."

"Evans is alright."

"Not if what MacDonald and Jorkins were saying about her has any truth."

"What now?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't repeat it to anyone but you, Frank."

"Of course," he agreed.

"MacDonald said that Evans is getting like really boy-crazy and is uh … well, sizing wizards up since she likes really big ones."

"Big like in a beater?" Frank asked, referring to the quidditch position that usually had the burliest players.

"No, not there, but in their pants."

"Huh?"

"That's the only reason she talks to Snape."

"Are you sure?" Frank puzzled, remembering that Evans said she lived near Snape and had been friends with him before they even attended Hogwarts.

"That's what MacDonald said, and Jorkins remembered that Potter fancied Evans and that's why he showed everyone how um … you know, hung like a hippogriff he is, back in June down by the lake. It was to not only embarrass Snape, but embarrass Evans as well."

Frank had been in class at the time, rather than with the students who were released from OWLs or were studying for their NEWTs outside. He did enjoy a little fun, but that was beyond the pale. First off, there had been ladies present, which clearly meant that underpants needed to stay on. Secondly, when debagging another student there was a certain etiquette, and the Gryffindors certainly were not following it due to Snape's broken nose, choking Snape with a _scourgify_, and not leaving the removed clothing available for the prankee, neatly folded beside them.

"Evans does not get embarrassed," Frank stated. "She gets even."

"She does," Alice admitted. "Do you think Evans'll do anything to MacDonald for blabbing all over?"

"Luckily, I can't enter the girls' side of the dormitory to find out," Frank stated. Witch fights were worse than the boys.

"Do you think we should do something about Snape?"

"What do you mean?"

"If everyone's carrying on over his dead mother being … you know."

"Anyone with half a brain should realize Jorkins doesn't know squat. She hardly ever does. Besides, Snape's a Slytherin and they stick together. He's probably tired enough of some Gryffindor shadowing him."

"I think we should keep an eye on things."

"I suppose we could pay attention. It's not like anyone can get away with much with Prof. McGonagall keeping him close to her."

"Why did she do that?"

"Maybe she knew Dumbledore was up to something before the rest of us. She took Snape out of the Slytherin dorms right after his parents died. If anyone can stand up to him, it's her."

Frank was suspicious too. Was that why Prof. McGonagall was looking after Snape? Simply for his safety? Prof. Slughorn … no, Prof. um … maybe Hagrid or Filch? He guessed it was Prof. McGonagall or no one, but why wasn't it no one?

Alice interrupted Frank's thoughts, asking, "Does your hippogriff want to come out and play?"

"Huh?"

"Your perfect in every way, shape and size, hippogriff, Frank."

"Oh," he replied, catching on.

*** Severus *** Severus *** Severus *** Severus *** Severus *** Severus *** Severus *** Severus *** Severus *** Severus *** Severus *** Severus ***

Mood enhancing potions were rubbish. The only real effects they had was to stop people from worrying about anything and also inhibited thinking. For the most part, Severus enjoyed thinking. He also liked being able to worry about who could do what to him.

It did not effect his memory. Severus knew he had been hiding in his bedroom at Hogwarts due to the strangeness of the questions put to him before the Wizengamot. He should no longer mind that the questions had nothing to do with the charges nor that he was given _veritaserum_ in order to blithely say whatever came into his head. He remembered he did mind though, just that now he was no longer worried about it. It would be troubling, if he could be troubled. Instead he asked for a roast duck and ate the whole thing before spending a blissful evening sucking the grease off the bones and his fingers.

In the morning, Severus went down the Great Hall before resuming classes. He sat with the male teens in his year who noticed he was back. They knew to wait before making any move against their moody comrade. Some of his reactions were unpredictable and could be painful. Besides, the other young men were not sure of the facts, what was truly going on, or why Albus Dumbledore was so hellbent on targeting Snape. Most of the time, the old headmaster was just a giant pain in the arse to anyone who was not a Gryffindor. Additionally, it may be thanks to Snape that the worst headmaster in the history of Hogwarts was now history, and the Slytherin had already wormed his way into old McGonagall's good graces. Seemed more like a giant stroke of good luck, rather than planning such a thing, but it was better to err on the side of caution.

Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes and Rosier exchanged glances with each other and then looked around at other Slytherins. Was Snape being an unmannered slob on purpose to goad them into something? He had pulled over both a platter of bangers and another piled high with strips of bacon, and was grabbing food with his both hands and eating like McGonagall was starving him.

Rosier suddenly realized what may be happening and blurted out, much unlike a Slytherin, but to at least get the others speculating, "Is it the curse?"

"Huh?" Mulciber grunted.

"Yes," Snape replied, without stopping.

Wilkes caught on, but he knew something had changed so asked, "If you were injured by the werewolf months ago, Snape, why are you starting to eat like this now?"

"Stupid potion Pomfrey put me on to make me stop thinking about my parents, also has me forgetting my table manners."

Avery uttered, "Ugh. This is only makes it worse." The talking while eating like that was abominable.

"Yeah, you're more a greasy git now then you ever were," Mulciber agreed, commenting on the residue the food was leaving on Snape's face and hands.

"We'll take you to the gents' and get you sorted before class. Stop wiping your hand on your robe," Rosier complained.

"Why should we get Snape sorted?" Avery asked.

"It'll be points from Slytherin, if we can't keep him focused," Wilkes explained. "I mean look at the way he knotted his tie."

"I don't care," Snape responded between bites.

"Shit … he's eating like a Gryffindor."

"Let's keep an eye on him in class, and if it's a pain, I'll complain to Prof. Slughorn or Prof. McGonagall," Rosier suggested. "It won't be Snape's fault and we should not lose points, if Pomfrey knows the effects of what this'll do to him."

"Get your hands out of that. You've had enough, Snape," Mulciber said as he pulled the decimated pile of bacon out of Snape's reach.

Avery moved what was left of the bangers and groused, "If all that doesn't make you sick, I think I'll be."

Wilkes instructed, "Keep your hands up. I'm going to clean them so you don't wipe 'em on us."

"Good idea," Rosier agreed. "Snape's got Runes first with me so let's get going."

"I'm still hungry," Snape disagreed as they tried to get him away from the table.

Across the Great Hall, Lily noted with some satisfaction that Severus was leaving with those terrible Slytherin boys. See … what she told Severus in June about them had no effect. There was no reason for Prof. McGonagall to get upset with Lily. Severus had not bothered to listen to her then, and now that he had a real chance at avoiding those evil Slytherins because he did not room with them, Sev still chose to associate with them.

When Lily reached Ancient Runes, it took her a moment to realize what looked out of place. Severus smiled at her when she entered the classroom. Teeth and all. That was strange.

Wilkes saw Evans grimace in their direction then noticed what Snape was doing and gave him a shove in the arm. If the uppity mudblood considered herself too good for Snape, he should leave her alone for now. When the time came for the Dark Lord and his followers to get their revenge, Evans would be one of the many who'd rue the day she thought herself superior. Of course, only Gryffindors were crass enough to make up such tales about someone's recently deceased mother. It wasn't even that Mrs. Snape had been a Slytherin in her time, but the fact that some people had manners and others did not. Snape was a fool for saying Lily Evans was different and to leave her alone since she was his friend from home. She wasn't the least bit different or special. For all they knew, she's the one who started the rumors, based on knowing the entire Snape family, not only Severus.

Rosier was returning to his seat from the professor's desk and warned, "Don't go taking points, Evans. Snape's addled by some potion Pomfrey gave him."

"I wasn't going to take points, Rosier."

Evan Rosier knew Evans would have to search hard for something. They had practically redressed Snape because after they tucked in his shirt tails, they noticed he had missed almost half his belt loops, besides his tie, and whatever he had done to his shoelaces on top of getting all the greasy mess off him from breakfast.

That was enough for them to agree to get Snape up to the infirmary at lunch to get Madam Pomfrey to give him an antidote or change up whatever she was giving him. Till then, Rosier would notify their teachers in advance since he had both Runes and Defense with Snape before then. If Snape was too out of control, he could ask to take him to the infirmary immediately, since Rosier was a prefect.

Concerned about Wilkes giving Sev a shove, and Rosier's hovering, Lily stopped in front of Severus' desk and asked, "All right, Sev?"

"Yes, Lily," he replied with a relaxed smile on his face. "You?"

"I'm fine," she answered, confused as to what was wrong with him. Lily knew Sev did smile on rare occasion. Usually when they were alone years ago when he sat around telling her about how wonderful Hogwarts and they're being a wizard and witch were. That's probably why Rosier called him 'addled'. Sev did not smile at Hogwarts. He smirked.

Lily took her seat at the front of the classroom. During class, Severus was especially talkative today. About Runes, not something else. So that was allowable, but he was such a darned know-it-all, and didn't give anyone else a chance because he was not even raising his hand or waiting to be called upon.

It was worse in Defense. They were still working on nonverbal spells and this class, the professor was having them pair up. Rosier paired up with Avery which left Severus free to sneak up on Lily and grab her hand, instead of letting her work with Greta Catchlove from Hufflepuff who needed some additional help with this.

"What?" Lily snapped.

"I'll do shields, if you want to cast spells at me."

"I don't want to cast anything at you, Sev. Let go."

"Why won't you pair up with me?"

"Because I told Greta I'd pair with her already."

"Catchlove is with Shingleton."

"See what you did," Lily snarled, noticing that Greta had already lined up with a boy.

"Catchlove's not so good at this. You'd keep hitting her with spells, Lily."

"I would shield, Sev."

"You wouldn't get much practice. That's the whole point of this. It's better to pair up with someone who's closer to your skill level."

Lily huffed, "Oh, and you think you are?"

"Cast something at me, and we'll see."

"You're on, Sev."

Severus aggravated Lily by blocking everything. His mouth didn't even move. He just flicked his wand to the side, and there'd be a spark to show that he deflected her spell.

"Stop being so unfair," she complained after she heard some snickers. Lily was the best one in here at Charms. Now that everyone was together for NEWT levels, she knew it was a fact.

"Me?" Severus asked.

"Yes, you're not letting any of my spells get through."

"We are both practicing casting nonverbal spells, Lily."

"Let me take a turn at shielding then," she insisted. If that was Sev's only good spell, she'd beat him because Lily could certainly cast _protego._

"Are you sure?" he responded. "The shield needs to be timed to block the spell I'm casting."

"I'm sure. Now get to work."

After Severus cast a couple spells slowly with exaggerated wand movements, Lily snarled, "Stop treating me like a first year, Sev."

Lily should have been worried that Severus gave a slight grin as he shrugged and moved his wand much faster into complicated movements. He cast a quick series of spells in succession at a faster pace than Lily was casting _protego_, or made false movements to throw off her timing.

She was annoyed as her blouse changed color multiple times, and that Sev kept messing her hair with sudden gusts of wind.

As she was about to tell Severus to stop goofing around, Prof. Lansen reprimanded, "Slow down, Mr. Snape. You are not giving Miss Evans a chance to defend herself."

"Yes, sir," he answered, while still looking at Lily. Seeing that she was returning his gaze, Severus raised an eyebrow cockily.

"You're asking for it, Sev," she retorted and cast a jelly legs at him, rather than a shield charm since he was not casting anything that would impair her.

It sparked against Sev's sudden swish into his own _protego._

Avery snorted loudly. Stupid mudblood. Evans could not be bothered noticing that a shield charm came naturally to Snape after years of having all those jinxes and hexes thrown at him. He was a convenient wizard to hide behind when things went tits up.

AN: Adult Snape blocking Harry's spell nonverbally - ./__

AN: Teenagers lie. It's exciting. The petty details aren't important either if anyone noticed the discrepancies from earlier chapters.

BTW, there are idiots posting comments on news stories regarding 15 year old Josie Lou Ratley that she deserved to get beaten almost to death for responding insultingly and insensitively to Wayne Treacy's texts to her cell rather than finding and giving her cell phone to his 13 year old phoneless girlfriend, Kayla Manson, so she could text him back.

When Treacy headed to the middle school, biking three miles in a rage after putting on his steel-toed boots, swearing to kill Ratley, he found Manson, and she led Treacy to Ratley because Treacy had never met Ratley. Manson was also arrested to be prosecuted as a juvenile for assisting with the attempted murder since he supposedly stated that he was there to kill Ratley, and Manson pointed his victim out.

So far, Treacy's attorney has submitted a written plea of not guilty. The alleged defense is that Ratley texted something about Treacy's 28 year old brother that committed suicide months ago. The police do have the content of the text messages, but the media does not. The official statement is that there was a 'flurry of text messages'.

Ratley was in a medically induced coma for weeks and after multiple surgeries, is now awake. She recognizes some people, but is in terrible shape and it is highly doubtful she will fully recover.

Ratley attends the same middle school as Michael Brewer. He was set on fire by other teens earlier in the school year. I listened to the beginning of that 911 call of the woman calling about the boy on fire, but could not listen to it long since I can also hear Brewer screaming.


	27. Chapter 27 Insufferable KnowItAll

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 27 Insufferable Know-It-All**

When Lily saw Severus in Potions after lunch, he was still smiling at her.

Next to him, Wilkes called, "Evans."

Lily glanced to see who else was in the classroom. With Severus all goofy, who knew if he'd notice anything if she responded to Wilkes.

Without Potter and Pettigrew, she was the only Gryffindor left in NEWT level Potions. Severus, Wilkes and that snooty blond, Greengrass, were the three Slytherins. The two Hufflepuffs were getting settled, and three of the six Ravenclaws were present.

"What do you want, Wilkes?"

He moved closer to her table at the front and hissed, "Stay after to talk to Prof. Slughorn. Pomfrey wouldn't give Snape an antidote and he hexed Mulciber at lunch."

"What does that have to do with me? Oh … and is Mulciber alright?" she inquired, only for politeness' sake. If someone deserved a hex around this place, it was that horrible Mulciber.

"Yeah, he apologized quick and Snape took off whatever he did. Must have been painful for Mulciber to cave that fast, but now none of us want to get between Snape and whatever he's eating till Pomfrey sorts him, you know?"

"No, I don't know."

"Is Wilkes bothering you?" Severus asked, walking over behind Wilkes. He had gotten concerned at what his fellow Slytherin could be saying to Lily since she did not look like she was enjoying their low conversation.

"No, Sev. He was asking me to stay after to talk to Prof. Slughorn."

"What for?" Severus inquired. Lily rarely got into trouble.

Wilkes shrugged, "Who knows? Probably Sluggy's having another dinner party and wants a ginger to balance his decorations or seating arrangement."

Ginger? Lily had not heard that taunt since primary school. Tuney would knock the bogey out of anyone that taunted her younger sister with that nonsense about being devil spawn or whatever caused the ginger crap. Here at Hogwarts, they all had magic, red hair or not.

Severus' eyes met Lily's searching for a clue as to how she felt about Wilkes at the moment, other than her general dislike of Slytherins.

She gave a slight negative shake of her head. Severus may be excused hexing Mulciber, but he couldn't take on all of Slytherin in a day. Besides, it's not like anyone didn't know she had red hair already. Wilkes was an immature toerag.

Class was not bad at all since it was already scheduled for brewing. When Severus finished early, Prof. Slughorn spent some time talking to him to review what was covered in class while he was absent following that mockery of a trial.

For someone who supposedly claimed he was a close friend, Horace had no insight into what Albus was trying to accomplish. It was clear as day that Severus Snape had no links to Tom Riddle. He knew things were going on among the Slytherin students, and Snape was mostly on the outside looking in. Not that Snape seemed to care how he was snubbed for his looks, manners or his background. His mother, Prince, was the same, except for the background bit. Couldn't be bothered making pleasant conversation, even at meals, and would rather read a book. They also kept their best friends in other houses, rather than drifting away from them and becoming entirely part of the Slytherin family first year. Didn't do either much good because Prince's Ravenclaw inconveniently got murdered in a toilet, and Snape's Gryffindor discovered boys.

As soon as class was dismissed, Wilkes was complaining to Prof. Slughorn, "Madam Pomfrey doped Snape up on something and he's barmy. We can't even eat a meal with him because his curse is worse than ever and he's about to turn cannibal."

Lily snorted to herself. Slytherins.

"Prof. McGonagall did mention something, Wilkes, but Snape looks fine to me."

"He's smiling," Wilkes refuted.

"Potions is Mr. Snape's favorite class," Prof. Slughorn proudly announced.

"Can I please leave now?" Severus inquired, as he was packed and ready to go. His mind was more on dinner than whatever Slughorn wanted. He had removed the hex from Mulciber, and if Mulciber or anyone else did not want to get hexed, they'd shut up and keep their hands off his food.

"No," Wilkes answered him, then added, "Say something, Evans."

"Me?"

"This is not funny," Wilkes attempted to bring her around. Oh wait … Evans was a Gryffindor. Everything was funny to a Gryffindor, and everyone was here for their amusement. "Professor, I don't think Snape should dine in the Great Hall until his … treatment stabilizes."

"Severus needs his friends more than ever now," Horace reminded Wilkes. "You may think it unfair that Prof. McGonagall monopolizes him, but he can still join you for class, meals and evenings in the common room."

"I can eat alone or with Prof. McGonagall," Severus volunteered. House elves would bring him all the food he wanted, and no one would try to take it from him. "May I go?"

"Can't he have dinner with you, professor?" Wilkes asked. "Just for tonight, till something better can be arranged?"

"It's a bit late in the day to arrange a dinner party, Mr. Wilkes. Perhaps I can send out invitations for one this weekend. I'll need to consult my calendar." Horace would not mind hosting a party, but he really did not want to be alone with Severus Snape. Although Snape acted like he had nothing in common with Tom, it was best to be cautious. Horace always regretted Tom's way with words and the amount of information he willingly imparted to one of his favorite students of all time.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest. Now Prof. Slughorn was pretending to be afraid of Severus? More likely he simply did not care about whatever had Wilkes in a state. Though Lily thought Wilkes was faking his concern since Sev seemed alright enough to her. Rosier was their prefect, and the one in the Slug Club, not Wilkes. For a head of house, Prof. Slughorn did not seem to care about what went on with most of his Slytherins. He had some real problems, as in truly evil, in there that should have been expelled faster than Potter and Black.

"What did I need to stay after for?" she snipped.

Wilkes gave Evans a disbelieving look. With all the nonsense about mudbloods being just as good as other witches and wizards, it was clear to see that the muggleborn lacked any sort of character. For Snape's supposed childhood friend, who he would gladly murder half of Slytherin for in their sleep if they ever as much as said 'boo' to her, she was an ungrateful bitch. He didn't know what McGonagall's deal was other than guilt over how shitty Gryffindors were in general, but as Snape's friend, Evans could be a little more compassionate about both his parents getting killed, getting attacked and cursed by a werewolf, and Pomfrey playing mad potions mistress with him because she also felt she had something to make up to Snape or maybe it was the witches attempting to prove they were nothing like Dumbledore, who enjoyed bullying teenagers and preteens.

"All of you can go," Prof. Slughorn suggested.

Severus did not need to hear it twice and was out the door. He stopped outside since he realized he left Lily alone to walk with Wilkes. Usually Wilkes was not aggressive, but whatever Lily did to annoy him may make Wilkes forget his usual caution. Then Severus considered that Lily could take care of herself. She was decent at Defense and quite good at charms. When motivated, she could be quite inventive. However, if he waited, he could walk with her a bit since Severus was also heading in the direction of Gryffindor tower. By the time he reached the thought that he should not bother waiting for Lily and slowly took a couple steps towards the stairs, she came out and walked past him.

Waiting for Lily was a dunderheaded move. The usual sting was not there. Evans was his former best friend. Nothing more, nothing less, and he was not being forced to have another private animagus lesson with her until January so there was nothing that needed to be discussed.

Lily noticed Severus lingering in the hallway outside Potions, but really did not want to find out why he was lurking about. He was such a toerag in Defense earlier today. That had been directed at her, but all day, he'd been showing off like a fat-headed git. Then some stupid Slytherin uses Sev to have her stay after class while he tells some idiot tale about Severus. Sev was better off not eating with them anyway. The less he had to do with Slytherins, the better.

Intent on spending an uninterrupted evening eating and doing homework, Severus stopped at the library on his way upstairs for a couple extra books for his Defense assignment prior to returning to his room.

During dinner, Lily was still trying to figure out what the Slytherins were up to. They had to be up to something because she noticed those evil boys giving her intentional looks across the Great Hall. It was clear as crystal that Avery was mouthing 'mudblood' at her. Whatever they were up to, it was surely no good. Perhaps they were planning on doing something to Sev, rather than her? He did hex Mulciber.

Lily made her excuses to her friends, having made up her mind that in his current state of delusion, Severus was too vulnerable to be left on his own. Since she left before those horrible Slytherins, she went back to Gryffindor tower to fetch some homework so Severus would not get the idea she was there to simply keep him company till something occurred so she could protect him. Who knew how long they would keep her waiting, when Lily had better things to do like homework. They probably had studied Prof. McGonagall's schedule as headmistress or were going to cause a distraction somewhere else in the castle.

There was no reply to Lily's first round of knocking, so with a charm she pounded louder on the door, dearly hoping Prof. McGonagall had not decided to skip afters and spend time with Severus.

After close to a minute, Lily heard an impatient snarl, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Sev."

He opened the door, but not fully, and asked, "Craving a butterbeer?"

"That's not funny, Sev. Let me in."

"I was eating dinner."

"I brought my homework," Lily replied, holding up her books. "I'm not here to stare at you."

"Stare at me?" Severus repeated. He had changed out of his uniform since he was not expecting to go anywhere and wanted to be comfortable lying on his bed, besides keeping his shirt clean of drippings from his roast beef. Lily knew what his clothes looked like already. On second thought, it was not important, and he let Lily come in.

Seeing nothing on the table, Lily asked, "I thought you said you were eating dinner."

"In my room. I only eat out here with the professor."

Since he wanted to get back to eating, Severus went back to his bedroom and left the door open in case Lily wanted to talk to him, rather than doing her homework, as she claimed.

Lily put her books down and went to see what Severus was doing. He was standing next to the table in his bedroom and eating slices of roast beef with his fingers from a large oval serving platter from the kitchens.

Between bites, he asked, "Did you want some?" knowing he could ask for more.

"No thanks, Sev. I already had dinner downstairs."

"Hmm."

She waited for him to say something else, but he did not. He ate. And ate. With his fingers the whole time. At least the house elves sent up thinly sliced roast beef so it was not a mess. When he finished, Severus licked his fingers once over before climbing onto the bed.

Since it was not quite within the line of sight from the doorway, Lily leaned into the room. Sev had rolled onto his back, closed his eyes, and had one hand lying upon his stomach.

"You're going to sleep, Sev?"

"Just resting for a bit."

Considering all she saw Sev eat while she was here, Lily thought a stomach ache was likely.

She did a spot of her homework before getting up to look in at Severus. He was still lying in the same place on his back with his right hand on his stomach, his eyes closed and his left arm beside his head. Her eyes went to his desk, and Lily noticed he had some library books next to his bag so she went to see what they were. They were exactly what she needed to borrow to finish her Defense assignment.

Lily glanced at Severus before taking the books to the next room to use them. Between the looseness of the worn cord trousers he had on and the overlarge jumper, the shadow being cast by the folds of the fabrics accentuated the very place Lily did not want to look after that silly discussion with Mary MacDonald about flobberworms and bangers. Fortunately, no flobberworms had been used in potions since then, but every morning since Mary's dubious descriptions, there had been big platters of greasy bangers at breakfast, cooked to perfection with the taut, perspiring skins appearing ready to burst.

Forgetting the books momentarily, Lily stepped closer to the bed. Why couldn't Sev have hangings like they did in the dormitories to block her view of him? And why was he lying there with his legs parted or on his stomach or his side or any other way to be decently covered up?

Her hand hovered over Sev for a moment as Lily justified to herself that he was wearing clothes and she wasn't going to hurt him. She only wanted to know something that really was not that important in any case. Lily only wanted to find out if Mary was saying anything close to the truth, spouting off to hear herself talk, or perhaps even playing a monumental joke. She wouldn't even have to wake Sev to find out. In fact, it was such a stupid question to begin with, that Lily would not deem to voice it out loud to him.

Severus thought he had heard Lily moving around his room, but since it was Lily, he was not bothered to ask what she was doing. She might look at things, but she was not a thief. Severus had nothing worth stealing for more than simple spite at any rate.

When something settled unexpectedly on his crotch, he opened his eyes to verify it was Lily. She never touched him like that. No one did, except himself. He had been jinxed and hexed in that area, but there was no touching necessary to do that.

As soon as Severus opened his eyes, Lily knew that she was in trouble. The first thought that entered her mind about how to explain this without explaining this was to act natural. With that in mind, she calmly asked, "How is your stomach ache, Sev?"

"My stomach did not hurt, Lily. I was taking a moment to rest before starting my homework." He was quite aware that Lily's hand was not on his stomach, and it was likely she knew that too. Asking her would be embarrassing. However, why was he worried about embarrassing either of them? He added, "Your hand is not on my stomach."

With all the innocence she could muster, Lily exclaimed, "Oh," and withdrew her hand.

Normally, that should have been the end of it. Severus was intrigued, and at the moment, there was nothing stopping him from verbally expressing himself. "You can keep touching me there, Lily. I can open my trousers for you."

Lily sputtered, "What?"

"My stomach does not ache so we can do whatever you have in mind."

"I have nothing in mind, Sev," Lily denied.

Some Gryffindor, Severus thought to himself. He knew Lily was lying by the way she said it. It wasn't the lying that bothered him since that's what Gryffindors did, but rather that she did not trust him. Therein lie her guilt. Severus replied, "If you are sure, Lily. I did not think you'd be using my essence for anything dark or terrible."

"What?"

"I trust you. Besides, I heard it's rather pleasurable so naturally I have no qualms about finding out in your tender hands."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Whatever you wanted to do with my cock. Since I've heard all sorts of rumors about what a wizard's essence can be used for, that's what I assumed you wanted."

"Essence? Like your magic?"

With a sigh, Severus commented, "I'm having trouble thinking of another polite word for it. Spunk? You know? The liquid that comes out that's technically for fertilizing a woman's egg to make a baby, but wizards have become obsessed with using for all other sorts of things. Forget about the mere twelve uses of dragon blood."

Lily made a face. Who the heck would … oh, probably the male population of Gryffindor. They graduated around third year from toilet humor to naughty bit humor. In addition to whatever nonsense Mary MacDonald was spreading around.

Severus did not think Lily really wanted that, but he heard all sorts of cack about spunk, especially how to trick girls into thinking they wanted some so they'd either use their hands or mouth to pleasure wizards. Sometimes the filthier ones tricked younger boys to do it too.

Changing tactics, Severus apologized, "I'm sorry, Lily. I mistook what you were doing."

"Um … yeah," she replied, feeling her cheeks heat up. Lily was undecided whether she preferred to act like she was doing nothing, or whether she should take advantage of Sev's offer to open the front of his trousers. Not that she should want Sev to do that. That's not something she should do. Or something she should look at. Or even wonder about.

Severus was suspicious. Usually, even when Lily was wrong, she blamed him for the mistake. He knew that she put her hand on his cock on purpose. But why did she do that? Should he even worry why she did it? No, Severus wanted her to touch him like that again. Actually, more than just that. Lily did not even get a good hold on it. She only rested her hand on top and did not even close her fingers around it.

"Would you like me to close my eyes again? Is that what's wrong?"

"No, Sev … I mean … I don't know. I'm still angry at you for earlier today."

"When?"

"In Defense."

"Defense? I thought you did quite well. I rarely get to partner up with anyone as good as you, Lily. It's such a waste when I either cast a spell that a person cannot block, or they never get one off for me to block."

Lily had frequently been in that position herself, standing there for the entire class, waiting for her partner to get a single nonverbal spell cast. Mulishly, she complained, "You messed my hair."

"All right. I know I did, but I did not want to knock you down or something where you could get hurt. You fixed your hair with a quick charm so I though anything I did to blow it about was easily remedied."

Lily sighed. She knew Severus could have been vicious in class. There had been plenty of accidents in class so far this year, and not only by the Marauders taking pot shots at other students for fun, even though they were not their partners.

"So what kind of Dark Arts do you do with your essence?"

"I don't do any of that, Lily. Those aren't even books I'm interested in reading. The other things I know of don't apply to me either."

"Why not?"

"I'm not interested in brewing a fertility or lust potion."

"What makes you think I am?"

"Oh no, I didn't think that because the potion would involve me. There's other things but I'm not sure how effective it is. I don't bother trying to find that sort of things in books."

"Like what?"

"Things for witches," Severus mentioned vaguely.

"Like what?"

"Well I don't think you need the one I've heard about a few times so never mind."

"What?" Lily asked again, growing aggravated.

"It's supposed to make a witch's breasts grow."

"What?"

"I'm not sure how much it works. If it was once, and then they got noticeably bigger, that would be too obvious. Besides, why would someone want them bigger? All the photos I've seen with those sort of witches makes them look inconveniently large."

"Photos?"

Severus shrugged, "Some older male students have an interest in more than quidditch."

"And not you?" Lily scoffed.

"There's foul acts and those that merely border on the grotesque. Sometimes it is hard to look away from the wrecks of humanity captured on the paper, and other times it takes me a while to work out what I'm seeing."

Sev's reaction caused Lily to laugh and ask, "So you want to show me something like that?"

"I never claimed it was beautiful."

"Thanks for the warning," Lily replied, still chuckling. For the past couple minutes, she had begun to suspect Sev wanted her to get naughty with him, which wasn't like him at all. He was cautious and modest, even when they played games where touching was involved when they were younger, like doctor.

"Were you only interested in touching it? Not bared, I mean, but through my clothes?"

"Uh ..."

"I'm not bargaining to molest you in some way in return, Lily."

"I don't know … I mean … I didn't stay when um … they you know … and I've heard … only heard, but I know it's probably not true … so I thought maybe ..." Lily's words drifted off without her saying much of anything.

"You have a question about how mine works?" Severus asked, careful not to use any foul language. Lily did not enjoy crass talk.

"No … I mean … I know how it's supposed to work, Sev. I'm not stupid."

"I didn't mean to say you were. Merely only familiar with the literature, not live specimens and the variations between them."

"Oh ho, listen to you talking like you know everything, Sev. It's only because you got one."

"You're right, Lily."

Lily waited for Severus to say more, adding a 'but' or 'however', but he did not. He agreed without any provisions.

"You have the answers to all my questions?" Lily sarcastically queried.

"That's not likely. I'll try to answer them. Touch me more, and I will."

"Touch you? Why would you want that?"

"Any time you touch me, it feels nice, Lily."

"I shouldn't touch you there."

"You already have. What's the problem?"

"If this is some sort of trick, Sev ..." Lily warned.

"How did I trick you? You came up here on your own."

"Humpf," Lily replied.

Impatient with Lily hovering her hand over his bits to taunt him, Severus grabbed her hand and pressed it downward to make up for her teasingly light touch earlier.

"Careful," she warned.

Severus removed his hand, murmured, "Sorry. I was afraid you'd change your mind."

Realizing Severus took her admonishment the wrong way, Lily corrected, "I meant you."

"Me? No, no. Grab it. Fluttering your fingers isn't doing it," he urged, returning his hand over hers to clench Lily's fingers onto his clothed cock.

Lily was now completely aware that Severus had something bigger than a flobberworm in his pants.

"Is it supposed to be this big?" she asked.

"So far. You've only started."

"How long does it take?"

"Depends. If you keep grabbing and rubbing, it'll get harder in no time." He was able to keep from saying that it also helped if Lily did not ask stupid questions.

Lily was already finding that to be true. It felt firmer as she felt it up and down. It was more than a couple inches long.

Severus was already considering that Lily may stop, which is not what he wanted at all. Preferably, he'd like his cock unconfined. His foreskin was not getting the right kind of stimulation. He had a brief moment of worry about scaring Lily off, but forgot it as he contemplated that perhaps he should reach down and open the front placket of his trousers without asking.

His thought was interrupted as Lily impatiently asked, "What next?"

What next? What was she expecting his cock to do other than becoming harder, thicker and bigger before he made a mess in his pants?

"I'd prefer to take it out where you can see it, Lily. Do you want to see the end bit?"

"Where um, your uh, spunk comes out?"

"Yes. I can clean up the mess after, so no worries there."

"I'm not sure."

Severus heard the uncertainty in Lily's voice, despite her hand still feeling the outline of his cock.

Lily contemplated the offer to see Sev's penis ejaculate semen. Since she already gone this far, she could go all the way and actually see something, rather than feeling the hard lump of flesh and letting her imagination fill in the details based on the drawings she saw in books. It was also a safe proposal, rather than having some boy all hot and sweaty, trying to snog and grope her. Her friend was breathing deeply, but not doing more than touching her hand. Besides, if Sev was offering to let her see a bit of him unclothed, that was something Lily should consider as a limited time offer.

She made the first move by unfastening the button at his waist with her other hand.

Wondering how far Lily would go on her own, Severus folded his left arm and put it under his head to watch. Nonverbally he charmed the door to swing silently shut and lock. Prof. McGonagall was always polite enough to knock.

Not stopping at the button, Lily pulled down the zip tab to the bottom slowly.

Severus speculated that Lily expected his cock to come springing out, which it did not do. It was still inside his underpants.

He lifted his hips and pushed his trousers and pants down, rather than letting Lily feel around and try to free it. Unlike taking it out for a slash, it was not flexible when hard.

"You're hairy," Lily blurted out.

"Not especially," he replied, unable to think of an explanation that did not sound condescending.

She traced the faint line of black hair up to his naval pushing Sev's shirt up with her finger. Lily then slowly returned her finger along the same path to the base of his cock.

"So uh … keep rubbing or is there something um …?" Lily asked slowly and not completely as she visually studied the solid appendage framed by a nest of black hair. The hair was different in consistency than hers. Sev was not kidding around when he said it was not beautiful. It looked nothing like this in the book. However, it was in proportion to the picture with regards to his testes. If a normal man was the size of a flobberworm, were his testes supposed to be the size of a couple of gobstones?

Severus suppressed a sigh. Why did he even think Lily was interested in more than teasing him? If it wasn't Lily, he'd hex her. Grabbing the end, he pulled the foreskin back and showed her the glans, "That's the business end. I enjoy any touching though. Whatever you want, Lily."

Lily had not read anything about that whatever it was Sev pulled back. Was that normal? Or was everything abnormal about Sev? She lifted the hem of his shirt and undershirt. The line of hair definitely stopped, or rather started, at his belly button, rather than him having a manly, hairy chest and stomach.

"Do you mean anywhere, or any part of your penis?"

Bloody hell. Penis? The only people Severus could imagine saying that word was Madam Pomfrey.

He responded sullenly, "Here mostly," while manipulating his foreskin and following through the pulling back with some play along the shaft.

Wrinkling her nose in thought, Lily asked, "Does it hurt?"

"No," he replied, losing interest in this game. "Not this way."

"How much bigger are you than others?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're big, right?"

"Compared to what? A first or second year?"

"No, I mean, you know, on average."

"I don't stare at that sort of thing in the Slytherin baths, Lily."

"What?"

"Where else do you think I'd see anyone else's? I'm certainly not lurking about to watch someone wank."

"Sev," Lily warned.

"What? Either you stop playing around or go."

"What?"

"You heard me fine."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Me? I was here, minding my own business when you started groping me."

"I was not groping you."

"Feeling me up?"

"You're not a girl, Sev."

"I have feelings too."

"What?"

"You're always hurting me. You get me hoping again, Lily, and then you take it away. I should have known. You didn't even bother to kiss me. Just groped and then mocked," Severus bitterly announced while pushing his limp cock back into his trousers.

"What are you doing?"

"Asking you to leave again."

"You want me to go?"

"Yes."

"But …" Lily was confused, and had no idea what put Severus in such a foul mood. She pointed at the library books, "... I need to borrow those."

"Tough. You should have gotten to the library first."


	28. Chapter 28 Dirty Pictures

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 28 Dirty Pictures**

Aberforth had tossed the postcard on the fire, then _accio_ed it back for a second, closer look after he cooled the smoldering edges.

His brother's ego was going to land them both in immense trouble. A postcard picturing sheep from Albania, covered in nonsense ~

_Arrived safely. Weather gorgeous. Wish you were here. Love, Grumble_

Grumble might be entirely appropriate since Aberforth considered that more than his favorite storybook grubby goat attracted flies. Albus was more than knee deep in shit. Hopefully, his big brother's velvet-clad arse was really in bloody Albania.

*** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily ***

Lily was annoyed she had not talked to Severus about the _patronus_ charm while she had him alone. If she could convince Sev that they needed to learn it, they could learn it together. She had read everything she could find on it, but still could not cast it.

At least Severus was no longer smiling at her in class. He had not smiled at her all week. Sev had smiled at others, but not Lily. He was still answering questions, and knocked Singleton on his bum in Defense one time. However, he was leaving Lily alone. At least that's what she thought, until she turned around from the supply cabinet in Potions and saw Severus near her work station, rather than the one he shared with Wilkes.

He ignored the stare she gave him. Having seen the Marauders do things at least a dozen times, Lily cleansed her cauldron thoroughly, compared the ingredients she brought back to what was in her text, in case Sev changed the book on her, and then cleansed all her knives, scales, and measuring implements before working slowly on her potion, trying to second guess any possible harmful reaction between ingredients, either with order, stirring or heating. By the end of class, Lily was muttering to herself since nothing had gone wrong, but she ended up way behind and did not have time to complete her potion. Damn sneaky Slytherin. He stood around her table on purpose just to make her think he had done something.

That evening, Lily had considered giving him a piece of her mind, then considered that was perhaps exactly what Severus had in mind. Well, that was not going to work on Lily Evans. She had a lot of homework and did not have time for his nonsense. Besides, Lily had come to a firm decision that she was going to learn that _patronus_ charm, therefore she'd learn the animagus transformation a lot quicker than Severus. Perhaps then, Prof. McGonagall would admit that Lily had a good idea. Prof. Lansen was going to give her a lesson Friday afternoon on the charm, and Lily already talked to Prof. Flitwick about seeing him on Saturday for some extra study. Between the Defense and the Charms professors, Lily would learn it. She was very good at both subjects. In fact, Lily had to humbly admit that she was a very gifted witch. Prof. McGonagall would not even be attempting to teach her the animagus transformation if she was not.

First though, Lily had a lot of Ancient Runes work ahead of her. It was not as brilliant as she initially hoped, since there was never any great mystery or treasure to find, but it was more academic than let's say Divination. She'd be able to give the _patronus _charm her full concentration this weekend if all her other homework was completed.

When she opened her fat Runes text, there were a number of things that fell out of the pages where her book marker was to indicate their current section. It looked like photographs. They were wizarding ones because she could see things moving.

Lily reached down and squinted to make out the first one. The person's face was quite clear and steady. A young woman with long, brown curly hair, wearing too much make-up with big, brown eyes looked into the camera. It took Lily a couple repetitions to understand what she was seeing. The part where whatever that glistening liquid was disappeared off the woman's face was where it started. Then it took her a moment to realize what the dark flesh-colored thing was since the end was concealed for most of the sequence in the woman's mouth. The sudden realization that it was a man's penis in her mouth that was pulled out to show the end ejaculating onto her face caused Lily to drop the photo in disgust.

The other photographs were equally loathsome. They were all of shagging or whatever that man was doing … oh, more in her face after having her hold her gigantic breasts around it while he shoved it back and forth towards her chin.

Lily could not ignore this. No, not at all, and grabbed the half dozen foul, perverted pictures and marched to Prof. McGonagall's quarters to confront Severus. He was not going to get away with hiding pornographic material in her Runes textbook.

Pounding on the door with a charm while yelling, "Severus, open up," worked.

He asked, "Butterbeer?" when he opened the door.

"No."

"Oh, what do you want than?" Severus asked, not moving aside.

"To give you back your filthy photos."

"What photos?" he asked as the rectangles of paper were thrown at him.

"The dirty pictures you put in my Runes book."

"Me? Why would I do that?"

"Because you're bloody mad!"

"I think you throwing pictures like that into Prof. McGonagall's sitting room is mad," Severus replied calmly.

"I don't want them!"

"Why would I want them?" Severus speculated.

"How should I know?"

Severus levitated them and appeared to look at them, even though he knew exactly what was on them. "No, I'm not interested in these. Take them back."

"No, you keep them."

"No, I don't think so. I think their yours, Lily. You're making jest of me by flinging pictures of men with larger dicks than mine in my face."

The photos lazily drifted into the hall, and Severus shut the door.

"Oi!" Lily exclaimed, pounding her hand on the door. "This conversation is not over, Sev."

*** Lovely Sights *** Lovely Sights *** Lovely Sights *** Lovely Sights *** Lovely Sights *** Lovely Sights *** Lovely Sights *** Lovely Sights ***

Elphias Doge's eyes widened as he glanced at the postcard that he received, supposedly from Albania via long distance owl. It was a joke, obviously, and he only knew of one especially cheeky chap who exhibited this sense of twisted humor, at least with him. Most of his wizarding colleagues were serious fellows who did not share Elphias' views regarding the artistic beauty regarding the male body. Not that he ever mentioned it to more than his school friend, way back when Prof. Phineas Nigellus Black, undoubtedly the worst headmaster Hogwarts ever had, had all the nude portraits removed. The man was a Philistine.

They were all male, perhaps muggles since Elphias had never seen such a bathing costume on a wizard, on a beach. The colorful little scraps of stretchy cloth barely covered their obviously masculine assets. If this photo was even the least bit true, Elphias might decide to holiday in Albania because there was obviously something very hearty in these men's diets because they grew up to be very impressive healthy specimens there.

If the men were not enough of a clue, Albus used their old nicknames.

_Dog Breath, Arrived safely. Weather gorgeous. Wish you were here. Love, Aldonis_

Albus was still as insufferable as he was a hundred years ago.

*** Prof. McGonagall might restore the lost portraits once a proper kilt is painted over the gentleman's bagpipes ***

Minerva McGonagall had a lot of things on her mind. Things would have been so much simpler if Albus was not so darned obstinate in his ways. His overconfidence and belief that he knew best, when half the time she thought he barely knew anything at all about a situation, had landed her in this pickle.

Of course, as deputy headmistress quite a few years younger than the headmaster, Minerva expected that one day she could be headmistress of Hogwarts, but she would have liked a bit more notice besides having her promotion follow Albus making a spectacle of himself while pooh-poohing the safety of the students. How could men never get their priorities straight?

Filling the role of headmistress was the least of Minerva's worries, if she counted each student as a separate concern. The school could run itself, and under some heads, it had.

Although she needed to keep a close eye on Gryffindor with Silvanus Kettleburn as their new head, Minerva had a great deal of confidence in Frank Longbottom, the head boy. She'd miss the steadfast young man sorely once he graduated.

Slytherin remained a mystery to her. She asked Severus questions, but his answers were not helpful. At the very least, he did answer, however, Minerva knew he kept secrets. She knew he was outright lying when he claimed he did not feel like eating with his classmates because he'd rather read than talk of quidditch. Horace was no help since he blamed Severus' exile on his deplorable table manners.

Poppy was keeping a close eye on Severus and examined him at least once a week. How the boy did not gain weight was a miracle of adolescent metabolism. She was tapering him off one mood-altering potion and suggested that he begin a less powerful one with the beginning of the holiday break. Minerva doubted Severus would be one to be full of holiday cheer, since she had seen him skulking about the library for years when the rest of the students had gone home. The only reassuring thing that she recalled was he avoided meals in the Great Hall then too. It was not heartening, but at least she felt sure that Severus was someone who preferred his own company to that of others, rather than a recent development.

Minerva had little idea of what to do with Severus for the holidays since he claimed his parents did not celebrate Christmas. She was reluctant to ask Miss Evans, but did, and she confirmed what Severus said. Since Albus did not have time to pack up his pensieve, Minerva confirmed that her charge had never attended a Christmas feast at the castle, even as a first year.

She also had the other concern regarding Severus' seventeenth birthday that was in early January. Minerva had considered the traditional gift of a pocket watch and had already done a bit of curious poking during her conversation with the boy. He currently had no watch, claimed he did not need one since he was quite good at minor charms, and then looked at Minerva like she just hacked up a hairball when she thought she sounded quite innocent when inquiring about his father's watch after reminiscing about her own da's. These conversations had all occurred spaced out over weeks, so it was not as if she was harping about watches for ten minutes straight.

*** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily *** Lily ***

Lily was angry, and eventually when she could not take out her frustration at Severus, who was cowering in Prof. McGonagall's rooms, probably laughing his head off at her, she stomped around Gryffindor tower taking points, muttering to herself as her housemates got the idea to get out of her way. Older boys got younger boys to the safety of their side of the dormitories and explained one of the most important facts of life to the shocked youngsters. Women went crazy about one week out of every four due to … girl stuff. They turned into snarling beasts, and no matter how much you did to appease them, it would not be good enough. Luckily, Lily did not enter the boys' side of the tower to overhear the code words 'on the rag' that was every man's duty to warn others about. If she had, not a single boy would have survived because first off, it was no one's business whether that was her problem, and secondly, that was not her problem.

When Lily finally circled up to her room, still talking to herself with plans of what she was going to do to Severus Snape once he stuck his large, cowardly nose out of his hole, she circled it with pacing until Mary MacDonald, blithely entered. No boy had warned MacDonald because she was one of the enemy with regards to this deadly, as in men could easily get killed without the shrieking pack of she-beasts batting an eyelash, malady.

Lily turned and snarled, "You started this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Talking about boys and their things."

Mary made a bit of a face. One did not start a conversation with that sort of thing.

"I don't think you even know what you're talking about," Lily continued.

"Better than you. You don't even snog."

"How do you know if I snog or not?"

"Because Potter made sure everyone know that you were his girl."

"I was not!"

"He'd hex anyone that talked to you."

"Potter's not here now, is he?"

"You're seeing someone?"

"No."

"Than what is this about?"

"I … confiscated some photos from a boy, and they're like really gross."

"Let me see," Mary demanded, holding out her hand.

"I think I should burn them."

"You can't go telling me I'm wrong without any proof, Lily. Now let's see, then we'll decide whether they should be burned or turned over to Prof. McGonagall. Maybe the boy you took them from is some deviant and we'll need someone to send him to St. Mungo's or something."

Acting like she was disgusted by them, Lily did not even look at them again as she handed them to Mary.

Mary looked at them with interest, then declared, "I think these are muggles."

"But they're wizarding photographs."

"Some twisted perv probably hid a camera so he could have pictures of muggles mating. He probably also has photos of farm animals and hippogriffs in his collection too. You know, I heard a rumor about the headmaster and a goat."

"Don't be ridiculous. Those are not muggles."

"They are too. I mean look at them. The girls aren't even wearing a nightgown."

"Why would they have to wear a nightgown?"

"This is England, witches don't run around skyclad. That's what they do on the other side of the pond, 'round their Yank bonfires. They dance around fires during the full moon and fornicate with a man wearing some sort of beast mask with antlers."

"Where do they do that?"

"Salem. That's what they do when they graduate and have alumni events."

Refusing to believe it, Lily scathingly replied, "No, they don't."


	29. Chapter 29 Special

Author's Note: I only have empty-sounding excuses for the delay. Things were not flowing properly in this chapter so I was slow and also mucked about with some other possible stories.

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 29 Special**

Severus kept catching Lily giving him looks. He knew she knew he put those pictures in her book after he nicked them from a stash down in Slytherin. What did she expect by making fun of him? He wouldn't hex her or anything, but he hated it when Lily acted like she knew everything. It was his mother that was a witch, not hers. Not that it mattered regarding this subject since his mother did not talk about even his father's. Besides, she was dead now, and even if she was alive, Severus would not be showing her his and asking what was wrong with it.

It was Lily's problem. Not his. What Lily failed to consider was Severus used the male baths, when he roomed in Slytherin, so if one of them were to know more than the other regarding this, besides the fact that he owned one and like any boy with a new toy, dutifully tossed a few off for a month or two when the foreskin first separated from his glans, it was him. How many could Lily have experience with to act so knowledgeable? … Potter? Did he? Did she? He was the only one who seemed to fancy Lily, at least openly. Potter jinxed anyone that as much as said hello to her, except his mates, who joined Potter at keeping Lily boyfriend-free.

Was that what Lily was really getting at? That Potter's cock was better-looking? That was … well, that was … Severus had never seen one that looked … he didn't know what word would be right. Definitely not beautiful. Cute, no. Virile? Was that a positive word for the way one looked? Lily called his big and hairy. He wasn't all that hairy, compared to boys that were even younger than him. So what did she want, boyishly smooth and something equally as boyish in size? Not that Severus cared. There was nothing he could do about it. He had a big nose, long fingers, he was more bone than pudgy flesh, and could no longer pass for a boy.

Rather than worrying long about what was wrong with him, Severus' thoughts turned to what was wrong with Lily's notions. Back when she was trying to educate him on that Jesus and God stuff, because he didn't care for Petunia calling him an ignorant heathen or demon spawn, at the beginning Lily told him that tale about the world being made in seven days, or really, six, because most people did not work on Sunday, unless they were in a shop that was open that day. Not all shops were, but more were starting to be open seven days a week now.

Anyway, back in that story, Lily told him that God created people to look like him. When Severus asked what that meant, since most people did not look alike, she said something about him being all-powerful and that we simply need to believe that we look like him and that also means no one is ugly. That was one of the reasons why Severus did not take more of an interest in what Lily was telling him. It was like that list of rules that no one should kill and steal, but even people that believed in this three-person God religion did the things they weren't supposed to. It was worse than breaking the law for them, if they thought their God was all-knowing and saw everything. They would always be caught. So that is why Severus thought, as with most things, people said things, like no one was ugly, when in truth, there were lots of ugly people, and the same people who said no one was ugly would still say in their next breath that he definitely was. Hypocrites. Unfortunately, that is one area where he had to regrettably agree with his father. Tobias Snape had not like hypocrites, and Severus could not tolerate them either.

Admittedly, Petunia was a much bigger hypocrite than Lily. However, since he was not friends with Petunia, he did not care. His problem with Lily was she was not consistent. If he even said her big sister was wrong, he was in trouble so he stopped doing that. Once they were at Hogwarts, Lily thought the girls who giggled and pointed at him were better friends than him. Severus did not have a wealth of experience regarding how friends were supposed to act, since he observed more than he personally experienced, and Lily was the only person that he considered his true friend over the years.

It was during Severus' period of indecision over whether Lily was ever his friend at all that she chose to say something to him, since she was back to not talking to him and tossing her head back in disdain, like her sister, whenever she caught him looking at her.

Before Lily spoke, Severus knew she had something to say, and it was not going to be good. She had that mischievous look in her eyes, like when she was getting even with someone, and a hint of triumph in her smile as she announced clearly, "I'm learning the _patronus_ charm. I can already get some silvery ooze out of my wand, Severus. I'll probably be able to cast it with another day or two of practice."

"_Patronus_?" Severus repeated. "For dementors?"

"Yes."

He did not have anything to say in response to that. Lily clearly wanted to rub his face in it. She was going to Azkaban over the holidays to visit Potter and maybe Black or Lupin too.

Lily had not been expecting Severus to frown at her, turn and walk away. Had he already asked Prof. McGonagall about learning the _patronus_ charm to get a leg up on her for the animagus lessons? She was only trying to start a bit of conversation with him.

Since those illicit photos found their way into her hands, Lily had been having the most naughty thoughts, especially at night when she was trying to go to sleep. She thought of Severus more than those nameless people in the pictures.

She had been fantasizing about some conversations they could have and the possibility of Lily getting another chance at getting a look at his penis. The best opportunity was going to be following Prof. Slughorn's holiday party so Lily turned down the offers by a couple boys to escort her. The professor said Severus had been invited. Knowing Severus needed an opportunity to ask her to be his date, she had tried to strike up a conversation with him. It didn't matter, once he saw Lily at the party in this dress, Severus would talk to her.

At the party, eventually Lily could not stand it any longer. She had circulated the room and peeked behind the curtains and staked out the plates of meat for a while, and still she did not see Severus.

She asked Prof. McGonagall, "Have you seen Severus, professor?"

"Not for a couple hours, Miss Evans."

"Hours?"

"Since I came down here at least. I did check on him before I left. He was reading a book. Is there some problem?"

"You mean he's not coming to the party?"

"You seem upset. Did you have some understanding with Severus?"

"No, but why wouldn't he come? It's a party."

Minerva gave Evans a disbelieving look. Actually, she would prefer not to be here either, except that she was interested in meeting one of Horace's guests from outside the school. Severus was not as easily lured by frivolity.

"As you say, it is a party. So please enjoy yourself, Miss Evans."

In frustration, Lily grabbed a mulled cider. Of all the sneaky, underhanded things to do. Severus could have said something. Now she was dateless for no reason, thanks to him. She was not going to remain unattached though and started chatting up Willie Zeller, a seventh year Hufflepuff. He was taller than her and had a nice smile. Very polite, even for a quidditch player.

After they left the party, Willie offered to walk her to Gryffindor tower, even though Hufflepuff was not in that direction.

He took Lily's elbow and led her into one of the many alcoves that dotted the castle halls. This one had a statue of Bridget Wenlock.

"That's a nice dress, Evans. I've been meaning to say so all evening," Willie commented, looking down the front at what Lily had put on display.

"Thanks."

He leaned forward, backing Lily more deeply into the shadows and gave her a kiss.

"Oh," she replied, "um, yeah, well that was nice."

"Hm hm," Willie answered, pressing his advantage to resume the kiss and let his hands get to business. Evans had been coming on to him all night, and he was interested in finding out about this muggle mating that she was so into.

Lily turned her head to the side, protesting, "Hey."

Although December, Lily's decolletage ignored the time of year and the dress itself was easily rolled down off her breasts, giving Willie access to thrust his hand underneath her sheer bra and give one of her tits a firm squeeze.

"Have you ever thought of getting these up to a decent size, Evans? It's barely the size of a plum."

"Get your hand out of there!"

"What's the rush? I'm not ready to go like some muggle bull. I need a bit of a cuddle first. You could put your hand a bit lower, Evans."

"Hell no. Get off me."

"What's your problem?"

"My problem?"

"Yeah, yours, Evans. You lead me on, then nothing. What? Is it that I noticed you don't got a pair of udders?"

"Udders?"

"Yeah, like the muggle girls. Big, beautiful, round ones that are bigger than my hand with pointy nipples."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Everyone knows it."

"That's … bullshit," Lily snapped, drawing her wand. She may be a prefect, but Zeller was not treating her as a gentleman should treat a lady.

"Oi! That you, Zeller?"

"Get off, Frank. We're getting back from Slughorn's party."

"You're a bit far from Hufflepuff for that. Who you got with you?"

Annoyed that Evans was both difficult and loud, after she put out for so many others, Willie pulled her forward into the light by her bunched dress that was still rolled beneath her breasts.

Frank Longbottom was surprised. Alice was so sure Evans did not have a boyfriend. He barked, "Cover up, Evans." Perhaps the rumors of her being an indecent, oversexed muggleborn were true.

"Five points from Hufflepuff, and five points from Gryffindor. Get back to your common rooms."

Lily was still adjusting her mangled dress when the head boy deducted points. She gave a mild shriek. Zeller lost her points, besides being a bastard. He'd pay. It was no use arguing with Longbottom. Frank followed the rules to the letter. She's have to go to Prof. McGonagall.

After pounding on the professor's door, eventually she heard Severus call, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Sev."

He opened the door a foot and asked, "What?"

"Is Prof. McGonagall in?"

Severus eyed Lily's attire, before answering, "She is attending Prof. Slughorn's holiday party."

"I know that," she replied, pushing her way in. "I'll wait."

"If you are here to tell me you did not see the headmistress in attendance, I could not care less."

"Why do you say that?"

"Why not? If you wanted to speak to her, than you should have done it at the party, not get me out of bed."

Lily noted Severus was wearing old trousers, only an undershirt, and was barefoot.

"Oh, you were sleeping?"

"Reading, actually."

"Huh."

Lily sat down on the sofa near the door.

She called, "Where are you going?" when she noticed Severus was leaving.

"Back to my room."

"Wait. Why weren't you at the party?"

"I didn't want to go."

"But the professor thought you were coming."

"The headmistress?"

"No, Prof. Slughorn."

Severus shrugged. He did not care what Prof. Slughorn thought or said. The man only started taking an interest in him after he became Minerva McGonagall's ward.

"You're the reason I went, Sev."

"No, I'm not. You've gone to them before when I wasn't invited."

"That was then. This is now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know."

"Why do you say I know when obviously I do not know what you are talking about? I do not appreciate it when you tell me what I know, think or how I feel, Lily. It makes my input superfluous since you've already made up your mind."

"What?"

"Everything. Everything you find wrong with me. Stop bothering me."

"Bothering _you_?"

"Yes. You aren't here to see the headmistress at all, are you?"

"I am here to see her."

"About something you couldn't talk to her about when you saw her earlier? You have to take advantage of the fact you know I'll open the door so you can wait here. You think you're special? You get to wait in the headmistress' rooms, when no other student does?"

"I'm not special."

"If you're not special, why not go to her office or your head of house?"

"Prof. Kettleburn won't do anything."

"Why not accept it? Lesser students would."

"What's wrong with you, Sev?"

"The arrogance of Gryffindors. Everything should be made perfect for them. Everyone should cater to their whims. If someone says 'no', go ask someone else."

"You're a prat. A boy attacked me."

"One?"

"Yes."

"Can't you hex him?"

"I could."

"I think that would make a better impression on him than losing points."

"He lost points."

"Than what would you like Prof. McGonagall to do? Give him detention? Or would you rather have him expelled?"

"I don't know, but he has to be punished. He pulled down the front of my dress and showed off my bra to another person."

"So only two people saw your undergarment? What's the big deal? A whole crowd saw me lose my trousers and pants, and no one lost points. There were even _prefects_ present. I believe one of them verbally taunted me, rather than take points from my attackers. I was the one in the wrong. Perhaps you are wrong too. Isn't it your fault you're wearing that dress?"

"What? Why are you making this about you?"

"It's called empathy, Evans. I'm trying to imagine how you felt. Let's see, did the second person cheer your attacker? Something similar to the repeated chant 'Snape, Snape, Snivelly'? Did they find your bare skin something to laugh at? Your undergarment open to ridicule? I'm quite able to envision your humiliation, Evans. However, I think this might be the point where I realize you are probably at your lowest emotionally, and I should say I'm not your friend and I never want to speak with you again because you hang out with giggling, vacuous dunderheads like Mary MacDonald."

"You're such a toerag."

"Defending MacDonald? And after all the things she says about you."

"You're not going to turn me against my friend, Sev."

He sneered, "Friends are so important, aren't they?"

"Not yours."

"I have to agree. I had a friend once."

Seeing Severus meant to have the last word and retreat back to his lair, Lily called out, "Who's fault is that?"

Left alone, Lily paced. How dare Severus be such an annoying pain in the arse. He was the one that thought he was special since his parents died. He missed a lot of classes, got animagus training, lived with Prof. McGonagall, got to eat on his own, and command house elves. With Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Severus was not the only student that had lost a parent or family. As a prefect, Lily had kept on top of that, in case a student needed comforting. Unlike Severus, most students had wonderful, nurturing parents that they missed terribly.

Feeling that she needed to resolve this matter, Lily hit Sev's door with the flat of her palm multiple times.

Severus answered it, asking, "What now?"

"You're being unreasonable."

"Me? You are the one who said I was a Death Eater."

"You called me a mudblood."

"Are you rating verbal insults on severity?"

"What?"

"Being called a mudblood is infinitely worse than being called a Death Eater, even with my apology?"

"Why are you rehashing that old argument?"

"Because you don't speak to me. You speak for me. What proof do you have that I became a Death Eater?" Severus knew he was mincing words. He was not a Death Eater, and neither was any student at Hogwarts, as far as he knew. All the Slytherin boys in his year were going to join up after graduation, and Severus was inclined to also, if being a half-blood could be overlooked, simply for the benefits of having a group accept and welcome him. It was protection for him, and maybe Lily too. Now, he had to consider Minerva McGonagall. She would be severely disappointed if he joined, so he had to think about it more.

"You hang out with those evil boys and know Dark Arts."

"You flit around with MacDonald and the rest, yet I don't claim that you are only good at beauty and eavesdropping charms."

"You're one to talk about beauty charms."

"If you only came here to argue with me, leave."

"You can't ask me to leave."

"I can. You know Prof. McGonagall is not in my bedroom, but you knocked on my door anyway, rather than waiting for her. It's about time you found out how normal students are treated, Lily, rather than running to the head each time a Gryffindor thinks he or she is not suitably worshiped."

"Worshiped?"

"Yes, worshiped. Laws and rules are for lesser beings. You, Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Dumbledore. Although you have not aspired to their level of criminality yet. Unless you are here to have Prof. McGonagall cover up a murder attempt."

"If I was going to murder anyone, it'd be you."

"Join the queue."

"You're delusional if you think people would waste their time on you, Sev."

"Then why are _you_ here?"

"Because I can't let Willie Zeller get away with how he treated me."

"Zeller? That dopey Hufflepuff beater? What did he do, drool on you, or ignore you?"

"I already told you, he pulled down the front of my dress."

"Did he trip?"

"Ha ha, Sev. Unlike you, some boys are interested in seeing my tits."

"I've seen them," he replied with a shrug.

"What? When?"

"Not this summer, but last summer. And other summers before that."

"Spying on me through my bedroom window?"

"No, it's some of the tops you wear. There's loose ones with no sleeves, and then the tight ones that you pop out of."

Lily's face colored. She knew exactly when that happened. Her tube top from a year earlier was too tight, but she wore it anyway. One big jump was all it took to bounce out.

Recovering, Lily stood straight and declared, "That was years ago, Sev."

"Oh?" he asked, reaching out and copying Zeller's move by pulling the front of her dress down.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a look. Isn't that what you were inviting me to do?"

Severus went a step further and pulled Lily's bra forward then up.

Lily's hands started slapping at him as she complained, "You're not supposed to do that." It was only because it was Severus, and Lily believed him when he said he had seen her tits before, that she did not hex him on the spot.

"I'm tire of being patient with your teasing, Lily. Come in so I can close the door."

Since Severus had a handhold on the middle of her bra, Lily was jerked into his room.

"You can play with me too."

"Who said I wanted to?" she challenged. Lily certainly was not going to be easy for whatever Sev had in mind. Besides, she did not want to do anything serious before she was married. He knew that.

"You'd rather make up meaningless conversation, and never get around to saying anything that you mean, Lily?"

"How do you know what I mean?"

"How do you know what _I_ mean? Didn't you like feeling me the other day? I don't have to open my trousers, if you prefer it that way."

"Why do you want to?"

"I've been thinking about how we did not finish, and that perhaps you wanted something more."

Lily let Severus turn her around so her back was to his bed, and let go of her bra. It stayed pulled up on its own, framing her bare breasts on top, while the rolled down dress pushed them up from beneath.

"Maybe I saw more than enough, Sev."

Now that Severus knew that Lily was snogging or whatever with Zeller, on top of whatever she had done with Potter, he did not see any point in treating like glass. Why couldn't she be interested in him? He loved her. He loved her like no one else could. Why did she have to be so terrible to him now? They were supposed to be friends forever.

"I doubt you saw your fill."

"Fine then. Take your clothes off."

Severus paused, then repeated, "You want me to take off my clothes?"

"Yes, all of them."

Thinking she was up to something, Severus suggested, "Yours too. We can do it together."

Lily frowned. Her clothes?

Severus did not wait for a response, since she suggested they disrobe, and stepped next to Lily to look at the back of her dress. He found the hook above the zip, and opened the back.

"Sev ..." Lily warned, "I didn't say you could undo my clothes."

"I'm not suggesting skyclad magic, Lily. Touch me."

"Skyclad …?" Lily started to wonder, then refocused on the matter at hand as Severus put his hands on her shoulder to slide the unfastened dress off. "You aren't getting undressed."

"You haven't done anything yet," he responded, lifting his arms.

Unsure that Severus really meant this, since he usually even wore long sleeves in summer, Lily confirmed, "Take your shirt off?"

"Don't worry, the rest will follow."

Lily grabbed the bottom hem of his undershirt and lifted it up, commenting, "I'm not sure about all of it coming off, Sev."

"My clothes or yours?" Severus asked, aiding Lily with getting his shirt over his head before resuming getting the thin straps off her shoulders.

"Uh, mine, yours, both ..." she answered, eying his chest. Severus was certainly not the first man she saw without a shirt on, but he looked wrong. That was the simplest word for it. Lily already knew that his skin was an unhealthy shade of paleness tinged with a hint of yellow, but his nipples were really dark. Quite unlike her pale pink ones, that Sev just brushed with his fingers while taking off her dress. It was not surprising that his chest hair was black, but there was little of it up here. The line she observed below his belly button was the heaviest growth currently visible. His physique was more a layer of sinewy muscle over bone, with his ribs visible even after he lowered his arms. There were also marks that were not as severe as what Lupin did to his back, but why did Severus have any other scars? Was it the Marauders? Was it his parents? Asking would make him moody. At the moment, Lily suspected Sev had been drinking or something to act so unusual.

Remembering the stories, that may hold no semblance of truth, about the difficulty of gracefully getting a brassiere undone, Severus lifted it up and over Lily's head without unfastening it.

Lily felt silly in her half slip and stockings with her whole upper body exposed, but Severus put one hand under her chin and gave her a kiss, rather than focusing on her bared chest. He followed that one with another kiss while stroking her cheek, and Lily felt his other arm go around her to pull her close. Their bare skin was now pressed together. From their positioning, Severus could not see her breasts at all, only feel them against his chest while he continued kissing her.

For now, Lily was thinking, it was odd that Severus concentrated on solely kissing her. He was not bad at it. Had he been practicing with someone? She knew how boys were, and even though they did kiss, they always wanted more. Sev already had her dress off, but he was not looking at or touching her anywhere forbidden. His eyes were closed. Unsure of where to put her hands, they went behind him. She had momentarily forgotten about the raised marks from the werewolf because Severus' tongue had worked its way into her mouth, but now that Lily found them, she traced them slowly with her fingers.

Severus felt Lily tracing the worst defacement on his back. He was not concerned. She knew it was there, and had seen it before. Was it fascinating to someone as beautiful as Lily? She had asked to see his scars before.

Although Severus was kissing nicely, Lily wanted to see more than his face. She pulled back, commenting, "That's lovely, Sev. How about you show me some more?" Lily put her hands to the front of his trouser waistband.

With only having the tales of others to go by, Severus thought perhaps that even if it was true that girls liked the heavy petting, kissing and sighing first, that might not apply to Lily at all. She wanted what she wanted, when she wanted it. That was Lily with a capital 'L'.

Seeing an opportunity to get on the bed with some grace, rather than continuing to stand or give Lily an ungentlemanly push, Severus attempted to peel off his trousers and underpants as naturally as possible as he climbed up to the pillows. With Lily's insults of his parts, perhaps the blankets would give him an opportunity to cover up what she was not interested in.

On the bed? Lily was momentarily alarmed that this was going too far. Besides getting a rather shocking view of Sev's backside. It was more than Lupin's claw that hurt and marked him. Why did everyone want to hurt Severus? At Hogwarts, he was not the 'Snape boy from Spinner's End'. What made him so different that people took an instant dislike to him so strongly that they wanted to cause him injury? It just wasn't immature toerags that claimed he deserved it for existing. What was Dumbledore's reason for encouraging it? That old man was a monumental hypocrite, and Lily was glad he was exposed for what he really was. It certainly did not help with Severus' paranoid ideas that people were out to do him harm.

Severus knew he failed to look enticing from the way Lily was standing at the foot of the bed, looking uninterested. Why did she do things like this? He asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing … well, not nothing, but you took all your clothes off and I'm uh ..."

"You don't have to, Lily," Severus interrupted. He knew that some things took convincing. Lily was headstrong, even if she wanted something but wanted to act like she did not. Severus knew what he wanted, and he would not get his cock in Lily if she decided to grab her clothes and leave. Short of petrifying her. If she teased him like last time, he might just do that.

"Well … uh ..."

"If it's not something the both of us want to do, than we'll do something else."

"No, it's not uh … that … y'know. It's maybe …"

"Did I kiss you wrong? Tell me what you'd like, Lily. I can get under the covers or turn off the lights, if the sight of me disturbs you."

"No! I … you're fine, Sev. It's me," Lily responded. It probably took every ounce of Sev's courage for him to take off his clothes. She did not want him thinking the wrong thing. "I … I mean, you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but I'm not sure."

"You've touched me before. I don't mind. Come on up here."

Lily's eyes focused on Severus' penis. It was still big, even when it was flopped onto his testicles. She also thought about those photographs. Was he going to ask her to put it in her mouth? That was disgusting. He peed with that.

Since the look Lily was giving him was not promising, Severus repeated his offer, "Should I dim or get rid of the lights?"

When Lily shook her head 'no', but did not move, Severus crawled back down to the foot of the bed. He then asked, "What am I doing wrong?"

"Oh, it's … uh … nothing, Sev. I … you kissed me really well. It was lovely."

"I'd like to kiss you more, Lily."

"Just kiss me?"

Severus wanted to do a lot more with Lily, so answered, "Don't you want to touch me too? You did ask for me to take all my clothes off."

"Yes, but um …"

"You couldn't have thought I was not ugly under them."

"No … no, I mean, you're fine, Sev."

"Something is bothering you."

"I … let me look at you a bit first," Lily said, afraid of what was going to come out of her mouth. She did not want to hurt Sev's feelings.

"Like how? Should I lay down or something?"

"Yeah," Lily readily agreed.

Severus was trying to think of how to make things go better. Like before, Lily was losing interest.

"You're so beautiful, Lily."

It's not the first time Severus admitted something like that to her, however, now was different. The way Sev said it made Lily tingle all over. She knew he meant it. He probably deserved something nice in response. Unfortunately since he mentioned her looks, that might be what Lily should compliment in return. Not that Sev wasn't smart, ambitious, resourceful and hard-working. He was naked. As she asked.

Lily's fingers touched his knee then slowly worked their way along his thigh to his hip. Severus had no difficulty keeping his eyes locked with Lily's, but her eyes alternated between his eyes, her fingers, his penis, and all the rest of his bared skin. It was a lot to focus on.

Impatient to have something happen, Severus put his own hand on his cock and stroked it, pulling the foreskin back, while watching Lily's eyes widen. He manipulated it slowly while watching her.

Lily pulled her hand off Severus' hip, and touched the end of his penis with a finger, then added a second to cover more area as she circled them around the tip where the opening was. At the moment, it was a thin, closed slit, but she felt it was still intimidating looking.

"May I touch you while we kiss?" Severus asked. Lily was currently not in the right position for kissing mouth to mouth, but if his face was in front of hers, she'd no longer be staring at his body.

"Yes," Lily replied, pleased that he asked.

Shifting, Severus lined up his mouth and put his free hand on her cheek to begin snogging Lily again, before tracing her jaw and her throat slowly moving downward.

Lily had many thoughts going through her head. She knew she should not be doing this, but why did it feel so good with Severus? He made her so angry sometimes, especially doing things he wasn't supposed to … like this. They weren't supposed to be doing something like this, but this was not the same as that other stuff. This felt more weird than wrong. Pleasantly weird.

Severus had not thought a girl's tits were so malleable. He used both hands to explore Lily's since she had taken over wanking him. She was not very good at it. That could work in his favor since Lily might be planning on leaving as soon as she got to see him soil the sheets.

It was naughty to want Sev's hands to go right to her breasts so Lily had patiently waited for him to reach them. Maybe that was a mistake. Unlike Zeller, Severus did not squeeze them like testing a piece of fruit for freshness, but lifted and stroked them. If there was a right way, Sev must know it because his fingers kept going back to the wide base then sliding closer, ending with her nipples caught between his thumb and forefinger for a moment before he repeated the same motion.

After minutes of Severus torturing her, Lily pulled her lips from him and demanded, "More."

Severus took the opportunity to nudge Lily and get her lying on her back before lowering his mouth to her pointed, aroused nipple.

The feel of Sev's mouth on her there was so intense. Lily's attention focused solely on what Severus was doing to her breasts with his mouth and hand, while ignoring his other set of fingers slowly dragging circles over her stomach.

He assumed he was doing this bit right because Lily was gasping, squirming and sighing. Lily had not taken off more clothing so there were three sets of waistbands setting up an elastic border at her waist. Quite unfair, considering Lily asked him to bare everything.

An unexpected touch made Lily jump. Sev had wormed his fingers into her knickers and was touching her where he shouldn't. It was weirder than what he was doing to her breasts.

"Stop that."

"Why?" he asked, letting his mouth leave her nipple make a very audible pop. "I can feel you like it."

"What?"

"Here," he explained while pushing one of his fingers where it did not belong. "You like it."

"Nonsense. Get out of there."

"I can feel it, Lily."

"No, you can't," she argued, pulling on his wrist.

"What?" he exclaimed, letting Lily pull his hand out of her knickers. He took a brief moment to look at the shiny wetness on his fingers before showing Lily, "See. Nothing wrong with it. It's like me saying I don't like you touching me when you can tell you get me hard."

Lily's lip curled up in a snarl. Then she got fed up when Severus took that hand and rubbed it on his own penis.

"What are you doing?" she asked in disgust, pulling her hand away.

"It's from you, dunderhead."

"I know that."

"It's not poisonous," Severus claimed, then licked one of his fingers.

"Ugh."

"Can you try to act your age, rather than a child, Lily? We're sixteen. Let me get back into your knickers. You didn't give yourself a chance to enjoy it."

"Why would I enjoy it?"

"Because I want you to."

Lily did not want to agree with Sev, but curiosity won out. It would be on her terms though.

"So what do I get if I let you get your hand back in my knickers, Sev?"

"I cannot offer some guarantee since I have never tried this with you before."

"Tried what?"

"Diddle? Is that the word you use?"

"Huh?"

"To get a girl off by rubbing her?"

"Why would I use a word like that?"

"Never mind. Lean against me," he suggested as he shifted to allow Lily to lie full-length against him.

"Sev, my back will be against you."

Annoyed, Severus pulled one of Lily's legs over his, slid closer so his cock was under her bottom, and filled his hand with one of her tits while getting his knees bent upwards to keep her legs apart.

"I can reach everything this way," Severus replied, placing his other hand on Lily's stomach and sliding his fingers under her waistbands.

Lily squirmed, complaining, "What about me?"

"Keep rubbing your bum against me, if you want."

"I can't see it."

"Can you be quiet and concentrate on what I'm doing to you?"

"Sev..."

"Give it a try first."

Lily was not sure if she felt strange because Sev was touching her where he shouldn't, or there was something to what he was saying. She had feelings for Sev. Rather hard to define feelings since he was so frustrating with his stubbornness. However, in Lily's book he was not the boyfriend sort or someone to try out snogging with. Though there was something about the way his fingers were caressing her. He was also licking her ear lobe and kissing her neck.

Wriggling her bottom against his cock was more effective than Lily's half-hearted wanking. The additional bonus was although he had never done this before, Severus could tell Lily was enjoying what he was doing to her … until she changed her bloody mind again. The nonsense about a woman's prerogative was pure shite. Was it Lily was different than other girls? All girls were problems? Or was it Severus? If Lily did not get him off tonight, he would never have the patience to try this again.

Both knew when the successful moment came, after minutes of Lily getting fingered, since Lily screamed, "Sev," lifted her rump, held her breath while holding herself off the bed, and then dropped hard with a bit of a twist so his parts got slammed by her hipbone.

Pushing her off and rolling into a protective ball was hindered momentarily as Severus had to get his right hand out of Lily's knickers.

Annoyed at getting dumped on her side, Lily asked, "What's wrong?"

"You nailed me in the 'nads, you s..." Severus grunted out, stopping himself before the insults left his mouth. That would be typical. Lily got what she wanted, and he'd be left in pain. Except this time it would be on a physical level, rather than her usual spiteful digs at whatever she found fault with. His parents, his looks, whatever the headmistress said, sorted into Slytherin, not going to Slughorn's party, some idiot Hufflepuff … all worth a shot to the bollocks. No. No more. He rolled off the bed and picked up her clothes and threw them at her as he found each piece. "Just get out."

"It was an accident, Sev."

Accident, his arse. He was not falling for it. Severus did not care if this was the only chance he got to be with Lily or any girl. He was not going to tolerate this any longer.

Lily threw her clothes back at Severus, yelling, "Stop being such a toerag, Sev."

One minute, Sev's giving her the time of her life and being bloody brilliant with whatever he did to make Lily feel whatever that was, which was extremely naughty because he did a lot of touching where he shouldn't, and the next he's going crazy over a little mishap.

Voicing what she thought the problem was, Lily claimed, "It's that potion. The Slytherins are right. It has made you stark raving mad, Sev."

"What? What does that have to do with you slamming into my nuts?"

"I hardly brushed them. You're all Jekyll and Hyde."

"What's that?"

"God … or Merlin's butt crack!" Lily declared, putting her hands on her hips, while still kneeling on the bed.

Severus gave Lily an indignant look of disbelief. Was he supposed to take her seriously when she was topless and kneeling on his bed? What was that Jackel and Hide? How could she be serious when referring to a children's game?

Sev was one to be making faces. He wasn't wearing a stitch.

"Get back on the bed, Sev."

"Why?" he asked, already knowing the real reason. If he did not want to do something, Lily wanted him to do it.

"Why not?"

Severus only answered in his head, why are you starting a childish argument?

"Get back here," Lily urged.

"Can't you just go already?" Severus asked. He did not like using magic unnecessarily on Lily. She had a terrible temper. Lily also did not respond in kind. Either it was miserable snooty silence, or something ten times worse in response. The only fortunate thing was she did not make up her own spells.

Rather than crawling on the bed to Severus, Lily stood and took a hop over to him. Severus leaned back, unsure of what Lily was doing. It had been years since he saw her physically attack someone.

Lily missed Sev's shoulder and arm as he twisted away, flailed her arm upwards, and caught a clump of his long, black hair, urging, "Stop goofing around."

In order to avoid pain from Lily pulling his hair, Severus leaned back towards her. She surprised him when she dropped to her knees and kissed him, while still clenching his hair in her fist.

This was confusing. Severus allowed the kissing to continue, pressing himself against the side of the high bed's mattress to protect himself, in case Lily was tricking him in order to give him another shot below the belt. Perhaps Lily was right. This potion was making him addled so he'd let her stay here with him.

Now that Lily got a hold of Severus, she was not sure what she should be doing. Part of her simply wanted to smack him. Another part was curious about what he had done that was so bloody brilliant, but also knew that that sort of thing could lead to things she did not intend to do before marriage, and then there was the Lily that had originally intended to get a better look at Sev's … thing after the bloody party that the idiot decided to skip. She had been trying to get back to that before all the snogging and uh … that brilliant part.

Severus was not reassured by Lily's hands roaming over his bare skin. He had flashes of painful memories, but the potion Madam Pomfrey gave him kept them confined to quick thoughts, keeping him unable to brood upon them. It still did not soothe the general feeling Severus had that getting undressed had been a bad idea. Letting anyone look at him was always a bad idea. He hated this potion. Severus admitted it was miraculous that he was snogging Lily while she was kneeling topless on his bed so … that meant something truly bad was going to happen to him. Though he couldn't contemplate what in order to prepare or try to circumvent the worst from happening.

Lily thought Severus was a real knucklehead. Dense. Real dense. He was keeping his thing hidden by keeping his body pushed against the side of the bed. She could touch his hips and bottom, but nothing in front, below his waist.

"Get back up here," Lily urged, releasing his hair. "I want you."

Lily wanted him? No. Yes? Maybe. Severus was not sure. It was not something Lily had said before, even when they were in the midst of always remaining each other's best friend. Was she trying to trick him? He did not want to get hit like that again. That would probably be pretty funny to her. Tricking him into letting her hurt him again.

Cautiously, Severus got back onto the bed. They shifted about so they were lying beside each other and after a few tentative kisses, Lily's fingers traced their way from Severus' shoulders over his chest, towards his waist, then lower. Severus waited for some erroneous movement to incapacitate him again, but it did not come.

Lily's frustration grew when Severus took hold of her wrist and pulled her hand away from his penis.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want to do that now."

"Why?"

"You hurt me."

"I didn't hit you hard."

"Hard enough."

"Why are you being such a toerag?"

"If you're going back to that, I repeat, I would prefer you left."

"You don't want me to leave."

"Are telling me how I feel again?"

"Yes."

"You don't know how I feel, Lily."

"Tell me, Sev. Surprise me."

"What? I don't want you hurting me. That's not a surprise."

"Why would I hurt you?"

"I don't know why you hurt me."

"If you are talking about me falling on you, that was an accident."

"You've hurt me more than that, Lily."

"Tell me."

Severus looked downcast as he looked away from Lily, and muttered, "Why? So you can take advantage of me by knowing what hurts most?"

"No, I want to know because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You were supposed to be my friend, Lily."

"I was your friend, but then you were with those boys."

"This is an argument I'll never win with you. You've made up your mind."

"So you're saying you're hurt because you got sorted into Slytherin?"

"No, I am hurt by your actions."

"Can you be a little more specific?"

"Not now. I can't concentrate on the negative while on this potion."

"Can you say anything?"

"What if my mother was the only person that will ever love me?"

Severus' words were unexpected. Lily responded, "You just have to be nicer to people, Sev, than they'll like you."

Under the bed, a cat could not believe that is what Miss Evans responded. Minerva had thought she would find Severus either reading or asleep, rather than having discarded female undergarments thrown on the floor. She had come in when Severus was saying that Miss Evans was supposed to be his friend. Minerva was not an affectionate person normally, but compared to the rest of Gryffindor, she might as well be called as warm and fuzzy as a Hufflepuff. What was she to do?


	30. Chapter 30 Cancel Christmas

**Cursed**

SS/LE, AU, Marauder Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 30 Cancel Christmas**

How simple. How clever. Not really Dark Arts. More like Grey. No one would die. The only one that would suffer was Tom, and well, the vessel, but Severus was a sturdy boy. He bounced back from quite a bit already, and Albus was not going to kill him, barely even harm him. Only enough to get the spell to weaken Tom working. Draining him of his magic slowly but surely, including all spells Tom had cast, including whatever protected him from the Killing Curse.

Yes, Severus Snape was Tom Riddle's biggest mistake. All Albus needed to do was procure him. He couldn't ask Minerva. There would be questions and probable objection. Better just to take him, and explain how it was for the Greater Good later.

If Severus was at Hogwarts for Christmas, it would be child's play to obtain him.

Severus was not any more impressed by Christmas at Hogwarts this year, than previous years. The professor asked him to eat with her in the Great Hall each meal, so he did. It was not easy to go back to eating in front of people, but he made an effort.

Madam Pomfrey was switching his mood potion so he could resist eating everything, and also spend time thinking about what he did wrong with Lily. What he should have said, what he should have done, what he didn't do, and what he didn't say.

Then he figured it wasn't worth it since Lily was not interested in him anyway. It was a game to her. She had already said she learned the _patronus_ charm so she could visit the boy she really liked over the holidays. Lily wouldn't care that James Potter was a criminal. That made him exciting. She'd wait for him. Potter didn't need NEWTs or a job either since he was wealthy.

Severus was in a dark, hateful mood, and could not stand the carol singing suits of armor or useless snowflakes falling indoors. Why was he being forced to celebrate a holiday that was so stupid?

He purposely lay awake in the dark on the morning of December 25th. Severus did not want to know what he received, and did not want to even think about the disappointment in years past. Lily was such a liar. There had been no Santa Claus who brought presents to children who were good, no matter how poor they were. There was no tangible reward for being good.

Hunger. Crap. Fucking curse. He was hungry. Hunger got him before the urge to go to the bathroom finally got him up.

There was something big and festive at the foot of his bed when he turned on the light. It was hideous. Metallic silver and gold with red and green, and a huge gold ribbon around it, topped with an ornate bow. There was a small pile of other gifts, but compared to this monstrosity, Severus could forgive them for intruding upon him.

Whatever it was, Severus could tell he was going to hate it. In fact, rather than going to the bathroom first, he decided to look at it so he could start his day in an even fouler mood.

The side had a latch, so Severus undid it, and allowed it to fall. What the … there was a brilliantly colored bird, sitting on a perch. The bird looked at him, and then preened. It couldn't be a real phoenix. Those were extremely rare, and they couldn't be bought and given as a gift. "Lily?" he asked. Did she really do an animagus transfiguration into a phoenix, like she predicted?

When the bird stretched its head out at him, Severus tentatively touched the top of its head.

Oh damn. The sudden feeling of lightness told Severus he had just made a huge mistake.

His vision took a moment to clear from the brilliant flash of light. Someone yelled _expelliarmus_ and it knocked him down, since he had no wand with him. Severus did not take it with him when he got up to take a slash.

It was Albus Dumbledore. Great. He was going to get killed before getting to have his piss. Severus heard that when someone died, their muscles relaxed. His corpse would soak in a puddle of his own urine.

He was bound and moved. Sudden death appeared not to be his fate, since his hands were raised up and the bonds between his wrists put over a hook. Dumbledore raised it so his toes touched the floor enough to carry some of his weight. The floor had a circle of symbols. Old style magic. Probably Dark Arts.

Severus had plenty of time to study the symbols around him after Dumbledore said the incantations and slashed open his body in strategic places, and rubbed an ointment over the wounds to keep them from closing. It was Dark Arts. Something about draining power. Why? What power did Severus have? Dumbledore could kill him without going through all this trouble.

Within a day, Severus could not bear the pain any longer and peed his pants. Dumbledore ignored it, and him. There was no discussion or explanation of why he was here.

Things became routine quickly. Severus was given a blood replenishing and food replacement potion each morning. There was no food. The unlimited food he was allowed for six weeks was only to tease him. Why would Severus think someone cared he was cursed, and craved meat? No one cared. All he was good for was suffering and apparently, he was good at bleeding too.

*** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM ***

Severus was gone. The tracer charm gave her no clue where he was, and his wand was still here. Presents all unopened, except for one, that Minerva did not recognize. Out of the others, it was the clothes Minerva had bought for Severus, barring the one tagged from Miss Evans.

The large, open one had no tag. It had a horizontal bar across the inside, and a pile of some sort of dung on the bottom. Both Prof. Kettleburn and Hagrid confirmed it was phoenix droppings.

She filed a report with the Ministry. Barty Crouch came out to Hogwarts personally that afternoon to look around. He agreed with her assessment that it was Albus Dumbledore taking advantage of the security flaw for Christmas presents to send his phoenix in to abduct the teen.

From there, the investigation hit a dead end. Dumbledore was somewhere unplottable with Severus.

The story was in _The Daily Prophet _ on Boxing Day.

Lily was distraught. She had been thinking about Severus a lot, without reaching any resolutions about him. Why would Prof. Dumbledore kidnap him?

There was also a small group of people that thought they knew the real Albus Dumbledore, that included Barty Crouch, Aberforth Dumbldore and Lord Voldemort. They could all believe how audacious the bearded wizard was, but only Crouch had an inkling as to why Dumbledore would grab young Snape.

Then there was a huge portion of the wizarding population of Great Britain that was confused. They knew the Ministry had made some sort of mistake by putting Albus Dumbledore on trial, and knew it would all get cleared up. Maybe in a day, after Dumbledore convinced this young man to tell the truth. Or the next day. Or the day after that. But as time went on, and nothing came of it, perhaps Dumbledore had finally gone round the twisted, velour and bespangled bend.

School resumed after the holidays with no indication of what Dumbledore was doing. More depressing to Minerva was when Severus' seventeenth birthday passed. She had already purchased a pocket watch for him. He may never live to see it.

*** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS *** SS ***

Severus' mind cleared of everything Pomfrey had given him.

Now he could imagine what Dumbledore was doing. Now he could think of Lily and how she really was. Now he could think of how pointless his life had been. Every year, every day, every hour, every minute. Worthless.

He could also think about what he was going to do to that horrible bird. Severus wanted to choke it midsong so it squawked into its final silence. He'd had to do something more to it to keep it from resurrecting. Eat it? What would happen if someone ate a phoenix? Did it matter?

And what about Dumbledore himself? He needed something truly creative. By now, Severus was sure the old man was torturing him to keep him here until his dear Gryffindors were released from Azkaban.

It was simple. He had to kill him. If Severus only escaped, Dumbledore would try to find him, and torture him worse when he found him again.

Days passed. Probably more days than he noticed since they all blended together. Or maybe not. Maybe he thought it was longer than it really was. Severus was not sure. Every time he started counting, he had trouble thinking because Dumbledore would sometimes forget him. Without the daily potions, Severus would black out, not simply drift into slumber while hanging here. Like he was a neglected pet. A neglected, bleeding pet that constantly felt on the edge of starvation.

After spending days thinking about how nice it would be to kill Dumbledore and his annoying bird, Severus sobered and thought himself quite pathetic. His idea of how happy Lily would be to see him again, was nothing more than a delusion. He was getting worse during his imprisonment. Who would ever be happy to see Severus Snape? He was ugly, repellent and reeked of being unwashed in so long. Even he could smell it. How could he not with a nose as big as this?

This could not go on. He had to do something. Severus had noticed dawn had come and gone through the grate high on the wall, for the second time with no potions. He had to do something, but what could he do? He had to get loose. Somehow.

He fell. That was the simplest way to say it. Severus fell to the floor, in the middle of the circle that stayed clean of his blood since it soaked into the symbols.

Severus was stunned. Not just because he was free, but from the unexpected fall. His feet and legs had not been used in so long, that it was as if they might as well not be there.

He listened. There was no alarm that he could hear, and the damned bird was sleeping and blissfully quiet.

Turning his head, he was startled. There was a snake, orange and black to his right, no his left, no … it was very confusing. Severus was not sure if there was an orange and black snake to his left, his right, or two to his left, and two to his right. Did he hit his head? Was there even a snake? He probably was still hanging from the hook and entered another period of delirium. Maybe this time he'd dream of Lily coming to rescue him. She'd like that, if she were here playing a game with him, like she used to. Lily liked being the hero.

No, there were two snakes to his left, and he was an idiot. No one was going to rescue him. No one cared for him. Poor Snivellus.

Maybe he did hit his head. There were two snakes to his right. Why did they all look the same, if he was imagining them? Black and orange didn't even look good together. Halloween crap. Could it already be October, and Dumbledore was putting up decorations in his torture chamber? What he needed to do was eat. Then he'd be able to think straight, and stop thinking he saw ugly snakes everywhere.

Even if it was only his imagination, Severus moved towards the slumbering phoenix. It was now making little noises as it breathed while it slept. He hated that. He hated it. He hated Dumbledore.

And he hated how cold Dumbledore kept it in here. Cheap bastard, and he could do magic to place a warming charm on the damned room.

There was something wrong with him since he couldn't get off the floor yet. His legs had gotten so weak, and his arms were numb from being over his head for so long. But he could get up the pole of the phoenix's perch, somehow. This was definitely something in his twisted imagination. Some dream of delirium as he grabbed the bird, held it tight as it started awake. It tried to do whatever it did to get away, but something kept it here. Severus bit hard three times at once. It stopped moving almost immediately. Food. At last.

His mind did not fill in simple details like plucking it, or cooking, just that he swallowed the phoenix whole. It did not taste like chicken. Or duck. Or goose. Or turkey. Not that he had eaten any of those types of poultry raw or still with its feathers on. Maybe the curse was more to blame for this, then simple lack of food. This was preposterous.

It was cold. He was tired. At least he felt like his stomach was full for now. Actually, now that he had eaten a phoenix, would he never go hungry again? He couldn't walk. Didn't see a wand. Couldn't get out through the closed door. Severus needed to hide, and found a place in his prison to conceal himself.

He stared at the circle and looked up. The manacles that had been on his wrist were still on the hook. This was such an odd dream. If Severus was practicing the out of body travel that he had read about, he should still be there. His spirit viewing his body from the outside was what was described, but he now had no body?

Severus slept. He was not sure for how long, but he did wake at the sound of the door opening. Rather than finding himself back to hanging from his meat hook bleeding away his life, Severus was still hidden on the floor, beneath a shadowy table amongst some junk. His dream continued.

It was Dumbledore. How he hated him. If Severus was really missing, it would be funny to watch this. The old wizard was confused. He cast some spells, but perhaps since this was Severus' dream, for now, he could not be found. Hope was building, and he sensed this would soon turn into a nightmare.

Pathetic, how he called for his familiar. "Fawkes … Fawkes … Fawkes ..." He sobered as the old man popped a candy in his mouth. There was never any candy for him all this time. Two potions and that was it. Nothing extra. Just bleeding till his darlings got out of Azkaban.

Severus could hear the damnable clicking as Dumbledore shifted the lemon-scented, hard candy around inside his teeth and paced, still calling his songbird. He circled the room, casting spells, crying out "Fawkes". Would he find Severus? Was it worth it to try and hide, or show his defiance? Did it even matter? He'd be found again, and worse suffering would occur.

He was so close. Not even bothering to look at the lowly ground or where he was going. Because everything was beneath Saint Albus Dumbledore's notice. Severus was nothing. Less than nothing. He was just an insignificant mote of hate that would never amount to anything that could never touch a wizard as great as Albus Dumbledore. Or James Potter. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. Even Peter Pettigrew.

Fuck it. He had had enough. Severus lunged the next time he passed and bit into the scrawny, curly-haired ankle once, yet three times.

Saint Albus Dumbledore screamed in pain. It was not only the bite, but a swift-acting burning poison racing up his leg, paralyzing him.

At last. Something. Severus accomplished something. Someone felt him strike back. The great man called for his bird one last time and fell. Hm. Now what? He watched the open-eyed, bearded old man. Waiting for his retaliation against the lowly, slimy Slytherin who dared to touch him. Would it be collapsing an entire tower of stone upon him to crush him, like Sirius Black wanted to see?

It was still cold in here. Why couldn't he dream of somewhere warm and sunny?

Severus woke still tired, cold and on the floor. Dumbledore was still staring at him. He shook with silent laughter, was this dream Dumbledore going to be as pesky in death as he was in life?

The door was open. How long had it been open? Had someone else opened it? Did Dumbledore leave it open? Or had Severus dreamed it open? He looked around to see if someone else had come in the room. Damn. Those ugly, black and orange snakes were still around. Although not a follower of Divination, the constant appearance of snakes in this long dream could be significant. He could understand why he'd dream of killing Albus Dumbledore and his kidnapping phoenix. He hated them both.

Severus cautiously went into the next room. During his incarceration, he had not been out of the torture room. A lot was crammed in this space. There was an unmade bed, a small kitchen, a chintz easy chair, a set-up for brewing potions, and dozens of already made blood replenishment and food replacement potions. If he had them already brewed, why did he keep Severus waiting so often? Important programs on the wireless that he couldn't miss?

He found the man's wardrobe. It was sickening. The colors and variety, all here. From hats, to shoes, to even hideously colored undergarments and socks. Severus had not been offered a bath, a change of clothes, or even a wet flannel since he got here.

An animal would have been treated with more courtesy. He was less than that. Vermin. Snivellus. The Snape boy from Spinner's End down by the river. Like the rats that lived there. It had always been this way. Why had he even been born?


	31. Chapter 31 What's Important

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

SS/LE, Marauder Era

**Cursed**

**Chapter 31: What's Important**

Severus woke. He was naked and under a table in the midst of some junk. It was cold. Cold like Spinner's End when they had no fuel to heat the house, not like the Slytherin dungeons.

He crawled out and wondered if he was still dreaming. This was the room he dreamed of, outside of the cell Albus Dumbledore had kept him, tortured, bleeding, and waiting for his favorites to join him to taunt him.

Looking through the door, Severus saw a sequined shoe toes-up, and leaned to see more. It was attached to a bare discolored ankle, peeking out from a hideous wizard robe. Albus Dumbledore was playing dead in the middle of the floor, like in his dream.

He was discolored, and his tongue was swollen and hanging out of his mouth. There was a yellow pebble of candy on the floor beside him. Realistic looking. Trick? Why? What did Dumbledore have to gain by playing this prank on him?

Seemingly unaffected by the sight of someone lying dead on the floor in front of him, Severus approached. When Dumbledore did not make a move, he boldly took the man's wand from his hand. He then tested it to see if it was a real wand by casting _s__ectumsempra_ nonverbally at his fallen foe multiple times, then finished the charade with a _reducto._ He was not satisfied, and cast more _reducto_s.

He went back to the other room, and looked through the clothing to find something plain. How could the wizard be on the run from the entire Ministry and drag all this shit with him?

The outside door opened when he lifted the latch. Severus cast some detection charms before stepping outside. It was cold with snow on the ground, so he also cast a warming charm on himself. He was growing suspicious at how easy it was to use this wand. It couldn't be Dumbledore's real wand. Severus cast _confringo _on the small house, and it burst into flames like he expected.

Was this still the dream? He was outside, Dumbledore was apparently dead, and his hideout was burning. This could not be reality. That was further confirmed as Severus walked away from the house. He was on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Only a dream would be this convenient, and only Albus Dumbledore would have the audacity to hide in a wizarding town.

***** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** MM *** **

The floo in the headmistress' office went green. She looked at it in annoyance. Only certain people were allowed to floo her, and Minerva was thinking that she should deny them access also. Letters from parents about the safety of their children from both Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort were piled high.

"Minerva?" asked Barty Crouch's crisp voice.

"Yes, Barty?"

"He's been found."

Considering all the hims out there, Minerva asked, "Who?"

"Severus Snape. Walked right into the Three Broomsticks. He's already at St. Mungo's. Dumbledore was not feeding him, just giving him an occasional potion to keep him going."

"You're kidding," Minerva said, refusing to give in so easily to the feelings that were threatening to boil over within her. It would be undignified.

"No, it's already been an hour. I didn't want to risk it being polyjuice, and having you take my head off."

"Very well, Barty. I will go to hospital once I've taken care of things here."

"Very good."

Minerva arrived at St. Mungo's by floo after letting Filius know she was leaving the school. Severus had already been there long enough to have been fed and was asleep after taking Dreamless Sleep.

There was an auror sitting by his bedside, and two outside the door.

A healer gave her an overview. Severus had not been fed during his six weeks of incarceration. He had been given potions to sustain him. He had new scars from repeated cutting in the same spot. What was puzzling was the phoenix egg they removed from Severus' stomach. He could not explain how it got there, nor much more. The lack of food left him confused. They also suspected he was _confund_ed.

Of course, when Barty Crouch returned, he was eager for more information. He had investigated a small house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade where Severus thought he had been held. It had been set aflame earlier in the day. There was one possible fatality. Perhaps it was Dumbledore, but Barty wasn't going to believe that without proof, and then on top of that, more proof. Severus had said maybe he saw the old headmaster lying on the floor, and claimed he had no idea how a fire started, nor how he was freed. Barty knew this was definitely some new ploy of Dumbledore's.

*** Subscribe to _The Daily Prophet *** _Subscribe to _The Daily Prophet *** _Subscribe to _The Daily Prophet *** _

Lord Voldemort was pleased for the first time in weeks when he saw some clue about Dumbledore's whereabouts in the paper finally. Personally, he had been unwell. Simple spells left him tired and weak. More complex ones were painful. He disguised his symptoms from the sycophants that surrounded him, but suspected the cause was Dumbledore. No one else would dare cast such a spell against him.

So Hogsmeade. Right under everyone's nose. He had not expected the Ministry to be seriously looking for the second deadliest wizard in Great Britain, however, they could have made it a bit more believable, rather than letting Dumbledore hide out so close to Honeyduke's. Also, down the street from his estranged brother. Perhaps the two were chummier than they led others to believe.

*** Seekers of the truth read _The Quibbler *** _Seekers of the truth read _The Quibbler *** _Seekers of the truth read_ The Quibbler ***_

Lily did not get to see Severus till Prof. McGonagall had him back at school. She had moved to the headmistress' office and moved her private rooms over there too. Like before, he stayed hidden until he went back to class, and when he did, he didn't look well. Lily thought Severus looked like he just spent a hard summer at Spinner's End, except his uniforms and book bag were in good repair, besides his shoes being polished and his hair clean.

Unlike the month or two of his outgoing behavior in class, Severus was more subdued than he had been before.

It took her till after lunch to corner him on his own.

"Sev, wait," Lily called as he tried to go around her.

"Yes?" Severus replied, looking at the floor.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"All right."

"Uh … I'm happy you're back."

"Thank you. It's good to see you, Lily."

Severus knew Lily would have questions. He had worked around the questions at the hospital by feigning that he must have been _confunded_. Dumbledore did not say why he was doing what he did. Why would anyone think he would be entitled to an explanation from someone as far above him as Albus Dumbledore? There were also the healers and other workers at the hospital that were positive that Dumbledore would never hurt a student, and would do everything possible to help him, so it was better not to make any accusations, while he was vulnerable there. Severus had been attacked at St. Mungo's before. Gryffindors did not appreciate their victims seeking medical care or reporting their ordeals to legal entities. Besides, claiming Dumbledore was performing some Dark Arts ritual would result in Severus getting labeled a liar.

Lily slightly bit her lower lip. That was a properly polite response. "Do you need help catching up in any classes?"

"Prof. McGonagall has already handled it." She continued to puzzle Severus. What did she want from him? Of course, Severus still didn't understand Lily either, but he knew she was not a direct danger to him. People who hated him were easy.

"Oh, all right." Lily wanted to talk about other things with Severus, but he seemed distant and probably had to get to class. She didn't share the next class with him, and Sev had more classes than she had. The newspaper said he was not treated well during his imprisonment and hinted that he had been tortured. "Uh,I guess you're all right to go to class and all?"

"Yes."

"You were … hurt?"

"Yes, but I was not fed and may have been _confunded _too. I cannot be sure what really happened." Like Lupin the werewolf, it was easier to let St. Mungo's list the symptoms. Only Slytherins did Dark Arts anyway so those marks all over his body may be ruled self-inflicted, if he tried to tell the truth. Oh, and Slytherins peed and soiled themselves, along with Hufflepuffs, because they were not able to hold it for weeks. Severus had a lovely, oozing rash from that. It was a wonder there was any liquid in him to ooze. He had been so parched, envying that ugly, noisy bird its bowl. That did stop him from pissing himself, but it hadn't mattered to him by then since it had already happened.

"What do you think happened?"

Lily thought a brief stricken look passed over Severus' face, before he murmured, "No one would believe it."

"Why not?"

"It's me, Lily." He looked at the stairs and said, "I don't want to talk this any more. Have a good afternoon."

Severus could be so frustrating. Lily had read the newspaper carefully and read it over again. Healers at St. Mungo's knew he had new injuries, and wasn't fed or given something to drink. Why did Dumbledore kidnap Sev and torture him for weeks? Why wasn't he doing something about Voldemort?

In the next morning's mail, she had a response from her mother. Lily had been home over holiday break when she got _The Daily Prophet_ with the news story that Severus had been abducted, so she had to let mum know he had been found.

Her mother didn't write anything that Lily didn't feel herself. Everyone was happy that Severus was found alive, and that St. Mungo's let him come back to school so soon.

Whatever class she did share with Severus, he seemed to know what was going on. Lily couldn't sit next to him in all of them, but sharing a table with him in Potions wasn't hard to manage. Sev still made hand signals if she was about to do something wrong. Of course, watching him when she should be concentrating on her own potion was why she made mistakes in the first place.

From across the Great Hall, Lily could see Sev still read at meals. Weren't the Slytherin curious as to what happened? Did Sev already tell them everything? Or did he tell them he didn't want to talk about it, like he did with her?

Severus had noticed Lily was watching him. A lot of people were watching him. Maybe Dumbledore was dead. He didn't know. Severus doubted he could kill him. He could come in here any minute, and do whatever he wanted. Dumbledore might even have people cheer for him. Severus actually expected it. It wouldn't be much of a duel, if Dumbledore even announced himself, rather than striking from behind from cover, but when did anyone care about odds when it was Severus getting attacked?

Anyway, Lily was looking at him strangely. Not her usual aloof look that he was used to, the one that acknowledged she knew he was there, but he shouldn't dare to speak to her because he was a speck of dirt or lower because he was sorted into Slytherin. Did she know something, that he didn't? Was she thinking of the strange things they did before the holiday? Or did she deny that ever happened? What did she tell Potter when she visited him in Azkaban? Did she go before or after he was abducted? Did she bring the newspaper so they could laugh over it?

What he was not expecting was her to blurt out, "Sev, Prof. McGonagall put off the animagus lessons because you weren't feeling well. Are you feeling better now?"

Animagus lessons? Why would he care about animagus lessons? Well, it would make Prof. McGonagall happy. There was that. So he replied, "If you still want me to take them with you, all right."

*** Subscribe to _The Daily Prophet *** _Subscribe to _The Daily Prophet *** _Subscribe to _The Daily Prophet *** _

Death Eaters decimated the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. Plenty of witnesses in Hogsmeade, fleeing in their pajamas during the cold night as the Dark Mark went up bright and green above the shabby establishment.

Crouch had aurors watching the place, and the floo, in and out, because he suspected Dumbledore did not choose his cozy little shack due to the proximity to Honeyduke's. It was either that he needed easy access to Hogwarts still, or he was not as estranged from his brother as they claimed.

One auror was not going to take on over a dozen death eaters, or even slow them down, so he ran to the Three Broomsticks to floo for reinforcements.

They came too late to stop any of the violence. Aberforth Dumbledore was dead. They found him in the goat pen, among his slaughtered livestock.

When Barty Crouch arrived to view the scene, he felt that Albus Dumbledore would at last stop playing around and finally take care of Voldemort.

Author's Note: Albus Dumbledore dead? Even when he's AK'd on the Astronomy Tower, plummets off it to the ground, and there's a body to burn on the pyre, while Fawkes laments, we'll never believe it. Never!


	32. Chapter 32 Dazed and Confused

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

SS/LE, Marauder Era

**Cursed**

**Chapter 32:**

Severus nervously felt the outline of the pocket watch in his front trouser pocket. Prof. McGonagall had gifted it to him after his seventeenth birthday. He was afraid of losing it, besides the amount of charms he put on it to protect it from getting wet or smashed.

Lily's plan for another animagus lesson worked, and the headmistress was supposed to meet them in the Transfiguration classroom. He was the first one here.

The new Transfiguration teacher had not done much to change things. Prof. McGonagall still taught NEWT level, and planned to do so for the rest of the year. It was only two classes, and Severus suspected he'd have the new teacher next year for class. If he was still alive, or still at Hogwarts.

He was not feeling particularly well today, nor had he for some time. He was likely to be murdered any day now. Nothing he did would stop it from happening.

At any time at Hogwarts, Severus could be 'accidentally' killed by a 'prank' gone wrong. Till recently, the result would have been, he'd be dead, and someone would get a night or two of detention. Now, he'd still be dead, so it really didn't matter to him if someone got caught and punished because dead was dead, and then Lily could philosophize about how fitting it was because Severus wasn't a very good person to begin with. Or, could Lily decide to make it about her, and claim they were best friends forever still, after years of his best and only friend snubbing him?

No wonder why he felt like shit, thinking such morose things.

It was a fact. From the day he was born, he was destined to die, and nothing he did was going to prevent that. He may have had dreams about such things as being a great wizard, saving his mother from his father, having beautiful and wonderful Lily Evans as his best friend, gaining wealth, a comfortable house with heat and hot water, delicious things to eat when he never went hungry again, and other things that a dunderhead would think up to waste time.

Lily showed up late, but not as late as the headmistress.

When Lily got to the classroom, Sev was moping near the windows.

"Something wrong, Sev?"

"Other than I think this is a waste of time?"

"You're here, aren't you?"

With a long breath, Severus looked away, then back at Lily.

"Have you been practicing?" she asked.

"I didn't feel like it."

"You're not going to learn it without trying."

Severus shrugged. He didn't want to be an animagus. That had never been part of his grand scheme for being a great wizard, and he didn't have all that much time left before Dumbledore or someone that thought Severus wronged the great wizard decided to set things right.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you feeling all right?"

Severus shrugged again, not feeling like lying. He didn't feel like doing much of anything at the moment.

Lily didn't know if Severus was being his usual stubborn, sullen self, or was not well.

She asked, "Did the professor say how late she'd be?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about something?"

Severus' eyes met Lily's. What did they have to talk about? They had very little in common these days, and Severus no longer had exciting tales to regale her with now that she too was at Hogwarts. Once she got here, he was obsolete. Lily became the expert, and he was wrong.

He replied, "Whatever you want," since something was on her mind, and she'd just say it anyway if he tried to ignore her.

That was not the answer Lily was looking for.

She ventured, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Severus didn't know what this was. Lily hadn't said anything to him yet today to hurt his feelings, if Slytherins had feelings. If she kept talking, eventually she'd say something, but that's the way Lily was.

Since Sev gave her a blank look, Lily went back to why they were here, and his obstinate resistance to learning how to be an animagus, by asking, "Really, why haven't been practicing?"

"Why?" Severus replied, sitting down.

"You won't learn it."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. Being an animagus is difficult magic."

If Severus could do it, that would quickly change people's opinions, he thought to himself, while looking down at the marred surface of the desk he occupied.

"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked.

"I'm alive," Severus muttered.

"Stop that, Sev."

He hunched forward, leaning over the desk. It was a long wait with Lily in one of her moods. Severus was not good enough, and although Lily could talk all she wanted about improving, he'd never be worth anything, to her or anyone else.

"My apologies for the delay," Prof. McGonagall said as she strode into the classroom. Her steps slowed as she noticed Severus' posture with Lily Evans standing over him.

If she didn't know Severus, she'd think he was sitting that way to make Miss Evans think she had the upper hand. Slytherins knew they did not have to win every battle to win the war. What Minerva didn't get was why Lily Evans was starting battles in the first place.

She used her wand to move furniture to give them space, announcing, "Shall we begin?"

Severus stood as desks were sliding. He hoped that the sooner they started, the sooner they'd be done. It was too much to leave it to chance that some school emergency would cause Prof. McGonagall to cancel the lesson.

After a quick sweeping charm to move any small debris off the floor to the side, Prof. McGonagall instructed, "All right, let's start with the two of you sitting on the floor, eyes closed, as I go through a list of attributes. This will mimic the exercise you have been performing at least once a day."

Lily glared at Sev before sitting down. She knew Severus had not been practicing like he was supposed to.

Prof. McGonagall slowly went through a list of feathers, skin, slime, legs, torsos, lightness, heaviness, tall and small as they sat, seemingly doing nothing.

She had been working her way down to the smallest of animals with, "Picture you are so insignificant that my shoe appears enormous to you, and the ground shakes as I pace by you."

Walking past them, so they could hear her footsteps, her eyes widened as Severus disappeared. Her expectations were thrown asunder, since she was sure it was only Miss Evans who practiced, wishing to become an animagus, and the lengthy snake that Severus changed into had a lot of orange on it. Orange was not Severus' color, and recognizing the animal, Minerva was concerned that he was able to change into a magical creature. That was near impossible, and runespoors did not have a good reputation since they were only familiars of Parselmouths. Albus would have a field day with this.

The transformation did not last long because Severus reappeared, and listed to one side, before his shoulder hit the floor.

"What?" Lily asked, opening her eyes at the noise and looking towards him. "You sick, Sev?"

"Yes."

"In what way, Mr. Snape?" Minerva asked, finally moving. Trying to think of how to make this transformation seem positive had fully occupied her mind.

"I had trouble seeing, and got dizzy."

"How can you see if you're supposed to have your eyes closed?" Lily asked. She wished Sev would take this more seriously, or else Prof. McGonagall was going to stop these lessons.

"I suppose I opened them," Severus admitted, not sure why he had. It was similar to when he was Dumbledore's starved prisoner. He did dream he swallowed a phoenix and killed the greatest and most beloved wizard of the day. He was mental. He better not talk anymore. That's how mental people were discovered, when they were raving. It was better to keep quiet.

"Anything else?" Minerva probed, kneeling next to him.

"No," he replied, considering all that could happen to him if he was determined to be insane. Potter, Black, Lupin and Dumbledore could be exonerated. Severus would be locked up, and they could stop by and torture him whenever and however they wanted because no one would ever believe him again. He would be crazy, a liar, and such a pathetic wretch that he should be thankful for whatever happened to him.

A curse seemed to be on him since the day he was born. Severus should be thankful he was born, thankful his mother was a drunken witch who sometimes forgot to feed him, thankful his father made enough money to buy what food he was given, thankful there was not a gaping hole in the roof over his bed … oh, it could go on and on, and because he was crazy, he'd always be wrong. Severus would never be clever, or smart, or great. He'd always be wrong.

Minerva knew Severus had something on his mind. She had seen enough Slytherins with that look in their shifting eyes as they thought. At least she was not going to have to explain to Severus why transforming into a runespoor was not desirable.

"Just get up, Sev," Lily commented in annoyance because he was disrupting the lesson. She knew he was perfectly capable of keeping his eyes closed.

Since Lily was not saying he transformed, that confirmed he had imagined something had happened. Severus tried to stand and did not feel well. What if the headmistress wanted to continue with the lesson? He could sit on the floor, but whatever happened to him happened while he was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. Was it part of the werewolf curse on him? Severus had a large breakfast, with quite a lot of bacon, so that should not be bothering him.

Perhaps he could not do an animagus transformation since he was under the effects of a curse. That seemed reasonable, and if he wanted to catalog what the Marauders had done to him, why not admit they damaged him magically too, even though he had not been the least bit keen on becoming an animagus.

Although Severus was still on the floor, he listed to the side, and Lily noticed that Prof. McGonagall initially put out a hand, but then pulled it back.

What was wrong with her? Lily put her hands on Sev's shoulders to steady him. She didn't think he had cooties or Death Eater bogies or whatever asinine thing those toerags made up.

He did not look well to Lily. His skin color was never healthy, but right now it had a grey tinge and she could see beads of perspiration on his forehead, near his hairline.

"Maybe you should have a lie down, Sev," Lily suggested. He had looked fine when they started so he might have overdid something, because he had not been practicing yet was brilliant with magic nonetheless. Was Prof. McGonagall afraid of some magical overload or backfire?

Minerva readily agreed. She needed time to think about this.

Later that evening, after everyone in the school should be abed, Minerva reread the entry, which repeated what she already knew. Runespoors were large orange and black snakes with three heads whose eggs are magically produced from their mouths, rather than elsewhere. Their eggs are used in potions for mental agility.

Severus was a bright boy. Troubled, too. Terrible things had happened to him, and with the confusion as to why, because in his case, they simply did not happen by chance, someone made a conscious choice to perform these deeds.

Added to that was the possibility that Severus' wonky mental state was also due to his animagus form. A runespoor's heads each had a function. One planned, one dreamed, and the other was the critic, nay saying everything and complaining.

His form should be registered. If it was, Severus would definitely be labeled a dark wizard. Would it be sufficient proof for Albus to prove his case that Severus was guilty without committing any crime? He could certainly petition the Wizengamot. Albus had appointed many of them, and they truly wanted to have faith in Albus's judgment.

However, Barty Crouch was practical, besides hating dark wizards. How would he view a runespoor animagus? Minerva could not imagine him being pleased. She was not, and she would have thought that a student of hers learning the animagus transformation would make her proud. Nothing but proud.

*** He Who Must Not Be Named ***

Lord Voldemort's weakness had continued to vex him. His health had finally plateaued, yet he did not improve without potions by the vat full, and fortifying charms for the infirmed. His followers still had no idea that he had been weakened, and it must remain so or else he'd lose control of the greedy, power-hungry leeches.

If Dumbledore had done something to him, why wasn't he making his move?


End file.
